


A Soul on Fire

by AEMoore



Series: Fiery Souls - The Story of Isera Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mama Lavellan, Mention of Child birth, Modern Girl in Thedas, The Fade, The Inquisitor's Mother, canon character death, mention of miscarriage, original character death, she's in there somewhere, the tags make this seem much darker than it is, there is also fluff! I promise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMoore/pseuds/AEMoore
Summary: "The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire" - Ferdinand FochA visitor comes to Skyhold - Inquisitor Lavellan's mother, Isera Lavellan.Upon arriving her daughter asks her to aid the Inquisition and Isera agrees, though she will likely turn out to be a more formidable ally than even her daughter knows.With knowledge she shouldn't have and 25 years of planning in place, is Isera going to be able to reach her final goal of saving her daughter from the inevitable fate of the one who bears the anchor? Will it matter if they aren't able to save the world from the Wolf?





	1. A New Arrival at Skyhold

### CHAPTER 1

**9:16 Dragon - Somewhere in the Free Marches**

_She stared at the forest around her in confusion. Where was she? How had she got here? The trees and bushes were unfamiliar. Even the flowers and bird song seemed different._

_But different from what? What was it that she was trying to remember?_

_She pushed herself to stand and found that she was naked. But her body… her body wasn’t right either. It was young, and small. Her hands were smaller, her legs… She moved her hands to feel her face. It felt different too. But she did not know what it was different from. Her hands moved over her face from her chin, to her nose and then to her ears - her long pointed ears._

_No, the ears were wrong… why were the ears wrong? What was right?_

_Nothing made sense. Everything was wrong but she didn’t know what was right. Rain began to fall from the sky and she felt more than just raindrops running down her cheeks._

_A sound in the nearby bushes sent her running to hide. She dove into a bush, but it’s thorny branches scratched her and she cried out._

_“Is someone there?” A male voice asked. She curled herself into a ball, hoping she would not be found. Though she did not know what to do if she was alone._

_More rustling of the leaves, and then the bush she was hiding in began to move. She squealed and tried to move away, deeper into the bush, but more thorns tore at her skin. She looked up to see who it was that found her. Fear shimmering in her tear filled eyes._

_The face looking down on her belonged to a man. Strange tattoos arched across his face. His hair was dark as were his eyes. It was a kind face._

_He gasped when he saw her. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked, his voice full of concern._

_“I...I don’t know…” She stammered looking away from him and trying to hide her nakedness._

_More voices sounded from nearby and the man turned and called to one of them in a language she did not understand. Then he turned back to her and smiled. “Don’t worry, we’re going to help you.” He took of a dull green cloak that was draped over his shoulders and handed it to her. She wrapped it around herself._

_When she was mostly covered, he offered her his hand to help her stand. She accepted, not knowing what else to do._

_“I am Roshan Lavellan, who are you?” The man asked as he helped her out of the thorny bush._

_She looked at him in confusion. “I… I don’t remember.”_  


__________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

“‘S too damn cold out here.” Jim grumbled as he bounced on the balls of his feet in a vain attempt to stay warm. “A fortress, they said. Safe they said. Well no one told me it would be in the middle of the bloody Frostbacks! I swear it’s getting colder every day.”

“Quit grumbling.” Rory, Jim’s partner said, though he, too, was blowing hot air into his gloved hands and trying not to visibly shiver.

“Don’t know why they have us up here anyway.” Jim continued. “Who is going to bother the trek up here to attack us?”

Before Rory could tell Jim to shove it, the sound of horse hooves on stone cut through the morning air. The two turned in surprise to see a rider on horseback galloping across the long bridge towards the entrance of Skyhold. The rider wore a dark green riding cloak, and did not have any identifiable insignia. Rory and Jim looked at each other. This was not a member of the Inquisition.

“Stop! Who are you?” Jim called down as the rider slowed at the gates. 

“I am here to see the Inquisitor.” A woman’s voice called back. “I have ridden a long way and am very tired. Let me in.”

“We will have to talk to the Commander. Please wait here.” Rory replied.

“Tell him to be quick.” the woman barked back.

Jim ran to the Commander’s office. Despite the early hour, he was up and hunched over his desk. He jumped slightly when Jim banged through the door. 

“Maker’s breath Jim,” Commander Cullen muttered, “Have you never heard of knocking?”

“Commander, there is a rider at the gates. They are not with the Inquisition and they are demanding to see the Inquisitor.” Jim said as quickly and clearly as he could. “We have not let them in, we thought you should see them first.”

“A good call Jim,” Cullen said, grabbing his cloak and gloves and following Jim back towards the gate. “I’ll go and meet them.”

Jim saluted and headed back to his post on the ramparts while the Commander headed for a small door hidden at the base of the guard tower. It allowed him to exit onto the bridge without opening the main gates. 

“Commander, I presume.” The woman said when Cullen approached. She slipped off of her horse and approached him with a hand outstretched. Cullen accepted the handshake and though the woman was small and petite, barely coming up to his shoulder, he felt suddenly nervous of her. 

“Yes, I am Commander Cullen of the Inquisition. My men tell me that you wish to see the Inquisitor.” Cullen replied.

The woman still had her riding hood up, and it covered most of her face. “I do indeed. Sometime before we all catch our death in cold out here.” She snorted.

“I must ask who you are and what your business is with her before I allow you entry.” Cullen said, standing straighter to appear more intimidating.

In response the woman lowered the hood of her cloak to reveal the face of a petite elf. Her hair was red. Pale gold Vallaslin branched on her cheeks. She looked to be in her late 30’s, though Cullen always had a hard time telling with elves. But it was her eyes the caught his attention. Eyes that reminded him of the Inquisitors. Eyes that stared him down in challenge, despite their height difference. He tried to hide the flinch he felt at her stare.

“I am Isera Lavellan, and the Inquisitor is my daughter.”

*******************

Iris Lavellan was just exiting her quarters with a yawn when the door of the great hall opened. She looked and saw Commander Cullen enter. A heat rose to her cheeks, unbidden and she nervously brushed her dark unruly hair behind her pointed ears. Surely he was not here to see her, not so early in the morning. He must have business with Leliana or Josephine.

But it was the sight of the figure walking next to the Commander that made her gasp and break into a run. 

“Mamae!” She cried out, tearing across the hall causing the few nobles who were already up to jump out of the way.

“ _Da’len!_ ”

Then Iris was enveloped in the arms of her mother. The familiar scent of her brought tears to her eyes. “Oh Mamae, you came! I was so worried that the raven would not find you...” 

“Of course I came _ma ise'melana’len_.” Her mother laughed. “Nothing would have kept me from you.” 

Iris laughed, “I’m so happy to see you! How is the clan? How is uncle? And the Halla?”

At this moment Commander Cullen cleared his throat. 

“Oh! Mamae, I see you’ve met Cull… I mean, the Commander.” Iris said suddenly fumbling. Isera raised an eyebrow at Iris before turning back to Cullen. 

“Yes, the Commander met me at the gates.” Isera said with a sly smile. “He has been praising your leadership in every way he can possibly think of while trying very hard not to let me know how attractive he finds you.”

“MAMAE!” Iris squeaked as she blushed to the ends of her ears.

“Maker’s breath…” Cullen cursed, hiding his face in his hand.

Isera grinned. “Now da’len, I have been travelling for a long time and am quite famished. Perhaps you should show me where one can get breakfast before I decide to start telling the Commander about that time when you…”

“THIS WAY!” Iris said, grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her away before she could get another word out.

*******************

Isera followed her daughter to a mess hall where many of the various workers, soldiers and staff of Skyhold were eating breakfast. Iris scanned the crowd and quickly pulled her mother towards some empty seats across from a dwarf in a red shirt with an impressive amount of chest hair. 

“Good morning Varric!” Iris greeted him as they sat down.

“Morning Butterfly, who’s this you brought with you.” Varric said with a smile at the older elf.

“Varric, I want you to meet my mamae, Isera Lavellan! She just arrived this morning.” Iris beamed, “Mamae, this is Varric Tethras.”

“You’re mother?” Varric asked, looking between the two women, “I would have thought her young enough to be your sister.”

Isera chuckled. “You’ll have to work harder than that to flatter me, dwarf.”

“Challenge accepted.” Varric grinned broadly.

“I’m going to grab some food. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” She waggled her finger at her mother.

“Trouble? Me?” Isera feigned hurt, “I would never.”

Iris rolled her eyes, and left to gather food. Varric turned his attention towards Isera. The relation between her and her daughter was not immediately obvious. Iris had dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. Isera hair was red like fire, her eyes were blue and her skin very fair. But the more he looked at her, the more similarities he saw - the shape of the eyes, their nose, the chin.

“Are you studying my features Master Dwarf?” Isera asked suddenly breaking into Varric’s thoughts. 

“Just surprised at the similarities, At first glance you and your daughter do not look very alike.” 

“She takes after her father more than me.” Isera smiled.

“So,” Varric said leaning across the table. “Do you have any embarrassing tales from the Inquisitor’s youth?”

Isera grinned wickedly. “Oh so many tales, Master Dwarf. So many tale.”

But before Varric could get her to share them, Iris came back with two bowls of porridge. She set them down for herself and her mother. “Here you go Mamae!” Iris chirped. 

“Thank you da’len.”

“How was your journey here?” Iris asked, digging her spoon into her porridge. “Did you have trouble finding Skyhold? I had wanted to put more detail in the raven I sent you but our spymaster discouraged it.”

Isera smiled, “clearly it was enough, since I have found my way here.” She took a mouthful of porridge and took a moment to savour the hot food before continue. “The journey was good, I was delayed slightly with some business in Val Royeaux, otherwise I would have been here sooner.”

“You’ve got pretty good timing,” Varric pointed out as he sipped a mug of coffee, “we only got back to Skyhold a couple of days ago.”

At Isera’s look of concern, Iris explained. “Some scouts had gone missing in the Fallow Mire. It was… not a pleasant trip, but the scouts are safe now.”

“Do you have competent enough healers here? I would be willing to lend a hand.” Isera said. 

“We have plenty of mages and the healers are very well trained. Though as you know, a healer’s work is never done. If you wanted to assist you would surely be welcome.” Iris said with a smile. “Though that is not the reason I asked you to come.”

“There has to be a reason for me to visit my daughter?” Isera asked in mock horror.

“We can discuss my reasoning later.” Iris chuckled. “So, how is the Clan doing?”

Isera did not immediately answer the Inquisitor’s question, but continued eating her breakfast. 

“Mamae…” Iris continued, “what did you do?”

Isera turned to look at Iris, with a sad, slow smile and placed a gentle hand over her daughters. “When I returned from my travels to find that Deshanna had sent you to the Conclave, I was livid. We argued bitterly and the only thing that kept me from decking that woman was your uncle restraining me.” 

“Mamae!” Iris gasped, “You can’t just attack the Keeper! No matter how much you two may disagree. Besides, I would have thought you would approved. You are the one always pushing our clan to reach out more, to take more control of our fate. Gathering information on the Conclave and the Mage/Templar war…” Iris paused looking guilty, “I was the one who convinced Deshanna that someone should go. I volunteered.”

Isera shook her head and tried to blink away tears. “ Oh , _ma ise'melana’len_ , you are so like your father, always willing to see the best in people. But this… this was the Conclave. Only sorrow would come from it and she had sent my baby, my only family there. I feared you would die.” Isera paused and reached over to take Iris’s marked left hand. “Or worse.”

Iris squeezed her mother’s hand. “You are being dramatic.”

Isera raised her brow and stared Iris down. “Am I?” 

Iris gave her mother a small sad smile and squeezed her hand. Isera squeezed back.

“So did you leave willingly or did they exile you?” Iris finally asked.

“It was decided that my leaving would be mutually beneficial to all parties.” Isera replied, “It was not implicitly stated that I could not come back, though I doubt I will. You, however, are still very welcome there. Though they are wary over the titles that have been placed on you.”

Iris sighed, “I guessed as much, though I suppose I didn’t want to admit it.”

Isera gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. “There are many things we cannot change da’len, let us focus on what we can.”

Iris smiled and gave her mother a hug. 

During the exchange Varric had sat observing the two. They fell into an easy rhythm of dialogue and old habits. Iris, pestering her mother about being to reckless and not taking care of herself, while Isera subtlety teased Iris about the commander.

After they were done eating, Iris excused herself to go and meet with her advisors and Isera stayed sitting with Varric. Her eyes were sad as she watched her daughter leave the mess.

“She’s a good kid,” Varric said suddenly, breaking Isera from her revery. “We’re lucky to have her.”

Isera looked back at him, “and she is lucky to have you and all the others here who support her.” She gave him a small smile before uncertainty and sadness washed over her face again. “She will need all the support she can get. Things are only going to get harder.”

*******************

Isera and Varric walked slowly through the Great Hall after they had finished eating. A few nobles turned their heads but neither Isera or Varric paid them any heed. They had just discovered they had a mutual acquaintance.

“I can’t believe that you know Daisy!” Varric said as they approached his chair near the fireplace in the Great Hall. “I mean, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, most Dalish probably know a lot of other Dalish…”

“Yes and no, some clans do work together and trade together, others are more distant and only ever have anything to do with the rest of the Dalish at the Arlathvhen.” Isera explained. “I only met Merrill in the last couple of years, after the Chantry in Kirkwall exploded.”

“Have you been to Kirkwall recently? How it doing?” Varric asked.

“It’s Kirkwall.” Isera said with a shrug, “if I didn’t have to be there I would have avoided it as much as I could. It’s still not a great place for a Dalish apostate.”

“But Merrill was okay when you saw her?”

“Yes, she was. And she was fine the few time I have corresponded with her since. She is assisting me in some work I have going there.”

“What kind of work?” Varric asked cautiously.

“Nothing nefarious, Master Tethras, I can assure you.” She said with a smile, “She and I are working together to aid the alienage.”

Varric nodded at that, “Daisy’s got a soft heart. I’m glad she’s found a place for herself where she can help people.”

“She is a treasure. I hope she will always continue to see the positive side of things.” Isera smiled. “Now, while Iris is busy, I want to see what resources are available in the library here. She mentioned to me that it is quite extensive in regards to magical theory. Can you direct me there?”

“Sure thing, through this door and then up the stairs.” Varric smiled as he settle down into his seat by the fireplace. “See you around!”

*******************

Solas was on the scaffolding sketching the next panel of his fresco when the door to the rotunda opened. He didn’t stop his work, as the person was not likely looking for him. Probably a messenger cutting across to the Commander’s tower. But the steps he heard were not the hard thud of a scout’s boots, nor were they the softer rustle of the mages shoes. They were barely perceptible.

With a sigh he put down his charcoal and turned to see an elven woman in a travelling cape staring at his paintings. She had red hair and pale skin. Her nose and cheeks were heavily freckled and she had Mythal’s vallaslin on her cheeks in a light gold. Lovely, a Dalish. Probably here to ask the Inquisitor for some favour.

“Can I help you?” He asked shortly.

The woman turned lazily to look at him, as if she didn’t want to look away from the paintings. “I was looking for the library, but these beautiful paintings distracted me.” She said softly, talking more to the paintings than to him. “They remind me of frescos I saw, a long long time ago….” She reached out a hand to the painting, almost touching it, but stopping a breath away from it. In the air her hand mimicked the line of the brushstrokes.

“I am surprised you have ever seen any frescos,” Solas replied, his tone still sharp, “Almost no one living paints in this technique.” 

“No one did when I saw them either…. A remnant of a past era.” The woman spoke softly. “And I wasn’t this close, the frescos I saw were very high up. But their beauty…. They brought me to tears.”

Solas look quizzically at this strange woman. “If you are still looking for the library, it is up those stairs.” He snipped and turned back to his work, hoping she would leave if he ignored her.

For a moment the woman didn’t make a sound and Solas didn’t hear her move. Then, slowly, the rustle of her cape and clothes began to move away, towards the library. A moment later he heard light footsteps ascending the stairs. He shook his head. Now he had to get back into his rhythm.

*******************

Many mages flitted about the shelves, organizing books and scrolls. A small elven woman stood to one side, directing the chaos.

“Hello.” Isera said, strolling up to her. “If I am not mistaken, you must be Grand Enchanter Fiona.”

Fiona turned and looked at her, surprised by her presence. Her eyes traced over Isera’s vallaslin before finally smiling a tight smile back. “Yes, I am. But it would seem you have me at a disadvantage.” She said in her smooth Orlesian accent.

“I am Isera Lavellan, the Inquisitor’s mother.” 

“Oh my!” Fiona’s eyes went wide, “it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Lavellan.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Isera replied. “Your reputation precedes you Grand Enchanter. I have heard many good things about you.” When Fiona scoffed at the compliment, Isera turned to another topic. “I am happy to see so many mages here.”

“The Inquisitor, your daughter, aided us in a particularly troublesome situation in Redcliffe. She requested that we join her as allies and we would have been fools to refuse.” Fiona said. 

Isera frowned slightly at the mention of Redcliffe, but did not comment on it. Instead she turned to look over the shelves and mages scurrying about. “It is a sizable library you have amassed here. Especially considering the short time the Inquisition has been at Skyhold.”

Fiona nodded and made a small sound of agreement as she followed Isera’s gaze. “The Inquisitor puts a great importance on the gathering and sharing of knowledge. Magical knowledge as well as history, philosophy, and many other subjects. She has made a point of trying to having something in the library that is of interest to everyone. We even have a small fiction section, though it is mostly filled with works by Mr. Tethras.” Fiona chuckled.

“That sounds just like Iris.” Isera said with a big smile. 

“Your daughter has done many good things in the short time I have known her. You must be proud.” Fiona said.

“She is my daughter,” Isera replied with a shrug and a smile. “I would be proud of her no matter what. Though I find it hard to accept the dangers she is now in the midst of. But I fear I would feel the same even if she was still at home in our Clan. It is hard to let your children grow.” 

“I understand.” Fiona said with a small sad smile.

“How do you like Skyhold?” Isera asked after a moment, hoping to change the topic from one that had seemed to unsettle the Grand Enchanter.

“It is a good strong keep. And there is old magic here, it feels… safe.” Fiona answered.

“I feel it too.” Isera replied. “Have you taken any steps to try and discover why?”

Fiona shook her head, “Our attention is currently on more urgent matters, though perhaps some day…” Fiona trailed off before gesturing to the room at large, “You are more than welcome to look around. Please, ask me or any of the other mages or tranquil here if you are in need of anything. I hope to see you again, Lady Lavellan.”

“I’m sure you will.” Isera said with a nod and headed to inspect the shelves.

As Isera walked around she saw a tall man with dark hair, fine clothes, and a perfectly trimmed mustache perched above his lip. He tapped it lightly with his finger as he idly perused a book. With a curse he lifted his arm and prepared to throw the book over his shoulder.

Isera placed a hand on the book, taking it out of his grasp. “I do not think the books enjoy taking flying lessons.” She chided.

The man turned in surprise and laughed. “No I suppose they don’t but the organization of this place is so haphazard, I might as well throw the books around. I swear it will make them easier to find.”

“Perhaps it is the fact that you are throwing them around that is making the disorganization you find frustrating.” Isera said with a chuckle. “I am Isera by the way, I do not believe we have met.”

The man took her hand and kissed it, “Dorian of House Pavus, my lady. And how have you arrived to join this merry band of misfits called the Inquisition?”

“I came to see my daughter.” Isera smiled.

“Heaven’s, you do not look old enough to have a daughter here!” Dorian exclaimed with a dramatic hand to his chest in shock.

“You are the second person who has said that to me today.” Isera laughed, “I did not fall prey to it’s flattery then, nor will I now. Keep practicing.” 

For a moment Dorian looked at her, then he scrunched up his face and leaned over closer to examine hers. 

“Wait… are you… are you Iris’s mother?” He asked suddenly.

“I am indeed.” 

“Oh my! Lady Lavellan, it is a pleasure and an honour to meet you. Iris has told me so much about you!” Dorian said, ushering her suddenly towards two armchairs in an alcove. “I feel as if I know you already.”

Isera laughed, “I hope I still have a few surprises for you.” 

“Iris said you were a mage. I would be fascinated to talk with you about Dalish magical practices. Iris has said that your spells are very different from the ones I use. Though my focus is necromancy, so I can see why that might be.” Dorian said sitting down.

“Necromancy is a bold choice of study, even for someone who grew up in Tevinter.” Isera replied. “Personally I have always felt a deeper connection to healing and creation magic. Though I can through a mean fireball when I need to.” She gave him a wink. 

For a while the conversation continued as each mage questioned the other on the pros and cons of their preferred fields. Dorian shared that he was slightly embarrassed by his lack of healing skills, and Isera asked him if his necromancy was limited to human corpses or if he had ever tried it on animals. By the time they were done talking, the sun was making it’s way towards the noon day mark.

“Well, have you had a tour of Skyhold since you arrived?” Dorian asked after a moment of silence.

“I only arrived this morning, so all I’ve seen is the great hall and the mess. If you’re offering, I would appreciate knowing where the stables are so I can see to my horse.” Isera replied

“I would be honoured to show you to the stables” Dorian stood up and offered his arm. 

Isera laughed and took the arm offered. “Thank you, Lord Pavus. And while you walk with me, you can tell me all about this Commander who seems quite smitten with my daughter.”

“Oh I like you.” Dorian grinned, “I really like you!”


	2. A Time to Catch up with Friends, New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapter right out of the gate, 'cause I think it will help flesh out some of the characters a bit more before I go to a more regular once a week schedule. Enjoy people!

### CHAPTER 2

**9:16 Dragon - Clan Lavellan, Free Marches**

_“Focus, Da’len” The Keeper said with a frown as the young girl in front of her turned to watch a group of hunters walk past, the small fire in her hand began to waver._

_“Ouch!” The girl exclaimed, the fire getting out of control and burning her finger tips._

_The Keeper sighed. The girl was an exceptionally talented mage, she had a large amount of potential. If only she would focus. Though watching the way she was entranced by everything from the flowers that grew in the woods, to the halla, to the simple act of performing magic, made the Keeper smile. After all, it had only been a few months since the girl was found by the Clan, with no memories of anything from before that. She appeared to be about 15 years old, but something about the way she talked told the Keeper that she had a great deal more life experience than a mere 15 years._

_The way she picked up on magic too._

_When the Keeper brought her thoughts back to the girl she saw that she was gently passing a fire ball from one hand to the other._

_“Have you decided on a name yet, da’len?” The Keeper asked suddenly._

_The girl scrunched her brow in concentration, trying not to lose control of fire ball. Her tongue stuck out just slightly at the corner of her mouth. “I was talking with Roshan about it the other day. He think I should go with Adahlena, since I was found in the forest.” The girl replied._

_“You and Roshan have been spending a lot of time together recently.” The Keeper asked, trying to hide her smile._

_Now the fire ball faltered and the girl yelped as is again burns her hands slightly. The Keeper doesn’t say anything, just stretched out her hands to brush a healing spell over the girls hands._

_“Uh, yeah,” She stuttered, “I guess. I like the halla, they’re peaceful and so beautiful. He’s the apprentice halla keeper, so he’s there a lot of the time.” She looked down to hide a blush._

_“So Roshan thinks you should choose Adahlena for your name.” The Keeper continued, “But what do you think?”_

_The girl is quiet for a moment, as if listening to her own thoughts. Then she replied, slowly but firmly. “I think I want to be called Isera.”_

_“And why is that?” the Keeper asked._

_The girl fidgets slightly under her gaze before she replies, softly, “because my dreams are all filled with fire.”_  


____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

Dorian and Isera chatted amicably as they headed towards the stables. Isera was curious about his life in Tevinter, never judging him for the life he lived, but subtle asking him to consider aspects of it that he had not thought of. He mean while, asked about her life.

“So what was it like growing up Dalish?” He asked as they approached the stables.

Isera hummed thoughtfully before answering. “I didn’t really grow up with the Dalish. When I was thirteen I woke up in the woods with no clothes, no belongings and no memories of how I got there. Clan Lavellan found me and took me in. When I discovered, or rediscovered, that i was a mage, the Keeper trained me.”

“Do you have no memories then of your life before?” Dorian looked at her a bit shocked.

“Very few, and they are barely worth calling memories. Just hazy feelings.” Isera said quickly, with a smile. “Ah! There is my horse!” She said pointing to a calm mare that Horsemaster Dennet was currently brushing down.

Dorian waited while Isera conversed with the Horsemaster and gathered her packs and her staff. As he leaned up against a wall, Blackwall came over.

“Don’t see you down near the stables much,” Blackwall said, “Going out somewhere?”

“Not at all,” Dorian replied with a wave of his hand. “Our dear Inquisitor's mother is visiting. Just arrived this morning. She wanted to check on her horse and then I shall give her the grand tour of Skyhold!”

“That her with Dennet?” Blackwall asked nodding a head in Isera’s direction as she seemed to be demonstrating something for Dennett. Apparently her horse had very particular likes when it came to how it was brushed.

“Yes,” Dorian, said with a grin, “And she is just charming! Almost makes me wish she was my mother.”

Blackwall chuckled. The two watched as Isera finished up and waved a goodbye to Dennet and her horse. 

“Isera, darling, This is Warden Blackwall.” Dorian said as she walked towards them. “He is a good fellow but an awful card player.”

“Please to make your acquaintance my lady,” Blackwall said with a formal bow. “May I carry your bags for you?”

Isera laughed as she hoisted the packs over her shoulder. “Goodness! Everyone here is so polite and either flattering me or offering to do my work for me. I think I rather enjoy it here.”

“Well, we might be in the middle of nowhere on a freezing mountainside, but that is no reason for us not to be civilized” Dorian said.

Isera turned to Blackwall and smiled. “Warden Blackwall, I’m please to meet you, but I will carry my own bags.” 

“As you wish my lady.” Blackwall said and fell into an even pace with Dorian and Isera as they headed back to the main keep.

“So have you met most everyone yet?” Dorian asked.

“I’ve met the Commander, Varric Tethras, Grand Enchanter Fiona, yourself and now Ser Blackwall.” Isera said with a nod at both Dorian and Blackwall. “Oh, and a very grumpy man who was painting a beautiful mural in the rotunda.”

Dorian and Blackwall chuckled.

“That would be Solas, my lady.” Blackwall said.

“He’s always a bit of a grump.” Dorian said with a dismissive hand gesture. “Though I do think he has loosened up a bit lately.”

“I taught him to play Diamondback the other night,” Blackwall said. “In no time at all he cleaned me out and left me with nothing but a bucket to hide my bits.”

Isera roared with laughter as Dorian tried to hide a chuckle. “And that is why you are a terrible card player.” Dorian smirked. “But you’re still one up on me, I’ve never seen Solas play cards or do anything other than paint, study and sleep.”

“Dorian!” Isera said mockingly, “You watch him sleep? Naughty, naughty.” 

Now it was Blackwall’s turn to laugh as Dorian began to turn a slight shade of red. 

“That’s…. No… stop it you two!” Dorian fumbled, “i just meant that is all he ever does in that rotunda. He often takes a nap on the couch. Off to journey the fade or whatever.” Dorian wiggled his fingers spookily.

“And so you look down on him from the library while he naps?” Isera asked with a smirk. 

“Ugh! You’re too much of a troublemaker for your own good!” Dorian replies by throwing his hands in the air as they enter the Great Hall. Blackwall and Isera are barely holding back their mirth. 

“Sparkler! Hero!” Varric called to them as they entered, saving Dorian from anymore teasing, “Glad I caught you, and Isera, All the people I wanted to see.” He grinned at them as he waved them over to his spot by the fire. “I’ve arranged a bit of a get together this evening in the tavern, give you a chance to meet the crew, Isera.”

“What a splendid idea Varric!” Dorian said clapping his hands together. “And I’m sure those who traveled the horrid Fallow Mire would also do well with an evening of enjoyment.”

“You got it Sparkler.” Varric winked. “So we’ll see you there then? I’ve talked to everyone else already. I think I’ve even managed to convince Chuckles to come. Though I had to promise him my publishing contacts would help him locate a particularly old book he’s looking for…”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Dorian said. “But till then, sadly, I must adjourn and see to my research.” Dorian grabbed Isera’s hand and kissed it in an elaborate gesture. “Till tonight my lovely Dalish rose!” and with that he was off to the library.

“I’ll be there tonight as well,” Blackwall said with a smile. “It’s a good idea, Varric.” Turning back Isera he asked again, “Are you sure you don’t need me to carry your bags?”

“Nonsense!” Isera said with a wave of her hand. She looked past Varric further into the Great Hall where she could see Iris just exiting a door near the raised stage where the throne sat. She waved to call her attention over. “I see my daughter approaching and if there is one thing I have learned as a parent, it is to get your children to do as many things for you as possible.” she winked at Blackwall and Varric.

“Mamae!” Iris said as she bounded up to the group, “I was just going to come look for you for lunch. I’ve had some sent up to my quarters. Sadly, you’re quarter’s aren’t completely set up yet. Josephine is waiting on some things from Val Royeaux. So you can stay with me. It will just be like home! Except with more furniture and less trees.”

Isera laughed at her daughter’s excitement. “Da’len, that sounds wonderful. Would you be so kind as give me a hand with my bags?”

“Of course mamae!” Iris said, taking the bag from her mother’s shoulder and leading her towards her quarters, chattering away about various things about the Great Hall.

Isera turned back and gave Varric and Blackwall a wink before catching up with her daughter.

Varric gave a low chuckle. “I think I’d better be wary around that woman.” He said to Blackwall who was still watching in confusion as the Inquisitor carried her mother's bags, “She’s the kind who will steal the chair out from under you and leave you thinking it was your idea in the first place.”

“Yes,” Blackwall said with a nod, “She certainly seems to be quite a woman.”

*******************

“So did Varric tell you about the gathering in the tavern this evening?” Iris asked her mother as they headed up the many stairs to her bedchamber.

“He did,” Isera smiled, “It sounds like a wonderful idea. I can’t wait to meet all the people here that you care about.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet them either!” Iris giggled. “You’ll love Josephine, she so refined, but fun! And Sera! You have to meet Sera! She’s like the sister I never had. The other day we were setting up some hilarious pranks around the keep…”

“Slow down _ma’ise’melana’len_ ,” Isera said with a chuckle. “There is plenty of time for me to meet everyone and to hear about them.”

Iris sighed and then smiled at her mother, “I know, I’m just so happy you are here!”

“As am I my darling.”

A moment later they reached the top of the stairs and Iris waved her arm out to present the room. “Ta da! I’m pretty sure I could fit our entire Clan in here.” Iris laughed. 

“Perhaps, though I don’t personally think I want to sleep that closely with any of them.” Isera replied with a grin. Iris giggled and put her mothers packs down on a sofa before gesturing towards two trays laden with food. 

“Lunch is served!” She said with an overly elaborate bow.

Isera just smiled and gave her daughter a hug before sitting down to eat.

Once they had eaten, and moved the trays over to a desk in the corner, Iris began looking around at the room and what was it in.

“I know the bed is strange, it took me awhile to get used to sleeping in a bed.” Iris said. “But now I find it very comfortable. But it’s not the same as sleeping out of doors.”

Isera smiled at her daughter, “It will be wonderful my dear.” Suddenly she walked over and wrapped Iris tight in her arms. “My darling, I want you to know that I am very proud of you.”

Iris wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face in the familiar scent of earth and trees. “Mamae,” She whispered, “I have missed you so much.” Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks on to Isera’s neck. 

“Hush darling, hush” Isera cooed as Iris cried. “I am here, you do not have to hide your tears from me.” She stroked her daughter's hair and said nothing else as the tears flowed. Iris poured out her fears, her hurts, her burdens as her mother slowly stroked her back. She told her of Redcliffe and the Red Lyrium tainted future, of the fall of Haven and fight with Corypheus. She told her of how some nights she couldn’t sleep because she was so worried that she was going to miss something, someone, that she wouldn’t be able to do what everyone needed her to. 

Isera listened as her daughter told her of these horrors. Horrors that were almost beyond her reckoning. Her own tears fell silently down her cheeks.

Eventually the tears stopped, and Iris pulled away to look at her mother. Isera wiped the tears from her cheeks and off of Ghilan’nain’s vallaslin with her thumbs. She smiled at Iris, the crows feet around her eyes creasing. “Ah my love, it is like when you were training to be a hunter, and were terrified that if you did not succeed the whole clan would go hungry. What did I tell you then?”

“That not everything rested on my shoulders, and that even if it did and even if I did not succeed, you would still love me.” Iris said with a smile.

Isera kissed her daughter on the cheek. “And it still stands. I am proud of you and I will love you, whether you succeed or not. And even now, even in this Inquisition, yours are not the only shoulders that carry it. Let other people assist with your burdens. You have good friends here.”

“Thank you Mamae, I am glad you are here.” 

“You might rethink that statement after I spend some more time talking with that Commander of yours.” 

“Mamae!”

Isera laughed, “He has such lovely broad shoulders. And large hands.” She gave Iris a wink. 

Iris was practically as red as an apple. “Please do not say anything like that to anyone else. Especially not to Dorian, or to Bull, or to Sera… or… “

“Can I say it to the Commander?”

“NO!!!”

Isera chuckled as her daughter blushed. “I am just teasing my darling. I will not say anything to the Commander that would embarrass you. I am just happy to see that you have found someone who makes you happy.”

Iris gave her mother a crooked smile. “Yeah, he does make me happy. He’s a good man.” 

Isera gathered her daughter into a hug. “I know he is. He must be for you to care so much for him.”

Iris returned the hug and for a long time mother and daughter stood there holding each other. Neither spoke, they just enjoyed the presence and security of the other. 

Finally, Iris pulled away. “I still haven’t told you why I asked you to come.” She motioned for her mother to sit with her on the bed. “I wanted you to come because Josephine, the Inquisition’s Ambassador, was thinking that we should have a school in Skyhold. There are quite a few orphans from Haven, as well as the children of many of the staff here. And people just keep coming and many of those people are families. So, when she mentioned a school, I knew that I wanted you to help in organizing it.”

Isera smiled broadly, “Iris, that’s a wonderful idea! I would be honoured to assist.” 

“Oh good!” Iris said, clapping her hands, “If you want, I can show you the space we are thinking of using right now..”

“It has been a long trip to get here da’len,” Isera interrupted, “I think, more than anything, right now I want a nap so that I am refreshed for meeting your friends this evening.”

“Of course! Please rest here, I have to go and check in on a few things around the keep. If you need anything, there is a cord here you can pull and someone will come to help.” Iris said. She gave her mother one last hug and then headed down the stairs towards the Great Hall. “Enjoy your nap mamae! I will see you later!”

“Thank you, _ma’ise’melana’len_ , I am looking forward to this evening.” Isera smiled.

She waited till she heard the second door close and then she lay down and let herself fall asleep.

*******************

As soon as Isera entered the Fade she sought out her friend. It didn’t take long for her to find Wisdom. Thankfully she was alone. Isera quickly created a barrier around them from other spirits and especially, other dreamers.

“Hello Genevieve.” Wisdom said with a smile.

“Hello Wisdom,” Isera answered coming to sit down beside her on a conjured bench. “You know, you are the only one who calls me that.”

“You asked me to call you that.” Wisdom responded, “So you don’t forget.”

Isera sighed. “Yes, and in all my attempts not to forget, I still somehow failed. Iris ended up as the Inquisitor and the damned blighted magister still has the foci.”

“There are somethings that must happen, even you could not change everything.” Wisdom replied, sitting next to Isera. “But in the 25 years I have known you, you have changed much, and changed it for the better.”

“Thank you _ma falon_.” Isera said with a smile. 

“So, have you met him?”

Isera just hummed in response. Eventually she answered. “In a way yes. He was painting. He doesn’t like interruptions.”

Wisdom chuckled. “No, he never has. What did you think of him?”

“I think he’s a grouchy old man. Get him a rocking chair and porch and he’ll gladly sit there mopping about how these ‘damn kids’ are on his lawn.” Isera stated. But then she paused, tilting her head to think. “But he does paint beautifully.” 

“Does his painting redeem his attitude?” Wisdom asked.

Isera chuckled, “Not really, it just adds him to the long long list of talented artists who are also assholes.”

Wisdom hummed and said, “Do you plan on talking to him?”

Isera looked down at her feet and scrunched her brow, “It is one of the reasons I came here. To hopefully try and show him the value of this world.” She answered. “But I am worried that my anger at him will over flow. It would not due to let him know what I know.”

“That is true, I do not know if he is ready to accept that truth. And your anger is not really at him anyways, is it.”

“No, my anger is at me.” Isera slumped. “I knew the events that were coming and I could not protect my daughter from them. I could not stop them.”

“And yet, though you see it as a misfortune that Iris has become the Inquisitor, her actions have saved many and will continue to save and aid many. If you had kept her safe, can you say that things would be better?” Wisdom asked calmly.

Isera sighed, “No my friend, I cannot say that.” 

“Then perhaps patience and faith is required now, not just in yourself, but also in your daughter. She is not helpless, and you cannot protect her from the world forever.” Wisdom smiled.

“Have I ever told you how frustrating it is that you are often right?” Isera chuckled.

“Many time my friend, many times.” Wisdom replied, “And I am sure you will tell me many times yet.”

“Perhaps,” Isera said, her expression turning worried, “Have you thought more about what I have told you of your own future?”

Wisdom said nothing for a moment, looking around at the garden in which they sat. She seemed to be watching the leaves of the trees move in the breeze that was only seen and not felt. 

“I am still thinking about your suggestions.” Wisdom eventually replied.

“Thank you for thinking of them,” Isera said taking Wisdom’s hand, “the choice is yours, I will accept whatever you choose.” She gave Wisdom’s hand a squeeze, “But now I feel that it is time to wake up. I have a party to go to this evening.”

Isera gave Wisdom a wink and a smile, then felt herself fall out of the Fade, back to the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adahlena - Daughter of the Forest (as per Fenxshiral's Project Elvhen: Book of Names)  
> Isera - Firey Dream (as per Fenxshiral's Project Elvhen: Book of Names)  
> ma’ise’melana’len - My Summer Child  
> ma falon - My friend


	3. At the Herald's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas is rude and then feels slightly embarrased for being rude. 
> 
> Then Isera meets the whole gang at the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed and read this! You guys are awesome! I'm posting this a bit earlier in the day than I planned, because I just love you all so much. ;)
> 
> Not lots happens here, but it was fun to write Isera's interactions with the rest of the Inner Circle.

### CHAPTER 3

**9:17 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera sat with her back against one of the sturdy oak-like trees that surrounded the site where Clan Lavellan had made camp. The day's work was done and there was just enough light left for her to write in her journal. Since her memory started coming back a few months after Clan Lavellan found her, Isera had been writing in her journal as often as she could. The sound of her quill pen scratching on paper had become a common sound in the camp._

_Suddenly a pair of hands came up behind her and covered her eyes. “Guess who!” a low voice chuckled in her ear._

_“Roshan! You startled me!” Isera laughed as the hands were removed from her eyes._

_With a smile she turned to see the 19 year old apprentice halla keeper sit down next to her. He was taller than her, not that was hard since she was very petite, even for an elf, with a dark complexion and dark hair that hung down his back in a loose braid. A chunk fell over his forehead, almost enough to cover his chocolate coloured eyes._

_“Are you writing again?” Roshan asked, pulling his knees up to his chest._

_“Yes,” Isera replied shyly, “After losing my memory, I feel the need to record what goes on in my life.”_

_“So no luck getting your memories back yet?” Roshan asked, his face full of concern._

_Isera shook her head, the lie coming easily off her tongue now, “No, I barely remember anything about my life before you found me. Just a few blurry images, a feeling of home… nothing concrete.”_

_“So….” Roshan began looking anywhere but at Isera, “Do you think you’ll stay here? The Keeper says your skills with magic are very impressive considering the short time you’ve been training.”_

_Isera couldn’t hide a blush, “I think I’d like to stay here… I really don’t know where I would go otherwise. Here at least I have friends I know.” She looked at him with a shy smile._

_Roshan returned the smile and shifted himself just slightly so he was close enough to Isera that when a breeze picked up her red hair it brushed against his arm. Unsure what else to do, Roshan glanced down at the journal Isera was writing in._

_“It’s pretty lucky that you remember how to read and write, even though you don’t remember your life before, or even how to do magic.” Roshan commented off hand, trying to awkwardly change the subject. “I wish I knew how to read or write.”_

_Isera looked at Roshan in surprise. “You can’t read?”_

_Roshan shook his head, “Most of us don’t. Only the Keeper, the First and the Second learn to read or write in our language.”_

_“But what about Common? Can’t you read or write in that?” Isera asked._

_“No, there isn’t really a need to.” Roshan replied. “Though I imagine sometimes it would help when dealing with the shems, if we could read we’d know better if they were trying to take advantage of our trade.”_

_“Shems,” Isera frowned, “you mean humans, right? I don’t really like calling them that.” Roshan didn’t reply, just shrugged and plucked at some shoots of grass near his feet._

_After a moment, Isera said softly, “Roshan, if you want, I could teach you to read and write in Common.”_

_“Really!?” Roshan asked, excitement and surprise mixed on his face._

_“Really.” Isera grinned._  


_____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

Solas was just finishing making some notes about one of the tomes he was studying when Dorian bounded into the rotunda. Trying to ignore him, Solas continued writing, he wasn’t in the mood for idle chatter. Nothing about his day had gone as he had hoped. And now, due to Varric’s insistence, he would have to mingle in the tavern and listen to small talk that didn’t interest him in the slightest. 

“Solas,” Dorian crowed as he approached his desk, “I do hope that you are going to put down that quill soon. You did promise both Varric AND Iris that you would come to the tavern with us this evening.”

With an exasperated sigh, Solas put down his quill. “Yes, Dorian, you have been reminding me of my promise constantly all afternoon.”

“Well, I just want to make sure your memory isn’t going the way of your hair.” Dorian replied with a smirk. “I’ll see you at the tavern then!” And with a wave the Tevinter mage was off through the door that exited on to the battlements.

Grumbling, Solas picked up his quill. Though it looked as if he was making notes on the research he was doing, a part of his mind was focused on a message he had received earlier that day. It seemed that his agents were having far more difficulty than he had expected in finding others to join his cause. Since the day he had awoken he felt that he was dogged at every turn. Solas clenched his jaw, he had an idea of who might be behind it. One of his most trusted agents had vanished shortly after he had awoken. An now, over a year later, he was still missing. While the two of them had not agreed on everything, Solas would not have thought that he would have gone to the lengths of underhandedly fighting against him. Apparently he had.

With a sigh, Solas put down the quill and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was then that he heard the door from the Great Hall open. He tried to calm his breathing and dispel his annoyance at another interruption.

But whoever entered did not speak to him. Their soft footfalls padded slowly along the wall with his frescos. He gave a loud sigh of annoyance. Then he looked up.

The Dalish woman from earlier in the day was standing there, with her back to him, looking at his paintings again. Her red hair hung in a braid down her back, and she stood with her hands clasped just behind her. When he moved, and his chair scraped along the floor she didn’t turn or make any show that she acknowledged his presence. Eventually, Solas cleared his throat. 

“Is there some reason you are in here?” He asked harshly.

“Is there some reason I should not be?” The woman replied, still not taking her eyes off of the paintings. 

“This is my study and work area. As I am about to leave, I would prefer that visitors to the Keep do not wander through it and potentially disturb my work.”

“Where are you off to?” The woman asked.

“I am… meeting some friends at the tavern.” Solas said awkwardly. What is it that made him feel more awkward, the idea that he was going to the tavern or the idea that he had friends?

“How lucky for me.” the woman said, finally turning to look at him. “It will give me the opportunity to buy you a drink.”

Solas stared in disbelief at the woman, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth. 

“I don’t even know you, why would I let you buy me a drink?” Solas replied, sounding far more paniced than he meant to. Was this woman hitting on him? Why was this woman looking at him like that? What was he supposed to say? He used to be good in these situations, but it had been so long…

“Think of it as a way for me to express my thanks,” the woman said walking over to Solas and standing a few feet away from him. Her short stature made her look up at him. “For saving my daughter’s life when the anchor on her hand would have taken it.”

For a moment Solas didn’t understand what she was saying. Then it hit him and he pursed his lips in displeasure of his own ignorance. “You are the Inquisitors mother.” He replied flatly, “Varric had mentioned that you were here…. But I …”

The woman laughed, it echoed musically in the rotunda. “Guilty as charged. I am Isera Lavellan. And you are, I am assuming, Solas.”

“Yes,” Solas said feeling suddenly exposed under the woman’s gaze, “I feel that perhaps I have not made the best impression, perhaps I should not join you at the tavern….”

But before he could say another world Isera had linked her arm with his and had begun to steer him towards the exit. “Nonsense.” she said, “how am I to buy you a drink if you don’t come to the tavern.”

Solas found that his protests fell on deaf ears and that Isera, who was surprisingly strong, seemed determined to drag him to the tavern. With a sigh of defeat he adjusted his arm so she could rest her hand on it more comfortably. “I will never hear the end of this.” He muttered to himself as the two of them exited onto the battlements and crossed over to the tavern.

Isera didn’t say much while they walked, she just smiled and looked up at the night sky. As they approached the stairs down towards the tavern, she slipped her arm out of his and lead the way down the stairs. Solas said nothing, and simply followed her lead. Before they got to the tavern door, Isera turned around and gave him a dazzling smile. 

“Thank you for the company over here Solas, and don’t forget, I’m buying you a drink!” She said with a wink.

Then she pushed the door open and light and noise flooded over them.

*******************

The tavern was noisy, smelling of ale and food and too many people. The moment Isera pushed open the door she was accosted by Iris who had decided that the first thing to happen was for her to meet everyone.

“How was your nap, Mamae?” Iris asked as she pulled her over to a table full of people. 

“It was lovely, the bed is surprisingly comfortable.” Isera smiled.

Iris laughed happily. She had probably already had a mug of ale. Isera just smiled and let her daughter lead the way.

“Mamae, I would like you to meet the advisors of the Inquisition,” Iris said with a theatrical wave of her hand, “Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and political advisor” Iris motioned to a beautiful dark haired woman dressed in ruffles and gold, who greeted them with an Antivan accent, “Sister Leliana, who leads our scouts and is our spymaster” Isera nodded politely at the redhaired woman, “And you have met Commander Cullen, who looks after our armed forces.”

“Yes, Cullen and I have met.” Isera said with a wicked grin. “I imagine we will likely be seeing much of each other, since he seems to enjoy your company so much da’len.”  
Cullen sputtered and nearly spit out the ale he’d been drinking. Josephine and Leliana couldn’t help but laugh, though Leliana gave him a good pat on the back as he tried not to choke.

“Iris, you didn’t tell us your mother was so sharp to pick things up,” Leliana began in her smooth Orlesian accent, “perhaps I should have her as one of my scouts.”

Iris rolled her eyes, “She’s really only that observant about things around me….” She muttered. Giving her mother a glare.

“I am sorry to embarrass you da’len,” Isera said giving her daughter a small side hug, “but you and the Commander both wear your feelings very plainly. It is a good thing, to find someone to care about in the midst of chaos.”

Iris and Cullen looked shyly at each other before looking away quickly blushing. 

“Come mamae, there are others to meet.” Iris said quickly, pulling Isera away. Isera gave a quick wave to the advisors before following without resistance. 

They approached a table where a stern warrior woman was glaring at Varric. Blackwall and a bored looking woman with a hat styled like two horns also sat at the table. 

“Varric, what did you do for Cassandra to be glaring at you so?” Iris asked as they approached.

“Nothing Butterfly! I was just being my usual charming self.” Varric said with a wink. Cassandra made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes, instead turning her attention to Isera.

“Lady Isera Lavellan, it is an honour to meet you,” Cassandra said, standing to bow.

“Please, Seeker, do not bow to me.” Isera said, urging the woman to stand. “I should bow to you, for you are one of the people who protects my daughter when she is out in the world.”

“It is an honour to fight by her side, my Lady.” Cassandra said. 

“Ugh! You’re all too serious!” Iris said rolling her eyes. “Mamae, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, don’t ask about her family.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and groaned, “you already know Varric, and then there is Warden Blackwall…”

“We met at the stables early today, my lady,” Blackwall said with nodd and a smile.

“Oh! That’s great!” Iris grinned and then moved her gaze to the last person at the table, “And this is Madame Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle.”

“A pleasure, Lady Lavellan,” Madame de Fer said with the slightest of nods.

“I am pleased to meet all of you.” Isera said smiling at them, “I feel better knowing that my daughter is surrounded here by such exceptionally talented individuals. I imagine when the Inquisitions enemies are little match for people such as yourselves.”

Cassandra, Blackwall and even Varric sat up a bit straighter at Isera’s comments. Vivienne turned to her and gave a small smile. 

“It is always nice to meet people who appreciate true talent.” Vivienne said.

“Come on Mamae! There are still more people to meet!” Iris said, practically glowing with joy over how well everyone was getting along. 

“Slow down da’len,” Isera chuckled, “I will never remember everyone's names at this rate.”

Iris laughed and pushed forward, coming to a table where the largest Qunari Isera had ever seen sat. Even though he was sitting, she found herself looking so far up she worried she would topple over backwards.

“Damn, Boss!” The Qunari bellowed, “You never said your mom was a redhead.”

“Bull, don’t even think about.” Iris said, waggling a finger at the Qunari, who just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

“Mamae, this is The Iron Bull and his mercenary group, The Charger’s!” Iris said, gesturing at the table full of rowdy mercs.

“I’m pleased to meet you,” Isera said with a smile, offering her hand to Bull, who took it and gave it a firm shake. “Though I am feeling very acutely away of my own height challenges right now.” She chuckled.

This made the Charger’s all break out into laughter. A dwarf came up and clapped Isera on the back. “Glad I’m not the only one!” He grinned.

“That’s why he’s The Chief,” a man with a Tevinter accent said with a grin, “Half our fights end as soon as people see ‘im.”

“Do you ever use that to your advantage as a distraction?” Isera asked, “I mean, have The Iron Bull walk in somewhere, get all the enemies attention on him and then everyone else sneak in behind and flank them?”

“Are you saying they should use me as bait?” Bull asked with a grin.

Isera grinned back, “Why not? The bigger the bait, the bigger the fish. And I’m sure you’d catch some whoppers.”

Bull roared with laughter and the other Charger’s joined it. 

“Oy! What you all laughing at over there?” A voice yelled from where another table. Before Isera could turn to see who shouted, Iris was pulling her excitedly towards a blond elf with a scraggly hair cut. She sat on one end of a table, with a spoon and a collection of small objects that she was launching in the air, apparently trying to hit Dorian or Solas, who sat at the other end of the table. As Isera was pulled towards them, she flagged down a serving girl.

“Two mugs of ale please, one for me and one for the bald gentleman on the end.” Isera said quickly as Iris pulled her along. 

“Sera! This is my Mamae!” Iris said plopping down across from the blond elf. Isera sat next to her daughter.

Sera eyed Isera warily. “Bet you’re all elfy n’ shite too, right? Gonna try and convince me to start praying to trees and such?”

“Not sure what you mean by that,” Isera shrugged.”But I do see something that I could help you with.” She watched as Sera’s latest attempt to launch a button at Dorian with a spoon barely made it half way. After quickly rummaging in her pockets, Isera pulled out a wine cork.

“Wot’s that for?” Sera asked.

“Leverage.” Isera grinned, “allow me to demonstrate.”

While Iris and Sera watched, Isera put a small rock on the spoon, and then tucked the cork under the handle, 2/3 rds of the way down. Then, she flicked the end of the spoon.

The rock went soaring, much farther than meant to, and ended up landing in Cullen’s drink on the other side of the room.

“Hey!” Cullen called out suddenly, looking over at Sera with a frown.

Sera and Iris broke out laughing and Isera just waved at the Commander, who started to flush when he saw her and Iris with Sera.

“I think perhaps you should go and buy the Commander another drink,” Isera chucked, “on me.” 

Iris grinned and went to do just that.

“You’re alright, you are.” Sera said with a smile. Isera winked at her and then saw the serving girl heading there way with two mugs of ale.

“If you’ll excuse me Sera.” Isera said and began to move to the other end of the table

The serving girl put one mug in front of Isera and one in front of Solas who looked startled at how it appeared there.

“I told you I’d buy you a drink.” Isera said as arrived to sit next to Dorian and across from Solas.

“Ah, my Dalish rose,” Dorian grinned, “I see you have now properly met our grumpy apostate.”

“That I have,” Isera said with a smile at Dorian, “I told him that since he saved my daughter's life when the anchor threatened it, that the least I could do was buy him a drink.” 

“It was nothing,” Solas said stiffly, taking a slow sip of his ale.

“Clearly, you are not a parent, Solas.” Isera chided. “My daughter is the only family I have in this world. It means a great deal to me that she is safe and well taken care of. I would do anything to keep her that way.” Isera said, her eye locked on Solas and expression suddenly serious.

Before anyone had a chance to comment, Sera slid over from the other end of the table. “Oy! Quizzy’s mom! How’d you know how to make that spoon thing work?” She asked, leaning across the table.

“It’s nothing complex, just physics. You needed more leverage to amplify the force you put in.” Isera answered with a shrug as she took a sip of her ale. 

Sera stared at her in confusion before answering, “Right, I get those words, but they don’t make sense when you say ‘em.”

“I made it work kind of like a trebuchet.” Isera chuckled, simplifying her previous statement. 

“Okay, that I can get.” Sera shrugged, “Hey! I’m try get this in Blackwall’s beard!” 

As Sera was lining up her shot, Solas cleared his throat and spoke, “I admit, I hadn’t realized that the Dalish knew so much about the working of trebuchets.” His voice was even, but the condescension evident.

“Oh come now,” Isera said with a roll of her eyes, “don’t you know it’s rude to judge someone's intelligence based on their appearance? After all, I’m not judging yours based on your lack of hair.”

Dorian snorted a chuckle before turning towards Isera, “Despite his rude way of saying it, Solas does have a point. It is not what one thinks of as common knowledge.” 

“And that, Dorian dear,” Isera smiled, “Is one of the reasons the world is in such a mess.”

“Yes, because clearly we need more people making trebuchets out of spoons.” He smirked as Sera’s launched her projectile only to have it bounce off Varric’s head.

“Knowledge is power, Dorian. The more people have access to knowledge, the more power they have.” Isera said before taking another sip of ale.

“Planning, preparing, the smell of chalk dust hangs in the air, why do I still miss it? It’s been so long? Will it ever make a difference?” A blond boy in an overly large hat suddenly seemed to appear on Isera’s left side and began speaking. “It’s okay to miss things. And you do make a difference, you taught her.”

After the initial surprise wore off, Isera smiled warmly at him. “Hello Cole. Iris has told me about you.”

“Yes,” Cole said, nodding, “She has but you knew me before, before she told you. You remembered me. How did you remember me?”

“It would likely be a long story Cole, I would love to tell it to you sometime tomorrow when we would be less distracted.” 

“Less distracted, you mean when no one else can hear.” Cole thought for a moment. “Yes, okay, I will find you tomorrow.”

Before Cole could leave, Isera placed a hand on his arm, “That doesn’t mean I don’t also enjoy your company now. You are welcome to sit with us.”

“Ugh! If Creepy’s here, I’m gone!” Sera grimaced and stuck her tongue out at Cole before she gathered her bits and bobs and moved to the table with the Chargers.

“I am happy that Iris told you about Cole.” Solas said, “you are aware of his nature then?”

“I am aware that he is a kind and compassionate soul who helps so many people.” Isera said giving Cole a smile, “That is all I need to know.”

Cole smiled back at her from under his hat.

Isera turned back to Solas to see that he was looking at her. Isera could almost feel him trying to puzzle her out with his eyes. She looked openly at him, for a moment, before smiling and turning to Dorian, “Out of curiosity Dorian, what is the schooling like in Tevinter for those who are not mages? Do most of them learn the basic - reading, writing, arithmetic…”

“Oh, what an odd question,” Dorian replied, “Let me think… I believe that they…”

And so the rest of the evening went. Isera stayed sitting with Dorian and Cole. Solas left after he finished his ale. At least he had the decency to say goodnight and not just disappear. Iris, along with many of the others flitted from table to table. It had been a long time since Isera was in such rowdy and talkative company. It was past midnight by the time she and Iris headed back up to Iris’s bedroom to prepare for bed.

“Mamae,” Iris said as she snuggled under the covers, “Did you have a good time meeting everyone?”

“I did, da’len.” Isera said giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead before laying down on the other side of the bed, “I really did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome all comments and constructive criticism, please leave me a note if you have a moment. 
> 
> Thank you all!


	4. The Start of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isera begins to work on plans for her work at Skyhold - starting a school for the children there.  
> Mother Giselle corners her, Solas accidentally eavesdrops, Cullen is teased and Cole is a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! 50 Kudos! and so many comments, bookmarks and subscriptions! You guys are amazing! *blows kisses*
> 
> I'm going away for Easter to visit family with my daughter, so you guys get this much longer chapter much earlier. Ta da! Happy Easter!

### CHAPTER 4

**9:18 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera lay in her bed in the aravel she shared with a Deshanna and her sister. The two women were fast asleep, but Isera was restless. She slipped out of her bed quietly and into the night, taking only a blanket and her journal with her._

_The air was cool, and she hugged the blanket close under her chin. She didn’t go any farther than a chair that sat by the entrance of the aravel. Isera never ceased to be surprised how well she could see in the dark now, especially on a night like this, when both moons were out and there were no clouds in sight._

_With a sigh Isera leaned back and looked up at the moons. Moons, plural. Still strange. So much in this place was still strange, even 2 years after she woke up to find herself here. She closed her eyes remember her attempts to contact spirits in the fade to try and find a way home. All her efforts were fruitless. After a time it was easier to decide that she would not likely ever see her home, Earth, again. Even if she did, would she be as she was there, or as she was here? Isera shuddered to think of having to go back to Earth as a 15 year old girl when she had left it as a 30 year old woman._

_She held out a hand and a small flame manifested in her palm. After a quick glance around her to see if anyone was nearby, she pulled out her journal. This was not the journal where she recorded her days and the events of them. This one was a secret that she kept hidden as much as one can in a clan. With a word she unlocked the magical seal on the cover. Everything in the journal was written in French, perhaps here it would be similar to Orlesian. Either way, Isera was fairly certain that no one in Clan Lavellan could read it, but she still locked it anyway. A spell taught to her by a helpful spirit._

_The pages inside were covered with names, places, dates - mostly things that hadn’t come to pass yet. As well as a few warnings._

9:30 Dragon - Fifth Blight’  
Denerim Alienage elves sold as slaves - Is there a way to get them out?  
Who will be the hero of Fereldan?

Free Marches  
City States, near the waking sea, AVOID KIRKWALL AT ALL COSTS

Inquisition  
Advisors - Cullen Rutherford, Leliana, Josephine Montilyet. - Where are they now? Should I avoid or look for them? Would it matter?

_More and more notes of similar natures filled the pages. Isera had started it almost as soon as her memories came back, which was only a few weeks after her arrival, despite what she told the others in the clan. Isera didn’t like lying to them, but the truth was to strange and she feared she would be cast out. Right now, Isera needed Clan Lavellan. For protection, to help her learn her magic and for the feeling of family they gave. It helped her move on and accept that she was here._

_It helped that Roshan was here too._

_Isera shook her head as she felt her cheeks heat up in the cool night. Damn teenage hormones. Somehow, going through puberty for the second time was even worse than the first._

_After flipping through a few more pages to refresh her memory, Isera closed the book, sealed it with the spell and extinguished the flame in her hands. Then she stood up, tugging the blanket close around her and went back into the aravel to curl up in her bed. There was still time to make a difference, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, still time._

______________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

The next morning Isera was awake well before her daughter. She slipped out of the plush bed and stretched. Iris was still softly snoring and only rolled over as Isera stood up. She washed quickly in the adjoining bathroom and then dressed in some of the nicer clothes she had brought along in her pack. After talking with Josephine last night about some initial plans for the school Iris wanted to start at Skyhold, Isera determined that one of her first tasks today would be to talk to the Chantry sisters and Mother Giselle. Since they looked after the orphans that were housed here, she would need their support in getting the children to go to the classes. 

After she dressed, Isera sat down at the desk in the corner and grabbed a sheet of paper and began to make a list of things she needed to do in order to get a school going in Skyhold. As the sunlight streamed through the window Isera scratched away at the paper, adding things to ask about, ideas, and other thoughts.

She didn’t stop until she heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs into the room. 

When she turned around, Isera saw a young woman dressed in a simple maid’s outfit carrying a tray laden with food.

“Let me help you with that,” Isera said, moving to clear off a spot on the table near the fireplace for the tray.

“Thank you my lady,” the girl said shyly as she placed down the tray. “You, uh, you are the Inquisitor’s mother?”

Isera chuckled. “I am.”

“It’s so strange,” the girl continued, her shyness slowly dissipating, “to think of the Inquisitor having a mother. She so often seems like some sort of eternal force.” The girl blushed suddenly at what she had said. 

“How old are you?” Isera asked.

“18 last month, my lady.” the girl replied.

“Iris is only 2 years older than you, did you know that?” Isera said casually. “I remember when she was 18, she was a handful. Our Keeper could barely keep her from running wild in the hills. And I could barely keep the other young hunters back from our aravel, they were all smitten with her. Of course, Iris couldn’t tell, she was always a bit oblivious in the romance area.” Isera chuckled. 

The girl chuckled back, giving Isera a smile. “Thank you, my lady.” She said finally, “Seeing the Inquisitor’s mother… makes her seem so real. And so normal.”

“Well, she’s a 20 year old who is still sleeping in, so I think that’s about as normal as you get.” Isera laughed. Just then Iris gave a loud snore, and Isera and the girl both covered their mouths to hold back thier laugh. “Thank you for the breakfast, and please, just call me Isera, I’m no lady.”

“Isera,” the girl nodded, “I’m Maya.”

“It’s nice to meet you Maya.” Isera smiled. Maya nodded and turned back to go down the stairs, exiting through the door at the bottom. 

After laying the dishes of breakfast out on the small table and pouring some tea into two cups, Isera turned back to the bed where her daughter was still fast asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Iris’s shoulder. 

“Iris, it’s time to wake up.” Isera cooed, “come on da’len, breakfast is here.”

With a snort and a grumble, Iris sat up and blinked sleepily at her mother. “Why are you up so early?” Iris mumbled.

“It’s not that early any more da’len,” Isera smiled, “come on, breakfast is going to get cold.”

*******************

Once Isera and Iris had finished breakfast, Iris showed her mother where to find Josephine’s office. When they entered the Antivan woman was deep in conversation with Leliana. They each spoke quickly and determinedly, using a mix of Orlesian, Antivan and Common.

“Good morning Inquisitor!” Josephine said as Iris approached. “And good morning to you as well, Lady Lavellan.” Leliana smiled and nodded to them as well.

“Good morning!” Iris chirped. “Josie, I know that you said there was papers and stuff for me to deal with, but is there any way I could…”

“No, not this time Iris.” Josephine said seriously. “Last time you convinced me to let you put things off, you left for the Fallow Mire and were gone for three weeks!” 

Iris groaned. “To be honest, if I’d known what the Fallow Mire was like, I would stayed here and signed letters and sent you there to deal with the undead. I’m pretty sure you could have talked them out of attacking.”

Isera chuckled, amused both at how well Iris handled herself and at how much she still had to learn. Before Iris could think of anymore ways to try and convince Josephine to get her out of her paper work, Isera stepped forward.

“Pardon the interruption, Lady Montilyet, but you had mentioned yesterday that one of your aids would be able to show me the proposed location for the school room?” 

“Of course Lady Lavellan!” Josephine said with a smile. “Angeline here can take you there at once. She will be able to answer any questions you have about what supplies we have available.”

From the side of the office a blond willowy woman stepped forward and gave Isera a bow. Isera gave Iris a quick hug and admonished her to be good before she followed the woman, Angeline, out. 

Angeline turned to Isera once they left Josephine’s office. “The Lady Inquisitor specified that the school room location must be somewhere with good light and not to much noise.” She began. “There is a room just off of the Chantry that Lady Montilyet believes will work perfectly. Please follow me and I will show you.”

“Thank you Miss Angeline,” Isera smiled as she followed.

They weaved their way through the great hall, various people already filling it and milling about hoping to see the Inquisitor. Isera saw Varric sitting in a chair by the fireplace and waved when he looked up. He gave her a smile and a quick wave before she and Angeline disappeared through another door. 

After a few more twists and turns, they entered a large garden. The plants were overgrown and growing almost wildly. Clearing the garden and tidying it up hadn’t been a priority for the Inquisition yet. Angeline lead Isera over worn stone paths that branched out throughout the garden. Soon they approached a wooden door with two large windows on either side. Angeline opened pushed against it and the hinges complained loudly for their lack of use. 

The room was filled with odd bits of furniture that were draped in cloth covers. There were more windows on the wall opposite the door. Those windows looked out over the Frostbacks, a big difference from the windows that looked into the lush garden. The ceiling was high, like most of the ceilings at Skyhold, with wooden support beams interlacing about 2/3rds of the way up.

Soon Isera and Angeline were pulling dust covered cloth off of furniture, moving things around and making plans.

“This table will work well for a desk for the older students.”

“Do you think we should hang a blackboard on the wall or build a stand for one?”

“Those support beams seem sturdy, maybe eventually we could build a little loft up there for a quiet space.”

“We’ll need some smaller tables and chairs for the little kids.” 

And on and on the comments went. By noon the two had worked out a plan for what furniture they could use right away, what needed to be bought or constructed and what supplies they would need to order. They were just leaving the soon to be classroom and meandering back through the gardens in search of a good plot where the students could have their own garden when they saw Mother Giselle striding purposefully towards them from the Chantry.

“I’ll take these lists of recommendations and needs to Lady Montilyet right away.” Angeline said and quickly turned on her heels and left Isera standing there to face Mother Giselle alone.

*******************

Of all the things Solas thought he would do when he started his day, hiding behind a bush and accidentally eavesdropping was not one of them.

He had come to the garden in search of some herbs he needed for a sleeping draught. The Inquisitor had asked him to make one for Commander Cullen. He remembered the necessary plants being here during his time at Skyhold and decided to check in case they had managed to continue to survive the long years since then. 

It turned out that his guess was right and he quickly found what he needed. However it was intertwined with a rather thorny bush that now grew around it. So he set himself down on the ground and began to gather the leaves and seeds, untangling the stems from the bush as he worked. He was almost done when he heard footsteps and voices approaching his location. There were a few people in the garden at this time, and none of them were anyone he wished to speak with. So he didn’t look up to see who it was and continued to finish up his work. 

It wasn’t until he heard Mother Giselle’s voice that he decided, since the bush hid him from view, that he might just sit there a few extra minutes until she left. The last time she had spoken with him, or preached at him was more like it, he had almost lost his temper. It would be best to avoid a repeat scenario.

“Lady Lavellan,” he heard Mother Giselle say as she approached, “I am Mother Giselle, I hear that you are working with the Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet to start a school in conjunction with our Chantry here at Skyhold.”

Solas frowned at this new information. Why on earth was a Dalish elf starting a school here? What could the Dalish possibly have to teach? 

There was a moment of silence that was slightly too long, but not quite long enough to be impolite before the voice of the Inquisitor’s mother, Isera responded. 

“Mother Giselle,” Isera said, with more enthusiasm that Solas thought should be mustered for the situation “I’m so pleased to meet you. I do believe there might have been a mix up in your information. While I am working to start a school for the children of Skyhold, it will not be done as part of the Chantry.”

The heavy robes Mother Giselle wore rustled slightly, as if she was shifting her weight around while trying to think of a response.

“Is there a particular reason you feel the need to make the distinction my child? Would it not make more sense to have the orphanage, which is seen to by the Chantry, aligned with the school in spirit and in purpose?” Mother Giselle responded.

“Well,” Isera replied, “since you put it that way. My purpose - the school's purpose - is NOT the same as that Chantry. Thus the distinction must be made.”

Solas couldn’t help himself from smiling when imagining the frustration Mother Giselle must have been feeling. He did not like the woman.

Mother Giselle shuffled her feet again. “What do you plan to teach at this school of yours?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, we’ll most start with the basics.” Isera replied, her tone warming up again, “reading, writing, math, history, science, arts. Everything a growing mind needs.”

“And may I ask, why YOU are the one overseeing this?” Mother Giselle asked.

It was a question that Solas had already asked himself. Though he had not said it outloud. Not yet at least. For a moment he almost thought he could feel static electricity run over his skin.

“Are you asking because I am Dalish, an elf, a mage or all three?” Isera replied, her tone sounded light hearted, but an undercurrent of frustration ran through it..

“I am asking,” Mother Giselle said, “because I wish to ensure the students will properly taught and cared for.”

“So it’s all three.” Isera quipped. “Good to know.” For a moment she didn’t say anything, then she continued “part of the reason that I am overseeing this is because no one else has offered to at this point. Perhaps if you or another of the Chantry Sisters had offered, I would not be here now. Another part of it is because I have experience with teaching. When I was only 15 I taught most of Clan Lavellan to read and write Common. Since then I have taught many things to many people and this is a natural progression of that.”

“Of course, I trust that the Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet would only choose the best.” Mother Giselle replied, false appreciation dripping from each syllable. “I do feel though, that since the orphans who will attend are wards of the Chantry, that the Chantry must approve of your lessons plans in advance.”

“Mother Giselle,” Isera said, “I have the utmost respect for your faith and for your beliefs. I know that for many, the Chantry has been a beacon of light in times when they have struggled.” Solas was surprised to hear the sincerity in Isera’s voice as she said this. “Because of that respect, you and the other Chantry Sisters are welcome to come and observe any class you would like at any time. However,” her tone turned darker, “neither you, nor anyone else will dictate what I teach, and I would highly advise you not to try. For you will lose that fight.”

Mother Giselle scoffed, “You think because the Inquisitor is your daughter that you can say and do as you like? You are just abusing that connection the same as corrupt officials abuse theirs.”

In response, Isera laughed. Solas was startled by the sound. 

“Why Mother Giselle,” Isera said, continuing to chuckle. “Of course I am using the power of my connection. People throughout Thedas, even many Chantry officials, use their positions to leverage power and personal gain for themselves - often hurting those on the lower rungs of the social ladder. So, having been given this rather unique opportunity, why should I not leverage my connections to aid those that would otherwise be trampled on and in the end, make the world a bit of a better place?”

Solas couldn’t help but feel some admiration for the woman upon hearing her statement. She was self aware enough to not try and deny using the Inquisition and her daughter’s position within it to better her goals. But at the same time her goals, the education of children, were admirable so Solas could not fault it. After all, was he not doing the same thing? Though his own goals were nowhere near as kind hearted.

Mother Giselle simply huffed and then replied. “Perhaps we shall speak of this again sometime my child.” And then Solas heard her footsteps head away from them. He waited to hear if Isera would walk away as well, but she did not seem to move.

After a moment she called out softly, “She’s not coming back. It’s safe to come out now Solas.”

He felt his face and his ears begin to turn red.

Schooling his expression as much as he could, he stood up, the leaves and plants he had collect in hand. 

“Lady Lavellan,” He nodded politely, brushing grass and leaves from his pants.

“Please, just call me Isera.” Isera laughed, her hand reaching out to offer to hold the plants he’d collected as he tidied himself up.

Solas nodded as he handed her the plant cuttings and then adjusted his jacket and brushed off the last of the grass and leaves. 

“Isera, then.” Solas replied as she handed his plant cuttings back to him.

“So, based on your reaction and that of Lady Montilyet’s aid, I take it that avoiding Mother Giselle is a favorite pastime of Skyholds?” Isera smirked.

“Ah, perhaps not for everyone but I am not fond of the Chantry.” Solas replied with a chuckle he couldn’t stop.

Isera returned the chuckle. For a moment they walked in comfortable silence until they entered the great hall.

“I’m going to meet Iris at the tavern for lunch,” Isera said suddenly, “Would you care to join us?”

“Thank you, but I must decline.” Solas replied, hiding any surprise he felt at the invitation, “I need to prepare these herbs while they are fresh.”

“Of course,” Isera said with a chuckle, “Till next time then.” She gave a small nod and turned to head out of the great hall towards the tavern.

She was well past the point of being able to hear him by the time Solas replied. “Till next time.”

*******************

Isera descended the stairs from the main keep of Skyhold and began to head towards the tavern to meet Iris when she saw Commander Cullen across the yard. She waved energetically and motioned for him to come over.

“Commander!” Isera called out. “How lovely to see you. I was just heading to the tavern to meet Iris for the noon meal, why don’t you join us.”

“Oh, thank you,” Cullen replied, “but I have to some paperwork that cannot wait as this afternoon I head down to the soldier camp in the valley. I said as much to Iris when I saw her in my office just a….” as if suddenly realizing who he was talking to, Cullen stopped talking and began to turn bright red.

“Oh really?” Isera smirked, “And what else were you and my daughter talking about in your office?”

“Nothing! I mean, important things! Really, we were hardly talking at all…” Cullen fumbled with the words, his face continuing to turn red. “Maker’s Breath, I’m just going to shut up now.”

Isera tilted her head to one side, bringing one hand up to her chin as she suddenly squinted to study the Commander.

“What… uh… what are you doing?” Cullen asked nervously.

“Oh nothing,” Isera said with a smile, “Just trying to imagine my future grandchildren with blond hair.” Cullen flushed even more and hid his face in his hands as Isera chuckled. She patted him on the back as she began to walk towards the tavern. “If you didn’t make it so easy, I wouldn’t tease you so much!” She laughed. This somehow did not make the Commander feel any better.

The smile and look of amusement didn’t leave Isera’s face as she walked into the tavern. With a glance Isera could see that Iris wasn’t here yet. She glanced up the stairs and knew that now was probably the best time to talk to a certain Spirit Boy. As she walked up the stairs, she waved at The Iron Bull who returned her wave with a grin. Isera continued up to the third floor of the tavern, where boxes of various storage and extra chairs were stored. 

In the corner Cole was sitting on a crate, his large hat hiding his hair and face. As Isera approached, the spirit looked up at her.

“You remember me.” Cole said, “you remember me and you knew where to find me. Why?”

“I think you might have some idea why Cole.” Isera said with a smile as she sat next to the boy.

“You remember me, but the memories are old, far away. From a different version of you, one that isn’t anymore.” Cole said. “Why do you remember me from so long ago? I don’t even remember me from that long ago.”

“It is a very long story.” Isera said, her smile faltering slightly.

“Hurt, loss, confusion, where am I? Where is my body? What has happened? Fear make your heart beat faster, the arms move but they don’t belong, but they do, they are yours.” Cole replied, his words running into each other. “You were one person, now you are another, both are you. Twice born, twice grown, once loved.”  
“Yes,” Isera answered, though Cole never really asked a question, “yes, that is something like what happened.”

“And when you were born you remembered me from before. You remembered me and…” Cole paused, then smiled, “you liked me. You thought I was good and nice.”

Isera laughed, “and I am glad that my memory was correct.”

“You remember everyone from the time before you were born. Everyone except Iris. Her memories are newer, brighter, warm and soft and precious.” Cole paused, “It’s why she is special, why she is the Inquisitor.”

“No Cole,” Isera shook her head, “Iris is the Inquisitor because of the actions and inaction of others.”

For a time, neither said anything, they just sat and basked in each others company.

“You want to be angry but it’s hard.” Cole suddenly broke the silence. “Brush on plaster, colour spreading and growing, beautiful and fragile, any single moment could destroy it, but it doesn’t. Each moment it exists should be savoured, like wine on the tongue. How can you hate the hands that create such beauty?”

“Hate is a strong word,” Isera said softly, “and creation and destruction are often two sides of the same coin.”

“But they aren’t coins. You don’t buy things with them.” Cole replied, confused.

Isera chuckled and gave the spirit boy a pat on the arm. “No, and yet people trade in them often enough. It is not money that we are remembered for after all.”

Just then Isera heard the tavern door open and Iris call across the room. “Bull! Has my mamae come by?”

“She went upstairs.” Bull hollered back.

“Iris doesn’t know, about you or about her.” Cole said, tilting his head. “It is not the right time. I will not tell anyone.”

“Thank you Cole.” Isera said, standing up from the crate, “I hope we can talk more. I enjoy your company.”

“I like having my company enjoyed.” Cole smiled shyly.

A moment later Iris rounded the top of the staircase and saw them. “Mamae! Sorry I’m late for lunch.”

“It’s not a problem, da’len,” Isera said going to give her daughter a hug. “Cole kept me company.”

“Thanks Cole!” Iris grinned at the boy, then she turned to her mother, “you didn’t teach him anything bad or mischievous did you?” She waggled her finger in an accusatory manner.

“What? I would never…” Isera began to defend herself, but Iris was already pulling her down the stairs.

“Save your excuses mamae, Blackwall already told me how you insinuated that Dorian like to watch Solas sleep yesterday. He said he’d never seen Dorian turn so red.” Iris grinned and then turned back, “Bye Cole!”

“Bye Iris!” Cole smiled, “I like your flowers, they are like you, gentle and bright, happiness given form.”

Iris just looked at Cole a bit confused, but Isera smiled. “Let’s go have lunch da’len.” Then they descended and left Cole sitting alone.

“I wish they grew here.” Cole sighed to himself, “They would make her happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learned a lot more about Isera here. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Also, just a note on Mother Giselle, I don't really have anything against her as a character or against her faith. Neither does Isera. I hope that this doesn't come across as rude or offensive to anyone. Please let me know if it does, I'd be happy to talk about.
> 
> I welcome all comments and constructive criticism, please leave me a note if you have a moment.
> 
> Thank you all!


	5. Preparations for Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera decides to travel to Val Royeaux and approaches some potential travelling companions to ask them to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I think I'm going to start updating Wednesdays rather than Fridays. It works better for my schedule at the moment. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for the comments! I'm still getting back to some people as I was away from the computer over the weekend.

### CHAPTER 5

**9:18 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera sat in a circle with Roshan, his brother and brother’s wife, and eight other clan members after the evening meal. The group had separated themselves away from the rest of the clan as they had done many evening, papers and charcoal sticks for pencils spread out in the centre as Isera helped them learn to read and write common. The group had started as just Isera and Roshan, but over the last few months it had grown. Most of the members had a basic understanding of the letters of the alphabet and their sounds now, so Isera had more recently been teaching them to recognize words by sight, focusing on words that they would need most when communicating with human traders._

_After scratching out a word on paper, Isera would hold it up and pass it around so everyone had a chance to try and sound it out and recognize it._

_“I still don’t understand why ‘sell’ has two l’s in it. Why not just one?” one of the older hunters who sat with them grumbled._

_“Who cares why, it just does.” a woman replied, “we need to be able to read the shem’s signs, not understand why there are two l’s.”_

_Isera shot the woman a stern look, and despite her only 15 years and the other woman’s more than 20, the woman hung her head as though scolded. “Sorry, I mean, the human’s signs.” she corrected herself._

_Isera gave her a smile at the correction, then turned to address the group. “Language is very complex, and often words used now come from older versions of words. Sometimes things carry over from the older words that don’t always make sense to us. Sometimes it is best to just accept that it is the way it is, for now at least.”_

_Roshan’s brother, Silvhen, turned suddenly to Isera with a look of confusion on his face, “Wait, older versions of words, you mean that words were not always as they are now?”_

_“Of course!” Isera laughed, “Language is constantly changing depending on it’s use and how the culture using it changes. Very often it’s not just the spellings that change, but sometimes the whole meaning of a word.”_

_Silvhen looked like he was about to ask another question when his eyes suddenly darted behind Isera and his mouth snapped shut again. Isera turned around to see Keeper Harea approaching them with Deshanna, the Clan’s First following behind.. She looked very stern and unhappy._

_“Keeper, is there something I can help you with?” Isera said, standing up as Keeper Harea came closer._

_“What is this? What are you all doing here?” Keeper Harea asked. While the questions were straightforward, the tone they were asked in was angry, full of unsaid accusations._

_Silvhen stood then, “Isera is teaching us to read and write a few words in Common, so that we won’t be taken advantage of by human merchants or other traders.”_

_Keeper Harea turned her eyes to Isera, her gaze burned like ice,and Isera pulled herself as tall as she could. She didn’t understand why this would upset the Keeper. “Is this true Da’len?”_

_“Yes,” Isera said, “it will be a helpful skill for many in the Clan.”_

_It was all Keeper Harea could do to keep the look of disgust from growing to cover her whole face. “Da’len, a moment please.” She motioned for Isera to come over._

_Isera looked over at Roshan and Silvhen, they looked worried, but shrugged and waved her towards the Keeper. So Isera followed Keeper Harea and Deshanna as they walked away from the group. When they were a good distance away, Keeper Harea turned on Isera._

_“What do you think you are doing?!” Keeper Harea snarled, “Have we fed and clothed you these last years just to have you turn on us and taint our culture?”_

_Isera took a step back in shock. Even Deshanna looked slightly surprised at the venom that dripped from the Keeper’s words._

_“I don’t understand…” Isera began._

_“Of course, because though you live with us, you are not truely Dalish. You are just a flat-ear come to disrupt our life. We do not need the minds of our Clan sullied with the language of the shems.” the Keeper spat out._

_Isera looked at her in shock for a moment. Tears threatened at her eyes. But as the words sunk in, it was not sorrow that Isera reacted with, it was anger._

_“You will not teach the Clan their own language, you keep it hidden from them and only teach Deshanna.” Isera exclaimed, “If a language isn’t used it will die. I do not want that to happen to our language or our culture or our stories.”_

_“It is not their place to know.” Keeper Harea retorted, “Only a Keeper is trustworthy enough to ensure that our culture is not lost. If everyone used it, it would fall apart like an over-used aravel.”_

_“So you would rather keep us all ignorant? Have us live up to the image of the savage that the humans have of us? Would it not be better to take control of how our stories are told?” Isera asked._

_“We do not need to tell our stories to shems.” Keeper Harea snarled._

_“Why not? Would it hurt to share our culture with them? To help them understand us or to take the time to understand them?” Isera said._

_It happened so fast Isera almost wasn’t sure what had happened, but suddenly her cheek was stinging and her head whipped to the side. Keeper Harea’s handprint was etched on her face in a growing red welt._

_“You will not defy me on this. No more questions. No more lessons. Or you will find yourself alone in the wilderness again, with no one to come to your rescue.” With that statement the Keeper walked away. Deshanna followed her, but kept looking back at Isera as she stood there frozen from shock with a hand to her cheek._

_Roshan soon came up and took Isera’s hand away from her face, inspecting the mark. “Ir abelas lethallan, I hadn’t realized when I asked to learn that this would be the Keeper’s response.”_

_“Do not be sorry,” Isera said softly, looking up at him, the fire and anger still in her eyes, “The desire to learn and the desire to teach should never be punished. It is only ever tyrants that do that.”_

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

“Da’len,” Isera said as she and Iris sat by the fireplace in Iris’s room having breakfast one morning a week after Isera came to Skyhold. “I believe I will need to travel to Val Royeaux before I can complete my preparations for the school here. There are supplies I need and I’m hoping I can convince one or two people I know to come and assist with teaching. I plan to leave the day after tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Iris smiled, “who are you going to travel with?”

Isera looked up at her daughter in surprise. “Pardon?”

Iris stared at her mom for a moment before the realization hit her. “Mamae, you can’t go alone!”

“I certainly can, I did on the way here.” Isera chuckled at Iris’s dismay.

“But now that you are here, people might know you are my mother, you could be a target!” Iris began babbling. “What about the civil war in Orlais? And there are bandits all over the place!”

“I have dealt with many of those things in the past.”

Iris frowned. “But now you don’t have to. At least not alone. You are going to take some of my companions with you, for safety, and that is final.” Iris sat up straighter and used her ‘Inquisitor’ voice.

It was all Isera could do to not smile at how authoritative her daughter was being. To see the child that used to come home covered in mud now sitting across from her as the decisive and passionate leader that she had grown into made Isera’s heart swell with pride.

“You are likely right,” Isera conceded, “while I am used to travelling alone, I no longer need to and it would be safer to travel in a group.” She smiled as Iris visibly relaxed, “do you have any suggestions on who should come along?”

Iris paused for a moment, pursing her lips in thought. “Cassandra would be good, perhaps Sera….” Iris began, “and what about Solas?”

Isera hid her apprehension, giving Iris a smile instead, “I think those would be lovely travelling companions.”

“Great!” Iris beamed and went back to eating her breakfast. “I’ll check with my advisors this morning to see if they have any other suggestions. I know Josie was mentioning that there are shipments she’s waiting on from Val Royeaux, maybe you could meet up with them on the way back.”

Isera hummed her agreement, “then I shall seek out those you suggested and ask if they would be willing to come along.”

“Oh! And since you’ll be in Val Royeaux…. Do you think you could pick up a few things for me? Last time I was there I found this amazing shampoo….” Iris trailed off and Isera laughed. 

“Of course! Though if there are many items, you might want to start a list.”

***************

Isera found Cassandra in the training yard, taking a break from her own training to watch some of the soldiers near by. She crossed her arms and gave a disgusted grunt as one of the soldier made a clumsy fumble with their training weapons.

“Seeker Pentaghast?” Isera said as she approached. 

Cassandra turned towards her and arched an eyebrow. “Lady Lavellan,” she said with a nod, “is there something I can help you with?” 

Isera came to stand next to her and the two women watched the soldiers for a moment in silence.

“I am heading to Val Royeaux the day after tomorrow, Iris would like it if you come along with me. She is concerned for my safety.” Isera said casually. “I wanted to ask if you would be available for the trip.”

Cassandra nodded approvingly, “Iris is wise to be concerned, travel is dangerous these days.” With a smooth turn towards Isera, Cassandra gave a small bow before continuing. “I would be happy to join you.”

“Thank you Seeker Pentaghast,” Isera smiled. “I look forward to spending more time with you. Iris speaks highly of you.”

“Please, call me Cassandra.” the Seeker said with a small smile. “ Iris is a fine young woman.I can think of no better, kinder or more passionate person to be leading us right now. You have much to be proud of.” 

A warm smile spread over Isera’s face. “I am so proud of her and so happy that she has found a purpose that resonates with her. A parent can ask for no more than for their child to find joy and purpose in their life.”

Cassandra tilted her head and looked at Isera out of the corner of her eye. “You are a good mother, to want something so simple yet so removed from yourself for your child.”

“Cassandra, I think you have just given me the best flattery that I have received since coming to Skyhold.” Isera chuckled.

Cassandra gave a small snort of laughter before turning back to more professional matters. “When do we leave for Val Royeaux?”

“I would like to leave the day after tomorrow, first thing in the morning if possible.” Isera replied.

“Will anyone else be joining us?”

“Iris suggested that I ask Sera and Solas as well. Leliana and Josephine might want to send some people along.”

Cassandra gave a sound of disgust. “Sera is… interesting… to travel with. But Solas is a good traveling companion. We differ in our opinions, but I respect him.”

Isera hummed in response.

“Iris was saying that you are going to help start a school here at Skyhold. Is the trip to Val Royeaux in connection with that?”

“Yes, there is supplies I need and I am hoping to speak with some other people I know there who would hopefully be willing and able to come to Skyhold to assist with the teaching.”

“It is an admirable plan, to start a school. I imagine it will be well received.”

“Thank you Seeker,” Isera said again, “I will leave you to your training now. Until later.”

Cassandra nodded and went to pick up her training blade and Isera left the training ground, the sound of blades hitting shields slowly faded behind her.

Humming a tune, Isera headed back towards the Keep. She had decided that she would approach Solas next. She would give Sera some more time, as she did not imagine that the blonde elf was a morning person.

On her way through the Great hall Isera saw Varric heading towards his spot by the fireplace.  
“Good morning Master Tethras,” Isera said with a smile and detoured over to see him.

“Morning Isera,” Varric said looking up at her, “what are you up to this morning?”

“Just asking a few people to join me on a trip to Val Royeaux.” Isera replied as she stopped to lean on the table Varric had sat down at.

“Val Royeaux huh?” Varric asked, “ well, sadly I’m unable to join you on this trip. I have a ...friend … coming and I need to be here to greet them.”

Isera cocked a questioning eyebrow at the dwarf. She had a very good idea who Varric's friend was and why they were coming. With a smirk she leaned closer and said “In that case, you will be extremely happy to know that Cassandra is coming with me.”

Varric’s eye’s shot yo to meet Isera’s, surprise and wariness on his face. “How do you…?”

“I’m a mother Master Tethras, I have a lot of practice in being observant.” Isera winked. “Now, I am off to ask Solas to join my little caravan, wish me luck!” Isera said with a wave as she headed towards the door of the rotunda.

“A charming lady such as you? You don’t need luck.” Varric replied with a wink.

Isera chuckled and pushed open the heavy wooden door to the rotunda. As she entered she heard the soft cawing of the crows up in the rafters. Isera peered around the but didn’t see anyone there. With a hum, Isera walked over to the desk in the middle of the round room, casually looking over the books and notes that were spread out. She chuckled to herself when she saw that Solas’s notes were all in Elvhen. 

“Out of habit, or out of a need to hide … I wonder.” She mused to herself before she turned towards the murals. With a happy sigh she stepped closer to admire them, her eyes following the lines and her memories supplying the events that the work depicted. The opening of the Breach was the only panel complete. The one in the works now would depict the forming of the Inquisition. Isera couldn’t help but chuckle at the wolves already sketched on the wall. 

The sound of a small cough brought Isera back to the present and she turned to see Solas entering the room, a few books in his arms. 

“Good morning Solas.” Isera smiled.

“Good morning Isera.” Solas replied putting his books on his desk, “Are you here simply to see the paintings?”

“No, I’m here to talk to you actually, though admiring the frescoes is an enjoyable side benefit.” Isera smirked as Solas quirked a brow at her phrasing.

“Ah, and what is it you wished to discuss with me?” Solas said sitting down in his chair and beginning to sort his notes and books.

“I need to make a trip to Val Royeaux the day after tomorrow. Iris is not comfortable with the idea of me travelling on my own, and so I am asking a few others to join me. I was wondering if you would be willing to come along?”

“Who else have you asked?”

“Seeker Pentaghast has agreed to come along. Varric is not able to. If you agree then the only other person I wish to ask is Sera.”

Solas frowned at the last name and for a moment Isera thought he might refuse based on that alone. Then he pursed his lips and replied “If you are going all the way to Val Royeaux, it would be beneficial if someone accompanied you who could make use of the library at the University. We are still woefully under equipped on some of the more rare magical tomes.”

“Did someone say the Val Royeaux University?” Dorian’s head popped over the railing. 

“Yes, Dorian,” Isera chuckled as Solas frowned in frustration and glared up at the Tevinter. “I need to get some supplies in Val Royeaux for the school I’m hoping to begin here. Solas has just brought up a good point that if we are in Val Royeaux, we should stop at the University to see about acquiring some additional books.”

“Excellent idea Solas!” Dorian grinned, “I’ll put a list together for you of things I need. I’ll just drop it on down when I’m done.”

“I would appreciate it if you did not drop things down onto my desk, thank you.” Solas grumbled. 

Dorian just laughed and disappeared to get his list together. After a moment he popped back, “When are you heading out?”

“The day after tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” Isera called back.

“Good good! I’ll get the list to you before then Solas!” And he was gone again.

Solas sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It seems that I am now committed to coming.”

“Don’t be so gloomy about it Solas.” Isera laughed, “I have some connections at the university, they might even be able to get you access to the rare and delicate archives they have.”

Solas looked at her in confusion. “Why does a Dalish elf have connections to the University?”

But Isera didn’t answer. Instead she turned back to look at the frescos. “You know Solas, you have a lovely painting style. So much more appealing than some of the overly showy works you find in Orlais. Minimal without losing the essence of the subject. Though I am rather confused on your choice to use red. Would not green have been better as it more accurately depicts the colour of the Breach and the rifts?”

“Perhaps it would have, but green pigment is hard to come by and even more difficult to get a shade that would accurately depict that of the breach. Red ties in more with the colours of the inquisition and red pigment will age better than green over time.” Solas replied. “But you didn’t answer my question…”

“No, it seems I didn’t.” Isera smirked, “I will see you later then, we’ll leave first thing in the morning the day after tomorrow.” With a small wave she exited the room onto the battlements. Isera felt Solas’s stormy blue eyes following her out until she shut the door behind her.

By now the sun was heading towards the mid way point in it’s travels through the sky and Isera felt confident that Sera should be awake by now. Hopefully she wouldn’t throw bees at her.

With a chuckle Isera pushed open the door to the tavern just as a loud clang and a string of curses rang through the air. Once clear of the door she saw the bard, a young woman with dark brown hair glowering up at Sera who was leaning over the railing on the second floor.

“Piss off with that song! I don’t want no song about me!” Sera hollered.

“Then why don’t you come down here and sing while drunks grab your ass and I’ll hole up in a tower being a brat!” the bard yelled back.

“What kind of trade is that!?” Sera asked. “Why would I want that?”

“You wouldn’t! Now stop interrupting me and let me do my damn job!” At this point the bard picked up a metal cup, obviously what Sera had thrown at her, and launched it back. Sera caught it deftly out of the air and then stuck her tongue out and walked back into her pillowed space.

Isera gave the bard a smile as she huffed and returned her instrument. She gave a weak smile back.

“Is she always this ornery?” Isera asked quietly.

“Nah, but apparently someone let her bees out. That weird boy on the top floor said something about them missing the flowers. Now she’s pissy and throwing things.” The woman replied, plucking a few strings to check the tune.

“Ah,” Isera said, her gaze going up to the closed door of Sera’s room, “thank you for the warning.”

“I wouldn’t advise going to talk to her right now.” the woman replied, “I’d wait a few days… or till never.”

Isera chuckled, “Sadly, I am on a time limit.” 

With that Isera began to make her way up to the second floor. She approached Sera’s door and gave a soft knock. The sound of a metal cup hitting wood echoed as Sera hollered, “Piss off!”

“Sera, It’s Isera, Iris’s mother. I have a favour I need to ask you.” Isera said.

After a moment of silence, the door creaked open and Sera looked at her through narrowed eyes before letting her in the room.

“What do you need a favour from me?” Sera asked, flopping onto her window seat and pulling her legs up under her. “This isn’t for some weird magey experiment is it? Cause it if is I’ll put an arrow in your eye, even if you are the Quizzy’s mom.”

“No experiment, nothing magey.” Isera chuckled and sat herself down across from Sera. “I’m going to Val Royeaux and Iris doesn’t want me to travel alone. She said she would feel much better if I took you and a couple others with me.”

“‘Course she would,” Sera said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “Quizzy knows skill when she sees it. She’d only want the best to look after her mom.” Sera pursed her lips in thought for a moment before breaking out into a grin. “Okay Quizzy’s mom, I’ll protect ya against any baddies on your trip.”

“Thank you Sera,” Isera grinned back, “I feel safer already. We are leaving first thing in the morning the day after tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be ready.” Sera replied with a wave of her hand, “Anyone else coming?”

“Seeker Pentaghast and Solas have agreed to come as well.”

“UGH! Why didn’t you tell me Droopy Ears was coming BEFORE I agreed to come!?” Sera flopped back into her pillows with a dramatic sigh.

“Well, partly because I didn’t think you’d come if you knew.” Isera laughed.

“Wait… did you just trick me?” Sera said sitting up right. Then she grinned and laughed, “You are sneaky. Maybe we should make some plans for Elven Glory and see if we can trick him.”

“I will neither agree nor disagree,” Isera smiled, “but I will admit that it would help to make the trip more amusing.” She gave Sera an exaggerated wink that sent the girl almost rolling off her window seat in giggles. “See you later Sera.” 

“Bye Quizzy’s mom!” Sera got out in between giggles as Isera closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an art history geek so I loved throwing in the bit with Isera and Solas talking art. Perhaps I shall include more of it later. :)
> 
> Also, just to be clear, I'm make the general assumption that Common is English, hence why Isera would be able to teach it to others. 
> 
> Please leave me comments if you have questions or thoughts. I love to hear them!


	6. Off to Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera, Cassandra, Sera and Solas begin their trip to Val Royeaux. Isera makes friends with a couple of scouts and Solas feels oddly jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe that there are over 100 kudos on this! You are all amazing and make my heart sing. Thank you!

### CHAPTER 6

**9:20 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera was playing a game with the children when Deshanna found her. She could see from Deshanna’s slumped shoulders and weary gaze that the time had come. With a word Isera excused herself from the children and walked towards the First, each of the woman’s 30-some-odd years weighing on her shoulders.._

_“Keeper Harea has passed.” Deshanna said when Isera approached. “The ceremony will be arranged in the next couple of days, then the clan will prepare to move on.”_

_“May Falon’Din guide her to her rest” Isera said lowering her head in honour of their now past Keeper and teacher._

_Deshanna lowered her head in remembrance as well._

_After a moment of silence, Deshanna cleared her throat. Isera looked up to see the woman looking at her both with concern and anxiety._

_“I know that you and Keeper Harea didn’t always see eye to eye…” Deshanna began, it took all of Isera’s will power not to roll her eyes and huff, “and I know that you and I have had our differences of opinion. But you are a strong mage, an amazing healer and a well loved member of the clan. I know you have been putting off getting your vallaslin because of the Keeper, but I would be honoured to perform the ceremony for you as one of my first acts as the new Keeper.”_

_Isera looked at Deshanna. She was right, the previous Keeper who had started out as a welcome mentor to Isera turned very hostile. And while Deshanna had stood behind the Keeper in some of her views, she knew that Deshanna was slightly more reasonable and willing to be open-minded. Since she came to Clan Lavellan, Deshanna had acted like a mother-figure for Isera - especially in regards to the slow but steady courting between Roshan and her._

_“Thank you Keeper Deshanna,” Isera said with a bow, testing out the new title with the woman’s name. “I would be equally honoured if you administered my vallaslin.”_

_“When we settle at our next camp, we will perform the ceremony.” Deshanna said, a small smile on her face now, “Then you shall become my First. And Roshan will be able to make his courting more official.”_

_Isera tried in vain not to blush at the name of the 22 year old Halla Keeper. She was no longer the 13 year old girl with no past and no discernible future. And he wasn’t the 18 year old awkward and fumbling youth who had found her. They each had grown both into their roles in the Clan and in their relationship with each other._

_Despite the sadness of the old Keeper’s passing, Isera couldn’t help but feel a small flame of hope and joy begin to burn in her chest. But also a sense of foreboding._

_That night Isera pulled out her special journal. Removing the wards from it, she looked to the page where she had written everything she remembered about Clan Lavellan from her world._

Clan Lavellan  
Keeper - Deshanna

_She saw written at the top of the page. Pulling out a quill Isera wrote next to Deshanna’s name ‘9:20 Dragon’ and put a big checkmark next to it. This was the first of the things she had recorded that had now come to pass. With a gulp Isera looked at the rough time line she had written._

__

_Sometime within the next 10 years, the blight would come to Ferelden._

______________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

The morning of the trip to Val Royeaux was sunny but chilly. Isera could see her breath as she stepped out of the Keep and headed towards the stables. Her saddle bag was packed and slung over her shoulder, while her staff was strapped to her back. She pulled the hood of the fur-lined cape she wore up over her head and tight against her face. 

When she reached the stables Isera found her mount, Evune, already saddled and waiting for her. Cassandra and Dennet were finishing putting the tack on the last of the horses.

“Good morning!” Isera chirped as entered the stables. “Lovely weather outside.”

Cassandra snorted a chuckle. “It will get warmer the further down the mountains we go.”

“It better! This weather is shite!” Sera said between chattering teeth as she entered.

Isera chuckled as she strapped her saddle bags to Evune. “ At least the sun is out. The morning sun is always beautiful over the snow.”

“Yeah, but there is snow.” Sera groaned.

They lapsed into silence as they finished up the final tacking of their mounts. Along with Cassandra, Sera, Solas and Isera, two of Leliana’s scouts were coming with them. The scouts arrived and greets the others with a nod as they began to strap tents and cooking equipment to a spare mount.

“Now we’re just waiting for Elven Glory to show up.” Sera said with a yawn. 

“I am presuming you mean me.” Solas said dryly as he held the door open and Iris and Cole came in with two trays covered in cloths.

“We brought you breakfast!” Iris grinned, pulling the cloth off of her tray to reveal cakes of oat, honey, and nuts. Perfectly compact for eating on the road. 

“Iris asked the kitchen to make them. I helped find Sera’s bees, for the honey.” Cole said as Iris took the cloth off of his tray to reveal more of the same. Enough for each person to take two.

“One for now, one for later.” Cole said, handing two to Isera.

“Thank you Cole.” Isera smiled and pulled the tall boy’s head down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

While Iris and Cole handed out the cakes, Solas loaded his bags on to his mount and gave Isera a small nod. Isera smiled and returned it before turning back to Iris.

“We just got word that there are some refugees in the Emerald Graves who are asking for our help.” Iris said after handing out the last of the cakes, with an extra one for Dennet. “I’m getting a team together and we’ll be heading out in the next day or two. There’s a good chance that you will be back at Skyhold before we are!”

“Be careful out there da’len.” Isera said, gently cupping her daughter's face with her hand. Good-byes were always hard, even if they were intended to only be for a short time. This world was dangerous enough that you never really knew if this good-bye would be the last. With a shake of her head and roll of her shoulders, Isera pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Then Iris wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “You be careful too, mamae.” She whispered and gave her mother an extra squeeze. “And you guys,” Iris said turning to look at Cassandra, Sera and Solas, “you keep her safe. Don’t let her run off and do anything crazy.”

“We will protect her, as we protect you.” Cassandra said with a serious nod before she pulled herself up and mounted her horse. 

This signaled for the others to do the same and soon they were all ready to head out.

“We shall see each other soon, da’len” Isera said with a gentle smile. “ _Dareth shiral_.”

“ _Dareth shiral_ mamae.” Iris said.

With a word from Cassandra, the group began to head out. Iris followed behind them with Cole, but the two stopped at the gates to Skyhold. Isera looked back once they crossed the bridge to see Iris wave at her. She waved back until she could no longer see the small figures of Iris and Cole. 

For most of the morning they rode in silence. Everyone munching on their breakfast cakes. As the path wove down the mountain the snow began to give way to brown earth. Isera allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts while humming songs she knew from long ago. The path was not hard, since the Inquisition’s arrival at Skyhold, the road to it had seen more traffic than it probably had in hundreds of years. Cart tracks were etched in the earth from supplies carts that traveled both ways. This made it easy for the horses.

When the sun reached its midway point, Cassandra signaled for a stop. They guided the horses into a clearing they found shortly thereafter. Everyone dismounted and tied the horses up to trees. Isera aided the scouts in unpacking some cold meats, breads and cheeses for them to eat. For a time everyone used the opportunity to stretch their legs and ate while standing before they eventually settled into a sort of circle on the grass. In the absence of conversation, they could hear the birds, squirrels and other animals of the forest calling to each other.

Sera was the first one to break the silence.

“Soooo….” She began in between bits of bread, “Why are we going to Val Royeaux again?”

“I need some supplies for the school I am going to try and start at Skyhold. I’m also hoping to get in touch with a few people who might be willing to come and help teach.” Isera replied after she finished swallowing a bite of cheese.

“A school, huh?” a grimace on Sera’s face, “I remember they had one of those in Denerim, after the blight. I never went, but I remember it being there.”

“Yes, I assisted in starting that school.” Isera replied.

“I hope I am not being rude,” Cassandra spoke up, “but it is strange to me that a Dalish would go to such lengths as to assist at a school in Denerim. Or have people they know in Val Royeaux. Did your clan travel so broadly across Thedas?”

“My clan did not, but I did.” Isera replied. “I used various excuses. When I was first in Denerim it was because I had travelled near there with our Keeper, my husband and Iris to attend the Arthlatvhen.” 

“And what of your associates in Val Royeaux?” Solas asked, unable to keep himself from commenting on the discussion. “You had mentioned to me that you had connections within the university there. Yet you never told me how that was.”

Isera chuckled looking at the bald elf as he tried to sound unconcerned but she could tell his curiosity was peaked. “For that, Solas, you shall simply have to wait and see.”

“So, will you be teaching the kids at Skyhold how to write and stuff?” Sera asked.

“That is part of it yes. Literacy is extremely important for helping people gain equality.” Isera answered. She tried to hide a smile as she saw Solas’s ears perk up.

“How does literacy accomplish that?” Cassandra asked, her dark brow furrowed in confusion.

“Being literate gives people the ability to find, gather, and share information themselves. It opens up opportunities and most importantly gives people the ability to be independent. Once someone can read and write, they no longer depend on others as much to translate or relay information to them - both of those options can put people at a disadvantage if the person giving them the information is not truthful. It gives people the ability to get that information themselves, with less chance of it being interpreted to their disadvantage.” Isera answered. 

Cassandra frowned while she listened, “I had never thought about that. I grew up learning to read and write, it was never a question of whether or not I would learn. I wonder what opportunities I would have been denied if I had not had those skills.” She took a distracted bite of bread before giving a sigh and standing up. “We should continue. I hope to get much further before we must stop for the night.” It was more of a command than a suggestion. 

Everyone finished up the last few bites of their meal and repacked things into bags. Then they mounted the horses and were on the road again. Isera rode beside one of the scouts, a human man named Erik. He told Isera that he was from the Hinterlands, but had lived in Denerim for a while working for various less than reputable organizations as a spy, mercenary, smuggler and everything in-between.

“But then, when the Mage-Templar war hit,” Erik said as he and Isera rode side by side, “my ma and pa were still back on the farm. I left Denerim as soon as I could but by the time I got there the Templars had set the farm on fire. Ma and Pa survived, but their land, their goods, everything else was gone. I found them at the Crossroads with the other refugees. I spent months there with them, trying to help them, help anyone I could. I used my connections to get goods there so people had clothing and warm blankets. Fought off some rogue mages and Templars myself to protect the shipments a couple of times. Things only got worse after the conclave exploded. I was beginning to feel like the despair, the pain and the horror would never end.

“Suddenly I hearing people talking about the Inquisition, ‘bout how they were going to change things. I thought it was rubbish. No one had helped out the refugees up till now, why was anyone going to start? Then one day this elf walked up to me, carrying so many blankets that she couldn’t even see over them. Walked right up to me and said the blankets were for the refugees and that she wanted to know what else she could do. I was a bit stunned, but one of the hunters mentioned he was having trouble getting game to feed people. She grinned at us, full of such energy and joy, and told us she’d get us some game.

“I just about laughed in her face. And while I appreciated the blankets for the people, I didn’t think she’d actually do more. The next day she came back with 10 rams on a wagon. She stayed up late into the night to help dress them, gave some of the hunters and others who were helping some ideas about different herbs and spices to use for flavour. 

“It was the strangest thing, seeing this Dalish elf sitting with so many humans. Not just sitting with them, laughing with them, talking with them and listening to them. I’d run into Dalish before, and they would have rather put an arrow through my heart than share cooking tips. But she… she had this way of making you feel like you were important and that what you said and how your life was, it mattered. Days later the mages and Templars stopped attacking. Then the bandits stopped attacking. Well, after that I signed up with the Inquisition as quickly as I could. They were doing what needed to be done, but they were also giving people something they hadn’t had in a long time… they were giving them respect.” Erik rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous, “I guess the reason I said all that is, well, someone said that you were the Inquisitor’s mother, and I sure as hell know my ma ain’t got much to be proud about me for, but because of your daughter I feel like maybe I’m making up for that now.”

“Thank you for sharing your story with me Erik,” Isera smiled, reaching over to put a hand on his arm. “I’m glad that you are here with the inquisition. When people band together to help each other out, no matter what they were before, they can accomplish marvelous things. You are one more person doing good and every single person counts.”

Erik chuckled, “Your daughter said something similar when I first saw her after I joined. I told her what is one more person doing good when so many are doing bad. And she said…”

“That it only takes one drop of water for a bucket to overflow?” Isera interrupted.

“Yeah! How did you kno…” Erik began, “wait, I bet you told her that.” He blushed a bit sheepishly.

“It is something I have said once or twice.” Isera smiled.

With a laugh Erik replied, “It’s good thing for her to remember, the most I remember of things my mother has said was to ‘get those damn crops in before the rain!’ “

It was Isera’s turn to laugh. “Also words full of wisdom. Never underestimate the weather’s ability to screw up your plans.”

*******************

The sun was getting close to the horizon when Cassandra called for them to stop and set up camp. Solas dismounted from his horse and watched for a moment as Isera jumped off her horse with a laugh about something one of the scouts with them had said. He had watched most of the day as the woman rode next to just about everyone in their group, making conversation and sharing laughs.

Everyone except him.

Solas frowned. This should not have bothered him. It wasn’t as if she had ignored him. She had included him in conversations when he was nearby and the subject seemed to interest him. She smiled at him and nodded when she passed by to join one person or another. But she had not made time to spend solely with him.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. 

As they unloaded and began to set up camp, Isera and a dwarven scout who said his name was Ozzy went to hunt for some game for dinner. Cassandra and the human scout, Erik, began to set up the two tents they had brought with them. Sera was eventually wrangled into helping them as well, when given the choice of that or helping Solas gather firewood. Cassandra had scoffed at the reason Sera gave, that Solas might somehow get her to access any latent magical abilities. For his part, Solas couldn’t help but give a sarcastic chuckle, he had no idea where she might have gotten that idea.

By the time Isera and Ozzy returned with 4 rabbits, 2 nugs and a mix of herbs and wild growing vegetables, the tents were set up, fire started and the cooking equipment was ready to go. 

“Great! These will work perfectly!” Scout Erik said when Isera and Ozzy arrived with their bounty, “Now I can show you that recipe I mentioned.”

“I look forward to tasting it!” Isera grinned as she sat down and began to help skin the rabbits. 

Solas moved almost without thinking and sat down next to her. “May I assist?” He asked. 

Isera smiled at him and handed him a rabbit. “Of course.” She said. They quickly had all the rabbits and one nug ready to be cooked. The other nug was already skewered with a stick and slowly becoming more and more charred on the fire. Ozzy had said that was the best way to cook a them and wouldn’t let anyone touch ‘his’ nug.

“I have been thinking much about the conversation from our noon meal.” Solas said softly turning to Isera as he finished skinning the last rabbit.

“I’m glad it gave you much to think about.” Isera smiled. It seemed she always smiled when she talked. “Based on my conversations on the road, you are likely not the only one.”

Solas looked across the campfire at the Seeker and saw that her face was a bit tighter and more drawn than usual. “The idea that literacy could be so important for people to gain equality is not something I have heard before.”

“And what do you think of that idea?” Isera asked.

“I find that there is sense to it, but that it would likely be something that would take much time. Time that so often those who are being used do not have.” He frowned looking down at his feet.

“That is true, but with a situation such as inequality and slavery the solution is rarely so clean cut. Fast action is not always more successful than slow action. Often a combination is best. Sometimes fast then slow, sometimes slow then fast.” Isera replied.

“Would it not be better to free people from slavery or poverty as quickly as possible?” Solas couldn’t help the scowl on his face.

“Well, perhaps, but what happens then?” Isera said, seemingly undeterred by his dour expression. “Slaves who are freed often end up recaptured by slavers because they have no idea how to live a life where they aren’t a slave. There needs to be a second step, where people who are freed are taught. Not just skills like reading and writing, but taught new ways of thinking. Even though they may have been told that slavery is wrong, it is often the only life they know. They need to learn a new way to live.”

“Does the school you assisted at in Denerim teach them a new way to live?” 

“When they come there, yes, it tries to help. No one can force another person to change their ideas, but it does try to show that there are more options than they previously knew. Mostly though, it aims to help the children to learn these skills, because it is through them that things will change.”

“It would take many years for the change you speak of to be substantial. What good could one generation of poor children that can now read and write do?” Solas was getting frustrated. He felt keenly her comments about the need to teach former slaves how to live a life other than slavery. He had aimed to do that for those he had freed from under the Evanuris, but in the end he spent little time actually doing that and more time planning battles and ambushes and then, the veil. Was this just another failure of his? If he had spent more time teaching and less time fighting would the elves have been able to fight back against the Tevinters when they arrived rather than just fall back into slavery?

It was almost as if Isera knew that his frustrations were at himself, and her expression grew soft and she gave him a comforting smile and placed a hand on his. Solas looked at her hand and then at Isera in surprise. “Every person who tries to do good in this world makes a difference. Even if it is not one they are able to see.”

Solas met her gaze and for a moment neither of them spoke, his stormy grey-blue eyes meeting her deep sea blue ones. He searched her eyes for something, blame perhaps or anger? But he found only compassion and sympathy. Finally he looked away and Isera pulled her hand back to herself, though she did not get up to move to another spot at the fire. Solas did not move from his spot either, and so the two slipped into an accepted silence between them.

Eventually bowls of stew were handed out and everyone sat down to eat. The moons were rising in the sky now, and Solas was vaguely aware of conversation going on around him. Sera was sitting with Ozzy and the dwarf was munching away on his now charred nug, trying to convince Sera to taste it. Cassandra had come to sit on the other side of Isera, though they spoke little. It seemed that the Seeker was as lost in thought as Solas was. Isera mostly chatted back and forth with the human, Erik, about topics that Solas had no interest in. Time slipped away from him as he stared into the flames that danced around the logs in their fire pit until a hand rested on his forearm.

“Everyone is heading to bed.” Isera said softly, starting him from his thoughts. “You should rest too.”

“Yes, of course.” Solas replied distractedly, “Good night, Isera.”

“Good night Solas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Translations:
> 
> Dareth shiral - Farewell, literally 'safe journey'
> 
> Notes:  
> So, now that our group of adventurers are on the road, they will be staying at a couple of inns. And I thought, who better to think of names for random inns in Thedas than you lovely folks! One inn will be in Jader (a more common, by the docks, lower class inn), and the other in Val Royeaux (more uppity and fancier). 
> 
> I invite your suggestions on names (along with which city it should be for) in the comments. All suggestions will be put on slips of paper and dropped into my husband's Oilers hat to be drawn by me with my eyes closed.
> 
> As always, your comments and questions are welcomed and enjoyed!  
> Thank you guys!
> 
> PS. I have now written over 35,000 words on this story (some still not posted) and Solas and Isera are FINALLY at the hey-I-might-maybe-be-attracted-to-that-person-but-I'm-sure-as-hell-not-going-to-do-anything-about-it phase. SLOOOOOOOOW burn guys, slow burn. Also, I randomly started 2 more DA fanfics. GAH! Someone save me from myself!


	7. Bandits and Breeches and Fade Swords, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera and her travel companions meet a group of bandits, Isera reveals a hidden skill and Solas is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out one way, and then the next thing I knew there was lots of teasing Solas and a story about pants-less Chevaliers. Huh. Sometimes that just happens.
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful people who have commented, left kudos, bookmarked or subscribed, you guys are awesome!
> 
> Also, if you still want to suggest names for the inns that our intrepid band of adventurers will visit, please see the notes at the end for more info!

### CHAPTER 7

**9:21 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera and Roshan were bonded together during the later months of the year 9:20 Dragon. It was a joyful celebration after the death of the old Keeper. Keeper Deshanna oversaw the ceremony and Roshan’s family welcomed Isera into their fold warmly and the couple began their new life together with smiles._

_One night, a couple of months after their bonding, as Isera fell asleep wrapped in Roshan’s arms on the small bed of the aravel they shared with his brother and his wife, she felt herself slip effortlessly into the Fade._

_A cheerful voice greeted her as soon as she appeared and Isera smiled warmly at the quivering spirit._

_“Hello Curiosity.”_

_“Oh! Oh! Are you excited?” Curiosity asked, almost breathless._

_“Excited for what?” Isera chuckled. Knowing Curiosity it could have been anything from a new tale they heard to a game they made up._

_“For being more!” Curiosity giggled, its form quivering with joy and emotion._

_“More?” Isera asked, confusion on her face._

_“More than one, now you are two. Two lives in one body. One big, one tiny tiny.” Curiosity replied, giving Isera a hug._

_It took Isera a moment to sort through the riddle of Curiosities words. When she did, her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her belly, though there would be nothing there in the Fade, she couldn’t help but gaze down and examine it._

_“You mean…?” Isera gasped._

_“Yes Ise’len,” a deeper voice said, Isera looked up to see a new spirit she had not seen before stepped forward, “You are with child.”_

_The spirit strode towards Isera, it’s gaze never leaving hers, and placed it’s hand on her belly. It hummed in response to a small flutter that Isera could barely feel._

_“What is your name, spirit?” Isera asked cautiously._

_“I am Purpose.” The spirit replied._

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Road to Val Royeaux**

Morning found Isera curled up in her bedroll between Cassandra and Sera. Cassandra was already awake and was just finishing putting on her armor. Sera was still fast asleep on her belly, with one leg sticking out of her bedroll. As Isera sat up and stretched, Sera gave a loud snore. Cassandra shook her head and gave Isera a knowing look as she exited the tent. Isera just chuckled to herself and began to get dressed, quickly pulling on her pants and tunic before strapping on her leather travelling armor.

“Sera,” Isera said softly as she rested her hand on the young elf’s shoulder, “it’s time to get up.”

“No...don’t like the cookies…..” Sera mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

“Don’t worry, there are no cookies here.” Isera smiled.

Sera turned her head towards Isera and opened one bleary eye. “No cookies?” She mumbled.

“Not a single one.”

For a moment Sera just looked at Isera with one eye open, blinking at her and trying to focus. Then she rolled over and stretched. “If there’s no cookies, then what’s for breakfast..?”

“I’m not sure,” Isera chuckled, “how about we go find out?”

“ ‘S a good idea.” Sera sat up with a yawn and began fumbling around looking for her clothing.

“Bottom of your bed roll.” Isera said to her as she stood up and left the tent.

Sunlight was only beginning to cut through the canopy, Isera saw as she stepped towards the fire. It’s angle still low on the horizon. Erik, Ozzy, and Cassandra were sitting around the fire preparing breakfast. Solas was just stepping out of the tent he had shared with the two scouts. Isera gave him a wave and headed towards the fire, sitting down next to Cassandra, who was stirring the pot of oatmeal over the fire. 

“Did you wake Sera?” Cassandra asked.

“I did. She sat up and was looking for her clothes when I left.” Isera replied, starting to gather up bowls and hand them out to everyone.

“You might want to check on her,” Solas said dryly, “she is known for falling back asleep if left alone.” 

“If she does, then I will just have to start talking to her in Elvhen.” Isera said with a shrug, “I’ll whisper it in her ear until she gets so annoyed her only recourse is to get up.”

Solas frowned. “You would use the Elvhen language as a threat?”

Isera laughed, “Of course! When you are dealing with teenagers and young adults, you use whatever advantage you possibly can find.”

“It is a waste to see it devolve into that.” Solas scoffed. 

Isera sighed, this was not how she had wanted to start the morning. “Solas, I do not think that children or teenagers have likely changed all that much in the numerous centuries that have past. There are likely many parts of Elvhenan that were turned to such base uses as getting children out of bed.” She tried to ignore the scowl Solas was giving her.

“Did you have to use similar threats with Iris when she was growing up?” Cassandra asked, a small smirk on her face.

“Not threats of Elvhen, no.” Isera said with a wicked grin, “With Iris I knew all of her ticklish spots.”

Cassandra, Erik and Ozzy shared a chuckle. Even Solas let a smirk through his frown before putting his neutral mask back on.

Just as oatmeal was being dished out, Sera emerged from the tent, clothes rumpled and hair in disarray.

“Oy! You were right! Keeping my clothes IN my bedroll helped them stay warmer!” Sera grinned as she plopped down next to Isera and grabbed her bowl of oatmeal from her.

“Body heat helps to keep them a little bit cozier than if they were all alone in your pack.” Isera said with a chuckle as she prepared a new bowl of oatmeal for herself.

“Could you not simply use a heating rune on your clothes?” Solas asked in between bites.

“Pish, SHE could, but I don’t want that on MY clothes.” Sera answered with her mouth full. “What if it exploded or something?”

“I am certain that Isera would not make your clothes explode. Do you not trust her?” Solas retorted.

“I trust her fine, I just don’t want magic to touch me. Makes me feel squidgy.” Sera said wrinkling her nose.

“I feel the same way with high collars.” Isera said.

Solas sent her a glare, clearly he had been hoping she would agree with him.

“Wool makes me itch.” Cassandra said, following the thought train.

“Wool makes everyone itch.” Sera rolled her eyes.

“I don’t like shirts with sleeves to short. Makes me fidget all the time.” Ozzy said.

“When there is a thread that isn’t cut short enough and it sort of tickles you but you can never figure out where it’s coming from…” Erik said with a frown.

“By my Ancestor's Ass! That’s the worst!” Ozzy groaned.

With a groan of disgust Solas stood up and went to wash out his bowl.

Everyone else finished up their breakfast soon after and once the tents were taken down and everything was loaded back on the mounts, they started off again towards Val Royeaux.

After an hour or so of riding in silence, Ozzy piped up with a question, “So, Lady Lavellan,” He asked in a gravely voice, “Is your husband still back with the rest of your Clan? A, uh, friend was wondering.”

Isera raised an eyebrow at him, and he returned her look with a grin. Sera, who was riding next to Isera made a gagging noise.

Isera just chuckled and replied, “No, my bondmate, Iris’s father, is no longer with Clan Lavellan. He passed away about 12 years ago, when Iris was 8.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Cassandra said, “it is never easy to lose loved ones.”

“No, it never is.” Isera said, “He was the clan’s halla keeper, and during a thunderstorm one of the younger halla got scared and bolted. They ended up stuck in a swamp. My Roshan waded in there and got them out. But by the time he was done he was soaked through. He got sick, fluid started to fill his lungs, and there was nothing we could do.” Isera’s voice started to quiver for just a moment, but she took a few deep breaths before continuing, “I will always miss him, but I have been past the worst of the grief for a number of years now.”

There was a moment of silence as Cassandra, Solas, Erik and Sera lost themselves in their own thoughts. 

“Sooooo…” Ozzy piped up awkwardly, “then that means you’re single? Ow!” Ozzy glared at Erik and rubbed the spot where his fellow scout had whacked the back of his head.

With everyone turned to glare or laugh at Ozzy as he mumbled to himself indignantly, no one saw the man swing down from a tree ahead of them and pull his sword from his sheath. But the three who did the same from behind them were not so easily missed. 

“Bandits!” Cassandra hollered, swinging herself down from her horse to pull out her shield just in time to block an arrow from hitting her. 

They were surrounded.

Sera whipped out her bow and began picking off the archers in the trees. Cassandra, Erik and Ozzy rushed the bandits that heaved large swords at them. Isera and Solas burned and froze their respective targets to create distractions, while throwing barriers over their companions as quickly as they were able.

Isera did not have as much battle experience as the others in the group, so she followed Solas’ lead and tried to stay out of the range of swords, allowing her aura to expand and her magic lash out as she directed it where it was needed. She felt Solas’ magic brush against hers as they cast and if they weren’t in the middle of a fight, Isera would have described it as an intriguingly enjoyable feeling. 

That is, until she realized he was pushing his magic into hers, as if trying to overpower her aura. Isera frowned when she felt it. It only happened in between his own casts and only when she was casting. It was as if he was trying to use her distraction with the fight for some purpose of his own.

With a quick roll and sprint, Isera moved herself across the fight from Solas so she could provide a sturdier barrier for Cassandra. The distance took her out of the path of his aura, he would have had to expand it significantly now if indeed it was a conscious decision to push her aura down. If it wasn’t a conscious decision, well, now Isera didn’t have to fight enemies and guard her aura against an ally.

The bandits, though in much greater numbers, were really no match for fighters with skill and training. Fairly quickly most of the bandits were dealt with, only a few stragglers remained. But as any warrior knows, just when you think victory is at hand that is often when events turn on you.

In a desperate maneauver, a giant of a man with a double bladed axe turned from his fight with Cassandra and barrelled straight towards Isera. Isera had her back to him and only turned when she heard Cassandra call out to her. It was almost a split second too late. The man hefted his axe and brought it down before Isera could get out of the way. It hit with a resounding crack and a flash of light.

“NO!!!” Cassandra screamed.

But Isera had not fallen under the axe. Instead she held a glowing spirit shield with one arm, fighting against the force of the bandit’s swing. The bandit loosened his grip on his weapon for just a moment, surprised at the suddenly conjured shield. In that instant, Isera created a sword in her other hand and drove it under her shield and into the bandit’s gut, then she threw all her weight forward, pushing the bandit off her. 

He stumbled back, his eyes still wide with shock as he fell and his life left him.

Isera watched him fall, then she dissipated her weapons and stood with a slow sigh. 

“I thought that you would not make it.” Cassandra said, still staring slightly in awe at Isera. “I did not know you were a Knight Enchanter.”

“She is not, not as you understand it.” Solas replied, drawing all eyes to him. “Her technique is closer to _Dirth’ena Enasalin_ , or what you might call an Arcane Warrior. Is that correct?”

“It is,” Isera said, smiling at the puzzled look he was giving her. “I was fortunate to once meet a spirit of Valor who shared this knowledge with me. It has helped me often, and has a tendency to surprise those who attack thinking me unarmed.”

“Are you saying you learned this very advanced and complicated technique simply while dreaming in the Fade?” Solas narrowed his eyes at her.

Isera couldn’t help but chuckle as she replied, “Yes. Is that not where you have learnt much of your knowledge Solas?” 

Solas furrowed his brow even more deeply, but he said nothing. 

Cassandra gave Isera’s shoulders an awkward pat, then turned and began giving instructions to everyone to gather the bodies of the bandits and build a pyre to burn them. Isera attended to the few small injuries the group had, an arrow graze on the shoulder, a few scratches, nothing serious or even anything that needed to be watched for infection. 

Once the bandits were piled together, Solas lit the fire, accelerating it with his magic. He put a barrier over the flames, to ensure they wouldn’t spread through the forest. They did not have time to waste waiting till the bodies were all burned to continue on their trip.

Isera felt the brush of his magic over her skin, even though she sat a ways from the pyre, tending to Ozzy’s stiff shoulder. She shivered. Even his fire spells felt cold.

As everyone was heading back to their horses and mounting, Isera took a moment to walk towards the burning pyre. She watched the flames lick away at the bodies for a moment, then she bent her head and whispered the words that were said at her grandfather’s funeral, at her mother’s funeral, the words she whispered to herself when Roshan had passed and they had planted a tree over his body. They meant nothing to anyone here. And truthfully, they meant little to her other than to remind her that loss would happen, had happened in the past, and she had risen from it. When she said the words for the dead bandits, she thought of the families and loved ones they might have who would now have to rise from their own sorrow.

“Ashes to ashes,” Isera whispered, her hands folded in front of her instinctively, “dust to dust.” Then she bent and took a handful of earth in her hand, slowly letting it trickle out, watching as the wind picked it up and blew it away before it landed. She looked at the smoke and ash that billowed out of the hole Solas had left at the top of the barrier, watching the wind take that and carry it away. 

“Isera, we must be going.” Cassandra called out from her horse.

“Thank you Cassandra,” Isera said, turning and heading to mount her horse, “Let’s continue.” She pulled herself up onto her horse and gave Cassandra a nod when she was ready. No one said a word as they rode away, leaving the burning bodies behind them.

*******************

Solas said little as their company finally stopped for the night to make camp.

The two scouts who accompanied them laughed with Sera as they set up tents. It seemed to him that their jokes and laughter were louder than was necessary. Perhaps it was how they dealt with the day's events. On the opposite side of the spectrum were himself and Cassandra, silent and lost in their thoughts, each sending the laughing trio a few glares or eyerolls. Isera fell somewhere in between, taking comfort in the quiet, but not begrudging those who felt the need for laughter. 

With the crackle of the fire and the monotony of setting up camp, Solas found his mind wandering back to the battle with the bandits. He recalled how he had felt Isera’s magic unfold itself from her being as they began to cast. It reminded him of a cat, stretching in a sunbeam. To some it would seem casual or lazy, but a good predator didn’t telegraph to it’s prey. He could tell within her first few casts that she was holding back, and he couldn’t help but try and probe the true depths of her magic. When he tried to thread his magic with hers it was like trying to quell a fire that had a mind of it’s own. Her magic flickered in response to his, bending, but not submitting. Then she moved herself across the battlefield, out of his range, and he wondered if she had felt his probing or if it was simply coincidence. 

Then she had been attacked. 

The well of magic that Solas felt was in her was suddenly opened as she used the techniques of _Dirth’ena Enasalin_. For a moment he glimpsed something, a power she should not have. But then the moment was gone and Solas questioned if he had truly sensed what he had. Though that query became secondary to the question of where she learned the _Dirth’ena Enasalin_. The style she used was old, almost as old as him. The Spirit of Valor that she said taught it to her must have been very old too. Such old spirits did not tend to seek out people in the Fade, and are not usually tied to specific places. Well, not places that exist anymore. So how had she met this spirit? Could it be that she was a Dreamer? 

Solas said nothing, but watched Isera out of the corner of his eyes as she sat next to Cassandra while they ate dinner. For a while neither of them spoke, Cassandra focused intently on her stew, and Isera chuckling every once in awhile at a comment from Sera or Erik or Ozzy. It wasn’t until the meal was nearly done that the silence on their side of the fire was broken by Cassandra.

“I am glad that you were not hurt today during the fight.” Cassandra said suddenly, turning to Isera. “I felt a moment of such despair when I thought you were dead. I feel that I failed you and the Inquisitor in not protecting you properly.” Shame was settled on the Seeker’s face, but she did not flinch from Isera’s gaze. 

“Thank you for the concern Cassandra,” Isera began with a smile, placing a gentle hand on the Seeker’s arm, “I am honoured that you feel so strongly about my safety.” Then Isera leaned in and pretended to whisper in the Seeker’s ear, “but if you could do me a rather large favour and not mention the incident to Iris, I would appreciate it. She has a tendency to think I am in constant danger when I travel and I would rather not confirm her suspicions.”

Cassandra gave a small chuckle. “Yes, she spoke to me before we left and she said as much. She also said to keep you away from the Chevalier’s in Val Royeaux. Something about an incident with a sword...”

“Oh for goodness...this is what I get for telling her about my travels.” Isera said throwing her hands up. Solas and Cassandra couldn’t help but lean forward slightly in anticipation of hearing what the incident involved. Seeing this, Isera sighed and continued. “On one of my trips to Val Royeaux, I was approached and threatened by a Chevalier. He was very young and likely new to the role. When he questioned me and threatened me, I happened to point out that if he was going to be threatening people he should learn to hold his sword properly so as not to be disarmed. He laughed at me and so I disarmed him. It might not have been so bad for him if a group of noble young ladies hadn’t been walking by at the time and proceeded to begin laughing.”

Sera, who had overheard the conversation, plopped herself down next to Isera and began to chuckle. “You disarmed a Chevalier? In front of a group of nobles?” Sera began to cackle.

“I may also have cut the ties on his trousers.” Isera confessed sheepishly after a moment, “I was younger then and feeling rather feisty that day. Now the Chevaliers in Val Royeaux are less than fond of me, though for the most part they keep their distance. Probably in hopes of keeping their pants.”

This sent Sera rolling off the log they sat on while she held her sides and guffawed. Erik and Ozzy joined in. Cassandra couldn’t suppress a laugh at the mental image of the scene. Solas found he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from pulling up or the dry chuckle that escape his throat. 

“Yes, yes, it is a very amusing story.” Isera said over the din, “but when I shared it with Iris she seemed less than amused by it and since then she has convinced herself that I am reckless when she is not around. Truly, there is little in life as frustrating as being mothered by your child.”

This only gave the group more cause to laugh, as they tried imagined the carefree Inquisitor sternly giving her mother a talking-to. Soon some of them were wiping tears from their eyes from laughter. 

“Can’t believe you dropped his breeches!” Sera snorted with laughter, clapping Isera on the shoulder. “With the ladies, right there and everything!” She kicked her feet in glee at the thought. 

Isera chuckled as she stood up and took her bowl to wash out. “Yes, it was quite the sight.” She said, “well, or not… he wasn’t particularly… impressive.” She gave an over exaggerated wink to Sera, who fell over in peals of laughter.

“I’m glad I could entertain you with the story,” Isera yawned, “but I think I will retire early told night.” With a wave she retreated to the tent she shared with Sera and Cassandra. 

Solas watched her as she left, his eyes lingering on the tent flap for a second longer than necessary as his mind was pulled back to his earlier inquiries. He waited a few minutes more, listening as Sera continued to laugh to herself about a lack of breeches, before he too got up, cleaned his dish and excused himself to rest. Perhaps the Fade would give him some insight into this woman who seemed to be more than she was letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (all thanks to FenxShiral and their wonderful Elvhen Lexicon)
> 
> Ise’len - Fire child  
> Dirth’ena Enasalin - The knowledge that leads to victory
> 
> Notes:  
> If you want to suggest a name for an inn that Isera and co. will visit, there is still time! I need names for two inns, one inn will be in Jader (a more common, by the docks, lower class inn), and the other in Val Royeaux (more uppity and fancier).
> 
> I invite your suggestions on names (along with which city it should be for) in the comments. All suggestions will be put on slips of paper and dropped into my husband's Oilers hat to be drawn by me with my eyes closed. Please have your suggestions to me by noon PST on Tuesday, May 9.
> 
> Also, please send me good inspiration vibes if you can, I'm hitting a wall on Chapter 10 and it is driving me crazy! I know where I want to go, but the characters got stuck in the quagmire. :P


	8. The Road Seems to Go Ever On and On....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas and Isera meet in the Fade, Isera is unsure how to feel about that, and the troupe arrives in Jader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TRIGGER WARNING - there is mention of a labour and birth that wasn't easy and had complications. Nothing goes into detail, but if this is something that bothers you, please skip the flashback portion of this chapter in favour of this overview - Iris is born, everyone is happy. Hurray!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions of names for Inns! The winners are:  
> For Jader - GirAwesome43 with "The Raving Hobo" (seriously, it was the first one I drew out!)  
> For Val Royeaux - coldturkey with "The Painted Flower"
> 
> This chapter brings my word count to over 30,000 here on AO3! *does a happy dance*  
> Thank you to everyone who has read along so far and welcome to anyone who is just joining us!

### CHAPTER 8

**9:21 Dragon - Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera was sitting on the garden swing of her childhood home. It was early summer and the garden was full of irises. Shades of purple, blue and white stretched out before her and swirled around the roots of trees._

_With a push of her foot Isera began to gently swing, back and forth, back and forth. Not fast and not very high, it was just enough movement to create a small breeze that cooled the back of her neck. Her red hair was in a high pony tail and the end of it swayed as she moved._

_This was one of her favourite dreams. When she had no spirit friends visiting and nothing else she wanted to do in the Fade, Isera came here. Right now it was soothing, and she needed to be soothed. Keeper Deshanna had warned her that the birth would go easier if she was calm. But there was very little about giving birth that seemed calm. Especially when Isera knew that the tiniest complication, which would have been but a bump in the road on modern day Earth, could mean a death sentence in Thedas._

_A sharp pain through her abdomen jolted Isera awake. She gave a small gasp, but laid still. Her hand roamed over her large pregnant belly. Perhaps the baby only kicked. Instinctively she started counting in her head. Then there was another burst of pain, Isera flinched and curled herself inwards. She gave a groan and reached out a hand behind her to grab at Roshan’s shoulder._

_“Roshan, ma lath, wake up!” She gasped, grimacing against the pain. She shook him as best she could from her position where she lay on her side with her back to him._

_“Wha…” Roshan mumbled sitting up to look at her._

_“It’s time.” Isera whispered. For a moment Roshan just blinked at her, then his eyes widened and he leapt out of bed, pulling his pants on as her ran out of the aravel. Isera could hear him calling Deshanna’s name as he ran._

_The labour lasted for hours and the birth was not easy. There were complications. Isera screamed, fearing she would break. Roshan never left her side, holding her hand, stroking her hair or dabbing her forehead with cool water. Only once did he go out, when Keeper Deshanna and the midwives insisted because they needed more space and there were already too many bodies in the small aravel. Isera was told later that he paced outside the entire time, jumping at any noise until they allowed him back in._

_Early morning, over a day later, the baby was born._

_Keeper Deshanna handed the tiny baby girl to Roshan first, Isera was still too weak from blood loss. She could see the tears well up in his eyes as he cradled the tiny infant, holding her close to his chest, her fresh new skin against his scarred and tanned._

_“Vhenan, she is beautiful…” Roshan whispered, sitting down next to Isera on the bed, gazing in awe at the baby, THEIR baby._

_“She has your dark colourings,” Isera smiled weakly, “but I think she has my nose.”_

_“I know we had agreed on names before, but I just can’t see her as any of them…” Roshan said, tilting his head this way and that._

_“Hold her so I can see her better, please.” Isera asked._

_Roshan laid his arms and their precious bundle over Isera’s lap, trying not to put any weight on her. At that moment the baby gave a little whimper and reached out a hand, looking for the close comfort of her father’s chest._

_“Iris… her name is Iris.” Isera breathed._

_“A strange name, I’ve never heard it before…” Roshan said, looking up at Isera._

_“I remember… flowers in my mother’s garden. She called them Irises.” Isera replied slowly._

_“Then Iris it is. Hello Iris.” Roshan said with a besotted grin, “welcome to Clan Lavellan.”_

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Road to Val Royeaux**

Solas slipped easily into the Fade and quickly crafted it to resemble a garden he was fond of in his youth. Large trees towered above him filled with strange birds that no longer existed in Thedas. Paths wove around the trees in wide sweeping arcs, looping around small pools and fountains. It was beautiful, though Solas hardly looked at any of the magnificent splendor. His mind was otherwise occupied.

When he had first met the eventual Inquisitor, Iris Lavellan, he had been surprised at how she handled herself. She did not seem to possess the inherent distrust of others that most Dalish had. In fact, she seemed incredibly open to meeting the many and varied people of the Inquisition. Elves, humans, dwarves, qunari, she didn’t shy away from getting to know any of them, or from showing that she both cared and respected them. 

It was an odd trait for one so young.  
Her youthful energy and exuberance was evident in everything, and she never seemed deterred by the odds which were often stacked against her. 

There was a spark of hope for change in her that he recognized from his own youth. More than just wanting and working for change, Iris seemed to inspire change. Solas had watched the humans of Haven go from stumbling over words so as not to call her a knife-ear, to welcoming her with open arms and genuine happiness when she approached. Despite the obvious change in how they treated her, she never mentioned it. She cared about them, their families, their lives, and she respected and shared her admiration for what they did to help the Inquisition. 

Come to think of it, Solas never remembered Iris ever once calling the humans ‘shems’ as so many elves in this age did. 

When Solas began to notice Iris’s attraction to Commander Cullen, he was again surprised. He had thought her Dalish upbringing would have predisposed her to not see humans as worthy partners. 

All of these traits Solas viewed, at the time, as unique to Iris and unlikely to be found anywhere else in Thedas today.

However what qualities Iris had seemed unfinished and raw still when compared to her mother. Where Iris was a young shoot of green, freshly pushed out of the earth as it began to grow, Isera was a giant sunflower, towering and awe inspiring in its confident beauty.

If there were two such unique and wise souls in Thedas, was it possible there was more? 

Solas gave a sigh. Continuing on this path of thought would only have him going in circles. He needed a new perspective. 

With a quick step Solas pushed himself through the Fade to the small grove where he usually found Wisdom. As he approached a soft humming met his ears and he stopped. Solas should not have been able to approach if Wisdom had not wished to see him or if she was otherwise engaged. And yet the energies of the fade clearly showed him two entities within Wisdom’s garden.

Solas continued forward, rounding a large tree to see Wisdom sitting on a bench near a river. On the bank of the river sat Isera Lavellan, with her skirts and leggings pushed up past her knees and her toes dipping into the water. Her red hair was unbraided and flowed around her head as she lay back on the grass, arms crossed under her head.

Isera hummed and with a happy sigh said “How is it that the grass here smells so much better than anywhere else in the fade, Wisdom?”

Wisdom chuckled, “Likely because you believe it to be so.”

For a moment Solas didn’t move, he just watched. The two sat with the comfort of old friends who were just happy in each others company. Wisdom seemed less serious than he usually saw it. And Isera seemed freer, more relaxed. He watched her for a moment before he realized his eyes were tracing her form. Solas quickly gave himself a shake of his head, a deep frown forming on his face.

Finally he cleared his throat to announce his presence. He did not want it to seem as though he was spying on Isera… again.

“Hello Solas,” Wisdom said, turning to him with a smile.

“Hello Wisdom,” Solas said, walking towards the two. “If I had realized you had company, I would not have intruded.”

“It’s no intrusion,” Wisdom said, moving slightly to make room for Solas on the bench. Isera propped herself up on her elbows to look at Solas. Bits of grass stuck in her hair. She furrowed her brows for a moment, frowning and seeming unsure of what to say. But with a sigh she relaxed her features and smiled.

“I was beginning to wonder when we would meet here in the Fade.” Isera said, laying back down on the grass, her feet still slowly splashing in the water. 

Solas sat down next to Wisdom on the bench, trying not to stare in confusion at the woman by the river. He looked at Wisdom, raising an eyebrow in a question unasked.

“I have known Isera for the last number of years. I found her when she was coming into her powers as a dreamer and helped to guide her as she grew.” Wisdom said, answering the question he never voiced. “I am happy that you two have met in the waking world. It is rare for me to have such good friends on the other side of the veil and it gives me pleasure that they also know each other.”

“So you are a dreamer?” Solas asked, directing the question to Isera, “I did not know that.”

“You didn’t ask.” Isera hummed, her eyes closed as the sun cast dappled shadows over her face.

“And yet you are not surprised to find that I am a dreamer.” Solas stated.

“Again, you are not asking.” Isera said, opening her eyes and rolling over to prop herself up on elbows, cradling her freckled cheeks in her hands. “I can hear the question in your voice, but you have not asked it.”

“It is disconcerting to find that you seem to know more of me than I of you.” Solas said, holding her gaze with his stormy eyes.

“That is still not a question.” Isera said with a chuckle.

Solas furrowed his brow and Isera laughed, brushing some hair out of her face and rolling to lay on her back again, her feet dipping back in the river. Wisdom said nothing, simply watching the two dreamers interact.

“What did you say over the bodies of the bandits we killed today?” Solas finally asked. Not the question he wanted to ask, but one that would hopefully illuminate some unknowns.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” Isera said softly, her voice suddenly seemed sad. “It is… an old saying.”

“I have never heard it. Is it unique to your Clan?” Solas pryed.

“No, it is unique to me.” Isera pushed herself up into a sitting position, her feet still dangling in the water, but now her hands were in her lap and her back to Solas. ”Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, from the earth you were made, to the earth you shall return.” She stretched out one hand and scooped up a small handful of dirt and let it slowly trickle out. 

Solas followed the flow of dirt that fell from her hand with his eyes. Slowly he moved to sit next to her, his legs crossed in front of him as he face her side. Isera continued to watch as the dirt spilled from her hand. Solas watched her. 

“What does it mean?” Solas said, softly.

Isera looked at him, her head tilted, blue eyes searching his for a moment. “What do the words mean, or what does it mean to me?” She finally replied.

“We are answering questions with questions now?” Solas said with a smirk. Isera glared at him before turning back to look out over the water. 

“To me, it means that we all come from the same place. We are all made of the same stuff. We all have the same beginning - birth, and the same end - death. And yet, in between those things, people's lives take on numerous different paths. Some by their choice, some not. Knowing the end isn’t as important as knowing the journey to get there.” Isera answered, still not looking at Solas.

“An interesting idea.” He replied “Though I would argue that with such diversity in the world, we cannot be made of ‘the same stuff’, as you said.”

Isera chuckled softly, “Oh Solas, there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy*.”

“I thought we were discussing your philosophy.” Solas countered. “

Isera turned to him and chuckled again, “Philosophy and Science are two sides of the same coin. One asks the questions and other endeavours to find concrete answers.” 

“That is the second intriguing idea that you have put forward in less than that amount of minutes.” Solas said leaning forward slightly, “I have a feeling it likely won’t be the last I hear from you.” Isera smiled at him, it was warm and welcoming, her eyes sparkled with laughter. Solas found he was leaning in more than he realized when Isera suddenly jerked back, shimmying over so she was farther away. Solas sat upright suddenly and leaned back himself.

They sat in silence then, Isera with her feet still in the river and Solas sitting cross legged. Wisdom still sat on the bench behind them. 

“Neither you nor Iris have been similar to any other Dalish I have met.” Solas said, breaking the silence.

“Perhaps it is because I did not originally grow up Dalish.” Isera replied.

Solas turned to look at her sharply. 

“I was found by Clan Lavellan when I was 13, naked, alone in the woods and with no memories of how I got there or my life before. The Clan took me in and I became Dalish. But there were some that always considered me an outsider. It likely has affected my outlook which in turn likely affected how I raised Iris.” Isera answered, pulling her bare feet out of the water to rest them on the ground. Solas found his gaze wandering to watch the water droplets run down her calves and he quickly pulled his eyes away.

“Have you tried to reconnect to your memories through the Fade.” He asked.

“I have,” Isera said, “but that was long ago and my control of the Fade was limited then. Now, though I’m sure I could, I have no wish too. That is not my life, hasn’t been for the last 25 years. I have no wish to return to it, so I see no point in seeking it out.”

The statement was matter of fact, but Solas felt there was more that she wasn’t saying. Always more that he couldn’t quite see. He tried not to sigh in frustration.

Suddenly Isera stood up and stretched. “I believe that I will retire back to my own area of the Fade for the remainder of the night. Good-bye _ma falon_ ,” she directed towards Wisdom. “Until tomorrow, Solas.” Isera smiled at him as he stood and then she walked away, disappearing into the Fade. 

Solas watched her go and stared after her for a moment after she had disappeared. Behind him, Wisdom gave a chuckle.

“It has been a long time since I have seen that look on your face _ma falon_.” Wisdom said with a chuckle.

“And what look would that be.” Solas replied turning back to his spirit friend.

“That you are faced with a problem that you do not immediately have an answer for.” Wisdom continue, “That you are already planning how to solve it and how to rise to its challenge.”

Solas said nothing, just hummed and walked back to sit beside Wisdom. Wisdom said nothing either, just chuckled. After a moment Solas sighed and put his head in his hands. “She is infuriatingly complicated and is making things more complicated than they were.”

“From what I can tell after years of observing them, people generally are more complicated than they appear. And complications are not always a negative,” Wisdom said, “they can sometimes be gifts in disguise.”

Solas couldn’t help the groan he made. He had faced nothing but complications since he awoke. He did not need one more.

*******************

The sky was still dark outside the tent when Isera awoke, her heart beating faster than it should have. She had known that eventually Solas would find her in the Fade. She had tried to prepare herself for it, had spent years building her skills at manipulating the Fade. Yet still she was not ready when he actually appeared. Thank goodness it was while she was in Wisdom’s garden, as neutral a space as one could find there.

There was something strangely intimate about seeing Solas in the Fade. The way his aura was more free there, the way he was more relaxed. It sent a shiver through her and brought a flush of warmth to her face. Isera was unused to meeting anyone in the Fade besides Spirits, especially not someone she would see the next morning. She had often wished that Roshan had been able to meet her in the Fade, so she could show him impossible things or simply lay together in a field of flowers. In the end, it had made it easier for her to keep parts of herself from him, the parts of her that knew of this world and that held secrets from the little white lies she told him.

Keeping secrets from Roshan, though not what she had wished and it would likely have hurt him, it was never dangerous. Keeping secrets from Solas was not only necessary at this stage, it was very dangerous.

Isera gave another shiver and rolled over with a huff. She was not some young maid anymore that a simple shared dream should cause her to blush. She needed to remember that Solas was Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf. He may not be the monster so many Dalish stories said, but he would eventually head down a path that lead to large scale destruction. Especially if she was not successful in creating doubt in him over it. Enough doubt to bring him to pause, which would give her time to stop him. For in the end she knew she would do what must be done to protect her daughter and this world. She had already lost one world, she would not lose another if she could help it.

She rolled back over to the other side, frustrated with her own fidgeting. Perhaps it only felt intimate due to the nature of the Fade, not because of any emotions on her part. Yes, that must be it. With a sigh Isera closed her eyes and soon fell back asleep.

*******************

There were no bandits or other delays for the group during the next day of travel. They arrived in Jader by late afternoon and booked themselves travel on a ship to Val Royeaux that would leave the following morning.

“We will need to find an inn to stay at tonight.” Cassandra said, looking warily at the inns near the harbour. 

“Lucky for all of you, I know the perfect place.” Isera said with a smile. She motioned for them to follow her as she rode away from the docks and towards a side street hidden in shadows. After only a few minutes, the street opened up into a courtyard. On one side was an inn, complete with stable off to the side. The other sides of the courtyard were lined with closely packed multi-story residences.

The sign in front of the inn read ‘The Raving Hobo**’. 

Isera dismounted as she approached the stables. A small elven boy ran out and grinned up at her. “ _Sul’amelan_!” He called out when he saw Isera.

“Hello Ellas!” Isera said, crouching down so that she could wrap her arms around the boy in a hug. The boy giggled as she picked him up and whirled him around.

“Can I take Evune? And the other horses?” He asked, looking behind Isera at her companions who had dismounted behind her.

“Yes, Ellas, but get some help, this is too many horses for one boy.” Isera said with a smile. 

“I’m not a boy.” Ellas said puffing out his chest, “I’m almost 10!”

“Ah! Well, in that case,” Isera said getting down eye level with him, “A man needs to know his own strength, and know when he needs to ask for help.”

“Yes _Sul’amelanMon amie_! Is that you again?”

“Hello George!” Isera chimed as she walked into the small tavern that was the main floor of the inn. The few patrons that were there didn’t look up as a burly man, wavy black hair and a thick Orlesian accent came hulking out from the back storage room and strode over to the tiny Dalish elf, leaning down to kiss her on both cheeks.

“Was it not less than a fortnight ago that you were through here? I thought you were on your way to visit family?” George said, pulling Isera over to an empty table.

“I did visit family, but I needed to make an unexpected trip back to Val Royeaux. My companions and I are in need of rooms for the night since our ship doesn’t depart till tomorrow.” Isera said.

George looked up, as if seeing the others in the party for the first time. “Inquisition! Of course!” He exclaimed, going to each of them and shaking their hands vigorously. “How many rooms would you like? I have two of my best rooms available for the night.”

“Two rooms will suffice.” Cassandra cut in, stepping forward with a frown. “We have horses at the stable as well…”

“Of course, of course!” George cut her off, “horses, meals, all included! The Inquisition has done fine work, I am happy to aid in what small ways I can.”

“Thank you.” Cassandra said, shifting her weight awkwardly.

“Come now, I will show you your rooms!” With that George herded the party up the stairs towards the rooms. 

Isera held back, a small smile on her face as she watched Cassandra squirm under George’s Orlesian style conversation, which tended to include more flirtations than anything else.

“It is strange to find a human so ready to aid others.” Solas suddenly said beside Isera. 

“George has a heart of gold.” Isera said with a laugh. “The first time I was here he was the only innkeeper who would rent a room to a ‘savage knife-ear’. Not only did he rent me a room, but he did so with grace and an honesty that surprised me. That evening he sat down with me at my table in the tavern. He told me he had once loved a young Elven woman from Val Royeaux, he had seen how often she was mistreated and so when he opened his inn he was happy to take all paying customers. And sometimes, even some not paying.”

“I had not expected to find such care for the Elven in Orlais.” Solas admitted, hanging his head slightly.

“People are like the Fade, Solas,” Isera said softly, “you often only see what you expect to see.” She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his for just a moment as she gave a soft smile. Then she turned with a small frown that wrinkled her brow, and continued on up the stairs to their rooms.

As had been the arrangements in the tents, Solas, Erik and Ozzy slept in one room and Isera, Sera and Cassandra in the other. Each room had a large plush bed and George had extra cots brought in, so no one would have to sleep on the floor. After gathering their packs from the horses in the stable and cleaning up, the group met back in the tavern to eat.

The fare was light, but filling, and they ate mostly in an companionable silence, save for some bawdy jokes that Sera and Ozzy shared with each other.

After they had eaten Cassandra suggested everyone retire to their rooms for an early night. They would have to be up by dawn to be at the boat on time. With scattered good-nights they separated into their rooms. 

Isera turned just as she entered hers to find Solas watching her from the door of his. She gave him a smile and nod, then closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shakespeare quote - Hamlet  
> ** Inn name is courtesy of GirAwesome43 (Thank you!)
> 
> Translations:  
> ma falon - my friend  
> Sul’amelan - teacher, one who imparts knowledge (courtesy of FenxShiral's Project Elvhen)  
> Mon amie - my friend (French, aka Orlesian)


	9. One more Piece of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our intrepid travellers go by boat from Jader to Val Royeaux and some of them get sea sick; and Cassandra, Sera and Solas discover a bit of what Isera has up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last two weeks have kinda kicked the crap out of me. Nothing huge, just a bunch of little things that took away any time I usually had for writing and editing. My sincerest apologies for the incredibly late update. 
> 
> In other news.....
> 
> IT'S OFFICIAL FOLKS!!! DRAGON AGE 4 IS HAPPENING!!! [ Read some info about it here](http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2017-05-19-writing-the-next-dragon-age)
> 
> My husband pointed this out and I said "YES! now I can find out whether my sad elf boyfriend actually destroys the world." (My husband isn't into Dragon Age, he prefers Mass Effect, so whenever I talk about Solas I always refer to him as my sad elf boyfriend. He put up with it. Garrus is my hot Turian boyfriend. He's okay with that too. I'm pretty lucky to have such an understanding guy.)

### CHAPTER 9

**9:23 Dragon - Denerim, Ferelden - on the road to Arlathvhen**

_It was the smell that hit Isera first. After weeks at sea with the fresh sea breeze, the docks of Denerim smelt like… well… a wet dog. Specifically a wet dog that had rolled in ale and piss. The smell was making her nauseous. When Keeper Deshanna had asked Isera to join her at the upcoming Arlathvhen, Isera had tried to prepare for any difficulties or dangers they would face._

_She had not counted on the smell._

_Behind her, Roshan and Deshanna stepped onto the gangplank and began their way down. Iris, barely 2 years old, was asleep in Isera’s arms. Isera clutched at her, holding her as tightly as she could as the group of Dalish elves made their way from the docks to the Denerim alienage._

_She was not used to the stares or the comments said low enough that one could pretend they didn’t want to be overheard. But she heard. And Roshan heard. When a couple of drunks outside a tavern said something about little Dalish girls Roshan moved closer to Isera, so that Iris, who was held on her left side, was sandwiched between them. Deshanna walked closely in front of them. It reminded Isera of how animal herds would surround the young and the weak, their largest and strongest members facing down the predators that hunted them._

_When they had just about reached the alienage, soldiers poured into the streets and began clearing people out of the streets. Deshanna and Roshan put their hands on her shoulders, keeping her and Iris close to them as the crowds jostled them and began cheering._

_Soon they saw why._

_A man in a golden suit of armour with golden hair rode by on a magnificently outfitted steed. The crown on his head stated clearly who he was - King Maric Theirin of Ferelden. As King Maric rode by he smiled and waved at the people held back by soldiers so he could pass without difficulty.  
But it was not the King who drew Isera’s gaze, it was the dark haired man with the serious face next to him. Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, she guessed. A quick listen to the crowd confirmed it. _

_Isera glared at him, pulling Iris, who was blessedly still sleeping, closer to her. Even in years to come, she knew many would still think of him as a hero. To her though, Loghain would always be the one who would eventually allow the elves of the Denerim alienage to be sold into slavery._

_Soon the King and Teryn had passed with their soldiers and the people either moved to follow them, or continue on their business._

_Deshanna quickly guided Isera and Roshan to the alienage, where they would stay the night with some contacts of Keeper Harae. Assuming of course, they were still living and where actually there._

_Once they entered the alienage, the crowds changed. No more where there bustling shoppers and drunk sailors. Now the people they saw were all elves. Many of them were malnourished and under clothed. They were skittish, following the Dalish elves warily with their eyes._

_Isera smiled at as many as she could. It would not change things for them, but it cost her nothing to give, and so she gave it without question. Most looked away when she smiled, some glared. But some, some looked at her with a mix of confusion and relief. A few even smiled back._

_Deshanna moved to the tree in the centre of the alienage and spoke with one of the elders who stood there. They pointed her in the direction of a run down multi-family building and indicated that who they wanted was on the 3rd floor._

_As Deshanna lead them there, Isera turned to Roshan, her brows furrowed in thought. “Ma lath, I have a predicament.” She said._

_“Did you lose feeling in your arm again?” Roshan chuckled placing his hand on the small of her back._

_Isera laughed, “Not yet, but soon I’m sure.” Then she turned serious again. “No, I… I had a dream about this place. This alienage. I had a dream of something horrible that would happen here in 7 years time. “_

_Roshan stilled for a moment, before quickly catching up with her, his arm reaching across her shoulders to pull her closer to him. “Isera, are you saying you think you had a vision?” He whispered, awe and fear in his voice._

_“Maybe, I don’t know.” Isera replied, “It is… not the only dream like that I have had. The others are farther in the future.”_

_“Isera… you cannot tell anyone of this.” Roshan said desperately, gripping her shoulder tightly._

_“But Roshan, if I could help, if it could save at least some from what is to come…” Isera began._

_“No. They would not listen. Telling them would only bring danger to yourself and to Iris.” Roshan cut her off._

_Isera looked down at the still sleeping girl. Gods, this girl could sleep through a hurricane. She brushed a lock of dark hair from her eyes and she sighed in her sleep. Isera felt the tears well in her eyes and her chest tighten as she watched.  
“I will not tell them.” Isera finally said to Roshan, her voice barely a whisper. “May I be forgiven for my selfishness but I will not put our daughter at risk. Even if it were the only way for these people to be saved.”_

_____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Val Royeaux, Orlais**

The boat for Val Royeaux left early the next morning, barring weather the Captain said they would arrive at Val Royeaux by morning the following day. George at The Raving Hobo had arranged with Cassandra to find suitable boarding for their horses until they return as they could not take them on the boat with them and would not need them in Val Royeaux.

After a quick breakfast the group headed for the docks. The Second Mate showed them and the other passengers to the cabins and gave them a small tour of the ship. By mid-morning, they were surrounded by nothing but the blue water of the Waking Sea.

Isera leaned over the railing, taking a deep breath of the salty air, letting the wind whip through her hair, tugging it out of its braid. She couldn’t help the wide grin on her face. The ocean had been a huge part of her life before coming to Thedas. Her life here, though, did not often give her opportunities to visit it, let alone sail on it. Every time she did it felt like a piece of her she lost was found again.

“Lady Lavellan,” Cassandra said as she came to stand next to her by the rail.

“Cassandra, please, call me Isera.” Isera laughed.

Cassandra gave a small smile, “Isera then. I believe your talents might be needed below deck.” 

Isera gave a sigh and pushed herself away from the rail. “Is it Ozzy or Sera?” 

“Both. Neither of them has been able to keep anything down.” Cassandra said with a grimace. “And Solas is not looking well either.”

“Well, to the kitchens first then. I have an idea of something that could help them but I need a couple of extra ingredients, and some hot water.” Isera replied.

Cassandra nodded and followed after her. 

When Isera entered one of the two cabins that they had been assigned, she was hit by the unmistakable odour of vomit. It seemed that Ozzy would not share the bucket and Sera had revolted by using one of his shoes. 

“Well, I see we are all feeling chipper.” Isera chuckled when she entered. Ozzy just groaned into the bucket. Sera glared at her from her spot on the floor and Solas, who had been relegated to this cabin when it became clear that he was not feeling well, was sitting at the writing desk with his head on his arms.

“Stupid boats.” Sera grumbled, “ Why couldn’t we just ride around, yeah? Why do we have to go over the water. Stupid. Not natural. Going over water, what next, flying through the air?” She turned a bit greener at the thought.

Isera handed Sera the an extra bucket that she had brought with her and removed Ozzy’s shoe from her lap. The bucket was promptly dry heaved in. Another bucket was placed next to Sola’s chair, just in case.

“I am not sea sick, though I thank you for your concern.” Solas mumbled as Isera left the bucket.

“You do look a little green around the gills.” Isera said, patting his arm gently.

“It is just… the Fade is so strange near the ocean, so… empty. It does not sit well with me.” He replied.

Before Isera could respond there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Isera called.

Cassandra pushed the door open and was followed by a cabin boy who carried a tray of mugs and a steaming teapot. Isera took the tray and dropped some coins in the boy's hand, thanking him and asking him to pass thanks on to the cook.

“Ugh, It smells in here.” Cassandra muttered, putting an arm over her nose.

“That is probably Ozzy’s shoe. Could you take it and… well… throw it overboard.” Isera replied pointing to the discarded shoe by the door.

“But that was my favourite pair of shoooooes.” Ozzy voice echoed from in the bucket.

“We’ll find you more shoes in Val Royeaux,” Isera cooed, rubbing his back. “For now, I have a special drink that will hopefully help you. Ginger and honey in hot water, with a couple of other anti-nausea herbs. Nothing strange and surprisingly good tasting.” Isera poured a mug for each of the ill passengers and handed it to them one at a time. 

Ozzy gave her a weak smile and took a deep breath in of the steam. Sera grumbled and took the cup, looking at it with distrust, but eventually taking a small sip.

“Thank you, but I do not drink tea.” Solas mumbled as Isera placed a cup next to his arm. 

“It’s not tea, Solas, just hot water and flavour.” Isera replied.

Solas raised his head to glare at Isera, “That is exactly what tea is.” 

Isera chuckled, “Well, think of it this way. Drink the tea, and I will consider you my patient for the rest of the trip and will assist you as best I can to alleviate discomfort. Don’t drink the tea, and I will take that to mean you feel fine and will then enlist you to help me clean out Ozzy and Sera’s buckets.”

“ _Na ane dinlathelan_ ” Solas grumbled as he reached for the mug.

Isera laughed before she replied, “Perhaps. All parents learn to be a bit cruel if only to save their children from greater cruelty later.”

“I am not a child.” Solas frowned.

“Then stop acting like one and drink your tea.”

*******************

Solas had never been happier to get off a boat than when they finally landed in Val Royeaux. Sailing was not something that he enjoyed, it wouldn’t have been so bad if the human scout, Erik, hadn’t forced him to move to the cabin with Ozzy and Sera. Erik said it was to keep everyone who was sick in one place. If Solas hadn’t been sick before, he was certainly beginning to feel sick after spending a day and a night with Ozzy and Sera as they suffered from seasickness.

It had not helped that Isera had taken it upon herself to look after them. She fussed and cooed over Sera and Ozzy, making them tea, cleaning out their buckets of vomit, and tucking them into bed. They had taken to it like flies to honey. If he hadn’t also been stuck in that room, Solas would have laughed to see the burly dwarf allowing himself to be treated like a small child. 

To make matters worse, she had tried to look after HIM as well. And when he refused her help she called him a child. HIM! He was millennia older than any one here. Solas felt his pride bristle at the whole situation. It was humiliating. 

The worst part was, however, when she was not there and was not checking on them, that Solas found he missed her presence. 

Once the group was disembarked, and Ozzy and Sera had sung songs of joy over having arrived on solid ground, Cassandra directed them towards the inn where the Inquisition had made reservations.

With each step he took on the solid road beneath his feet Solas felt himself becoming more whole, even while awake he could sense the many spirits that pressed the veil here and he felt at peace. 

Isera, it seemed, did not. She gave a long sigh as they left the docks and the smell of fish and salt behind them. When she was asked why by the human scout, she said she loved the sea, it reminded her of home. Another tidbit about this strange creature that Solas would store away, as he was under the impression from discussions with Iris that the Lavellan Clan spent most of its time inland.

They arrived at the The Painted Flower*, a much more elegant looking hotel than what they had stayed at in Jader, fairly quickly and soon Cassandra was finalizing arrangements with the innkeeper. Solas lost interest as the Seeker argued over rooms and rates and showed the innkeeper a copy of the correspondence Lady Montilyet had sent. Eventually the Innkeeper relented and informed them that he would have rooms ready for them by mid-afternoon.

“So what do we do until we get our rooms, yeah?” Sera asked, slumping in a chair in the downstairs cafe where the guests were served meals.

“I believe we do what we came to do.” Cassandra stated, “we assist Isera in her venture.”

Solas turned to look at the petite woman who gave them all a grin. “We can swing by the school here while we wait for our rooms. I’m sure the children will be fascinated to meet you all.” Isera replied.

“Unfortunately, Ozzy and I will not be able to join you,” Erik, the human scout, piped up. “We have things we need to see to for Sister Nightingale. But we will see you tonight!”

“Don’t get into to much trouble while we’re gone!” Ozzy said with a barking laugh.

Isera laughed right back and waved goodbye to the scouts. Then she adjusted her pack on her shoulders and linked an arm with Sera. 

“Come on then, let’s go!” She exclaimed and pulled Sera along with a giggle.

Cassandra looked at Solas. Solas shrugged. They followed behind the two elves.

Isera led them out of the affluent area where their inn was, and through streets with buildings that quickly lost the ostentatious ornamentation Orlais was known for. As the buildings became more rundown, the people around them changed too. They didn’t look down their noses as the wealthy Orlesian’s did, instead they looked at them with caution and fear, particularly when seeing Cassandra’s Seeker emblem emblazoned on her armour. The further they went, humans became fewer and elves and other races more common. 

Solas frowned to see what the People had been reduced to. They seemed to be worse off than the human poor in the area - more malnourished, their clothes were more ill fitted and they skirted extra wide of the group of four walking down the street. He hated coming to cities for this reason. It reminded him to sharply of his failures and what his actions had reduced his once proud people too. These elves that lurked along the side of streets and looked at them with scared and wary eyes were barely a shadow of what the Elvhen had been.

“We’re here!” Isera suddenly announced, shaking Solas from his thoughts. He looked up to see a white washed building, set back from the street slightly with a small fenced yard at the front. A sign at the gate read “Lady Genevieve’s School for Free Education - Open to All Ages and Races”

“Hey, I know this school!” Sera piped up. “Lady G. sometimes let us use it to meet Red Jenny contacts.”

“I have also heard of it.” Cassandra said, a hand to her chin, thinking, “There are other schools under the name Lady Genevieve, in the Free Marches as well as in Denerim and Halamshiral. The idea of a free education as proposed here was often something discussed between the Divine and the other high-ranking members of the Chantry. Divine Justinia said she had once wrote a letter to the Lady who started them, thanking her for her good work. Apparently the reply she got was full of stories about the children’s days. The Divine thought it was lovely.”

“I’m glad to hear that Divine Justina enjoyed the stories. I thought she might be interested to hear more about what we do here. ” Isera said.

Sera and Cassandra turned to her in confusion. Solas frowned for a moment, but suddenly some pieces were falling into place. 

“Wait…” Sera began, her mouth hanging open like a fish, “You don’t just work at this school….you run it….YOU’RE Lady Genevieve?!” the blond elf burst out laughing and doubled over grabbing her stomach. “That’s amazing! Fancy name, sounds all fancy pants, gets nobles to help thinking they’re giving to one of their own… but it’s really YOU! A Dalish elf!” She kept laughing.

Isera chuckled as she watched Sera seem to come apart at the seams from laughter.

“I do not understand the need for the deception.” Cassandra said with a frown.

“Well, I was not alone in starting the school, two others worked with me to start it. They both work mostly out of Wycome now. Since none of us were… well placed in society. It takes money to run a school and who better to assist than the nobility. So we came up with a nom de plume so to speak, to make it more palatable for them to accept a request for funds. Lady Genevieve is all of us. The students, the teachers and most people in the area know this. They know there is no Lady Genevieve. But nobles, and others who we sometimes need to approach for financial donations, to them Lady Genevieve is the assumed name of a noble from the Free Marches who doesn’t wish to have her good works advertised. They accept this and give us small donations, feeling as if they have done their good deed for the year.” Isera explained. “People expect that things like this, or other charities are only done by nobles and those with money, very few realize that they can do these things for themselves and that by doing so, they might actually do more.”

Solas couldn’t hide his smirk. This woman was far craftier than he had assumed. She was playing these nobles to advance her own cause. He admired the simplicity of it, the misdirection and the play on general expectations. A tiny thought popped into his head wondering if he should try and get Isera to join his cause, but he brushed it away. She was too close to the Inquisitor and when his journey needed to separate from the Inquisition, she would be a liability.

Isera opened the gate to the small yard and lead the group through before pushing open the door to the school. Sera and Cassandra followed her, Sera with glee and Cassandra with caution. Solas came last, a smile on his lips as he wondered how this creature might surprise him next.

The room they entered next had nearly 20 children, ranging in age from toddler to teenager. Humans, elves, dwarves, and those with mixed race all sat together. They were all seated around tables and were writing on parchment. In the front of the room was a large board made of slate with mathematical figures written on it. An human woman and an elven man were walking around and helping those who needed it. 

The elven man looked up when they entered and a wide grin stretched across his face. “Children, look who’s come to visit again!”

“ _Sul’amelan_!” the children cried as they jumped out of their chairs and rushed towards Isera. Isera knelt down on one knee and opened her arms wide, laughing as the children filled them and showered her with hugs.

“I drew a flower yesterday!”

“I grew a whole inch!”

“I have a new baby brother!”

“Teachers taught us long division!”

For a while Solas could hardly pick out any particular phrase or sentence as all the children talked at once, desperate to impart their news to their ‘ _sul’amelan_ ’.

“Are these your friends _Sul’amelan_?” One human girl asked, tugging on Isera’s sleeve and pointing at Cassandra, Sera and Solas.

“Are they going to teach us?” An elven boy asked, beginning to poke at Cassandra’s armoured hand.

Isera laughed when she looked at the awkward and helpless expression on the Seekers face. “Yes, they are my friends, but I haven’t asked them yet if they would like to teach you.” Then Isera stood and introduced them to the children. “This is Sera, she lived here in Val Royeaux for a number of years. And This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, she was comes from Nevarra from a family of dragon hunters. And This is Solas, he is a mage who explores the fade.”

“What do we say to our guests?” The human teacher asked with a smile. 

“Welcome to our school!” The children cheered, and soon they were tugging and pulling Sera and Cassandra along with them to show them drawings or books or whatever else it is that children find important.

Solas held back, hoping to be forgotten and to just be able to observe until a little dwarven boy and an human girl came up to him.

“You’re a mage?” The boy asked.

“Yes _da’len_. I am.” He smiled politely.

The girl giggled. “My mamae calls me _da’len_.” Ah, so an elf-blooded child.

“Leena wants to be a mage. Her daddy was a mage…” the boy began but then the girl turned to him. 

“NO! I don’t want to talk about my daddy.” She turned and ran away to the corner of the room. The boy stood there, hanging his head.

“I forgot…” the boy said sadly, “I always forget things.”

“We all forget things from time to time.” Solas said, kneeling to see the boy's face better. “It is the after part where you talk to your friend and make amends that is sometimes even more important.”

The boy wiped a hand across his face and gave a big sniff. “Okay.” He said, and then lumbered off to where the little girl sat.

“That was well handled.” Isera said warmly as she came up behind Solas. 

“It… ah, seemed to be the right thing to say.” Solas replied, with a half smile. “I admit I know little of children or how to talk to them.”

“I find it best to talk to them like small adults. They understand more than we expect.” Isera said, returning his smile with a glowing one of her own.

“ _Sul’amelan_! We’re going to harvest the last of our garden! Can you stay and help?” An older boy asked as he ran up, tugging on Isera’s arm.

“Well, friends,” Isera said with a grin, looking to Cassandra, Sera and Solas, “Shall we stay and help with the harvest?” 

“Yes, I think that would be good.” Cassandra said, her face softer now and less awkward as a little dark haired girl wrapped herself around Cassandra’s armoured legs.

“Long as we can eat some of it.” Sera chuckled.

Isera turned to look at Solas. Solas saw how she shone here, and didn’t wonder for a moment why the children seemed drawn to her. She was like a fire that drew people together on a cold night. Solas gave her a smile and nod. Isera beamed.

“Then we shall stay,” She announced, “Let the harvest begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen Translations:  
> Na ane dinlathelan - You are a sociopath (one dead to love) - This is kind of a best guess at what I wanted to say... My Elvhen is not very good.  
> Sul’amelan - teacher, one who imparts knowledge  
> da'len - little child
> 
> Other Notes:  
> * Name from coldturkey


	10. An Ongoing Game of Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera, Cassandra, Sera and Solas spend time with school children, Isera tries to explain social contructs to Sera, and Solas slips off to make inquiries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back on schedule after last week, but I'm running out of my buffer that I had in case this happened. Hopefully inspiration (and time to write) will come easily this weekend.
> 
> This chapter was strangely difficult. Not for any one reason, it just didn't seem to fit together the way I wanted it to. I've spent so much time editing and retyping it. Hopefully it works for you guys and keeps things rolling!

### CHAPTER 10

**9:23 Dragon - Arlathvhen, Clan Sabrae, Outskirts of the Brecelian Forest**

_Clan Sabrae welcomed the Keepers and Firsts of the other Dalish clans for a fortnight for the Arlathvhen. Since it happened only every ten years, the Arlathvhen was quite a large event. Isera smiled as she watched the Keepers and the few who traveled with them greet each other with hugs and kisses and tales of what had happened in the last decade._

_Roshan was off discussing halla matters with the Halla Keeper of Clan Sabrae. He had told her earlier that he felt very lucky to get to come along with her, as only the Keepers and sometimes the Firsts were ever allowed to attend the Arlathvhen. And as such, he said, he wanted to make the most of it and share wisdom and ask questions of any he could._

_Isera did not agree with this idea, that only the Keepers should share knowledge. After all, who better to share knowledge of changes in Halla behaviour or care than Halla keepers? Or to share crafting techniques than the crafts people of the Clan? It was one of the reasons she came, to try and suggest a change._

_Iris laughed happily and Isera turned to see her walking on she little legs and playing ‘chase’ with some of the other children of Sabrae. Overseeing them was a serious girl and a cheeky looking boy, both of them looked to be about 12-13 years old. Isera walked over to where they young teens stood and caught Iris up in her arms to spin her before placing her on her hip._

_“So, you are the lucky two who are overseeing the children this morning.” Isera asked with a laugh._

_“I’m overseeing the children,” the girl said, looking very serious, “He’s just here so I can keep him out of trouble.” She jerked a thumb towards the boy who was now on his hands and knees pretending to be a bear and chasing the little ones._

_Isera chuckled and put Iris down as she squirmed to go and join the fun. “Quite a job. The older they get, the more trouble the get into.”_

_The girl looked at Isera and then grinned, “Tamlen gets into the most trouble.”_

_Isera started at the name, thankfully the girl was not looking at her directly. She had known who was likely to be here, had reviewed it in her notebook on the journey. But still, she looked over at the boy, and prayed to anyone who would hear her that his fate would not end up as she had seen it._

_“I am Isera, First of Clan Lavellan, what is your name?” Isera asked, swallowing nervously, thinking she already knew the answer._

_“Mahariel.” the girl said, turning her attention back to the children, “It is nice to meet you ha’hren, but I have to go.” And she hastened over to where two boys were tiptoeing over to a sleeping elderly elf, obviously with some nefarious intent._

_“It was nice to meet you Mahariel.” Isera said with a lump in her throat as she watched the possible Hero of Ferelden walk away._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Val Royeaux, Orlais**

The garden the school children were harvesting from was small, it took of most of the room in the tiny front courtyard of the school house. Despite it’s size, they had planted it with as many different things as they could. Isera chuckled as the children dragged her companions to show them the different vegetables, or took them to help gather baskets to put the harvest in. 

“So,” a voice said next to her, “you're travelling with the right hand of the divine now?”

Isera turned and saw Adaline, the human teacher, standing next to her.

“Life is full of twists and turns.” Isera replied with a chuckle, “Sometimes it leads to us meeting some very interesting people.”

“Uh huh.” Adaline said, “And I bet you’d tell me that the fact when you last left you were going to visit your daughter, and that now you travel with members of the Inquisition, and the fact that people say the Inquisitor is a Dalish Elf, all just coincidence, right?”

“Completely by coincide.” Isera replied, turning to look back at the children. “Though, the Inquisition is part of the reason i’m here. They’ve asked me to teach a school at their fortress, for the children of those who work there as well as the refugees and orphans who have made it their home.” 

“And you need others to join you?” Adaline asked softly.

“If possible, yes” Isera answered.

“Take Eli.” Adaline said without a thought. “The chevaliers have been harassing him and his wife more lately. Last week he came here with a black eye. I know he’s been having to defend her more aggressively than he would like.” 

She didn't need to say any more, Isera knew where this was going. Eli’s wife was tiny and beautiful and had often had troubles with Chevaliers, as many others often did. And if ian had stood up to them, then they might very well have decided to make an example of them. Isera shivered. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Isera said with a nod. Adaline gave a nod back and then the two turned their attention back to the children. 

In between helping some of the smaller children pick the pea pods (and the eternal struggle to get them into the basket before they were eaten) Isera watched her companions with a smile. Sera was running around chasing some of the younger kids as she pretended to be a bear. The kids squealed in glee when she caught them and tickled them till they could hardly breathe. Cassandra was getting a lesson in the proper way to harvest carrots from a very earnest young girl, while a little boy stuck to her side, entranced by her armour. And Solas, Solas was watching and listening. Listening to the children, to Eli, to Adaline. He asked them questions and listened thoughtfully as they answered. There was even one little girl, Leena, who seemed to have glued herself to his side, a small hand holding on to the edge of his tunic as Solas stood with his hands resting behind his straight back. She would pipe up and offer her thoughts on any conversation that Solas was having. Isera couldn’t help the flush of a smile that crept on to her face as Solas seriously listened and responded to anything the girl said.

The morning was spent digging and pulling and playing. By the end the garden was completely harvested, save for the squash that needed a first frost to ripen fully. Two baskets of carrots, peas, potatoes, and garlic were carried inside to be later washed and stored. The produce of the garden was used to supplement the supplies bought for the children’s meals. The children took great enjoyment in eating the vegetables they had grown from seeds. 

Isera wiped a hand across her face and looked up at the sun. it was almost noon. She turned to give Adaline and ian a smile, and they nodded, beginning to gather the children so they could go in and eat. 

Sera came up beside her then and let out a long breath, “I didn’t know kids were so exhausting!” She grinned.

“They do take a lot of energy to look after,” Isera smiled at her, “slightly more if you spend an hour or so chasing them around non-stop.”

Sera laughed, “But it was fun, right? It’s good for kids to have fun, to laugh.”

Isera put an arm around the blond elf and gave a gentle squeeze, “It’s very good. You were quite a natural with them.”

“I just like to chase things, and kids like to run, it works out.” Sera said with a bit of a blush. Shoving her hands in her pockets afterward to hide it.

“They are not what I expected.” Cassandra said, as she, also, came to stand beside them. The watched as the children washed their hands in buckets of water before going in to eat. “I have not spent much time with children. I was worried that they would be afraid of me.”

“Quite the opposite!” Isera laughed, “I think they were quite fascinated with you. A mighty warrior, a woman who has helped shape the world, it is the stuff of the legends and tales they are told.”

Cassandra grunted and tried to hide a blush.

“I need to speak with one of the teachers for a moment, but then I think we should find a place to eat.” Isera said.

“Yeah! Food would be good, and a beer.” Sera said.

“We can head back to our hotel and eat there.” Cassandra said, “Our rooms will hopefully be ready by the time we are done eating.”

“Perfect,” Isera smiled, “I will be right back, I just need to speak with Eli.”

Isera caught Eli’s attention just as he was about to enter the school behind the last child.

“Isera, it’s so good to see you! Will you be in Val Royeaux long?” Eli said giving her a hug.

“For a few days, We will likely come back to the school tomorrow, though we haven’t finalized our plans yet.” Isera said giving him a squeeze. “I actually wanted to talk to you about when we leave Val Royeaux. The Inquisition has asked that I start a school at their fortress in the Frostbacks, Skyhold. I have agreed but I would be more comfortable having a second teacher there with me.”

Eli looked at Isera for a moment, his gaze flitting over her face. “Adaline told you about the Chevaliers?”

Isera nodded in response, “But I would have asked anyways, you are a good teacher. I think Skyhold would be lucky to have you and your wife join them.”

“Jessa could come too?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t drag you off to the gods-forsaken Frostbacks without your wife.” Isera laughed.

Eli grinned, “I will talk to Jessa. I think she will like it, but I must ask her.”

“I understand,” Isera said, “We are staying at The Painted Flower if you need to get a hold of me or send me a message.”

“Okay, hopefully we will see you tomorrow!” Eli said as Isera turned to head towards her companions. “Oh! And just so you know, that bald elf was asking quite a lot of questions about you… I think you might have yourself an admirer.” 

Isera nearly tripped over her own feet as she swung back around to stare in surprise at Eli. He just laughed even louder as he waved her off and headed back into the school house.

For a few moments Isera just stared at the closed door, then she shook her head and turned to look at her companions as they stood and waited by the schoolyard gate. With a small chuckle to herself she walked towards them with a smile. 

“Well, shall we go and get lunch?”

*******************

When they returned to the hotel they were informed that their rooms would be ready after the noon day meal so they took a table near the window of the small ground floor cafe. After ordering their food and drinks, Isera informed them of the conversation she had with Eli and her hope that he and his wife would come to Skyhold.

“As long as I don’t have to teach the kiddies, s’all fine with me.” Sera said taking a bite out of the bread that had been placed on the table.

“I shudder to think of what you could possibly teach to children.” Solas said.

“Eh! I could teach ‘em lots of things! It’s not all book-learning and stuff! Right Quizzy’s Mom?”

“Well, while learning some of the things that are written in books are important, there are other lessons that are just as important.” Isera chuckled.

“That may be true, but I fear for the bootlaces and bedrolls of anyone who learns lessons from Sera.” Cassandra chuckled. Sera responded by sticking out her tongue.

“I am curious as to the other lessons you feel are important to impart to the children,” Solas asked, leaning across the table to lock his eyes with Isera’s.

“Lessons about self-respect, respect for others, critical thinking, generosity and a willingness to help others, awareness of how their actions affect others, and encouraging them to question their world around them and not take preconceived social constructs as a given.” Isera replied with a sideways smile, not breaking Solas’ gaze.

“Pre-con what?” Sera asked.

“A social construct is something that developed or constructed through culture and society, not through scientific methods.” Isera answered, turning to look at Sera who only looked more confused. Cassandra, too, was looking puzzled. Solas merely raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for her to continue.

“An example,” Isera said, “would be the idea the men wear pants and women wear skirts.There is no physical reason why men cannot wear skirts and women not wear pants, and yet it is common most everywhere you go to see people conforming to this idea without question. And those who do question are often shamed and ridiculed and made to feel that they are some how ‘wrong’ to ask these questions. The idea of what men and women can or cannot wear is not based on anything of substance. If you try and come up with a reason for it, there isn’t one that doesn’t degenerate into ‘it just isn’t done’. Which is no answer at all.“

While Sera stared at Isera in open mouth confusion and Cassandra furrowed her brow taking in the information and working through it in her mind.

Solas, though, was quick to question her about it.

“How does breaking down the ideals and constraints of clothing assist in teaching children the qualities you mention - critical thinking, questioning their world…” He queried instantly, his neutral mask slipping to reveal the enthused scholar that hid underneath. Solas’ eyes held Isera’s so strongly it felt as if there was a tangible line connecting them.

“How do you teach someone to read and write? By starting with simple sounds and simple words and individual letters. You don’t jump into teaching them the word ‘sesquipedalian’ right away. It’s the same when teaching other skills. Especially when those skills are ones that are often actively repressed by society, such as the ability to ask questions or think critically about a situation. So you start small and with something that they have experience with, like skirts and pants.” Isera replied with a shrug, not flinching under Solas’ gaze. He did smile then, his eyes not wavering from hers as he leaned forward more.

“An interesting lesson, I wonder how you came to such ideas….” Solas murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

“I cannot help but wish I had someone who thought as you do when I was a girl.” Cassandra said, pulling Isera’s focus from the man across from her, “It might have saved me the many suitors that my uncle threw at me.”

Sera snorted with laughter. “I heard you broke one of their noses!”

“It was his arm. And it was an accident. Mostly” Cassandra said with a sigh of disapproval.

This only made Sera laugh harder and Cassandra sigh louder.

“Oy!” Sera said when the food arrived, shoving a plate in front of Isera. “Stop making googly eyes at each other.” Isera looked up at her, startled. She hadn’t realized her and Solas were still watching each other. She frowned at him as he leaned back with a smirk.

“Googly eyes, oh no,” Isera laughed, pushing her confusion aside, “We were doing what all people of higher learning do in situations when they met, via for intellectual dominance through physical intimidation.” A short laugh burst out of Solas at her statement.

Sera quirked an eyebrow at Isera, “yah, that’s what I said. Googly eyes.” Then she turned on Solas and glared at him, “I’m watching you.” She said, pointing with two fingers to her eyes and then at him. Solas merely rolled his eyes.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and soon the innkeeper stopped by to inform them that their rooms were ready. Sera was the first up, jumping out of her chair with a cheer and racing up the stairs.

“I’m gonna sleep for like a year to make up for that awful boat trip!” Sera laughed as they followed her. 

“A restful afternoon sounds like a good idea.” Cassandra said, “I must follow up on some Inquisition business.”

“And I have people in town to contact about supplies for the Skyhold school and visiting the University.” Isera said as she pulled open one of the doors the innkeeper indicated.

“Then it is agreed, we will adjourn for now and meet again for supper.” Cassandra stated with a decisive nod of her head.

*******************

Solas adjourned to his assigned room only long enough to ensure that his companions were in their own rooms. Then he slipped out and briskly headed downstairs and out the door of the hotel . He paused only once, outside of Isera's door. He reached out with his aura and sensed her still ensconced in her room. For a moment he was tempted to brush her aura with his, but he quickly pulled back, frowning to himself. With confident steps Solas headed out from the hotel into the crowded streets of Val Royeaux, but his mind was still back at the hotel.

It had barely been 2 weeks since he had first met Isera Lavellan and in that short time she had become more than just another elf within the Inquisition. She was intelligent, thoughtful, and, like her daughter, she had a way with people that was able to cross boundaries and bring disparate groups together. Sera had taken to her with a kind of ferocity that surprised him, though it probably had to do with the blondes friendship with Iris. Cassandra seemed softer and more relaxed around Isera, and the two scouts that had travelled with them, strangers who Solas would not have given a second thought to, were also pulled into her net. 

It perhaps should not have surprised him, after all, it had been similarly with Iris when she first awoke to stabilize the breach. He had watched in confusion then as the elven rogue had stopped to help those she could on the way to the temple. He learned later that it had not been a ploy to ingratiate herself to the humans around her but was just… her. Others flocked to her and she had built the Inquisition into a diverse group with seemingly little effort. At the time Solas had partially attributed it to Iris’ title as the Herald of Andraste. 

After meeting Isera though, perhaps that title was not the only part to it. 

There was a fighter's spirit in Isera, Solas could tell. Though what, exactly, she was fighting for was still a mystery. She was competitive too, and taunting. He couldn’t shake the feeling that many of their conversations had an undertone of challenge to them that she directed at him alone. Solas frowned to himself as he thought of of how quickly he had risen to the bait. 

It did not help that her extraordinary thoughts and intellectual puzzles were wrapped up in a pleasuring frame with sparkling eyes. Or that Isera was constantly able to break through his personal space to touch him almost without Solas noticing the intrusion. It was something she did to everyone, holding a hand, a pat on the shoulder, a touch on the he arm. They were not intimate touches, but they held a comfort that some unknown part of himself deeply desired. It was something Solas had not thought would impact him. He had been alone for a long time and was, he told himself, comfortable with it.

Solas frowned again and shook his head. He took a breath and instead focused on the task he had come to do. 

When he entered the Summer Bazaar, he purposely meandered, pretending to inspect the items and making one or two small purchases. He moved easily through the throngs of people shopping and bustling from one stall to the next. Soon he spotted the person he was looking for, a male elf who was carrying crates for one of the fruit stalls. 

Solas waited until the elf was at the farthest point away from the stall and its patrons before approaching. 

“ _Fen’Harel enaste_.” Solas said in a quiet voice as both way of greeting and passcode.

The elf started at first but relaxed when he recognized a Solas. “ _Fen’Harel enaste_.” He replied back.

“Do you have news?” Solas asked casually as he seemed to appraise the fruit. 

“Very little.” The elf replied. “It has been...difficult. People seem wary of me recently. They do not share information and are not as open to listening.”

Solas frowned at this. So recruitment had been slow. It was not what he had expected. Following the burning of the alienage in Halamshiral, Solas would have thought the city elves would have been more eager to take action against their oppressors. 

“Do you know if anything in particular that is impeding the news from spreading?” 

“No messere,”the other elf said with a nervousness betrayed by his hands twitching. “Those I talk to speak only of seeking to find a way that does not require bloodshed.”

“Bloodshed will come to them if they do not bring it to others.” Solas said, “but it is a valid fear. Continue to speak with them and show them that we must be the ones to act first. Elvhen will not rise again without action.”

At this the elf shifted even more nervously. “Um, there is one other thing. Some of those I spoke with seem to think we should join force with the shem, particularly with the poor shems. I fear that idea is spreading.” 

Solas furrowed his brow. This would not do. “Do you know the source of the idea?”

“An elf named Eli who lives in the alienage. He is the one who speaks most loudly against it.”

“He works at a school, does he not?”

“Yes messere.”

“Then I believe he might be less of a problem for you soon. I have news that he may be leaving Val Royeaux.”

“That… that would be helpful.” the elf mumbled. 

Solas looked at the elf in front of him. He was small, his back curved in a posture of cowardice or supplication. Solas sneered, even a shadow of the Elvhen would have more of their substance than the quickling in front of him. 

“It is a pity,” Solas said in a low voice, taking a step closer to the elf, “that one outspoken elf is all it takes to keep you from completing your task. I will be certain to pass that information onto Fen’Harel himself.” The low growl under his words had the other elf cowering. “Of course, if you happen to have found some more information about the missing agent….” 

The elf hung his head, not meeting Solas’ eyes. “No, my lord…there is nothing.”

Solas snarled. “Keep looking. He cannot simply have disappeared without leaving any trace.” He started to turn away and then turned back. "There is one thing that you could do that would help to compensate for your inadequacies so far. Fen'Harel is looking for information on a certain person. She is a Dalish elf, of Clan Lavellan. Her name is Isera. Any information on her past or her activities would be appreciated. Also, any information on a Lady Genevieve who runs a school near the alienage."

"Of course, I will pass the word on to the others as well." The elf quickly agrees.

"Good. Do not disappoint again." Solas growls before turning to stalk away.

He glowered and stormed in frustration the whole distance from the market to the inn. Why was this world set against him so? Was it trying to make him suffer more for his transgressions? The loss of everything he cared for wasn’t enough? It had to also throw at him agents that were barely worth the ground they stood on or instead went missing while having dangerous information? It was all he could do to hold his temper back and keep from lighting something on fire as he walked. 

He took a long deep breath, willing himself to calm down and deal with the situation more rationally. Perhaps it was an odd blessing in disguise. His agent had mentioned that Eli - the school teacher - was outspoken against the idea of a rebellion against the humans. That same Eli was potentially coming to Skyhold. Once there Solas would have an opportunity to find out if he is simply a man sharing an opinion or part of a group that is moving against Fen’Harel. Perhaps a group that might be in contact with his missing, and possibly traitorous, agent. If it was the former than perhaps Solas could change his mind, or at least keep him away from where people might listen to him. If it was the latter…..

The dark turn of his thoughts vanished suddenly as he turned the corner to the street their hotel was on. Outside stood Isera, talking to a courier and exchange coin for letters. She laughed at something the messenger said as he left, tilting her head back as she did so her hair caught the rays of the setting sun. Solas found himself smiling before he could help it. 

“Solas!” Isera called when she saw him approaching. “I just got a letter from my contacts at the University.” She waved the letters in her hand towards him. “Hopefully it will tell us when the best time to visit it. Get your list of tomes ready!” She laughed again and headed inside the hotel, her braided hair swaying in time with her steps as she moved. 

“A visit to the university would be most appreciate. By myself and a few of the other scholars at Skyhold.” Solas said, moving to walk beside Isera.

“How long of a list did Dorian send you?” Isera asked.

“One that is only slightly larger than his own ego.” Solas said with a smirk and he couldn’t help rejoicing in how Isera laughed at his comment, or how she placed her hand on his arm as they walked up the stairs. Hopefully his small network of agents would have some information for him soon that would help to unravel this intriguing and beautiful puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ElvenTranslations:
> 
> Arlathvhen - a meeting of the Dalish Keepers that happens every 10 years.  
> hahren - elder, a term of respect  
> Fen’Harel enaste - Fen'Harel's blessing. (yes, I know that Briala uses this as her passcode for the Eluvian's. The same passcode that Solas wants. That he inadvertently might use it for his passcode with his agents is hilarious to me. It's like people who use '1234' as their password.  
> shem - derogtory word for humans, short for shemlin which means quickling.
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
> sesquipedalian - a word with multi-syllables, also something that is long winded or prone to use big words.
> 
> Also, in regards to Solas and his agent - in my head canon he doesn't reveal to his agents that he is Fen'Harel, but instead sets it up that he is the direct contact for Fen'Harel, making it easier for him to seperat the two persona's while in the Inquisition.


	11. To the University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas and Isera share Fade stories, then the group goes to the University of Orlais to meet two very excited student who share a project they are working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG! Almost an extra 2000 words on what I usually put in a chapter. There just wasn't a good spot to break it up without the chapter being super short. So, extra words for y'all!
> 
> In other news, I started a Tumblr, it's called [A Soul on Fire](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/). I'm not entirely sure what I DO with a tumblr. So far I've just reblogged lots of Solas and posted a couple of drawings of Isera. Here are the drawings if you want to see.
> 
> [Isera 1](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/161226228832/sometime-i-draw-stuff-here-is-my-isera)   
> [Isera 2](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/161226642817/more-drawings-of-isera-from-my-lunch-and-bus-trip)
> 
> Anywho, if you have a tumblr let me know and I'll follow you!

### CHAPTER 11

**9:23 Dragon - Arlathvhen, Clan Sabrae, Outskirts of the Brecelian Forest**

_Roshan found Isera sitting just outside of camp on a fallen log, watching as Iris ran around picking up rocks and sticks and bringing them to her. The two year old laughed as she dropped another rock in her mother’s hands and was greeted with ooh’s and ahh’s over it._

_“Why are you all the way out here ma lath?” Roshan asked, coming to sit next to Isera. One of his long arms winding around her waist to pull her closer to him._

_“It is quieter out here. I was tired of listening to the Keepers argue about things that don’t matter.” Isera replied with a sigh, leaning her head onto her bondmate’s shoulder._

_“Did you get a chance to tell them your idea?”_

_“Yes, hence the arguing.” Isera said defeatedly, she sat up briefly, turning her head towards the camp to listen, “I think they’re still going on about it. Or about some other clan feud that sparked from it.”_

_“That badly huh?” Roshan asked, giving Isera a hug._

_“Apparently the idea that the Arlathvhen meet more than every ten years is ‘ridiculous and dangerous and not keeping with tradition’. The idea that people other than Keepers and Firsts attended is ‘blasphemous and will degrade our way of life’. And then I accidentally mentioned that I thought it was counterproductive to claim to want to preserve Elven culture and history but to only teach Keepers and Firsts to speak Elven, well…. Then it just became a disaster.” Isera sighed again, snuggling closer to Roshan’s side._

_“Well… having all that thrown at them at once might have been a bit much for them…” Roshan began before he was quickly cut off._

_“Don’t defend them Roshan,” Isera said, pulling away slightly, “They’re ideas on how to preserve culture are backwards and sometimes downright unethical. You should have heard the proposal Keeper Hawen made….”_

_“I did hear about that one.” Roshan growled, frustration and anger at the memory of it in his voice. He hugged Isera closer to her. “I would not let that happen.”_

_Isera wrapped her arm around his waist and cupped his cheek with the other to turn his face to her. “I know.” She said softly, “I’m sorry you had to hear of it at all. Deshanna was just as outraged.”_

_“Good.” Roshan said, his voice clipped._

_For a moment they were silent, watching their daughter play. She had found a butterfly on a flower and was following it as it flitted around, giggling with childish glee. Isera felt Roshan’s chuckle reverberate through her as he watched Iris. Iris had been blessed with his darker skin and hair, saving her from the constant fear of sunburn that Isera had with her own pale, freckled face._

_“While Deshanna put down Hawen’s proposal, she didn’t stand beside me with the other suggestion. It would have helped, i think, if she had. Perhaps then others would have given more credence to the ideas. They are not that far fetched….” Isera said softly. The hurt that her Keeper had not taken her side, had instead sat silently as she had been berated, ridiculed and faced the suggestion of exile over ideas that were so small in the grand scheme of things, was still fresh._

_Suddenly two small arms wrapped around her legs and a little face rested on her knee. Isera and Roshan looked down to see Iris, grinning up at them._

_“For mamae” Iris grinned and held out a rather bruised looking flower that she clutched in one hand._

_Isera knelt down beside her daughter. “Iris, this is beautiful, Ma serannas.”_

_“Ma sassas!” Iris mimicked back in her lisping voice._

_With a smile Isera wrapped her arms around the small girl and lifted her into her arms. Iris wrapped her chubby arms around Isera’s neck and laughed as her mother got up and spun her in circles. Isera could feel the joy and love of her family warm and radiant around around her_

_“I promise you, Iris,” Isera whispered in her daughter’s ear, “I am going to do everything I can to teach you about your world. No matter what Deshanna says.” She hugged her closer to her chest, the toddler sinking into her embrace as if to melt into her. Isera happened then to glance towards the camp, where she saw Mahariel and Tamlen running around with the other children. She felt tears pricking at her eyes, and though her expression may have been soft, a part of her resolve had hardened._

_“And I’m going to start,” Isera whispered to herself, “by doing everything I can to make sure you have a world to grow up in.”_

___________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Val Royeaux, Orlais**

When Isera fell asleep that night, she decided to forgo her usual spot in the Fade and instead explore Val Royeaux. She was sitting on one of the lion’s heads in the Summer Bazaar, a sketchbook and charcoal in her hands, when she felt a low vibration ripple through her. She smiled as she let down her wards and Solas stepped into view from behind one of the buildings. 

“Good evening Isera.” He said with a nod of his head.

“And to you, though by now it’s probably almost midnight, hardly evening.” Isera said, giving Solas a brief welcoming smile before turning back to her sketch. Solas accept the unspoken request for quiet and simply observed the area around them, walking around the empty market slowly with his hands folded behind his back.. 

“This is not where I thought I would find you in the Fade.” Solas finally said.

“I like the architecture.” Isera said, still sketching away. “In most things, Orlesians are far to showy and ostentatious, but somehow when it comes to architecture… it doesn’t strike me that way. It’s as if the grand scale of the buildings somehow helps to even out the sheer amount of ornamentation.” 

“An interesting viewpoint.” Solas replied. 

Isera gave a quick glance over at him and saw he was watching her silently. She pursed her lips, but didn’t stop sketching, lightly shading the curlicues and fleur de lis that decorated the moulding around the top of a building. 

“Solas,” Isera said suddenly, “Would you tell me about your journeys in the Fade?”

Solas tilted his head and looked at her, his brow furrowed. “I could, though I am surprised you would ask. Why do you need to hear of my journey’s when you have your own?”

Isera couldn’t help but laugh as she put down her sketchbook and hopped down off the lion’s head. “No two people see the world the same way, why would the Fade be any different? You’ve probably seen and experienced things I haven’t and perhaps I have seen things you haven’t.” She walked over to a table at a little cafe and sat down, indicating that Solas should join her.

After a moment’s hesitation, Solas sat down across from her. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he began to speak.

“I dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire… and Loghain’s infamous betrayal of Cailan’s forces.” Solas said, his voice flowing melodically as he gestured with his elegant hands.

“I was near Ostagar once, but it was before the Fifth Blight.” Isera said, leaning forward with her chin in her hands. “I imagine that particular battle left a lot of conflicting impressions on the Fade.”

“It did.” Solas said with a smile, “One moment, I saw heroic Warden’s lighting the fire and a power mad villain sneering as he let King Cailan fall. The next I saw an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause.”

“The spirits of the Fade are more magnanimous than I,” Isera chuckled. “I don’t think I could be quite that impartial about the Battle of Ostagar knowing some of the other acts Loghain or those under him would later commit.”

“It is one of the ways we differ from spirits,” Solas said thoughtfully. “Spirits generally do not look over an individual's life as a whole. They see each act individually, casting no judgement about it but simply observing it or re-enacting it as it is.”

“It is an admirable quality about spirits,” Isera says with a smile. “Though one I sometimes have difficulty emulating.” Isera sighed and leaned back in her chair before continuing. “I know my own prejudices enough to know when they influence my thoughts. I know that in the end very very few people that history has branded villains truly are that. Often they are just people who are faced with the choice between two evils and they must pick the one they can live with. While I am strongly against some of Loghain’s later decisions, I do not think I would want to have been in his shoes at Ostagar. I do not know if it is a choice I could have made.”

“A wise perspective,” Solas said, capturing her gaze with his own. “One I am not accustomed to hearing from many.”

Isera felt her ears begin to warm and saw a smile tug at Solas’ mouth as she broke his gaze and looked back out towards the market, the warmth spreading to her cheeks and she felt his eyes on her. This would not do.

“I haven’t spent much time in battlefields in the Fade,” Isera began, trying to distract from the moment, “Most of my time in the Fade has shown me the little moments that change lives but often go unnoticed by the world around them.

“One memories I still vividly recall witnessing was in the Free Marches, I dreamt near an old temple. It was likely Elven originally, but at some point a statue of Andraste had been raised there. I watched as a woman from the village near by came every week to pray at its feet for a child of her own that she and her husband could raise. She spoke in such detail about how they would love and care for the child. 

“One night, after a year of her coming to pray, she approached the statue and saw a basket with a bundle of blankets in it. As she approached the blankets began to wail, for inside was a baby, no more than 2 weeks old. On top of the blankets was a poorly scrawled note that said, ‘May Andraste bless him, for I cannot.’ The woman saw it as Andraste answering her prayers and took the baby home and her and her husband raised it like it was their own son. 

“What the woman never saw was the mother hiding in the bushes to watch as someone came to find her baby. The mother was an apostate, though she had a very weak connection with the Fade, and she feared that her baby would be taken from her. Rather than watch as templars ripped him from her arms, she wanted to find him a home where he would be loved. A spirit of Love, who had watched the village woman for the last year, showed her the Andraste statue in a dream and the woman praying for a child. So the mother left her child there, and the child found a home where it was loved, and the mother knew he would be safe.”

She hadn’t realized the tears were pricking at her eyes until she let out a shaky breath. With a small smile at Solas, she wiped the unshed tears away.

“That would also be a memory of many conflicting impressions.” Solas replied softly, watching Isera as she took a deep breath.

“It was.” Isera said, “Joy, sorrow, love, pain, hope and despair… all mixed together. And yet all united by the love the women felt for the child, the love that they had for it or wanted to give it. It was this love that drew the spirit there in the first place.”

“Spirits of Love are quite rare,” Solas said. “It reflects well on the women that it aided them. And on you, that it shared this with you.” Isera looked at him as he smiled at her with a softness around his eyes that she hadn’t seen before.

For a moment, Isera did not say anything, she just let the conversation slip into a comfortable silence. She remembered the night she saw that memory, when Iris was only 5. Isera remembered waking and sobbing into Roshan’s arms before waking her daughter in the middle of the night to scoop her into bed with them. At the time Roshan had held her and smoothed her hair and kissed her head and whispered that everything was okay. 

If there had ever been any point of contention with Roshan it had been this. He did not see the world of her dreams as real and did not understand that she did. How could she explain to him that she knew somewhere there was a mother who had loved her child so much that she gave it up rather than see it come to harm? That she knew this woman’s face well enough that she would have been able to pick her out in a crowd? 

But Solas did not say anything. He did not seem to need her to explain why this brought tears to her eyes. He simply understood, and was present to witness and share, as she had witnessed for the spirit of love. 

At first this brought a small smile to Isera’s face, but before it could grow she quickly shook it away. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself to stand up by the table. 

“I do believe that it is just about morning. I have enjoyed having someone to share fade adventures with. Perhaps we could share them again.” Isera said with a smile.

“I would enjoy that.” Solas replied as he stood.

“See you in the waking world then.” Isera said, her smile soft and warm. Before Solas was able to respond, the world around her faded and soon Isera was blinking at the sunlight that streamed in through the hotel window, the smile still on her face.

When she realized she was still smiling she gave a frustrated sigh and rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. This would not do, no this would not do at all.

*******************

“Good Morning Isera,” Cassandra said as Isera descended the stairs to the cafe, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, in fact.” Isera said with a smile at the Seeker as she sat down. “And yourself?”

“I slept. It was good.” Cassandra replied.

Before either woman could say any more, Sera stumbled down the stairs and flopped into a chair next to Isera.

“Ugh, Why do mornings come so early?” Sera groaned loudly. 

Isera and Cassandra looked at each other and smirked as the young elf let her head drop to her folded arms on the table. 

“So what is the plan for today?” Cassandra asked as breakfast plates and a pot of tea were brought to the table by the wait staff.

“I was corresponding yesterday by courier with a former student who is now at the University. They have arranged for us to visit today so we can see about acquiring any rare tomes the researchers at Skyhold need. I believe that Dorian sent a list along with Solas.” Isera said, pouring herself a cup of tea and stirring in some honey and milk.

Sera made a face while stuffing another bite of food into her mouth. “The university? Bleh! That’s the last place I want to go. They all think they’re so smart and read musty old books…. Droopy ears will love it.” 

“That nickname is even more nonsensical than the one Varric has bestowed on me.” Solas said with a frown as he sat down to join them.

“Ugh!” Sera said stuffing more food in her mouth. “Whatever, you go and wank off to your musty old books. I got some Red Jenny business to do today. Don’t wait up for me, yeah?”

“Don’t put yourself in a situation where we need to rescue you… again.” Cassandra said, glaring at the blond elf. 

“That one time was just an accident. Really. That almost never happens… usually.” Sera said, with a chuckle. Cassandra groaned in disgust and rolled her eyes.

“So we are going to the university today?” Solas said, turning to Isera.

“Yes,” Isera smiled, “I have two former students who are doing some work there. They are my inside contacts.” She gave him an exaggerated wink.

“I was wondering when we discover the contacts you mentioned. I look forward to meeting them” Solas smiled.

“Oy! Droopy ears! You’re at it again.” Sera said, poking Solas in the ribs.

“I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about at any given time. Now is no different.” Solas sighed as Sera continued to poke him.

“You’re smiling at Quizzy’s mom. Stop smiling. It’s creepy.” Sera replied with a grimace, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Cassandra and Isera tried to hide their laughter as Solas sighed again with immense disapproval.

*******************

Solas didn’t hide his pleasure that Sera would not be joining them at the University. She had been relentlessly badgering him recently and it was a welcome break. He walked beside Isera as she read over the list of tomes that the researchers and Dorian had sent with him in the hopes of finding.

“This is a very long list! I’m not sure if we’ll be able to find all of these right away. Perhaps we can leave the list with someone at the university and they can send us the books when they become available.” Isera mused as they walked.

“That would be a wise idea.” Solas commented.

“Well, we do not have long to discuss the idea.” Cassandra said, pointing at their surroundings. “We are here.”

Solas looked up to see the University of Orlais rise up before them. Well, the gates of it anyway. The closed, iron gates.

But Isera did not slow down, she simply walked right up to the guard post without a pause. “Lady Genevieve has requested an audience with Messere Catherine Holden and Messere Syrillon.” She quickly produced a letter from her pocket and handed it to the guard.

The guard barely looked at the letter before he nodded and signaled for the gate to be opened.

Apparently ‘Lady Genevieve’ had more pull here than simply having two former students.

Once they were inside the gates, they were met by a page who eagerly showed them through the elaborate ornamental gardens, the marble entrance hall and then down numerous gilded hallways till they arrived at a slightly more well worn wing of the school. The page stopped at an unassuming door and rapped on it three times. 

“Just a minute!” a voice called through the door, followed by the sound of various metallic sounds falling to the floor and a muffled curse. The next moment the door was flung open and an male elf with long brown hair that was pulled back in a braid stood there. 

“Sul’amelan! You came!” The elf exclaimed, pulling Isera into a tight hug which she returned with a grin. Solas couldn’t stop himself from frowning at the forward manners of the young man.

“Of course I did Syrillon.” Isera laughed as she hugged him back, “You were so excited to show me what you two were working on, how could I miss it!”

“Come in, come in!” Syrillon said, ushering Isera, Solas and Cassandra inside before closing the door behind them. “Cat is just tinkering under the machine. She’ll be out in a minute.” 

They stepped into a large room with a high ceiling. Two big windows high up on the wall let the sunlight stream in and it illuminated the dust mote that riddled the air. On the back wall were shelves of metal objects and work tools. The other walls were covered in large parchment sheets with drawings of various mechanical contraptions. Or, to be more accurate, various parts of one mechanical contraption - the one that sat like a leviathan in the middle of the floor.. It was covered in gears and large rollers, but Solas couldn’t quite figure out what it was meant to do. From underneath two shoed feet stuck out and one ‘waved’ as they approached.

“I’ll be done in a moment! Ouch!” a woman’s voice said. “Damn wrench!” A moment later a human woman in a grease covered apron pushed herself out from under the contraption. She grinned when she saw them and waved off a hug from Isera as she pointed to her grease apron. “Let me clean up before I hug you.” She laughed.

“Cat, this is amazing…” Isera said, as she stepped closer to examine the machine. Her eyes were lit up as they traveled over the gears and levers.

“Do you like it? We were so lucky to start working with an excellent metallurgist who originated from Orzammar. It’s put the structural integrity of our components beyond what we could have done on our own.” Cat grinned, wiping sweat from her forehead and spreading grease over her face. Without hesitation, Syrillon reached over and wiped the woman’s face with a clean cloth and then walked around the machine.

“Do you have a guess as to what it does? Before I tell you all about it?” Syrillon asked with a grin.

Machinery was not something Solas specialized in, but even if it was, this machine was like nothing he had ever seen. He watched as Isera walked around it and ducked to look underneath and then, slowly her eyes widened in wonder.

“Sy, Cat, is this a printing press?!” Isera whispered, her voice laced with awe.

“Printing press…. That’s a better name for it than what we had.” Sy laughed. 

“Sy keeps calling it a Text Repeater.” Cat said, giving the elven man a friendly poke.

“Oh Sy, Cat….” Isera gasped, “This is amazing!”

As curious as Solas was, it was Cassandra who broached the question first. “What is a … Printing Press or Text Repeater or whatever this device is?”

The three old friends suddenly stopped their carousing and turned to look at Solas and Cassandra who in turned looked at them in confusion.

“Oh! I’ve been rude, let me make introductions.” Isera said with a laugh, stepping away from her former students. “This is Catherine Holden,” she placed a hand on the shoulder of the human woman covered in grease. “And this is Syrillon, they are both former students of Lady Genevieve’s schools.”

“We’re happy to meet you! Please, call me Cat.” Catherine - Cat - replied with a wide grin.

“And this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Messere Solas, members of the Inquisition.” Isera continued.

“You’re working with the Inquisition now?” the elf, Syrillon, asked pointedly, his eyes narrowing to almost glare at Cassandra and Solas. “I’m pretty sure I remember you saying that you didn’t want the schools connected to any organization…”

“Normally, that would be true.” Isera cut off, “In this case there are extenuating circumstances. Anyway, the Inquisition has asked me to start a school at their hold in the Frostbacks for the children who are there.” Isera replied. “It’s an opportunity that I simply couldn’t pass up.”

“Extenuating circumstances?” Syrillon asked, his arms now crossed as he frowned.

Before Isera could reply, Cat gasped. “Oh my, Oh! Your daughter… she’s the one! SHE’S the Herald of Andraste! I had heard the Herald was Dalish, and then I heard the name Lavellan… and I just had this sneaking suspicion...”

“Wait, really?” Syrillon asked in shock when Isera didn’t deny or stop Cat’s excited babble. “Well, I suppose that does make this an extenuating circumstance.” He chuckled nervously.

“I’m pleased you agree.” Cassandra said with a grunt and a roll of her eyes. “But my question still stands. What is this machine?”

This launched both the human and the elf into long explanations that tended to drown each other out. At Cassandra’s confused expression, Isera cleared her throat, stopping the two in their tracks.

“It is a machine that can be used to easily, quickly and cheaply, print multiple copies of text based documents.” Isera said, beaming at her two former students.

“But, there are mages and Tranquil who reproduce documents, either with magic or by hand, why create a machine to do it?” Cassandra asked.

“Aside from the fact that the Circles are gone and the mages and tranquil who do that work are scattered?” Syrillon replied.

“And aside from the fact that even when they WERE still doing that work the Chantry and the Circles charged exorbitant amounts for it.” Cat continued. “This machine will reproduce books and pamphlets much more quickly, without having to go through the Chantry or the Circles, and the products will be more accessible to everyone, not just the rich.”

“Imagine a world where books are not a luxury, where every home has as many books as people want.” Syrillon said, his enthusiasm spilling over into his frantic hand movements. “In a world like that, information could be shared with everyone and everyone would know they are getting the same information because the printings would be identical. In a world like that…”

“Knowledge would be available to all, and not hoarded by those in power.” Solas replied, staring in awe at this machine. He gingerly reached out and ran his long fingers over the metal frame. That something so simply, so without magic could hold such possibility….

“Yes.” Cat and Syrillon said together, grinning like children.

“Where did you get an idea for something such as this?” Solas asked, half knowing the answer already.

In confirmation, they looked over at Isera who was busy testing out levers and rollers. Isera looked up suddenly, and blushed, surprised to see everyone looking at her. 

“Isera gave us the idea. Well, indirectly.” Cat answered with a laugh. “When she was my teacher in Wycombe she was always going on about how important knowledge is and how it’s something that should be available to everyone. She stressed to us how we needed to be able to read so we could get information and knowledge for ourselves, not just to rely on getting it from others. And even then to remember that no matter where the knowledge is coming from, everyone who is giving it usually has an agenda. Know the agenda, know where the knowledge might have been… adjusted.”

“Well, once I learned to read, I saved up coppers from running odd jobs with my father’s bakery. When I thought I had enough, I went to a bookstore to buy my very own book. I left with no book and with the shopkeeper laughing as I walked away because of the pitifully poor amount of money I had brought.”

“At least you left of your own accord,” Syrillon laughed, “I was kicked out. Apparently they don’t like it when you spend all day in there reading the books and not buying them.”

“The experience stayed with me, but it wasn’t until Sy and I started working together that it really became something.” Cat continued.

“One idea led to another, we sent out a few letters, Isera and a few of the other teachers provided some ideas… and then, well, the rest is… or will be… history!” Syrillon grinned, clapping a hand around Cat’s shoulder and pulling the taller human woman closer. Both of them were beaming and Isera was practically glowing with pride.

“It certainly will be history!” Isera said, “this will change so much, make room for so much change…” She reverently ran her hands over the machine.

“Do you, do you think the Inquisition would want to have some things printed?” Sy asked. “It’s not totally ready yet, but it will be soon, you could be the first to use it!” He looked excitedly from Isera to Cassandra, who was still frowning and furrowing her brow while examining the machine.

“I cannot speak for the Inquisitor. You would have to send a letter, perhaps with a sample of what this machine does… Even after your explanation I am still not sure I understand it.” Cassandra replied formally.

Sy and Cat looked a bit disappointed that the Seeker was not as excited about this as they were.

“I’m not sure if the Inquisition would want to use this, but I know a certain dwarven author who might be persuaded to give it a go.” Isera said, quickly changing the subject. “One, Varric Tethras, who is also helping the Inquisition.”

Catherine squealed loudly enough that Solas winced at the sound. “THE Varric Tethras? You think HE would be interested in our machine?!”

“It’s always worth asking.” Isera grinned, “after all….”

“If you don’t ask, you won’t know.” Cat and Sy said in unison. Isera shot them an exaggerated glare at their interruption but quickly turned it to laughter.

“Well, at least you remember one of my lesson.” Isera grinned. “Now, as wonderful as it is to see you and your amazing machine, our other purpose for visiting the university is to see about acquiring some rare tomes that they might have….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ma lath - my love  
> Ma serannas - Thank you, my thanks  
> Sul’amelan - teacher


	12. A Decision is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas is suspicious and also a fool, our intrepid group leaves Val Royeaux and Wisdom makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm super psyched to share this chapter with you because the flashback here is pretty big. Like game changer big. *bites nails nervously* Hope you guys enjoy it!!!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for your wonderful comments! I try and reply to every single one, but sometimes I get a bit of social anxiety and kind of freak out about saying the wrong thing. So if I don't reply right away or if my reply is very short, it doesn't mean I'm any less happy to see your comments! I am in fact probably so happy to see them that my brain is no longer functioning and I can't remember how to form sentences in polite society. 
> 
> Also, please see the end notes for some questions I have for you all!

### CHAPTER 12

**9:23 Dragon - Kokari Wilds**

_The sun overhead was hot and the humidity of the marshes didn’t help. Isera sat in the shade under a group of trees, waiting for the hottest part of the day to pass before she would continue her journey._

_She was alone. Deshanna had left the Arlathvhen to return to the Clan shortly after it ended. Isera had begged for more time, saying she had a memory of something from her past, something that could hopefully tell her who she was before she was found by Clan Lavellan that necessitated her to travel further south. Deshanna had hugged her and encouraged her to look for it as quickly and safely as she could. She had even arranged with Keeper Marathari to allow Roshan and Iris to stay with Clan Sabrae while Isera was gone. It was all very generous, and Isera hoped at the end of this she would have something to show for it._

_Of course, the reason she had given Keeper Deshanna, Keeper Marathari, and even Roshan, was not quite true._

_Isera flipped through her notebook while she sat, re-reading everything she had remembered about Thedas from before she woke up here. She landed on the same page she had been mulling over for days. It was titled “Witch of the Wilds - Flemeth”._

_Based on her estimates of the timeline, Flemeth and Morrigan should be somewhere in the Kokari wilds. But the Kokari wilds was a big and dangerous place, even though the Blight was still 7 years away._

_Isera was on her third day of wandering the wilds looking for any sign that might give her a clue as to where to find the elusive pair. If she did not find them within the next day then she would have to give up and head back. Her heart twisted in knots thinking of how many days she had already been away from Iris and Roshan._

_Absently her hand ran over Mythal’s branching vallaslin on her cheeks. “Mythal, Flemeth, whoever you are… I know you’re out here you old coot.” She muttered under her breath. With a sigh she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Once the hottest part of the day had passed she would resume her search._

_Just as Isera was relaxing and starting to fall asleep, she felt a thrum of magic reverberate through the area. She held her breath and waited, and after a moment it came again. This time closer._

_Something big - and powerful - was coming her way._

_By the time Isera could see the dragon she was on her feet, staff in hand. Not poised to attack, but at a stance of readiness and respect. She watched as the dragon swooped low, seeming to scan the ground. With a tap of her staff to the ground, Isera sent up a harmless flare to draw it’s attention._

_The scaly beast roared and dove through the sky straight towards her, it was all Isera could do to not tremble. In her mind, she knew, or at least hoped, that this was Flemeth. And she hoped that the witch would know that Isera was not there to attack._

_But still, the dragon was huge._

_The great beast came to land in a clearing a hundred meters or so from where Isera stood. Isera did not move, she held her ground. The dragon roared, shook it’s great horned head and beat it’s wings. The ground trembled under her feet. Still, Isera did not move._

_Finally the dragon huffed and began to move forward._

_As it walked it changed and the dragon transformed into a tall woman with her hair sculpted into horns, not unlike the dragons._

_“You are either very brave or very stupid to stay so close while a dragon bears down on you girl.” Flemeth said as she walked towards Isera. “And perhaps also lucky that it is I that found you and not a true dragon.”_

_“Or smart enough to know that you would allow no other dragons in your territory. I imagine you don’t like competition.” Isera replied._

_Flemeth chuckled as she stepped within the shade of the trees, her golden eyes studying Isera. “Well, it has been a long time since a Dalish has come to me.”_

_“I imagine it has been a long time for Mythal too.” Isera said._

_The Witch of the Wilds paused in her approach, her eyes narrowing as their gaze locked with Isera’s. Isera felt the woman’s magic wrap around her, test her, ready to attack, to snuff out if need be. Flemeth’s mouth turned in a slight frown before it was replaced with her characteristic smirk._

_“You are something I have not seen in a long long time.” Flemeth said, beginning to walk in circles around Isera, “A Dalish, marked for Mythal, and yet… there is more to you than this body you wear.” She came up behind Isera and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Tell me, how old are you?”_

_“I’m 20, though I don’t see what that has to…” Isera began in confusion._

_“No, girl, I didn’t ask how old your body was.” Flemeth cut her off, “I asked how old YOU were.”_

_Isera paused, unsure of how to answer. Finally she replied. “Probably about 50, I would guess. If you combine this life with my life before Thedas.”_

_“Younger than I thought, but still older than you appear.” Flemeth hummed. “Possibly older than you guess. My, what a puzzle you are.”_

_Flemeth continued to circle around Isera, eyeing her up and down, pushing and prodding the elf's aura with her own much older magic. Finally the witch stopped in front of Isera, her golden eyes carrying a hint of amusement._

_“Come, let us talk somewhere out of the heat.” Without another word, Flemeth turned and Isera scrambled to grab her pack and follow._

______________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Val Royeaux, Orlais**

They remained in Val Royeaux for 3 more days. Cat and Sy had gladly offered to help, and Solas had managed to find almost all of the tomes on his list. They were to be shipped to Skyhold once they had been magically copied. Isera and Cassandra and, surprisingly, Sera had bustled from shop to shop ordering supplies for the school - tables, chairs, slate for the black boards, parchment, chalk, charcoal as well as a number of children’s books and texts. The day after their visit to the University, Isera received word from Eli that he and his wife, Jessa, would be happy and honoured to join them at Skyhold. That lead to many other arrangements that needed to be made before they left. At least twice a day a raven was sent out from their hotel to Skyhold and within half a day they usually had a reply.

Throughout it all Solas watched and listened. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something missing. Some piece of the puzzle that was Isera Lavellan and the organization of schools she’d created that was pivotal that he had yet to find. In quiet moments he spoke with her students, the teachers at the school, Cat and Sy at the University, and everything they said solidified the idea in his mind that she was hiding something. 

The drive and the passion she had for teaching, for learning, for helping people - it couldn’t have just come out of nowhere. And if it had simply been borne of her personality, Solas was fairly certain that her life with the Dalish would have stomped it out if she was, as she said, truly found with no memories at such a young age. For that drive to flourish and to extend beyond her own small Clan was implausible, if not impossible.

Whenever he tried to press Isera’s colleagues about where she got some of her more extreme ideas, they would simply respond that she told them it was something a spirit had shown her in the Fade. And easy enough half-truth that many without knowledge of the Fade would believe. Solas knew from experience, since he had used it himself. She may have convinced others of these reasons, but he knew better.

He was not so easily fooled.

Which is what he told himself as he sat next to her at meals. He reminded himself as he watched her search for books in the university library that he was only creating this rapport with her so he could discover her secrets. This was strategy, the long game. Her work and what she had built could be used to help his cause. He just needed to find the missing piece that would make it all make sense.

So he stayed close, and watched and listened and ignored the feeling of warmth that settled in his chest when she smiled at him, or how he couldn’t help but smile back when she laughed. It was all part of the plan, he said.

That was how Solas found himself crammed around a noisy table on their last evening in Val Royeaux. The four travelling companions; as well as the two scouts, Erik and Ozzy; the teachers, Adaline, Eli and his wife, Jessa; and Cat and Sy - all sat around a big table in a private dining room that Cassandra had strong armed for them from the proprietor. 

Solas watched as Isera sat laughing with Cat and Adaline across the table. On either side of her were Ozzy and Eli. For his part, Solas was sitting across from Eli’s wife, Jessa, with Adaline on his one side and Erik on his other.

“So I said to Sy,” Cat’s voice resounded over the laughter, “I said, ‘Sy, you won’t ever get a girl if you can’t figure out how to fit a screw with a nut.’ 

“Cat! You gotta let me live that down sometime!” Sy groaned. 

“Well if it helps, I can confirm that you’re much better with your carpentry now. Not so bad with screws and nuts either.” Catherine said with a salacious wink at her colleague.

Sy turned red from the tips of his ears, but he didn’t shy away from the whooping laughter and cheers that followed. Sera whistled between her teeth.

“So what about you Izzy,” Eli said next to her, jabbing his elbow at her. “When you going to get back on that horse?”

“Well, if it’s horses we’re talking about…” Isera began, “I have a lovely mare waiting for me in Jader.”

“Don’t be coy,” Adaline laughed, jostling Solas as she reached across to gently poke the red haired woman, “It’s been 12 years since Roshan passed AND you can’t use Iris as an excuse any more.”

“Of course I can,” Isera said sitting up straighter, with a crooked smile, “just now, rather than saying ‘I can’t, I have a young daughter at home,’ I say, ‘I can’t, my daughter leads an army who would trample you without a thought.’ It’s really only a small exaggeration.” 

“What if they’re PART of that army? Still think they’d get trampled?” Ozzy piped up, his face red from drink.

Again, laughter rippled from everyone, along with a few groans and eyerolls. Solas simply sipped his drink, trying to ignore the strange tightness in his chest as the dwarf flirted drunkenly with Isera. He took a sharp breath in and glared over the rim of his mug when the dwarf offered to refill Isera’s glass and gave her a dramatic kiss on her hand that elicited even more laughs from the crowd. 

At the evening's end Solas slipped out as everyone was saying good bye. He retreated to his room and lay down on the bed but found himself unable to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he kept hearing laughter and seeing slender fingers tucking red hair behind pointed ears. 

With a huff he rolled over to his side. It was just the drink, he’d had a few after all. Yes, that was it - just the drink.

He was not so much of a fool as to start to care about her. 

At least, he hoped he wasn’t that much of a fool.

******************

The next day they departed on a ship bound for Jader. Erik and Ozzy stayed behind to wait for a supply shipment. Eli and Jessa's were planning on leaving with them at that time.

As their ship cast off, Isera leaned over the railing, waving to Erik and Ozzy. Beside her stood Solas, he seemed uneasy, but not as poorly as he had been on the trip here. Sera was already confined to a cabin all on her own with a bucket and Isera’s anti-nausea tea.

“This trip was not quite what I expected it to be.” Solas said beside her.

“Not as many battles as your usual excursions?” Isera joked as she turned to look at him, one hand tucking her hair out of her face, though it was futile with the sea breeze around them.

“Thankfully, no.” Solas said with a chuckle, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled. “However, I was referring more to those we met on the trip. They were not what I expected. They were so eager and worked towards change with such enthusiasm.”

Isera couldn't help but laugh, “perhaps you need to let go of some of your expectations, or better yet, start expecting better things of people.”

“Perhaps I will start by expecting better things of the people that you introduce me to, as a start.” Solas said, a soft smile on his face.

“That would be a good start.” Isera replied, mirroring his smile. For a moment she let herself get lost in those stormy blue eyes that shone with his smile.

Before either of them could say anything more Cassandra approached with a grimace in her face. “Sera is asking for you Isera, be forewarned, she has already been sick.”

With a last smile at the tall elf next to her, Isera turned away from the railing. “Duty calls!” She laughed and then headed below decks to check on her ‘patient’.

*******************

The journey to Jader was similar to their journey from it. The sea was calm and they arrived in good time. Sera was, again, extremely thankful when they arrived on dry land. Solas was as well, but he did not voice it as vehemently.

The four companions arrived at the at the Raving Hobo and were welcomed with warm hugs and kisses on both cheeks by George. He insisted on kissing everyone, much to the chagrin of Solas and Cassandra. Isera simply smiled and kissed his cheeks in return. 

They found their horses in good condition, rested and ready to travel. After some discussion, they decided to spend the night in Jader and head out first thing in the morning.

That night Wisdom found Isera in the Fade.

Isera was in her private fade space, playing cat's cradle with Curiosity, who just couldn’t seem to get enough of the game. Wisdom approached the two as Isera laughed at Curiosity’s continuous joy at how the game was played. 

“Genevieve.” Wisdom spoke.

Isera looked up and her and Curiosity fell silent. Without a request, Curiosity nodded at Wisdom and disappeared, going elsewhere in the fade.

“Wisdom, I’m glad to see you.” Isera smiled.

“And I you, _ma falon_.” Wisdom said with a smile. “I came to tell you that I have made a decision.”

Isera stood up, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

“And?” She asked, fidgeting with her hands while she waited for Wisdom to continue.

“I will not take any steps to prevent the events as they happen.” Wisdom said, placing a hand on Isera’s shoulder.

Isera sighed. “I had a feeling you would probably say that.” Without pause she wrapped her arms around Wisdom’s semi-corporeal form. “While I wish you made a different one, I am glad that you had a choice.”

Wisdom put her arms around Isera and smiled as she rested a cheek on her hair. “You gave me a choice, I would not have had it otherwise. Even though I choose to change nothing, I do so of my own will. Many in this time would not have given a spirit a choice.”

Isera pulled back and looked up at Wisdom’s face. “While I accept your choice, I must tell you that my own choice is to do what I can to save you. You are my friend and I cannot let you die without a fight.”

Wisdom chuckled as she pulled Isera close and stroked her hair. “It is possible for spirits to be reborn. Perhaps my new self will meet you again some day.”

“From what little I know of the subject, it can take a long time for spirits to be reborn. I probably won’t be around that long.” Isera said, trying to joke, but coming out much more serious than she meant it to.

Wisdom chuckled. “So long have you spent in this world and still you do not know? You will discover in time.”

Isera said nothing. It was not the first time Wisdom had spoken to her in riddles. Though this particular one reminded her of things that Cole had said to her, and Flemeth.

“I have to tell him, Solas. It is not right… for him not to know.” Isera said with a sigh.

Wisdom hummed, and then replied. “That is not what you had originally planned to do. It seems things have changed since you first spoke to me of this situation so many years ago.”

Isera pulled away and walked over to a bench that she conjured into being. She sat down, not looking at Wisdom, her face instead turned to look out into the world around her, though her gaze saw nothing. “Yes, I think… I think they have.”

Without a word Wisdom moved and sat beside Isera, placing her hand on the elf’s small one. “Change is not a bad thing.”

“No… but this, this is not what I had expected or planned for.” Isera said, turning to look at Wisdom. “It was easier to plan how to stop him, how to maneuver around him and how to… hate him even, before I met him.”

Wisdom simply hummed, “And now?”

“Now… now I see him both as the one who will destroy the world, who will steal my daughter’s arm and whose choices put her in the dangerous position she is in now… but I also see the man who paints beautiful frescos, who has a sharp wit and a keen mind. The one who rolls his eyes at Sera’s crassness while simultaneously chuckling to himself.” Isera replied. “These two sides seem opposed to each other, but they are both him… I can see the guilt in him, the drive to write the wrongs he imagines he’s done… I wish….”

“You wish you could take them away. Wipe them clean, make them new, like a blackboard on Monday morning, when anything is possible.” a familiar voice says.

“Cole!” Isera exclaims turning to the boy who appeared beside her. “How did you get here?”

“You called to me. I answered.” Cole replied.

Isera reached over to hug the spirit boy. “I am, as always, so happy to see you.”

“I know.”Cole smiled and hugged Isera back a bit awkwardly. “Also, I am travelling with Iris. She is concerned about you. She asked if I could check in. Something about chevaliers with no pants. I didn’t understand.” Isera chuckled and ruffled the hair under his hat.

“Hello Compassion.” Wisdom said, drawing their attention. “It has been a long time since I have seen you. I thought you had been turned as I will be. I am glad to see that is not the case.”

“No, not turned. Though I do turn around. Having a body is strange.” Cole replied. “I do not remember you, but I know you. It is strange. I don’t remember Isera but she knows me. Also strange.”

“I don’t believe we met before. But I knew of your existence, as I know of many.” Wisdom replied.

Isera watched as the two, spirit and spirit-boy, conversed in strange riddles that seemed to only barely make sense, even to themselves.

“Cole, how are you in the Fade?” Isera asked, interrupting their conversation.

“My body is a body, but not a body. Sometimes, I can make it more solid, to touch, to see, to help. I felt you, and I came to you and my body became less and then I was here in the dreaming.” Cole replied.

“I am glad.” Isera smiled, “because I could use your advise.”

“Yes. It would be better to tell him. He will be angry. He will hurt. He will still run. But it would be better.” Cole replied, answer a question Isera hadn’t yet voiced to him.

Nodding at Cole in understanding, Isera turned to Wisdom. “Are you alright with that? If I tell him what I know, he might become angry at you for your choice.” 

“It will not be the first time he has been angry with me. I am able to handle his anger.” Wisdom answered. “Solas is a good friend, and though he will not understand my decision at the time, he will accept it eventually. It is you who I worry for, if you reveal to him you know this, he will want to know what else you are aware of.”

“Cornered, confined, caught, you fear that he will lash out. Even after everything, you still fear death.” Cole said, voicing the fleeting thoughts in Isera’s mind.

“Yes, I do.” Isera said, hanging her head in shame.

“It is alright.” Cole said, wrapping his arms around Isera. “Death fears you too.”

Isera wanted to ask, to question Cole on this odd statement, but she simply returned his hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Question!!**  
>  After the reveal in this chapters flashback, do you guys want to see more of Flemeth right away? Like see what her and Isera talked about? (with some things of course to be revealed later?) Or would you rather just not know yet and have fun speculating for a few chapters?
> 
> Also, while I have a few points in Isera's life mapped out and DEFINITELY ones that I'm going to write flash backs for, I don't want to rush through those too quickly. So if there is anything about Isera's life wit Clan Lavellan that you want to see or have questions about, let me know! It would be a great help. 
> 
> Elven Translations:
> 
> ma falon - my friend


	13. To the Exalted Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our group decides to go to the Exalted Plains, Solas is flirty, Isera has an uncomfortable conversation with Solas, and Cassandra and Isera discuss relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flemeth is back by popular demand! She will be back again at other points in the story. I can't really leave her out. She's just too awesome. 
> 
> Also, I drew a picture of [Isera and Solas](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/161722437842/drew-these-two-goofs-last-night-i-really-wish-my). My two goof balls. JUST KISS ALREADY!!! Oh wait... I'm the one controlling that. hehehe.

### CHAPTER 13

**9:23 Dragon - Kokari Wilds**

_Isera looked around the hut as Flemeth flicked her hand to start a fire in the hearth. She hung a kettle of water over it and began to pull some herbs and other various leaves out of jars on a slightly crooked shelf._

_“Is Morrigan out somewhere near by?” Isera asked, trying to hide her nervousness._

_Flemeth froze and turned slowly to look at Isera. “How do you know I have a child named Morrigan?” She narrowed her golden eyes at Isera._

_With a nervous swallow, Isera put more confidence in her voice than she felt. “The same way I know you have what remains of Mythal inside you, intertwined with you.”_

_“And how is that?” There was a sharpness to the witch’s voice._

_Isera paused. How much should she tell? What should she hide?_

_As she thought, Flemeth took a step forward,reminding Isera that this was her domain. “I’m not originally from Thedas. The world I was born on had only one moon, not magic and no race other than humans.”_

_Flemeth tilted her head in contemplation, and then slid slowly into the chair across from Isera. Isera let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding._

_“Well, well….” Flemeth said with a grin, “Mythal remembers some of the Elvhen scholars discussing the possibility of other worlds, of travel BETWEEN them. Nothing came of it, as far as she knows. Perhaps after her death someone continued to work on it.” Now the witch leaned forward, her eyes studying Isera like a science experiment. “Perhaps you are much delayed proof that their theories were correct. Though, I think that your way of coming here is not exactly what they had in mind.”_

_“My way of…” Isera began. But before she could finish Flemeth was standing and moving a now bubbling kettle off of the fire._

_“Perhaps I should have asked if you like tea,” Flemeth said as she poured the steaming water over the contents of two mugs. “I know there are some that do not enjoy it.”_

_Isera chuckled. “Are you speaking of the Dread Wolf?”_

_Flemeth paused, but only for a moment before continuing. She chuckled as she brought the mugs of tea to the table and set them down._

_“And you continue to catch me off guard.” She said, pushing a mug towards Isera. “How is you know of my friends dislike for the beverage? Oh wait, let me guess… somehow your other world knows this?”_

_“Well… kind of… yes.” Isera mumbled. “It’s… very complicated to try and explain.”_

_“I could always rip the knowledge from your mind if you think that would be easier.” Flemeth said taking a slow sip, her golden eyes not leaving Isera’s._

_With a deep breath Isera began. She had rehearsed this speech to herself, how she would explain to Flemeth that what knowledge she had was true, about how she got it…. And about why she needed her help._

_After Isera was done explaining video games and how there were some that explored events within Thedas, she paused to see how Flemeth was responding._

_“So, you come here claiming to know the future. Of the only other Evanuris this side of the veil waking and of Thedas falling into chaos.” Flemeth remarked into the silence. “What price do you ask in return for the specifics of this knowledge.”_

_“I ask no price,” Isera stated. “I’m not interested in a bargain or trade. I know that mortals are often on the losing end of those.”_

_Flemeth chuckled darkly, “Smart idea. But if you don’t want to bargain, then why are you here?”_

_“Because I think we will both need each other before this is over.” Isera said softly. “A one time bargain where we’re both trying to out trick the other one will serve neither of us in the long run. In the end, we are both making our long terms choices for the same reasons….”_

_“And what reason do you suppose that is?” Flemeth replied._

_“For our daughters.” Isera said, looking into Flemeth’s gaze and not faltering. “In the end, I believe we are both striving to do what we believe is best for our daughters.”_

_Flemeth leaned back in her chair, her hand coming to rest on her chin. She studied the petite red haired elf for a long time before she finally responded._

_“So you are mother too.” Flemeth’s voice was softer now, “I should have guessed, it is obvious to see now.”_

_“How would it be obvious?” Isera asked._

_“Your magic, your aura, has the markers of it.” Flemeth said offhandedly. At Isera’s continued look of confusion she laughed. “Did you think something so life changing as becoming a mother would not affect the very heart and soul of your being? That it would leave no trace on your magic? The Dalish seem to know less and less with each passing year.”_

_“They are very stubborn.” Isera sighed. “When you try and hold water in a fist it only spills out. They haven’t accept yet that the only way to hold the water is to soften and bend.”_

_Flemeth just smiled coyly. “It really is too bad that Mythal doesn’t does not take people into her priesthood anymore. You would have made a wonderful candidate.”_

_Isera suppressed a shiver and looked away from the witch who held part of a goddess. “No thank you, I like my life just as it is.”_

______________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Jader, Orlais**

When Isera came downstairs for breakfast the next morning, she found Solas and Cassandra already eating. As soon as she sat down, George brought over a mug of tea and a plate of bread with jam.

“ _Merci_ George!” Isera smiled at him.

“Anything for _ma cherie_!” George said with a kiss on each of her cheeks before he walked away.

Isera turned back to the table to see Cassandra and Solas staring at her. Well, Cassandra was staring a bit, and Solas was looking detached and as neutral as possible.

“I do not think I could ever get used to how free the Orlesians are with their affections. It does not sit well with me.” Cassandra said, shaking her head, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the thought before going back to her coffee and breakfast.

“It seems to be something that you have not had difficulty in adapting to.” Solas remarked, his gaze watching for Isera’s reaction.

“It isn’t that much different than Clan Lavellan,” Isera said, stirring some honey into her tea while pointedly ignoring the look Solas gave her. “The Dalish live in such close quarters that we are always touching in someway. Whether it is children sleeping in bundle on one bed, or adults hugging and holding hands with their friends. It’s a sign of trust and caring. Like this - ” 

With that she reached out and gave Cassandra’s hand a squeeze from across the table. Cassandra looked up, startled but then smiled at her.

Then Isera reached over to give Solas’ hand a squeeze too.

But instead it was Solas who snatched her hand, trapping it with is long fingers and firm grip before she knew what happened. Isera started at him, wide eyed with surprise. For a moment Solas did nothing, just let his eyes roam over her face as she stared. Then he brushed his thumb over her knuckles and gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

Isera pulled her hand back, quickly putting it in her lap under the table. A blush creeping up her cheeks as her mind whirled in confusion.

“Yes, I see… very caring…” Cassandra said with a small smirk. 

Isera sent the seeker a glare before turning back to her breakfast, choosing not to look at Solas. She didn’t need to look to know he was pleased with how he turned the tables. She could feel his smugness radiating from his aura.

“Yes! Food!” Sera’s voice broke silence as she plopped down next to Isera. As soon as George set down her meal she was stuffing her face with it. “Just a few more days and then we’re back at Skyhold, yeah. Can’t wait. Got some good info for Nightingale.” She continued in between bites.

“Ah, speaking of the journey back…” Isera began, turning to Cassandra, “I was reminded while we were in Val Royeaux that I need to make a short trip to the Exalted Plains to deliver some letters from Clan Lavellan to a Dalish clan that is settled there. If it would be easier, we can part company here and I will continue on to the Exalted Plains and meet you back at Skyhold in a few days time.”

Cassandra looked up at Isera with a frown. “No, absolutely not. The Inquisitor requested we journey with you, and so we shall. Though I wish you had mentioned this previously, perhaps we could have waited for the scouts to finish their work in Val Royeaux and travelled all together. There is lots of fighting in the Exalted Plains because of the civil war.”

“I know I should have said something,” Isera said, looking guiltily at Cassandra, “but, to be honest. I don’t really WANT to go and visit this clan. Their Keeper and I do not get along well. But at the same time, it would not do for me to deprive them of letters from their distant relations that they do not hear from often.” Isera sighed. “Forgive me Cassandra, I would have said something sooner, but I was warring with my own conscious on whether or not to travel there. Last night, my conscious won.”

Cassandra gave a disgruntled sigh, but nodded in acceptance.

“What? So now we got to go to the Exalted Plains to see a bunch of elfy-elfs? That’s shite.” Sera grumbled.

“Again, I am more than capable of making the journey on my own, it would be easier for you all to head to Skyhold from here..” Isera said, again.

“I agree with the Seeker, it would be irresponsible of us to allow you to travel on your own.” Solas cut in. “We will travel with you. It would not do to allow you to walk unguarded into the midst of a civil war.” He furrowed his brow as he chided Isera.

“Well, I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t enjoy the company.” Isera said with a smile at all of them. “So thank you for being willing to come along.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Sera asked, still grumbling.

“No.” Cassandra and Solas answered in unison.

*******************

George had his stable hands bring the horses out once the group was done with their breakfast. Isera shivered slightly, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The mornings were getting cooler as the seasons progressed slowly towards winter.

Before long their horses were tacked and ready to go. With a last kiss on the cheek for George and hugs for the stable hands, Isera mounted her horse and they were off. 

She was quieter than usual. Her mind still mulling over her discussion with Wisdom. How would she tell Solas? How would he react? These and more questions hummed through her mind as they rode towards the Exalted Plains. It wasn’t until mid morning when she finally decided to just get it over with. 

“Solas?” Isera asked as she pulled her horse along side his, “Do you have a moment?”

“Of course,” Solas answered with a nod.

Isera turned to Cassandra and Sera who were just behind them. “We’re going to ride ahead for a bit, we’ll stay within sight.”

Sera made a lude sound and gave Isera a wink. Cassandra simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Isera smiled at Solas and urged her horse forward a bit faster, Solas did the same. After a few seconds they were far enough ahead that they had a bit of privacy. Unconsciously Isera began rubbing her thumb over the leather of the bridle, nervously.

“Is something that matter?” Solas asked, staring pointed at her nervous hands.

“Yes, something is. Or will be...I guess.” Isera began, her normally confident tone faltering. “This is… well…” She took a deep breath. “I have reason to believe that Wisdom is or will be in danger. That she will be pulled unwillingly from the Fade and will end up twisted into a Pride demon.” The words came out fast and strung together.

Solas took a startled breath in, his grey-blue eyes wide with surprise. It was a moment before he slowly replied, “What reason do you have for this belief?”

“I… well… sometimes, I can see things that might happen.” Isera replied, looking away from Solas, her eyes staring straight ahead of them at the road. She felt Solas’ aura turn cold and withdraw. She glanced at him to see Solas staring at her with narrowed eyes.

“And you have ‘seen’ this about Wisdom?” Solas asked, his words sharp and clipped. “Am I to assume that this has something to do with why we are travelling to the Exalted Plains?”

Isera nodded, but didn’t reply.

“What have you done to stop it from happening?” He asked.

“Wisdom has asked that I do nothing.” Isera sighed, slumping a bit on her horse.

“WHAT?” Solas exclaimed. “How could you accept that? That is not an answer, we cannot just leave her to such a fate! Why would you allow that?”

“I’m not allowing it!” Isera snapped back. “I gave Wisdom a choice. There was little I could find that would prevent her from being drawn over, short of someone else summon her and holding her ahead of time and only releasing her when the danger has passed.”

“Surely there is something you missed.” Solas muttered more to himself, “If we had more time….”

“I’ve been looking for an answer for this for years.” Isera said.

Solas turned to her, horror and shock on his face. “YEARS?! You have know of this event for YEARS and you have done NOTHING! You have only spoken of this to me now when time is too short to properly plan. _Fenedhis_!” Solas cursed, pulling one hand down his face. He took a deep breath “Why did you wait so long?” He finally said, softer, with less anger.

“Because the choice was not mine.” Isera said. “I told Wisdom very early in our friendship about this possibility. She aided me in trying to find a solution but in the end I asked her what she wanted to do. Last night she made her choice.” 

Solas swore in Elvhen again, mumbling curses under his breath.

“Why did she not inform me of this?” Solas’ finally said in frustration. “Why would she not let me help her?”

“I do not know. She has often cautioned me that I should not share my… sights… with others. Perhaps that is why.” Isera answered. “I have only ever shared them with Wisdom, and once with Roshan. You are the only other person I have ever told.”

He looked at her with surprise, and then his face soften, frustration dissipating in lieu of something else. 

“I am honoured to be counted as one you trust enough to share your secret.” Solas said, his voice conveying the truth of this, just as his aura reached out with more warmth. “I apologize for my… interrogation. It is just, this is a very rare gift. And to suddenly hear…”

“To suddenly hear that one of your oldest and best friends might be harmed… yes, it’s startling.” Isera replied. “Thank you though, for listening, for not being angry. I could not say anything until Wisdom made her choice, and when she did… I could not stay silent. I couldn’t do that to you.” The last sentence was almost a whisper as Isera again turned her eyes from him.

“ _Ma Serannas, lethallan_.” Solas said.

“ _Sathem_.” Isera replied with a smile.

The two lapsed into silence as they unconsciously slowed down their horses to let Sera and Cassandra catch up. 

“Oy! Elfies! You done making googly eyes yet?” Sera hollered as they came closer.

“Sera, must you always be so rude.” Cassandra chided with a frown. “We could see them the entire time. They did not do anything improper.”

“Not that we could SEE. Who know with their magicky magic” Sera said wiggling her fingers.

As Cassandra groaned with disgust and Sera laughed, Isera cast her glance casually at Solas and found he was watching her with a smile that made her stomach flutter in a way it hadn’t in a long time.

Isera turned away but she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her ears and couldn’t hide a small smile of her own.

 

*******************

That night as they set up camp, Cassandra and Isera were tasked with hunting. they walked with silent steps through the woods and while they hinted neither of them felt the need to speak. They understood each other's movements enough to negate words. 

It wasn’t until they had shot the last rabbit and Isera was retrieving her arrow from it that Cassandra broke the silence.

“Solas has become very attentive to you recently.” Cassandra said. 

“What?!” Isera squeaked as she turned sharply to look at the woman warrior, accidentally cutting her finger on the head of her own arrow as she removed it from the rabbit. She muttered a curse under breath and quickly cast a healing spell.

Cassandra chuckled softly. “You cannot be unaware of how he looks at you.”

“Like a riddle he hasn’t figured out the answer to yet?” Isera replied a bit ruefully.

“No,” Cassandra said, “with growing respect and admiration. I see his eyes follow you as you move. When you look at him he basks in your gaze.”

For a moment Isera stared at Cassandra, her mouth agape. Surely she was joking. This could not be what was happening, could it? It would be disastrous. Wouldn’t it? 

She shook her head and gave a sigh. “I think you are misinterpreting things. Surely.” Isera said. 

“Perhaps.” Cassandra smiled. “Though it was Sera who brought my attention to it.”

Isera stared at her in horror. This was even worse. “I… what?”

Cassandra laughed and gathered up the rabbits they had killed, turning to go back to camp. “You are blushing Isera. Am I to take that you are not opposed to his attention?”

“I… I’m not…” Isera sighed, “It has been a very long time since….”

A firm and calloused hand was on her shoulder then, Cassandra looked at her with understanding. “Yes, you had said so the other night.” 

There was silence for a bit as the two women neared the camp, Sera’s voice complaining about putting up the tent drifting through the trees. 

“May I ask a question?” Cassandra suddenly said, stopping before they came into sight.

“Of course.” Isera replied. 

“Why have you not pursued romance since your husband passed? Is it not something the Dalish do or would it have been a betrayal?” Cassandra asked. The softness of her voice alluded to emotions that her blunt questions did not.

“There are many reasons.” Isera said slowly, “but all of them were my own. The Clan would have been perfectly happy if I had found another to bond with. And my Roshan, he was such a kind soul, he would only have wanted me to be happy.”

“Then you believe you could still fall in love again?” Cassandra whispered, hopefully.

“I do.” Isera said. “Though it is not something I am going out of my way to find.”

“And if it finds you instead?” the Seeker replied with a smile.

Isera said nothing at first, her brow furrowing in thought. Unbidden the image of long ears and slender hands, smiling blue grey eyes and a strong chin rose in her mind. Isera smiled to herself as her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. What would she do, if Cassandra was correct about Solas’ attention?

After all, who wouldn’t be flattered to have drawn the interest of a god?

Cassandra chuckled as Isera’s unconscious smile. “I will take that as my answer.”

Isera cleared her throat, straighten herself before starting forward again. “Let's get these back to camp. We’ve been out here long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Orlesian (French)**  
>  Merci - Thank you  
> ma cherie - my darling
> 
> **Elvhen**  
>  Fenedhis - elven curse, translates to Wolf Penis.  
> Ma Serannas, lethallan - Thank you, kin  
> Sathem - Pleased to give assistance. Pleased to help.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the wonderful comments!


	14. Learning and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas thinks about change, is a fool and speaks with Wisdom. Isera thinks about Dirthavaren and the elven people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The flashback sequence talks about miscarriage and some of the trauma around that. Please skip that scene if it is something that you do not want to read.

### CHAPTER 14

**9:25 Dragon - Clan Lavellan, The Free Marches**

_Isera sat on the bed in their aravel, shaking from sobs though no more tears would come. Roshan entered as softly as he could, but as always, she knew when he was there. She turned to see the worried look on his face and tried to quickly wipe away the streaks of tears on her cheeks and put on a brave face._

_“Ma vhenan…” Roshan whispered, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her. When his hands rested on her stomach, Isera started crying again._

_“Shhhh…” Roshan said, rocking her gently as he held her. “I am here, emma lath, I am here.”_

_“It’s gone… another miscarriage Deshanna said.” Isera choked out between sobs. “She… she said that she thinks we should stop trying. She thinks because of the difficulties with Iris’ birth….” the words were lost to sobs as Isera turned to clutch at Roshan’s tunic._

_Roshan said nothing, just cooed his love into her ear and held her close while rubbing small circles into the small of her back. His own tears fell silently from his eyes and onto her hair. This was the fourth miscarriage in the last couple of years, the first being right after they returned from the Arlathvhen._

_Keeper Deshanna had spoken to Roshan before he went to find Isera. Her words still rang in his ears. ‘I fear that even if a pregnancy does hold, that in the end it will kill her.’ Kill her, Deshanna had said. At the thought of losing his vhenan he pulled Isera closer against him._

_“Isera,” Roshan cooed, lifting her chin to with one finger so that she was looking at him. Even with her eyes red from crying she was beautiful and Roshan couldn’t help but smile. “I would rather have you alive than all the babies in the world. While I mourn for the children we have lost, I am also happy that it was not you who I lost. Perhaps I am selfish, but I cannot imagine a world without you in it and I never want to.”_

_He leaned slightly to capture her lips for a gentle kiss. They were still salty from her tears._

_“Ar lath ma.” He said earnestly as he kissed her again._

_“Ar lath ma.” Isera said in return, kissing him back._

______________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - En Route to the Exalted Plains**

The campsite they had set up was small. They had only erected one tent and laid out three bed rolls. Since one of them would always be on watch, they had agreed to simply shuffle around as needed. The fire burned low, barely more than coals, but keeping the coals going would make cooking easier in the morning. 

Solas sat alone beside the small campfire. Cassandra, Sera and Isera had long since gone to sleep, and he had taken first watch. It would afford him more time in the Fade, and he needed it to talk to Wisdom. Until then he simply waited. And watched. 

He closed his eyes and let his aura extend out, brushing up against the wards he had placed and checking that they were still undisturbed. Even with his the superior elven eyesight, he often found that through the fade and mana he was able to perceive things more clearly. Every living thing had some amount of the fade in them, even insects and plants. It was not as much as it had been before the veil, but he was more sensitive than most and while most would not see it. He did.

With a small turn of his head Solas directed his attention over to the tent where he could sense the three sleeping forms. Cassandra had fallen instantly into a deep sleep, likely having trained herself to sleep as heavily as she could for short periods of time. Sera, he could tell, was dreaming. She twitched in her sleep when she dreamed.

But it was the last person who he watched the longest. The slow pulsing rhythm of Isera’s own aura expanded and shrank in time with her breathes. Out of curiosity, Solas brushed his aura against Isera’s, oh so gently. She stirred slightly but did not awake. 

So she was sensitive to her own aura. That was interesting. Most mages of this age thought of their mana as something only held within themselves, not as something they could extend outward to fill up the very air around them. They were often so scared of their own magic that any aura they created was held close, barely reaching beyond their skin.

In the days of Arlathan, one's aura was as much a part of life as body language and conversation. Lovers would entwine them, Friends would bask in them and enemies would try and invade them. The way one held one's aura said as much about them as the way they held their arms, or their stance. Sometimes it said more.

Solas gave a sigh and leaned back against a stump and looked up at the stars. Of all the things that changed since he woke up, at least the stars are still mostly the same. A few new ones, some old ones gone, but over all, the same. The slightest of changes in the stars took so long that in the time of the Elvhenan one could live their whole life and still never notice their changes. 

Here though, in this age, change was something that happened everywhere he looked. It happened so fast that if he thought about it, it made his head spin. The lives of these people so short and so unfulfilled, Solas ached knowing he was the cause of it.

And yet, the hardest change for him to deal with was how he found himself changing. At first he had assumed the hurried nature of the people of this age as way to disguise his true self. He ate faster, dressed fasted, moved faster than he was used to. Now, he found he didn’t even need to pretend. It was simply second nature. Now he had to work to slow down. 

That was something that concerned him. 

Unbidden his eyes traveled back to the tent. To build friendly relationship with these quickling people he had become quick. And now a part of him did not wish to go back, because to go back would mean he was alone. 

Were things less worthy of pursuing though they be fleeting? Were friendship less real if the connection moved quickly? Were other feelings?

Questions he would not find answer for tonight. Tonight he would talk to Wisdom, and try and ascertain why her possible death was hidden from him. 

A quick glance at the stars told him that his watch was up. He stretched as he stood, his muscles stiff from sitting still for too long. Time to wake Isera for her watch.

He entered the tent soundlessly, and knelt beside the red haired elf. Her breathing was even, undisturbed. She was so still, it was such a change from the force of nature she was in the waking world. A force of change. He smiled to himself at the thought. Perhaps change would not be so bad if it was always embodied by one such as her.

Solas reached out to touch her shoulder, giving it a small shake. Isera’s brows furrowed slightly and she frowned but didn’t wake.

“Isera,” he whispered and shook her again, still gently. But he also gave her aura a little flick with his. 

Slowly her eyes opened and she blinked sleepily at him.

“Is it my watch?” She asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her red hair unbound for sleep spilled over her shoulders.

Solas took a breath, holding it for a moment before answering. “Yes, it is.” He replied.

Isera nodded and hastily climbed out of her bed roll, donning a sweater and heavy shawl to wrap around her shoulders. “Thanks for waking me. Have a good sleep, Solas.” She smiled sleepily at him as she left to go and take up the watch post. 

Solas unbound his foot wrappings and removed his jacket and sweater before he climbed into the vacated bedroll, pulling the blanket up close to his chin. The smell of earthy greens, delicate flowers and citrus washed over him and in his sleepy state he breathed it in deeply before he realized what it was. It was the same scent that clung to her hair, or that lingered softly when she walked past. It was Isera. 

In wide eyed horror Solas looked at the bedroll and pillow. There was nothing he could do. He could not pull out another set of bedding without losing time he needed in the fade. He lay back down and sighed, throwing one arm over his eyes. This was not a good idea, not a good idea at all. 

But like the fool he was he did not move. He simply rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, allowing himself a smile in the dark.

Fool.

*******************

Wisdom was waiting for him in the Fade. Perhaps Isera had already spoken to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Solas asked, sadness and hurt in his voice. 

“I would not betray her trust any more than I would betray yours.” Wisdom answers softly as he approached. 

Solas sighed. This was a point he could not argue. If he wished his secrets kept then he must also respect that Wisdom might keep others secrets. “If Isera hadn’t said anything, would you have, before you die?”

“I do not know, we do not walk along that path anymore.” Wisdom replied.

“Why have you chosen to do nothing? To not try and stop it?” He asked, trying to keep the desperate note out of his voice as he knew how much emotion affected spirits. 

“I am not so weak that I cannot handle your anger _ma falon_.” Wisdom chided. “ as for my reasons, I do not think you will like them.” 

“Did you tell her?!” Solas snapped. 

Wisdom looked at him sadly and shook her head. “No, I do not think she would understand either.”

Solas waved his hand and a chair appeared. He slumped into it, hiding his face behind one hand. “How am I supposed to do this without your guidance?” He whispered.

Wisdom came and stood beside him, resting an ethereal hand on his shoulder. “ _Ma falon_ , you already know all the guidance I have to give on this. You need only to listen to it.” 

Solas didn't reply. He knew Wisdom wished him to find other ways, she had been clear on that since he began. But she had been there, with him, for every one of his victories and failures. To think that she will not be…

“I do not wish to be alone.” Solas sighed heavily.

“Then do not be.” Wisdom smiled.

Suddenly laughter rang out around them. Solas looked up trying to find its source. A small shimmering spirit popped up on the other side of him from Wisdom. 

“What is wrong with alone?” The spirit laughed, “gives you lots of time to think!”

Solas cocked an eyebrow at the spirit and looked to Wisdom for an explanation. Wisdom said. Itching and only sighed in mild annoyance.

“Sometimes being alone gives you too much time to think.” Solas replied back to the spirit. “Sometimes it makes people sad.”

“Oooooh you mean LONELY, not alone. They are different I looked them up. They are spelt differently and feel different and have different meanings. Lonely can happen even when you're around people.” The spirit laughed and began spinning in circles.

“You are a young spirit” Solas said.

“Yup! Younger than the veil! Other’s like me are older. But that’s not why I’m here. I came because you are curious about the ise’len.”

“The fire…” Solas began, “do you mean Isera?”

“Yes!” The spirit said clapping with joy. “I was the first you know, to meet her. I’d never seen someone like her before.”

“You mean a dreamer?” Solas asked.

The spirit didn’t answer, just continued talking. “She had so many questions! She knew so much but none of it fit here. Square peg, round hole, that’s what she said. How do I find my way when I’m lost, how do I cook over a fire, what do they use for a toothbrush, I don’t recognize the stars.   
“I gave her answers and she gave me questions.” Just then the spirit stopped spinning and ran up to Solas. “Do YOU know what supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is?”

“Pardon?” Solas asked.

“Me neither! I love questions I haven’t answered yet!!” The spirit shimmered in happiness.

“Ah,” Solas said, finally devising the spirit’s purpose, “you are Curiosity.”

“Yes! Yes I am!” The spirit giggled and returned to spinning.

Solas couldn’t help but chuckle at the spirit’s antics, despite his sour mood. Wisdom also smiled as she watched the young spirit dance.

“So you have known Isera since she came into her magic?” Solas asked, trying to bring back the flighty spirit’s focus.

“Yes! I have! I introduced her to Wisdom, and then others came. She was so confused at first. She came into her magic so early, so late. And she was so new.” The spirit was no longer spinning. Now it was attempting to do a handstand.

Solas stared at the spirit, furrowing his brow in confusion. Curiosity wasn’t making any sense to him. He shook his head and turned back to Wisdom. 

“ _Ma falon_ , who will I have to share these amusing incidents with when you are gone?” He tried to sound jovial, but his smile was sad.

“There is at least one other who would not mind sharing them with you.” Wisdom smiled. 

“As enjoyable as that sounds, my time in the Fade is not always something I wish for others in the waking to know of.” Solas said solemnly.

Wisdom did not say anything, she just sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“I want to be angry… to try and convince you…” Solas confessed.

“But you are, as one has said to me, ‘a good man’ and will not try and force my choice.” 

Solas stared at Wisdom for a moment before he began to blush and looked away. There was only one person he could imagine that would have spoken about him with Wisdom….

“She does not know the true me.” Solas sighed.

“But she knows so much!” Curiosity, who was still flitting around, began to laugh, “3.1415926… and the numbers go on forever she says! It’s made of pastry and fruit filling. Numbers you can eat, why can’t she know you too?” Curiosity came and perched it’s elbows on the chair Solas sat in.

“I worry little spirit,” Solas said, “That perhaps you have gained too much knowledge too fast and are getting it confused.”

The spirit simply laughed and then ran off, leaving Wisdom and Solas alone. For a long time Solas sat in silence with his friend, basking in the company that he knew would soon be gone. 

The world, and his life, would be the poorer for lack of it.

*******************

In the morning they rose and ate and were on their way as quickly as they could. Cassandra had warned them that the closer they got to the Exalted Plains the more likely they were to encounter not only fighting from the Orlesian Civil war. Bandits taking advantage of the unrest would also be more plentiful.

For the first part of the day they were lucky, no bandits, no soldiers, just forest slowly changing into plains. 

Isera had only ever been through _Dirthavaren_ once before, on the way to somewhere else. Though she had heard, over and over and over, from the many elders in Clan Lavellan the story of the Long March, of _Halamshiral_ and of the eventual Exalted March, it hadn’t hit home until she had a chance to dream here. 

The first time she dreamed here it was almost more than she could bear to watch. There were so many battles, so much blood, so many lives lost because of anger and fear. Isera remembers waking with tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn’t until later when she examined her memories of the dream that she saw something else. 

She saw the strength. 

This time she looked beyond the blood and war. She looked for the small moments. She watched the way the elves would help each other up when they fell. Or share their food or supplies with their fellows on the battlefield. She saw an elven nation with no walls to separate out those who had been slaves or fighters or free. She saw unity. 

The Dalish condemn the surrender of the elves who accepted the Maker after Divine Renata the First’s Exalted March. They look at the elves who now live in the alienages, the descendants of those elves who submitted, and they sneer at their weakness. They speak as though the ancient Dalish were the only ones with strength. For them to look back on it, the answer seems crystal clear. 

But as with all things, there was strength on both sides. One side was strong for fighting for their culture, for their way of life. The other was strong to let it go for the lives of the their children.

And so Isera was silent as they rode. Even Sera was quieter than usual. Perhaps the history of it was not lost on her either. 

When they stopped to eat at midday Solas approached her. 

“You have been very pensive this morning.” He said as he sat beside her and offered her some dried meat and bread.

“It is not easy to be a dreamer in _Dirthavaren_ ” Isera said taking the food.

“No.” Solas sighed, “it is not. It is another reminder of how far the People have fallen since the time of Elvhenan.”

Isera chuckled. “Such a Dalish way of looking a things.” She bumped his shoulder amiably with hers, “all doom and gloom and woe is us.”

Solas stared at her for a moment, seemingly unsure if she should be insulted or if he should laugh. “Do tell, what do you see when you dream here?” He asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

“I see the forgotten strength. I see the best of us, no divides between city elf and Dalish. I see people who believed, who hoped, and who tried to change the world for the better.”

“But their efforts were in vain. The elves of today are no better off than the elves of that time. They are still stepped on, slaves….” Solas said, his voice ramping up as he spoke. 

“But they are alive.” Isera cut in softly.

“If you can call it living.” Solas said, sadness tinging his sarcasm.

“I will call it living. It is better than extinction, than being eradicated.” Isera replied. “Alive means that we can continue to grow.”

“And yet they have not.” Solas said in a clipped tone.

“No, they have not.” Isera sighed, “And that is what saddens me about _Dirthavaren_.”

Solas looks at her, his eyes searching for a long moment. Then he chuckled. “Had you been alive then, I think you would have been a force to be reckoned with.”

“Who says I’m not now?” Isera said with a grin. 

Travel for the rest of the day was easier than expected. By the evening they discovered an Inquisition scout camp that was only a short way off of their course. Isera smiled at how quickly the others settled in to the routine of the camp. She couldn’t help but wonder how many scout camps they had spent time in since the beginning. And how many more they would spend time in before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  vhenan - my heart, term of affection  
> Ar lath ma - I love you.  
> ma falon - my friend  
> ise’len - fire child  
> supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Do I really need to translate this? It's Mary Poppins y'all!  
> Dirthavaren - The Promise, the elven name for the Dales.  
> Halamshiral - The end of the journey
> 
> Other notes:  
> You guys are all so amazing and awesome and I really really love hearing what you think about this. I could kiss you all! MWAH!


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet another Dalish Clan, Solas has words with the Keeper, Isera misses her family and Solas and Isera go stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on updates: It's likely that I'll miss or be behind on the next few weeks of updates because I'm in the process of changing jobs and I've run out of my buffer chapters. So if you don't see something next week, don't panic, this fic is still active and ongoing. 
> 
> Because of that, this chapter is longer and ends on a lovely fluffy note. Enjoy!

### CHAPTER 15

**9:25 Dragon - The Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_“Why did you bring her here?” Keeper Deshanna asked, pointing to the elven woman that stood just behind Isera._

_“She was being attacked by dogs! Should I have just left her there?” Isera demanded._

_“She is a flat-ear.” Keeper Deshanna replied as if that would answer the questions. The Keeper crossed her arms and glared at the woman._

_“She is a person, an elf who happens to live in the city, and her name is Marianna.” Isera growled._

_Keeper Deshanna gave a frustrated sigh and threw up her hands. “Fine, we will help her. Take her to the healing tent so we can see to her injuries.”_

_Isera turned to Marianna, a small woman with mousy brown hair and big scared eyes. “I didn’t mean to be so much of a bother….” Marianna began to apologize._

_“You didn’t. You were in trouble and I offered you aid.” Isera smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Come, let’s get your wounds cleaned. We don’t want those bites to get infected.”_

_Marianna followed Isera closely as the others of the Clan stared at her bare face with either disdain or curiosity. Isera frowned but pretended not to see them. Just as they reached the healing tent Iris came running over with a small carved halla toy._

_“Mamae! Mamae! Mamae! Lala hurt her foot! She needs fixing!” Iris wailed._

_Isera stopped and knelt down and looked closely at the halla toy that Iris was showing her. “I will take a look at her and see what I can do.” Isera answered seriously, “why don’t you put Lala on one of the cots and sit with her. I bet she is scared and needs you close.”_

_Iris hugged the halla and ran into the tent to wait for her mother._

_“Is that your daughter?” Marianna asked, a smile on her face._

_“Yes,” Isera grinned, “she’s four and she’s a handful.”_

_“They often are at that age.” Marianna said with a small laugh. Isera saw how her fear seemed to slip away from her as they walked into the tent to see Iris fussing over her halla._

_“Do you have children?” Isera asked softly, directing Marianna to sit on a free cot._

_“None of my own, but I was caretaker for a Bann in Ferelden before I came to the Free Marches. I… had to leave. But I miss the children. I miss teaching them. I learned to read and write so I could help them with their lessons.” Marianna answered._

_Isera looked at her in surprise as she prepared a poultice for her wounds. “You taught them?”_

_“I did.” Marianna said, sitting up straighter with a bit of pride._

_“I have tried to teach some of the Clan to read and write… it has been met with resistance.” isera confessed quietly, her eyes darting to the open flap to see if anyone was listening._

_“I found the same thing when I came here and tried make a living teaching in the alienage or in Kirkwall’s lowtown…. No one wanted to learn, and especially no one wanted to learn from an elf.” Marianna’s shoulders slumped again with frustration and resignation._

_“I wonder….” Isera said, as she sat next to Marianna and began to apply the poultice, “would you be willing to listen to an idea I have?”_

_Marianna looked at her suspiciously, but then nodded her head. Isera grinned. Perhaps two minds could do what one could not._

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - The Exalted Plains**

Isera was slow to get up the next morning. She stayed tucked in her bedroll pretending to sleep when she heard Cassandra and Solas up, greet the scouts and start getting breakfast ready. It wasn’t until she heard Sera get up and start cursing at her clothes as she put them on that Isera finally peeked out.

“Hey Izzy, you’re awake!” Sera grinned at her, “Too bad, I was looking forward to poking you till you got up.”

Isera chuckled and grabbed a brush and started to run it through her wild red hair. “Perhaps another time, Sera.”

Sera watched as Isera quickly braided it and then wrapped it into a bun at the back of her head, pinning it in place with some large metal hair pins. Then with a sigh she pulled her travelling leathers back on and began wrapping her feet.

“Guh, foot wraps.” Sera said, sticking out her tongue. “So elfy. Why don’t you wear shoes?”

“Hmmm, I think by now it’s just out of habit. It’s what I know.” Isera shrugged as she criss crossed the wrappings around her calf. “I think most Dalish wear foot wraps because they don’t have craftspeople who make shoes. It’s a very specialized skill. Also, foot wraps are much cheaper to replace and easier to repair than shoes.” As she tucked the ends in on one leg and started the next she sighed, “Of course, if you ask most Dalish they will probably give you some answer about heritage and culture and Arlathan and none of it will make sense.”

Sera giggled at the mocking tone Isera used. 

“Isera! Sera! Come out and eat.” Cassandra called from just outside the tent. 

As the two stepped out of the tent they saw Cassandra already in her armor and Solas sitting by the fire. Solas was already frowning as he ate some oatmeal. Sera and Isera dished out and then took seats around the small fire, just close enough to keep the morning chill at bay.

“So, today we are going to see the Dalish Clan that is here, yes?” Cassandra asked, mentally planning out their route. Solas and Sera both groaned.

“That is the idea.” Isera sighed, “It will likely not be pleasant. Keeper Hawen and I… do not get along. He is, what some people would call, very traditional.”

“What would you call him?” Sera asked with her mouth full.

“An ass.” Isera replied.

This made the blonde elf chuckle a bit and even Solas’ mouth quirked upwards in a half smile.

“My idea is to go there, deliver the letters I have and leave as quickly as possible.” Isera said, looking up from her breakfast at everyone. 

“Then we will go as soon as we finish eating.”

*******************

The Clan was fairly easy to find, just follow the river and soon enough you could see the sails of the aravels in the distance.

As they drew near, Isera slowed, listening as the almost silent footsteps that followed them slowed too. She had hoped that her presence as a fellow Dalish would eliminate the need for an ‘escort’, but perhaps that had been overly optimistic. 

“I am Isera Lavellan,” Isera suddenly said, stopping and speaking to what seemed to be nothing but trees. “I have brought with me letters and messages from Clan Lavellan to your Clan.”

Out of the shadows three figures emerged. Their bows were drawn, with arrows notched and pointing in the direction of Cassandra, Solas and Sera. Isera held a hand out indicating they shouldn’t take up arms. A fourth figure came out after the first three were in place, a middle aged woman with the vallaslin of June on her face. She studied Isera for a moment, approaching slowly and cautiously. 

Suddenly the woman laughed and before Isera knew it, her arms were around her and she was lifting her up from the ground. 

“ _Aneth ara_ , Sister!” the woman laughed. 

“Creators’, Shora! Put me down!” Isera gasped for air under the bear hug.

Shora, laughed and put Isera down, giving her a good natured pat on the head. “I wouldn’t do that if it wasn’t so easy, you are just so short, Sister!” 

“And you are a bear disguising itself as an elf, I am sure of it.” Isera chuckled.

The clearing of a throat brought the two woman back to the situation at hand, where the 3 Dalish scouts still had arrows trained on Isera’s companions, who were resting their hands tensely on their own weapons.

“At ease archers!” Shora bellowed, “Can’t you see this is one of our own?”

“But Keeper Hawen said that….” One of them began as the other two lowered their weapons.

“Keeper Hawen would have us shoot arrows at the stream if it made a sound that wasn’t sufficiently Dalish.” Shora snorted. 

Isera chuckled and signaled for Cassandra, Solas and Sera to relax. “This is Shora, she grew up in Clan Lavellan with me but later left when she bonded with someone from Clan Ghilain. Though I would be interested to know how you came from Clan Ghilain to being here?” Isera asked, turning back to Shora.

Shora shrugged and started walking, motioning for them to follow. Her scouts fell instep behind them, weapons lowered but not released. “I got here the usual way. My youngest daughter bonded with a young hunter here. My Radavur passed a few years ago and my other children had gone on to other clans or other places. So I left with my daughter and came here. I’ve been here 2 years now.”

“My sympathies about Radavur. He was a good man.” 

“Aye, he was. I miss him sorely. Though there is an older hunter here who has been trying to catch my eye.” Shora winked. “I’m leading him on a merry chase.”

Isera laughed and Shora’s grin grew wider. Behind them she could hear one of the Dalish scouts groaning and grumbling about having to hear more about Shora’s love life.

“Enough about me, I am a Dalish elf with a Dalish Clan.” Shora said, eyeing Isera, “I would much rather hear about you and your interesting travelling companions.” The taller Dalish woman flicked her eyes over the three non-Dalish behind Isera.

“These are members of the Inquisition. They are here to ensure my safety while I travel.” Isera said, a bit evasively. 

“The Inquisition huh?” Shots asked, “I’ve run into a few of their scouts. They’re surprisingly respectful. Some even know a word or two of elven. They say their all mighty Inquisitor is a Dalish. Is it you?”

Isera shook her head and gave a sigh. “It’s Iris. Deshanna sent her to that damn conclave….”

Shora silenced her with a small reassuring squeeze to her hand. “That answers two questions I have. We had word that you and Deshanna had a falling out. I was unsure of the validity of the claim as no one knew the details. Now I see why you would have.”

For a moment there was silence as the two women took comfort in each other’s company.

“Don’t worry, if that had happened to one if my children, I would have decked my Keeper too.”

Isera groaned. “I didn't actually hit her. Silvhen stopped me.”

“Well, you know how the Dalish love their stories.” Shora said with a smile.

*******************

Solas tried to relax as Isera and the Dalish hunter talked and laughed. Beside him he could hear Sera muttering under her breath about elfy-elfies as she glared at the three Dalish scouts following them. Cassandra may not have turned back to look at the elves, but Solas saw the way she gripped her sword and how her eyes flitted from side to side. She was ready to react the instant she needed to.

Soon they approached the Dalish camp. The man who must be the Keeper was standing just past the edge of the nearest aravel, his 

“What are you doing here Isera?” The white haired Keeper said as he stepped forward, blocking Isera from moving further into the camp. 

“Hello Hawen. I come with letter from Clan Lavellan to some members of your Clan.” Isera replied. Solas could feel her agitation and saw it in the way she stood taller, and held her head higher. It made him admire her more that she would not let one such as this bend her.

“And so you had to bring shem and flat-ears here with you to do that?” Hawen replied, sneering at Solas, Cassandra and Sera.

At this Isera stepped forward into the man’s space, ‘causing him to step back and run into the aravel behind him. She pointed a finger in his face as she spoke. “These are members of the Inquisition who are doing everything they can to save this world and as a result of that, you and your Clan.” she barked at him, fire in her eyes and electricity running through her aura. “You do not have to like me but I will not see you disrespect them.”

For a moment Hawen seemed to falter before the scowl returned to his face. He didn’t reply to Isera but turned his head and stepped aside, indicating that she was free to enter the camp. Isera shot a glare at him before turning back to Solas and the others. 

“I apologize for that. The Dalish are… not always as kind as I wish them to be. Some more so than others.” Isera sighed and pursed her lips as she stared off into the distance.

“You do not need to apologize.” Solas replied, stepping forward and drawing Isera’s attention back to him. “You have done nothing wrong and their actions do not reflect on our feelings towards you.” 

Solas didn’t miss the small blush on her cheeks as her eyes met his. 

“Thank you,” Isera said softly. Then she took a deep breath to steel herself against what must be done. “Now, let’s get this done as soon as we can with as little blood shed as possible.”

Cassandra and Shora decided to assist Isera with her deliveries. Solas preferred to wait for them to return on the outskirts of the camp. He had thought this would limit his interaction with the Dalish. He was wrong. 

It was not long after Isera and the others left, and Sera had disappeared somewhere, that Keeper Hawen approached Solas.

“Is there something that I can assist you with?” Solas asked, not bothering to hide his dislike of the man.

“Nothing a flat-ear like you could help with.” Hawen replied, his own dislike clear in his tone.

“Then perhaps you should go and seek out someone else to converse with.” Solas sneered.

Hawen snorted in disgust. “Figures Isera would find the haughtiest flat-ear to attach herself to. Even after all of her past transgressions… I had hoped she wouldn’t stoop that far. Well, at least you're not human.”

“I beg your pardon?” Solas asked, now he was confused as well as angry.

It seemed that the Keeper wasn’t interested in hearing from him though, as he kept talking as if Solas had not spoken. “First her Keeper allowed her to bond with a non-mage, ridiculous for someone of her talent. Not only should she not have been bonded at all, as a first, but for her to breed and create a non-mage child is a waste. Our mages are scarce enough as it is….”

“Do not speak another word.” Solas growled, “Or I will tear your voice from your throat.” 

Hawen stared at Solas with his mouth still hanging open. Before the Keeper could gather his courage to speak again Solas continued. 

“ _Your_ mages are often ejected from their clans when someone such as you has decided that there are too many of them in the clan. If they stay with the clan, _your mages_ are then forced into a life of just as little choice as they would be given in a circle.” It was all Solas could do to keep himself from reach out and strangling the stunned man who looked at him. “To imply that _Isera_ , who in the few weeks I have known her has done more to aid the plight of the People than I saw in a year of visiting Dalish clans, to imply that her choices should have been ripped from her because of her magic is not only ignorant and arrogant it is also an insult to a woman whose feet you are not fit to wash.”

The Keeper continued to stare at him. Solas pulled himself up to his full height which far exceed that of the white haired Keeper. 

For a moment Hawen stared at Solas, fear reflected in his eyes, but then he found his voice again. “You know nothing of our ways, nothing of HER and what she has…”

“Get out of my sight.” Solas commanded. “NOW.”

Part of him hoped the Keeper would not, that he would push the issue and give Solas an excuse to tear him limb from limb. But the Keeper was not a warrior, and for some reason, Hawen found that he could not ignore this command. So he walked away, throwing a last glare over his shoulder at Solas before skittering off like a coward.

Solas forced himself to take deep breaths to try and regain his composure. He was still fuming when Sera walked up behind him.

“Good job telling that piece of shite off.” She said with a nod. “If you hadn’t, I might have put an arrow through his head.”

“I assure you, that would have been far too kind a death for the likes of him.” Solas said with a growl, still glaring in the direction the Keeper had gone.

“Just this once, I’m gonna say that you’re right.” Sera said. “But only this once.”

Solas couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “I take it you are not enjoying much hospitality here among the Dalish.”

“Pffffftttt.” Sera said as she stuck out her tongue. “Nope. They’re almost as bad as you with sticks up their arses. ‘Cept you don’t pick on Isera just ‘cause she wants to do something different. They almost make me like you more.”

“That makes three things on the very short list of good things that have come from the Dalish.” Solas replied with a smirk.

“What are the other two?” 

Solas turned to where he could see Isera talking with an elderly Dalish woman as she passed her a letter. “Isera and Iris.” He replied with a smile.

*******************

Isera was tired by the time she was done giving out the messages and letters that she had brought with her from Clan Lavellan. Most of the messages she or Deshanna had to write down in the first place because so few of the clan could read or write. In delivering them, she found she had to read many of the messages out to their recipients as they could not read or write either.

It was a stark reminder of how the Dalish elves self imposed hermit life often had unintended and devastating consequences.

Once the last message was handed out, read and reread, Isera informed Hawen that they were leaving.

“Good, you’ve been here too long already.” Hawen grumbled. Isera notices though that he seemed to make a large effort to stay away from Solas.

Shora offered to walk with them part of the way. 

“It was good to see you again _ma falon_ ,” Shora said giving Isera a big hug. “I am sorry for the way Hawen has treated you. You have always had a different way of doing things but you have always had the best for the people in your heart.”

“Thank you my friend.” Isera said, returning the hug. “ _Dareth shiral_.”

“ _Dareth shiral_.” Shora replied. 

With a last squeeze they released each other and Shora headed back for the Dalish camp. Isera stood watching her leave with more sadness than she was expecting. When she left Clan Lavellan she left in anger, not thinking about what she was leaving behind but instead thinking about finding Iris. Now, she was reminded of the family she had built there and how she was no longer welcome to return.

The trip back to the scout camp was quiet. Solas was brooding about something and Cassandra was lost in thought. Sera was the only one who seemed to feel like talking, and mostly it was to complain about the elfy-elves and how rude they were. Isera didn’t say anything. She just nodded and hummed in acknowledgement as the blond elf ranted to her.

“You’re not actually listening to me are you?” Sera suddenly said. 

“Hmmm, what?” Isera said startled.

“I just said that we should replace all our soldiers with nugs wearing sweaters because they would be so cute no one could attack them and you said ‘that’s right Sera’.” Sera replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh,” Isera said with an embarrassed smile, “I suppose I was a little lost in my own head.”

“If you’re worried about what those bunch a stick up their arses elves think of you, don’t. You’re better than them. You care about people. Not just about bits and pieces of stone.” Sera said.

“I was actually thinking about how I seem to have only just realized that by leaving the Dalish I have lost the only family here I have ever known.” Isera sighed.

Sera didn’t respond at first, but then Isera felt her put her arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, but, you got a new family now. Iris brought us all together, yeah? And she made us family. You’re her family, so, you’re our family.”

“Oh Sera,” Isera smiled and put her arm around the girl’s waist to give her a squeeze. “As long as I don’t have to clean up after you all, I would be honoured to be part of the Inquisition family.”

Sera laughed. “Well, we might need you to get a few of us out of some scrapes… like before we left Skyhold I may have mucked about with the Commander’s desk….”

*******************

Later that evening, Solas stood just beyond the edge of camp. This far away from the fire it was easier to see the stars. Only one of Thedas’ two moons was visible tonight and Solas let his eyes linger on it, tracing it’s contours and craters.

He hadn’t realized that he was no longer alone until Isera brushed her aura gently against his. He turned to see her walking towards him from the camp, a blanket wrapped around her small shoulders. She smiled at him as she approached. 

“Are you not cold out here Solas?” Isera asked as she came to stand next to him.

“Not particularly. I’m well versed in spells to regulate my temperature and that of my immediate surroundings.” Solas replied. Then he gave his head a tilt and looked at Isera, “why do you not do the same?”

Isera chuckled. “Because blankets are cozy. I like feeling all wrapped up.” To illustrate she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and nuzzled into it.

Solas chuckled. “I suppose that has its benefits too.”

They stood in silence for a moment, looking at the stars together. Each stood just far enough away that they were not touching, yet Solas found he couldn’t keep himself from subconsciously brushing her aura with his. Isera did not seem to mind as she returned the touch.

“Come on, I bet we could see the stars better from one of those rock outcroppings.” Isera said suddenly, taking Solas’ by the hand and pulling him forward and farther away from the camp.

“I’m not sure if that’s wise, there is a civil war still on here. The Seeker….” He began.

Isera laughed. “Cassandra will be fine. We’re both very capable of taking care of ourselves. I told her as much before I left to come find you.” She smiled back at him and continued to pull him forward.

Solas smiled at the feeling of her hand in his, at her impulsiveness and infectious smile. “Alright. Lead the way.”

She led them just far enough to a hill made of great slabs of stone. Isera released Solas’ hand only to scramble up the slope and find a flat spot. Once she did, she sat down and patted the place next to her. Solas smiled and lowered himself down to sit next to the red haired woman. 

“See, we can see the stars much better here.” Isera said waving her arms at the expanse of the sky.

Solas said nothing for a moment as he watched how the slight breeze ruffled Isera’s hair and how the moonlight illuminated her freckles. 

“Yes,” He smiled to himself as he turned his gaze back to the sky, “much better.”

“Do you watch the stars often?” Isera asked, her eyes still tracing invisible lines between constellations.

“I enjoy them, yes.” Solas said, “They do not change as quickly as the world does here. They remind me that perhaps the world does not have to always been so busy and so quick.”

Isera hummed in acknowledgement and shifted her position slightly, till Solas felt her shoulder brush up against his arm. He looked at her in surprise. She didn’t say anything, she just continued to watch the stars. Then she reached over and took hold of his hand, threading her fingers through his.

It had been so long since someone had held his hand like that. Solas stared in amazement at how her tiny fingers looked against his long ones. He brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, watching as it rose and fell over her knuckles. The back of her hand was soft, and smooth, though her fingers and palm were calloused from a life of working. There were freckles on the back of her hand, barely visible here in the moonlight. Solas found he wanted to trace them, count them, study them and the constellations they made. 

“The world is always changing,” Isera said suddenly, breaking through Solas’ reverie. “We cannot stop it from doing that. All we can do is choose how we let it affect us.” She looked at Solas, capturing him with her blue eyes. “And how we affect others.” 

Solas could not look away. He wanted to memorize the curl of her lashes as she looked downwards shyly before looking back and giving him a bright smile. Before he knew what he was doing, Solas was leaning forward, moving his mouth towards hers.

“Oh! Look! A shooting star!” Isera exclaimed, turning to suddenly point towards the sky, taking his hand along with hers.

Solas started back and watched the star’s trajectory. “A rare and beautiful thing to see.” He smiled at her. Isera looked away, and he was sure that even in the dark he could see her blush.

“Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?” She asked, shimmying just a bit closer.

“Not since my youth.” Solas replied, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

With a sigh Isera laid her head on his shoulder. His hand was still entwined with hers, and he felt the tickle of her hair on his neck. Solas looked down at her, and slowly released her hand, reaching up with it to brush a few strands of hair from her face.

Isera looked up at him, closing her eyes as he touched her face.

Solas smiled and wrapped his now free arm around her waist, feeling the roughness of the woolen blanket on his hand as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled, and settled her head down again with a contented sigh. 

“Make a wish Solas,” She whispered, “wish for something just for you.”

He held her tighter. He wished this moment would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Aneth ara - a friendly greeting, literally 'my safe place'  
> ma falon - my friend  
> Dareth shiral - elven good bye.
> 
> Clan Ghilain - a Clan that decesends from Inquisitor Ameridan. [Reference](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dalish)  
> Silvhen - Roshan's brother, Isera's brother-in-law


	16. The Things We Cannot Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera and Solas lose a dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING** : Canon death and death of original character. This whole chapter is about death. Death sucks.
> 
> Last chapter ended on such a lovely, happy and fluffy note... so welcome to the chapter with all the sad. ALL OF IT. Or at least a great deal of it. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because, seriously, it's just all death and sadness.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience with my sporadic updates. The next update might not be on time either. Hopefully after that we should be back to a regular schedule.

### CHAPTER 16

**9:29 Dragon - The Free Marches, Clan Lavellan**

_Isera watched Roshan as he slept. She dunked a cloth in the nearby bucket of water, cooling it with a touch of her magic before placing it on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open briefly at the contact before slipping closed again. His breathing was shallow and often he began coughing and could not stop._

_It had started after that damn thunderstorm, when the halla had gotten out. After following them into a swamp and having to slowly coax them out again, Roshan had started to feel poorly. First a cough, a little less energy than normal, then the fever came, and now he was barely able to rise from their bed._

_With a sniff, Isera turned away, wiping at the tears that clung to her eyelashes before they could fall down her cheeks. The twisted feeling in her gut was growing more intense each day. She knew it was only a matter of time._

_“Ma lath…” Roshan’s weak voice prompted Isera to turn back. She gave him a smile._

_“I am here, Roshan, I am here.” Isera whispered, stroking his dark hair._

_“Ma lath,” Roshan began, reaching to take Isera’s hand. He was stopped by another fit of coughing that shook his whole body. Isera just cooed and rubbed his back as he curled in on himself. Isera moved a hand over his sides, casting a spell to help ease the pain in his ribs. At this point it was all she could do._

_“Shhhh, save your strength ma lath.” Isera said._

_When the coughing ended, Roshan lay back on the bed, his breath wheezing and shallow. Isera reached for the cloth to cool it again and wipe the sweat from his head, but Roshan took her hand and she stilled._

_“Ma lath, my strength is fading. I need to use what I have to tell you what I must say.” Roshan said, brushing his thumb gently over Isera’s knuckles._

_“No.. don’t say that…” Isera began but Roshan placed a finger to lips._

_“Do not pretend. It’ll easier if we are both honest about what is coming.” He whispered._

_Isera took hold of his hand and kissed it, holding it to her mouth as she felt the tears begin to well up again. “Roshan…” She breathed, despair, grief and sorrow taking hold of her._

_“Isera, ma lath, ma vhenan…” Roshan began, “I am dying. But before Falon’Din takes me, I need to tell you that I have felt so honoured and privileged to have loved and been loved by you. You are like no one I have ever met, and for that I am both so glad - because I did meet you, and also saddened, because I feel that the Dalish need more people like you. The world needs more people like you.”_

_Isera was crying now, the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Roshan’s hand. She tried to keep herself from shaking or jarring the bed with her sobs._

_Roshan continued, “When I am gone, no matter what the rest of the Clan says, I want you to know that I do not want you to stop what you are doing. You hear me? Do not stop working to make schools. Do not stop trying to teach the Dalish. Do not stop loving people and believing in them._

_“My wish for you is that you will have success in all the things you are working towards. That you will live to see the changes that you are making._

_“I wish…” And here Roshan paused and took a shaky breath, “I wish that you will fall in love. Fall in love with someone... someone who becomes your heart as you have become mine.”_

_“Roshan…” Isera whispered, looking at her bondmate in disbelief, “I love you, I love you so much…”_

_“I know,” Roshan said, now he was the one soothing her, “I know. You are my heart, but you will never been mine alone. You are too big for me, your hopes and dreams are more than I could ever wish to hold. I hope that someday you find someone who is enough to hold them.” He paused to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. “My life has been fuller, better and more beautiful because you have been in it. I am so happy that I was given the privilege of knowing you while I lived.”_

_“Roshan… please, don’t go.” Isera said, “I’m so scared.”_

_“I cannot answer this request ma vhenan,” Roshan said, humour in his weak voice. “But I know that your fears will only make you stronger. That is what they have always done, at least in all the time we have been together.”_

_“Time that is too short.” Isera replied._

_“13 years of knowing you is worth more than an eternity without you.” Roshan said._

_Isera tried to hold back her sobs. She could tell his voice was getting weaker, his breathing more shallow. She clung to the hand that now cupped her cheek as if holding it tighter would keep him here._

_Roshan gave her a weak smile. “Ar lath ma bellanaris, vhenan.” He whispered._

_Isera opened her mouth to reply, but Roshan was again taken by a fit of coughing. She waited and rubbed his back, while he was racked with coughs. When finally he laid back he took one big shaky breath._

_When he released it, he was gone._

_Isera stared in shock at his body, still warm from the fever, but lifeless now. She cried out in anger and sorrow and clung to him, sobbing. “Ar lath ma, bellanaris.” She uttered over and over as the Keeper and others of the clan came and pried her from him so they could begin the burial process._

_“Bellanaris…..” She whispered as her fingers were pulled from his hand and it fell to the bed, unmoving._

___________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - The Exalted Plains**

Isera and Solas had sat together with his arm around her for a long time before they finally made their way back to camp. Even on the walk back they had held hands, not letting go till they were almost within the soft glow of the campfire. With smiles and blushes they had gone their separate ways to their tents. She had fallen asleep with a feeling of warmth and hope pooling in her core.

That was not how she woke up.

She woke with the echo of screaming still ringing in her ears from her dreams. Sweat poured down her face and back as Isera threw open her bedroll and hastily began pulling on her clothes. Her hair was braided but not pulled up into it’s customary bun as she shook Cassandra and Sera awake.

“Wha….” Sera said blearily as she blinked at Isera.

“We have to go.” Isera said, tossing her pants at her.

“Are we being attacked?” Cassandra said, reaching for her sword.

“I’ll explain on the way.” Isera replied as she finished rushing to put on her footwraps.

“Should we get Solas?” Cassandra asked. The sleep gone from her mind, already she was preparing for battle.

“He already knows,” was all Isera said before she left the tent.

Solas was pacing outside by the fire when Isera emerged. She strapped her staff to her back as she approached him. He was fidgeting with his sleeves and growling to himself.

“Where are the others?” Solas snapped, his voice full of tension and anger. Isera paused and blinked at him. He ran a hand over his scalp. “ _Ir abelas_ , I shouldn’t have snapped. I just….”

Isera nodded and reached out to take his hand to keep it from clenching into a fist. “They are coming, we are doing everything we can.” She said softly.

Solas met her gaze and his shoulders seemed to loosen a bit as Isera held his hand. 

Sera and Cassandra exited the tent before anyone could say anything else. Soon the four were on their horses and Isera was leading them at a near breakneck speed across the Exalted Plains.

“Where are we going?” Cassandra asked, trying to keep up with Isera.

“To save a friend of mine and Solas’.” Isera said, focusing on the path ahead. “A spirit of Wisdom that has been ripped from the Fade and forced to fight, an action that is so against her true nature….” Isera glanced at Cassandra to see that she was frowning and ready to argue, but she stopped her before she could. “Please Cassandra, I have known this spirit almost my whole life. She is not a demon. She is the wisest and kindest creature I have ever known. I know you may not understand, but please, come and help for me. For Solas.”

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again. She simply looked at Isera, her eyes softening and nodded.

It wasn’t long before they found the first body of the mages, shot through with arrows from bandits. Then more bodies, these showed signs of being attacked by a demon. 

Isera jumped off her horse and ran towards where she knew the summoning circle to be. When it came into view she stopped in her tracks. A hand flew to her mouth, her eyes were wide with horror. 

“No….” Isera gasped as she saw the twisted and monstrous form of the pride demon that fought against the bindings that trapped it. It roared in anger, saliva and foam spraying from its mouth. The image of the spirit as Isera had last seen her, sitting in her garden watching as other spirits meandered there, laughing softly at the wisps that flitted from tree to tree, flower to flower. Even as the two images refused to meet in her mind, Isera knew beyond a doubt that they were the same spirit. She would know her aura anywhere. Even here, in this beastly form.

Solas ran up behind her and a choked cry burst from his throat as he saw the demon.

“What did they do?” He muttered in outrage. His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. “What did they DO?!”

Sera and Cassandra joined them just as a man in mage’s robes approached them.

“A mage!” He said hopefully, “you’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we’ve been fighting that demon.”

Isera turned to the man, fire and lighting flickering up her arm. She couldn’t remember a time when she wanted so badly to strangle someone.

But Solas was the one who spoke first. He stride up to the man and shoved a finger in his face, “YOU summoned that demon! Except it was spirit of wisdom at the time.” He continued walking forward, ‘causing the mage to step backwards to try and get away from him, only to stumble and fall on the rocks. Solas towered over him and snarled. “You made it kill! You TWISTED it from it’s original purpose!”

The mage stuttered and continued to try and scramble backwards on the ground. “I understand how it can seem that way to someone who has not studied demons….” He tried to say.

“SHUT. UP.” Solas commanded, a hand coming up to strike the man. 

“Solas, we don’t have time for them.” Isera said, grabbing his arm. “We have to break the summoning circle… please….”

Solas lowered his arm, “You are right. We must break the circle.”

With a quick word to Cassandra and Sera about what needed to be done, Isera and Solas ran towards the demon. 

They attacked the pillars of the summoning circle with a vengeance. All the while Isera was begging in her mind, please, please let this be a time she can change things. She worked as hard as she could, trying to break down the pillars as well as keep Cassandra and Sera under a barrier to protect them from the pride demon’s flailing wipe of lighting. 

Time seems to slow down. Or perhaps it’s just Isera’s perception of time. Each pillar feels like it takes longer than the last to destroy. Each strike of the demon’s whip over their barrier felt like it was sucking the air from Isera’s chest. Even though she knew this was coming, she could never have been prepared to see her friend like this.

When the last pillar falls, Isera feels like rejoicing. That is, until she turns and see Wisdom kneeling on the ground, her aura unstable and weak. They had not made it in time.

Solas ran over to the figure and knelt down in front of it, his shoulders slumped and burdened. Isera came over and stood just behind him. He had known Wisdom longer, he needed to say goodbye.

“ _Lethallin. Ir abelas_ ” Solas said, his voice heavy with grief.

“ _Tel’abelas. Enasal. Ir Tel’him._ ” Wisdom replied, a faint smile on her face. “ _Ma melava halani._ ” The spirit turned to Isera, inviting her to come closer with only a glance. Isera knelt down next to Solas and tried to hold by the tears as Wisdom continued to speak. “ _Mala sueldin nadas. Saron._ ” Isera translated the words in her head. Now you must endure. Together.

As if to illustrate her point, Wisdom took one of Solas’ hand in hers and with the other, she took Isera’s. For a moment no one said anything, They simply took what comfort they could in these last moments. 

Then Wisdom released both of them and turned to Solas. “ _Ma ghilana mir din’an._ ” 

The tears were now falling silently down Isera’s cheeks as Solas lowered his head in begrudging acceptance.

“ _Ma nuvenin._ ” He said and raised his hands to either side of Wisdom’s face. Isera felt the surge of magic as Solas helped their friend pass from this life. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she felt the moment Wisdom was gone. For a moment there was an empty space that still held her shape before the surrounding energies rushed in to fill it.

Neither Isera nor Solas were able to get up right away. They simply stared at the spot Wisdom had been. Isera reached out to take Solas’ hand in hers, to show him he was not alone. But he pulled away, turning from her to stand up. 

Under his breath he muttered “now I must endure.”

Then he turned to the mages. The mages who were running towards them, praise and thanks falling from their lips at being ‘saved’. 

They were not saved. 

The Dread Wolf turned on them, snarling. “YOU!” Solas spat, raising his staff. He began to stalk towards them, the very air around him growing hot with his anger. 

“Solas.” Isera whispered, reaching a hand out to his shoulder. “She would not have wanted this.”

Solas almost growled as he turned to look at her, but stopped, the look of a predator leaving his eyes. Leaving him just as a man who lost a dear friend. Perhaps that was worse. He took a few shaking breaths as he tried to pull his magic back into himself from where it swirled in eddies all around him. 

Isera turned to the mages who now stared at them in confusion. “I would run. Run far and run fast.” She said, failing to keep the anger out of her voice. When the mages hesitated for a moment, she snapped. “RUN! NOW!” 

And run they did. 

Isera felt Solas tense under her hand as the mages scrambled and stumbled away from them. She kept a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him, to remind him that death was not the answer. When they were finally out of sight he let his shoulders slump and the weight of Wisdom’s death fell on him.

“Solas,” Isera began, but was stopped when he pulled away from her.

“ _Ir abelas_ , I must go… I need… I need to go.” He mumbled, his eyes darting around as if trying to look everywhere except at Isera or the spot where Wisdom had been. 

Without another word he took his staff and walked away from the group. Sera and Cassandra began to protest by Isera held out a hand to stop them.

“He will return and meet us at Skyhold.” She said, picking up her own staff that she had dropped. “We should head back to camp and prepare to leave.”

Sera and Cassandra looked at each other, worry written over both women’s faces. But Isera just smiled and began walking away. They gave each other concerned looks before they followed, soon walking in step with her.

When Isera paused to look back at the direction that Solas had left in, neither paused, though both noticed.

Isera stared at the horizon, feeling more loss at Solas’ departure than she had expected, though she had known it too was coming.

“ _Dareth shiral_ , Solas.” She whispered to the wind. “ _Dareth shiral._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen Translations:
> 
> Ma lath - my love  
> ma vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma bellanaris, vhenan - I love you, always, my heart  
> Lethallin. Ir abelas - Kin, I'm sorry  
> Tel’abelas. Enasal. Ir Tel’him. - I'm not sorry. I'm happy. I'm me again.  
> Ma melava halani. - You helped me.  
> Mala sueldin nadas. Saron. - Now you must endure. Together.  
> Ma ghilana mir din’an. - Guide me into death.  
> Ma nuvenin. - As you wish.  
> Dareth shiral - Save journey
> 
> Whoo-boy, lots of elvhen in this chapter. So Wisdom is dead. I'm debated so long over whether I should let her die or not. In the end I did. But I did change her lines a bit so she can try and help Solas and Isera find some comfort together. Or she's playing matchmaker on her deathbed. Take it as you will.


	17. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera, Cassandra and Sera return to Skyhold. Isera mourns, and tries to keep busy and Iris returns with a dead dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! Another chapter!
> 
> The hugest of huge thank you's to everyone who commented on the last chapter. You guys really made me feel amazing!
> 
> So I think I'll be back on a more regular updates now. Updates are going to happen on Sunday or Monday for the time being.

### CHAPTER 17

**9:30 Dragon - Clan Lavellan, the Free Marches**

_Isera sat watching as Iris practiced shooting her bow. Every time Isera looked at her she saw Roshan. Iris was the spitting image of her father. At nine years old, she was already taller than many of the others her age and some of the older children too, taking after her father in height. Iris also had his complexion - dark skin, dark hair and deep brown eyes._

_Isera watched as Iris concentrated on a particular hard shot at a swinging target. That look of concentration, the way she furrowed her brow, the look of calm and peace that came as she released the taut bow string, it was then she when she looked the most like Roshan._

_But when the arrow hit the bullseye of her intended target, Iris’ face broke into a wide grin that was all Isera._

_It had been almost a year since Roshan’s death. In some ways it had gotten easier to deal with. On a day to day basis, Isera didn’t expect to see him when she turned around as often. She didn’t fight back tears each time she found something of his. In other ways, on days like today when he wasn’t hear to watch their daughter, it would never get easier._

_Isera continued to watch her daughter whoop and cheer with her friends. She turned only when she heard Deshanna approaching her._

_“It’s always so wonderful to watch the children learning and playing.” Deshanna said as she sat next to Isera._

_“Ah, to be so young and carefree.” Isera said in response._

_Deshanna smiled, but it was strained and weary._

_“Deshanna, what has happened?” Isera asked, quietly putting her hand on the older woman’s arm._

_“The hunters who had gone into Wycome to trade came back with some unsettling news.” Deshanna said, her voice so quiet Isera could barely hear it._

_“What is it?” Isera asked, anxiety rising as she tried to imagine what could have upset Deshanna so much._

_“There is word that a blight has started in Ferelden. That their king is dead and the Grey Wardens are traitors.” Deshanna said, “I am… I am scared da’len.”_

_Isera blinked in confusion, her mind working to fill in the timeline. Was it already the time of the Fifth Blight? When had the time passed? She realized that since Roshan’s death she had buried herself in caring for Iris and in starting her schools. She couldn’t remember the last time she looked at her notebook of future dates._

_“We will survive, Deshanna.” Isera said wrapping an arm around the Keeper’s shoulders._

_“I pray to the Creators that you are right.” Deshanna replied._

_Isera just squeezed her more tightly._

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Journey back to Skyhold**

Isera, Cassandra and Sera stayed one more night in the Exalted Plains before beginning their journey back to Skyhold. Isera, for one, was happy to be away from the Dales, though the long days of riding to reach the mountain fortress were not enough to keep her mind busy and off of her grief over losing her friend. 

On the second day of their travel, Cassandra pulled her horse up alongside Isera’s. They rode in silence for a time before the warrior woman finally spoke.

“I… do not understand everything that happened while we were in the Exalted Plains, but I am sorry for the loss of your… friend.” Cassandra said, awkwardly unsure of whether or not she should reach out to Isera. She settled for patting her on the shoulder with a heavy gloved hand. 

“Thank you Cassandra,” Isera said with a half-hearted smile. “I appreciate your condolences.”

Cassandra nodded, then frowned and looked quickly towards the front of her horse. “And for what it is worth, I am unimpressed that Solas should leave us, knowing as he does how important your safety is to the Inquisitor.”

“Grief makes people do things they would not otherwise.” Isera sighed. “He needed to work through his grief on his own.”

“How do you prefer to work through your grief?” Cassandra asked.

“In Clan Lavellan, when someone dies we gather together after the burial and share stories of our loved ones. We remember them and listen to each other and rejoice on having them in our lives.” Isera replied. “It is one way that I have found comfort in when someone I care about has passed away.”

“In the Seekers, death is expected.” Cassandra said, “we do not expect to live to old age. Yet there is still a great deal of ceremony around it. Prayers, meditations and silence. There are times it seems that the ceremony is less about the death of our fellows in arms and more about preparing ourselves for our eventual death.”

“Isn’t that what most funerals are? The dead do not need to come to terms with dying, that is left for the living to do.” Isera said.  
The two women lapsed into silence then. Each thinking about those they had lost and those they might lose someday.

Sera did not say much to Isera during the trip back to Skyhold. She kept her horse at a distance and kept giving Isera side-eyed looks. It wasn’t until they had almost reached Skyhold that she approached her.

“So… you’re still you, yeah?” Sera asked, “you’re not possessed or some shite after that… THING happened.”

“No Sera, I am not possessed. Wisdom was too weak when she died to have been able to possess anyone. And even if she were stronger, she had no wish to exist on this side of the Veil.” Isera replied patiently.

“Don’t know if I believe that… but you ain’t done nothing funny since then. And If anyone would know I bet Cass would, and she ain’t said you're possessed.” Sera said.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Isera asked, a small playful smile on her face. “You thought I was possessed?”

“Well, after the way baldy took off… I figure the only thing that could have made him act even weird than normal was if he was possessed. Thought you might be too.” Sera shrugged unapologetically, “I ain’t taking my chances when it comes to magey stuff.”

Isera couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can understand your viewpoint. But Solas is not possessed either. He is grieving, and he needs time to himself to do that.”

“Yeah, I’m still going to keep my eye on him if he comes back. First sign of any weird shite, and I’ll put an arrow through him.” Sera said.

“Well, he is a valuable resource, if you must shoot him, perhaps try only to cripple him so we have time to try and exorcise the spirit.” Isera found herself smiling at the blond archer. 

Sera only replied with a grumble that was neither an agreement nor a denial.

Once they reached Skyhold, Isera found she had plenty to keep her mind busy. Erik, Ozzy, Eli and Jessa had arrived from Val Royeaux a day or so before them, along with all of the supplies that Isera had purchased for the school and the books for the researchers. Josephine had finished preparing rooms for Isera, and Eli and Jessa, but the school room still needed organizing.

Isera spent the first two full days after arriving back at Skyhold moving furniture, setting up tables, washing walls and floors and every single surface that could be reached. Thankfully this endeavour was not alone, Eli, Jessa and Josephine’s assistant - Angeline, helped and the four of them engaged in lively and amusing conversations during the work. Every day Isera worked until she was almost too tired to make it up the stairs to her newly assigned room. It was a good kind of work that gave her pride in the school they were putting together.

The days were good.

The nights were not.

One of the reason Isera worked herself so hard was to try and force herself into a deep sleep so she would not visit the fade. But by the time she was finally laying in bed with the furs pulled up under her chin she would find herself wide awake again. Her thoughts were a jumble of emotions as she still mourned for the loss of Wisdom. Despite the kind words from those who had learned of the event, the grief still clung to her. And at night time it rose up from the small space she would push it into during the day and it would overwhelm her. 

She had been in Thedas 25 years, and while she had met many wonderful people, the two who had given her the most stability where now gone. First Roshan, so many years ago, and now Wisdom. Isera felt lost and untethered in the world.

Now she only had Iris left. Isera did not wish to dwell on how quickly that could change with all the danger the Inquisitor still had to face.

So when the word spread that the Inquisitor and her party were returning to Skyhold, Isera was one of the first who was waiting for them in the courtyard. She found herself standing next to the Commander as they waited for the team to arrive.

Isera watched out of the corner of her eye as the blond man shifted his weight anxiously from one foot to the other foot. 

“Anxious, Commander?” Isera asked, breaking the silence.

“Ah, Lady Lavellan,” Cullen said, blushing as he noticed her. “My apologies, I didn’t see you there.”

“Nothing to worry about Commander,” Isera grinned, “you seem a bit preoccupied with your thoughts. I imagine they are thoughts of Iris.”

Isera would be lying if she said she didn’t take some enjoyment in how red the man’s face went when he blushed. 

Cullen opened his mouth to reply but just then the Inquisitor and her companions came through the gates of Skyhold.

Iris waved at the crowd that had gathered with enthusiasm. But soon the people were in a commotion not just for the return of the Inquisitor, but because tied to the back of her horse was the decapitated, and rotting, head of a high dragon. 

In moments her horse was swarmed with people asking questions. She couldn’t even climb down because of the crush of bodies. For a moment Isera thought she would have to push her way through and put up a barrier to create some space but before she had finished the thought, another solution had presented itself.

The Iron Bull, who had already dismounted, came and plucked Iris off her horse and set her on his shoulder. “Give the Inquisitor a few hours to have a bath, then anyone who wants to hear about the dragon can meet us in the tavern to celebrate!” He bellowed before the crowd could say anything. Without another word he carried Iris on his shoulder up to the keep and through the main doors. 

Isera moved closer to get a better look at the dragon head as people began to disperse. However, as soon as she was within a 5 foot radius of it, she covered her nose and mouth in disgust, wondering why people hadn’t dispersed sooner. 

There was nothing she could think of to compare the smell of rotting dragon head to. It was all the worst things she had ever smelt rolled into one.

“Ugh!” Isera said swatting away some flies. “How did she ride the whole way with this on her horse?”

“Oh she didn’t, thank the Maker.” Dorian said as he led his horse past Isera. “The Iron Bull insisted that she had to ride in with it so we stopped just before we crossed the bridge to tie it on.” He grimaced, his mustache seemed to curl even more than usual. “Even that amount of time was too long to ride near it.”

“Mangled, displaced, it can never go home now.” Cole said as he appeared near Dorian and Isera. The three silently watched as one of the stable hands led Iris’ horse and the dragon head away. 

“Well, now I feel sorry for the dragon that tried to kill us.” Dorian said with a shake of his head. “Cole, please do not share any more dragon insights with me. I prefer to remain ignorant.” 

“You don’t though, so why ask?” Cole replied.

“Because I am tired and I stink and I need to wash.” Dorian said with a roll of his eyes. Then he leaned closer to the spirit boy and sniffed. “And I am not the only one.” With that Dorian handed his horse off to a stable hand and headed for the keep.

Cole looked confused and then sniffed the air around himself. “If dragons smell this way, why is it bad when I do?”

“Mostly because you are not a dragon.” Isera said.

Before Isera could say anything else, Cole stepped forward and wrapped his thin arms around her. “Knowing it was coming didn’t help the hurt. The hurt is still there, tender, raw. Will everyone leave me? Am I alone?”

Isera choked back a sob and returned the spirit boys hug, letting tears she hadn’t shed fall.

Cole rubbed her back as she cried. “You are not alone here.” He whispered.

*******************

By the time Iris entered the Herald’s Rest it was already packed. Bull, Dorian and Cole had taken a table near the front of the tavern and there is an empty seat between them. Bull waved her over as soon as she was through the door.

Iris grinned and began to weave through the crowd towards him, but her eyes quickly fell to where Commander Cullen is sitting, just one table over. When he met her gaze he smiled and gave a small wave. She returned it and silently thanked the creators that her blush wasn’t likely to be seen because of her darker skin and the poor lighting in the tavern.

Then Iris noticed who was sitting across from Cullen.

“Mamae!” She cried out, rushing over and wrapping her arms around her mother’s shoulders. “I’m so happy to see you! When did you get back?”

“Just a few days ago.” Her mother replied with a smile. She gave Iris’ hand a squeeze. “I’m glad you have returned safely as well.”

“As am I.” Cullen interjected with a soft voice. Iris felt the heat rise to the tips of her ears at that. She ducked her head to hide behind her dark hair and smiled. 

“Boss! Over here!!” Bull suddenly called out, saving Iris from trying to come up with something to say. With a quick ‘see you later’ to her mother and a small hand squeeze to Cullen, Iris threaded her way through the tables to the spot of honour that Bull had pulled out for her. As she sat down the giant Qunari bellowed, “Alright! Who wants to hear a story about a dragon hunt!”

The tables shook from the resounding cheer.

So the night went on. By the time the tavern started to empty out Iris swore she had told the story of the dragon hunt over a dozen times, but she never managed to get to the end without Bull or Dorian interrupting and finishing the story for her. Not that Iris minded. She loved the playful details and bantering that the two put in. 

It wasn’t until Cullen came to whisper good-night in her ear that Iris realized the tavern was almost empty. Only Iris, Sera, Varric, The Iron Bull, Dorian and a few of the Chargers were left. They had all congregated at a single table, giving the servers space to clean up the other tables.

“Where did everyone go?” Iris asked a bit blearily, her cheeks and ears still red from feeling Cullen’s breath on her neck as he whispered to her.

“Sleep prob’ly.” Sera slurred. “Quitters!”

“What about my mamae? Did she leave?” Iris asked, racking her brain to try and remember if she said good-bye to her.

“My sweet Dalish rose left a while ago.” Dorian said. “She did come say good-bye but I believe you were deep in a conversation with the good Commander at the time.” The mage waggled his eyebrows at her. Iris only giggled into her glass.

“Hey Boss, speaking of your mom…” Bull began, leaning across the table towards her, “She’s pretty hot. AND she’s a redhead. Would you mind if I….”

“Stop!” Iris exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears. “Don’t even finish whatever you are trying to say!”

“Really Bull, can you be any more base?” Dorian said with a roll of his eyes. He glared at the Qunari and mumbled something about savages under his breath.

“Some people like the savage in me.” Bull said with a suggestive wink at Dorian, “Especially when I put it in them.”

Sera and Iris just groaned. Varric shook his head and drained his mug. 

“So, what’s the answer Boss?” Bull continued, turning back to Iris.

“The answer to the question of can you pursue my mother?” Iris snorted with laughter, “The answer is no. She’s my mom! And I know way, WAY too much about what you…do....to be comfortable even thinking of that.” 

“Besides, you’d have to get in line behind Baldy.” Sera piped up.

The silence was so sudden it was startling. The only sound was the bristles of the broom on the wood floor from where the server was sweeping.

Iris sat frozen mid drink staring wide eyed at Sera. Varric, Dorian and Bull all gaped incredulously at the blonde rogue.

“I’m sorry Buttercup, can you run that by me again?” Varric asked.

“I said, Bull would have to get in line for Quizzy’s mom behind ol’Droopy Ears.” Sera replied taking another sip of her ale.

“By Droppy Ears you mean Solas?” Iris confirmed, “the same Solas who doesn’t do anything except talk about the Fade and hide away to paint or study?”

“The same Solas that hasn’t updated his wardrobe in Maker-knows how many years?” Dorian asked.

“The same Solas who looks at everything like it’s a science experiment?” Varric said.

“The same…” Bull began.

“Yes! Crikey! The same one.” Sera exclaimed slamming her mug down and rolling her eyes. “He was making googly eyes at her since we left Val Royeaux. Probably would still be if he hadn’t run off after his freaky spirit friend died.”

“Define googly eyes.” Varric asked.

“Someone died!?” Iris exclaimed.

“Googly eyes, when someone looks at someone else and their eyes get all big and googly and they just…. Stare…..” Sera shivered. “He’d smile too. Was really creepy. Never seen him smile.”

“Well, shit.” Varric said. “I did not see that coming.”

“Can we go back to the part where SOMEONE DIED!?” Iris said.

“Wasn’t a person, not really. Just some freaky spirit that your mom and Solas knew. Probably was baldy’s only friend. Some mages summoned it and it was a giant demon, blah blah blah, they cried and Solas ran off without another word.” Sera said dismissively.

“Ugh, and I barely even said hello to my mom!” Iris sighed, her face falling onto her arms that were folded on the table. “I’m a horrible daughter.”

“Wait, so SOLAS can show an interest in your mom but not me?” Bull said with a laugh.

Iris glared at Bull, “It’s not like a gave him permission Bull.”

“Pretty sure your mom did. She gave him googly eyes back. Just a bit more subtle, but I saw them.” Sera grinned.

Iris didn’t think her jaw could drop any further, but it did. “So, Solas likes my mom… and my mom… likes SOLAS?” She squeaked in shock.

“Guess so. They were getting cozy one night in the Dales. Said they were stargazing, but I bet I know what they were doing…” Sera chortled. “ELVEN GLORY! Pwar!”

“I am unsure if the idea of Solas with anyone calls for me to drink more to cleanse my mind, or less because it turns my stomach.” Dorian grimaced.

Iris just continued staring into her almost empty mug of ale. “I just don’t know what to say. My mamae hasn’t been with anyone or even been interested as far as I know since my papae died…” She said, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her head.

“Wasn’t that like 12 years ago?” Sera asked. “Don’t think I could go 12 years without any action, yeah?.” 

“You can’t even be 20 years old Buttercup,” Varric chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve even SEEN 12 years of ‘action’ yet.”

“Oy! Just ‘cause you write those pervy books Cassandra hides under her bed…” Sera began.

The table erupted with another roar of questions about how Sera had this information about the Seeker. Iris soon tuned them out, she was suddenly wondering what was happening with her mamae. Sera couldn’t possibly be right… could she?

*******************

Isera stood on the battlements, a cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders. A light snow was starting to fall. Winter was coming to Skyhold. She blinked into the night, keeping snowflakes out of her eyelashes.

“Hello again Lady Lavellan.” a guard said as they approach her.

“Hello Jim. Anything exciting on the walls today?” Isera asked.

“Nothing tonight my lady.” Jim replied.

The two lapsed into silence, both staring out into the snowy world around them. Behind them Isera can see the lights on in the Herald’s Rest. She smiled at the celebration still going on in there. The celebration for her daughter killing a high dragon. It was a bit surreal to think of her daughter defeating a high dragon. Had it really been that long ago that she was just learning to shoot her bow?

“My daughter has killed a dragon.” Isera said into the silence.

“So I heard my lady.” Jim said, a smile in his voice.

Another long moment of silence hung over them as snow began to slowly build up on the stone walls and on their hoods. 

“You don’t need to wait here my lady,” Jim said softly, “We know to watch for him and we’ll let you know when he returns.”

“I appreciate it,” Isera said, “but if it doesn’t impede your duties, I would like to watch for a bit longer.”

“Of course my lady. Please, let any of us know if you need anything.” With that Jim continued on his patrol around the battlements leaving Isera standing by herself. 

She stood out there for much longer than she should have. Her toes were cold and even her heating spells weren’t fully removing the chill. Isera looked up at the sky. The clouds blocked out the stars and moons. With a sigh Isera leant on the stone edge of the battlement, feeling the cold of the stone through the sleeves of her tunic.

“Our daughter killed a dragon, Roshan.” Isera whispered to the night, “She is an amazing woman, brave and kind, you would be proud of her.” She looked out into the dark as a wolf pack began to howl in the forest below Skyhold. “I am not sure what you would think of me now. Perhaps I am as much of a heretic as all the Keepers said. After all, here I am, standing in the snow, waiting for the Dread Wolf to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of humor (I thought it was humorous anyway!) after all the angst of the last chapter. 
> 
> Couple of notes on my thought process:  
> \- Cole smelling like rotten dragon - I have no idea if Cole pre-personal quest needs to wash. But I like the idea that the smell of rotting dragon is so potent that even a spirit stinks after being around it.  
> \- Jim - I wanted to give him something to do other than just creep on Cullen and Iris. I quite enjoy that bit with him.


	18. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solas begins to deal with his grief and returns to Skyhold, Isera welcomes him back, Varric and Dorian spy, and Iris talks with Isera about Wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! You guys are the greatest!!!
> 
> Also, I have to share this incredible commission that the amazing Kimberly Parker did for me of Isera and Solas! It's so awesome! She's so short, he just lifts her up! *squeals* [Please go look at it and check out her other art!!!](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/163523304333/kimberly-parker-commission-for-ashley-of-her)

### CHAPTER 18

**9:31 Dragon - Wycome, Free Marches**

_Isera made her way through the market to the alienage and then to the forest surrounding Wycome after spending the day with Marianna and Derek, the two teachers of the school there. There were finalizing plans to start a school in Markham. It was set to start at the end of this harvest season. Thanks to Derek’s family connections they were able to secure more funding. As he had said, having more schools makes them more visible and takes them out of the realm of do-gooders to a more established ‘charity’. So when he had asked for a name to use for the schools, Isera blurted out Genevieve. It was perhaps a bit of an irony that the name she was given when she was born on Earth now was being used as a false moniker._

_As Isera weaved through the crowds of people she heard snippets of conversation. Most of them were talking about the influx of refugees from Ferelden and the supposed news that two grey wardens had already stopped the blight - though that last bit was yet unconfirmed. Isera was so distracted by the conversations around her, she ran straight into someone who had paused in the entryway to the alienage._

_“Ooof!” Isera gasped out. “Ir abelas.” She said automatically._

_“Tel abelas.” a lilting voice said, steadying Isera as she almost fell._

_Isera looked up, surprised at hearing elvish in response. She met the violet eyes of a tall elven man. Under his hood she could see vallaslin on his face. He gave her an amused smile as she studied him._

_“See anything you like?” He chuckled._

_Isera chuckled back, “Perhaps. Mostly though I’m surprised to see a Dalish in Wycome that is not from Clan Lavellan.”_

_“Ah, you are Dalish.” The man said, his voice less amused than it was a moment ago._

_“And you are not, I take it?” Isera quipped. It was supposed to be a joke. But something about the way he tilted his head and the way his violet eyes studied her made her wonder if it was not a joke to him._

_After studying her for a moment, the man answered with a small bow. “I am Felassan” He said with a playful smile. “And what is your name lovely creature?”_

_Isera blinked at him for a moment. It couldn’t be… no, not the same… But if it was. Oh, if it was…  
“I’m Isera, of Clan Lavellan.” She replied with a smile. “What are you doing in Wycome?”_

_“Looking.” Felassan said as they walked through the alienage. “Seeing, too.”_

_Isera followed his eyes to the elves in the alienage who skittered away from them. She gave the other elves a small smile and the few who had started to know her slowed to just watching them warily._

_“Do you have a place to stay?” Isera asked._

_“Are you offering?” Felassan smirked playfully._

_“I think we have a space in an extra aravel in our clan.” Isera laughed at the exaggerated look of disappointment on his face._

_“I was under the impression that the Dalish were not overly fond of outsiders.” Felassan said. Then he looked at her, squinting slightly as if to see her better. “Or that matter for letting their mages walk around shemlen cities on their own.”_

_“Please, call them humans.” Isera said, “name calling goes both ways.”_

_Felassan chuckled. “Beauty and Wisdom, oh that I had met you when I was younger.”_

_“And how many millennia ago was that?” Isera quipped before she realized what she said. The moment it was out of her mouth she stopped, staring at Felassan in shocked embarrassment._

_For his part, Felassan stared back at her, blinking in confusion. Then he started to laugh._

_“Isera, I think you and I are going to be good friends.” He said, dropping an arm over she shoulder and giving her a friendly squeeze._

_“Hopefully we will be friends for many long long years if I have anything to say about it.” Isera said, smiling back at him._

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Between the Exalted Plains and the Frostback Mountains**

Solas had shifted into a wolf as soon as he was far enough away from the sight of Wisdom’s death that he didn’t fear being seen by his companions. After all, it would do him no good to be outed now. No, Wisdom’s death, more than anything, proved that he had to continue with his plan. A world where one such a she could be twisted so easily is not a world worth saving.

And so he ran. 

He ran and he hunted, relishing in the sounds of tearing sinews and crunching bone as he killed any and all small animals that he caught the scent of. Some even not so small. With every bite of his powerful jaws and the feeling of warm blood gushing into his mouth he imagined it was the mages that did this to her. It would calm him for a time and then his anger would rise again and he would kill something else. 

The cycle continued for 3 days, in which he barely slept. On the morning of the third day he had just finished devouring a rabbit near a stream. He hadn’t meant to look, but the water was still and his reflection jumped out at him. 

A crazed black wolf, with blood and dirt caked in it’s fur and blood dripping from it’s mouth stared back at him. Fur and tendons stuck between it’s teeth.

It was nothing but a monster. The monster he had been, that he had put behind him so many eons ago. And yet here it stared him in the face. He was that monster yet again.

It had been Wisdom who had taught him how to step away from the thrill of the kill, the thrill of blood and battle. Wisdom who had never reprimanded when he fell back, as he so often did as a General fighting a war. Wisdom who believed in him and encouraged him despite all this. Wisdom who saw something more in him than the beast that so many sneered at.   
.  
Now Wisdom was gone, and so quickly he had reverted back. He really hadn’t learned anything in all these years.

The wolf stood and walked into the river, tendrils of blood and dirt slowly washing away. As it walked deeper Solas turned back from wolf to elvhen and began to scrub himself clean. The water was cold. He told himself that was why he shook, not because he was crying.

Afterwards he climbed out of the river and sat on the grass, warming himself with his magic as the sun rose. Then with a sigh he began to walk.

Thankfully he had not traveled far as a wolf, mostly hunting the same area over and over. By midday he had reached the spot where he stowed his pack, staff and clothes. As he pulled his clothing back on, he found a single red hair stuck in the fur of his coat. Solas stared at it, unable to place how it had managed to entwined itself in there. Then he remembered the shooting star, the weight of a head in his shoulder and his arm around her waist. He remembered the wish he made. It seemed so long ago.

With a frown he plucked the hair out, studying it for a moment as he struggled with conflicting emotions. She had known about Wisdom. Would it have made a difference if she had told him sooner? Perhaps, but it was impossible to say. 

His frown deepened as a thought occurred to him. If he had known sooner, would he have given Wisdom the freedom to choose her fate as Isera had? 

As much as he wanted to say he would have, he knew himself too well. He would have made the choice for Wisdom, no matter what Wisdom had to say on the matter. He wasn’t truly certain that would have been better.

With a sigh and a flick of his fingers he released the hair, watching as it fell to the ground. He lifted his staff and slung his pack onto his shoulders. It was time to go home.

*******************

“Do you think we should have the same schedule here as we did in Val Royeaux?” Eli asked as him and Isera sat in the school room going over final details, “five days of school and then two days rest?”

“Yes, that would be best.” Isera said quickly, not looking up from her papers, “with some of the children being orphans looked after by the Chantry, i’m sure the sisters would have a fit if the children didn’t have time off for services.”

Eli chuckled and made a note on his own paper. Isera looked up at him with a smile. Eli and his wife, Jessa, had been so helpful the last few days. Not only in getting the school ready, but also in giving Isera something to take her mind off of grief for Wisdom and concern for Solas.

“In that case,” Eli continued, “I think we should be ready to start next week!”

“Excellent!” Isera grinned. “The first few weeks will likely be a bit chaotic. None of the children or parents here have any idea of what really happens at a school, so we’ll mostly be focused on getting the children used to coming here and finding out what they already know and are interested in.”

“I remember from some of the earlier days of the Val Royeaux school,” Eli said with a nod.

The two lapsed into silence and Isera took a moment to look around the classroom. It had been cleaned from top to bottom and the new furniture brightened it up, all made from warm, light coloured woods. In the front there stood two slate blackboards that had been fitted with wood frames and stands. In front of each blackboard was a large u-shaped table, one set lower for younger children and the other for older children. A mix of chairs and stools and benches surrounded the tables. Off to one side of the room was a big rug covered with pillows of all shapes and sizes. Isera had to remember to thank Josephine and Leliana for buying them. She was sure some of them had been their own, though neither woman would admit it. Near the rug was a lovely bookshelf with hand carved details courtesy of Blackwell. Around the walls hung sconces to light the room during dark days.

The room was as ready as it could be for the students to start.

A knock on the door startled Isera out of her thoughts. She and Eli turned to see Scout Jim standing by the open wooden door.

“Lady Lavellan,” Jim said with a small bow, “I’m just off my night duty and I wanted to let you know that Messre Solas returned less than an hour ago.” 

Isera felt a weight settle uncomfortably in her stomach. “Thank you for informing me Jim.” She gave a small smile as she replied.

Jim gave another small bow before he turned and left, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

For a while Isera did not say anything. Her mouth felt suddenly dry. She swallowed as she tried to quell the bubble of nerves that seemed to wrap around her insides.

“Izzy,” Eli said softly, bring Isera’s thoughts back to reality. She looked at him, and she was sure her every thought was written on her face. Eli only chuckled before continuing, “go see him, Izzy. I can finish up here.”

Isera gave him a small smile of thanks and then, with a deep,shaky breath, she headed out the door. She didn’t stop even to clean up her ink and quill.

At first she ran, the fabric of her work dress bunched in her fists to keep the skirts out of the way. Isera slowed down as she reached the great hall, apprehension rising from the pit in her stomach. She shook her head, this is ridiculous. She was a 38-year old woman going to see a friend, there was nothing to be nervous about. 

Friends. Were her and Solas friends? 

They had been travelling companions, then acquaintances in the Fade. Isera couldn't deny that there was a little flirting between them. Then they had shared the evening under the stars, had held hands. She had rested her head on his shoulder, he had put his arm around her waist. Isera smiled at the memory. It had been so long since she had shared any comfort or intimacy with someone in a vaguely romantic way. She still wasn't sure why she initiated it. It seemed to be what they both needed at the time.

Perhaps they were friends then. The question on her mind though was if Wisdom’s death had changed that.

With sharp breath she smoothed her skirts and stood as straight as she could. She entered the great hall, her head held high. She smiled at those around her but continued to weave through the crowd. She gave Varric a wave when he looked up from his desk and without a pause, pushed open the door to the rotunda. 

Solas stood with his back to her, shuffling some papers on his desk and muttering something about Tevinter organizing systems, or lack thereof. He was still in his travelling coat, his pack on the floor by his feet and his staff resting on against his chair. He had obviously not had a chance to change or wash. When he heard the heavy door close he straightened and turned sharply towards it. 

He stilled when he saw Isera standing there, a flurry of emotions flitting over his face before he masked it with neutrality.

Isera was surprised at the relief she felt upon seeing him and she didn’t hide her smile as she approached.

“Welcome back Solas.” She said softly.

“Thank you.” Solas replied, his voice tense and tired.

Without a thought Isera walked up to the tall elvhen man and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a comforting hug. Solas stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and curled himself around the small red head. His neutral mask faltering as he let out a shakey breath.

“I’m glad you returned.” Isera whispered as she held him. He was still sweaty and dirty from travel but she didn’t care. As she felt a tired sob shake his shoulders she held him tighter, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

After a few ragged breaths, Solas let go and pulled back slightly. Isera released her arms and the two stood still, studying each other in silence. 

“I could not very well leave the Inquisition now.” Solas said, his voice still a little shakey.

“I’m sure you could,” Isera remarked, “but I am glad you have not.” She reached across the small space between them to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Solas looked down at her hand over his and smiled. “I am also glad.” He said softly, turning his small smile to Isera.

“You should rest after your journey, we will catch up later.” Isera said. She gave his hand one last squeeze and then turned to leave.

“ _Ma serannas_ , Isera.” Solas said. Isera gave him a warm smile and slipped out the door.

*******************

“Well, shit.” Varric said as he and Dorian hid behind a pillar in the library, spying down on the rotunda. “I guess Buttercup was right.”

“I suppose she was,” Dorian said, “truly I am in shock.”

Varric turned his gaze back to the apostate in the rotunda. He moved with more lightness now, his shoulders less slumped. As he finished rearranging his desk and gathering his things, Varric swore he saw him smile. Just before Solas turned to leave, he pulled out a heavy tome and opened it up. From where Varric and Dorian were hiding they could just make out a bright blue flower pressed between the pages. Solas ran his fingers over the edges of the pressed petals lightly before closing the book and setting it gently on his desk.

“Was that… was that a flower?” Dorian asked rhetorically. “Did he pick a flower for her? By the maker, you don’t think he’s going to start courting her do you?”

“Don’t know about courting, but that had ‘romantic gift’ written all over it. Varric agreed.

“I hope he at least wears something less ‘apostate hobo’ when he gives it to her.” Dorian retorted.

Before Varric could make a reply, a messenger came up and whispered urgently in his ear.

“Shit.” The dwarf muttered as the messenger scurried away. “I have to find Butterfly. I got bigger problems than the love lives of two elves.”

“Our dear Inquisitor is in the war room I believe. You’d better hurry along, I’m sure she would like to know about Hawke’s arrival.” Dorian said with a wave of his hand.

“How…?” Varric started. He felt the blood drain from his face. Did Cassandra know?

“I believe everyone but the Seeker and the Inquisitor know.” Dorian replied. “There’s even a betting pool on how far you manage to run before the Seeker cuts you down from your already diminished size. My money is on at least three laps around the keep.”

Varric glared at the Tevinter mage and headed for the war room, grumbling about the nosey inhabitants of Skyhold.

*******************

After speaking with Solas, Isera returned to the school room. It was almost lunch time and Eli had left a note saying he had gone to eat with Jessa and that Isera was invited to meet them in the mess hall. She thought about going, but instead Isera decided on arranging the books on the shelves.

Most of the books were simple readers, the Thedas version of ‘See Spot Run’, since many of the children would not know how to read at all. There were also some simple rhyming books, alphabet books and then some stories and tales for the more advanced readers or for reading aloud. Isera began to him to herself while she arranged the books, turning their illustrated covers outward so they could be seen.

“Wow! This looks amazing!” A voice interrupted Isera’s reverie. 

She turned to see Iris standing in the doorway, staring around the room with a big smile.

“Hello _ma ise’melana’len_.” Isera said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. 

Iris came over and gave her a big hug. Isera returned the hug without hesitation. “Is everything alright _da’len_?” She asked. 

“I should be asking you that.” Iris said, pulling away to look at Her mother. “I’m so sorry to hear you lost a friend _mamae_. I wish I had been there for you.” 

Isera smiled sadly at her daughter. “Thank you. It was hard, is still hard. I met Wisdom when I was quite young and she was a great friend to me for all these many years. It is, strange, going to the Fade and knowing she is not there.”

“When _papae_ died, I remember coming home and feeling so lost in our aravel.” Iris replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “It must be strange to feel that way in your own head when you dream….” 

The red haired woman gave her daughter a hug, tears lingering in her eyes not only for the memory of her friend, but also in thanks for whatever grace gave her a daughter with such a big heart.

The two stood holding each other for a while, taking comfort in each other as they had many years ago and have many times since. When they finally pulled apart, both women were feeling lighter.

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help _mamae_.” Iris said, giving her mother’s hand a squeeze.

“I will _ma ise’melana’len_.” Isera replied with a smile.

“Now, I have to go and meet with Varric. He came into the war room just as we were finishing to tell me he has someone he wants me to meet.” Iris said, heading to the door.

“Oh dear… Cassandra is not going to be happy.” Isera chuckled.

“What? Why?”

“Go find out for yourself _da’len_.” 

Iris shook her head and shrugged. Just before she exited through the door, she turned back and looked at Isera. 

“ _Mamae_ ,” Iris said, “I, I just want you to know that I want you to be happy. Whatever that means for you.”

Isera furrowed her brow in confusion, but she smiled back at her daughter. “Of course Iris, I’ve never doubted that.”

“Okay, good…” Iris said with a grin, “So.. uh… go be happy.” Then she left with a smile.

All Isera could do was shake her head and go back to working on organizing the classroom. But what Iris had said bounced around in her mind until it formed into a small idea. It was perhaps not a way to be happy, but it was a way to move forward in her grief.

*******************

After he had unpacked and had a chance to bathe, Solas returned to the rotunda. He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do there, his mind was not on research or his painting. He tried to read but had read this same paragraph three times now it just wasn’t making sense. He gave a tired sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he should sleep, as much as he didn’t look forward the Fade and the emptiness there since Wisdom had died.

The door to the rotunda squeaked on it’s hinges. Solas looked up to see Isera entering with two bottles in one hand and two glasses in the other. She didn’t stop when he gave her a quizzical look, she just walked up to his desk and set the glasses and the bottle down. 

“What,” Solas asked looking pointedly from the bottle to Isera, “is that for?”

“For a wake.” Isera replied, going to pull a small side table over to the couch that sat alongside one wall of the rotunda.

“And what is a wake?” Solas asked, unsure if he really wanted to answer. But he found his mouth pulling into a small smile anyways.

“A wake is what you have when someone dies.” Isera explained as she moved the bottles and glasses over to the table by the couch. She uncorked one bottle and poured a small amount into each glass. “It’s when people drink and share stories about the friend who they lost and they celebrate their friend's life.” She stood and brought one glass over for Solas. “Since you are the only other person here who knew Wisdom, you are going to join me.” 

Solas looked at the liquid. It was clearly heavily alcoholic, he could tell by the smell that wafted towards him. When he looked up, Isera had turned back to go sit on the couch and picked up her own glass. 

“Is this a Dalish ritual?” He asked, picking up his glass and walking towards the couch. 

“Sort of.” Isera said with a shrug, “Though I imagine there are many other cultures that have similar ways of dealing with grief.” 

He started at her for a moment while the realization hit him. The way she looked away from him for a half second as she said the word grief was like a punch in the stomach. She was grieving. She was grieving and he had been so caught up in his own grief that he hadn’t even realized. He hadn’t even thought about how Wisdom’s death might have affected her, only what it did to him. And how he had acted at the moment was not how he would have liked to have acted. He had left, ran away. He had abandoned his companions in the middle of a war zone.

He had left her.

With a weak smile he sat down. If this is what she needed, then he would help, if he could.

“So, we drink?” Solas asked.

Isera smiled at him, “yes, we drink.” She clinked her glass against his. “To Wisdom.” She toasted.

“To Wisdom.” Solas replied softly.

Then they both drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  Ir abelas - I'm sorry  
> Tel abelas - I'm not sorry  
> Ma serannas - Thank you  
> ma ise’melana’len - My summer child  
> da’len - little one, little child  
> mamae - Mother  
> papae - Father
> 
> **Other Notes:**  
>  So look who finally decided to show up to the story! *Felassan walks in late with Starbucks* Don't worry, he will be back. *winks* Though, I will admit I have not actually read 'The Masked Empire'. I'm kind of winging Felassan's characterization. I'm sort of headcanoning him as flirting with Isera but not in a serious manner. I've tried to read up on him and read other fanfics with him to get an idea and... well, it's hard. *shrugs* help?


	19. A Wake and Awakening Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera and Solas have a wake for Wisdom, and discover that some feelings they have are reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this took me so long to write! ARGH! 
> 
> I had planned for this chapter to contain a scene I had envisioned very early on in the process of writing 'A Soul on Fire'. And I tried and tried to force it to fit. But after 1 and 1/2 weeks of it just. not. working. I realized I had to let the scene go. So I started from scratch and wrote this. I'm happy with it. So that's a plus. :)

### CHAPTER 19

**9:32 Dragon - Forest in the Free Marches**

_Isera had spent the day walking and collecting herbs. While Iris was busy training with the hunters, Isera used the walk as a good way to try and relax and blow off steam. It was becoming more a necessity these days. Since Roshan’s death the Clan had not taken her desire to continue to work with Marianne and Derek (that flat ear and mage blooded shem, as she had heard them referred to) on establishing schools and curriculum. Keeper Deshanna and her had recently had some arguments that had escalated more than Isera would have liked._

_And Deshanna had made no secret of how thrilled she was when another of the Clan’s children showed signs of being a mage. That the child was Deshanna’s grandniece only added to the issue and Isera decided it was better for her to spend her time hunting herbs and leave Deshanna to shower her teachings and favouritism on the young man._

_Instead, Isera was climbing through bramble bushes looking for elfroot._

_“Hello again Child.” A woman’s voice said suddenly from behind her._

_Isera turned and saw Flemeth standing in the woods. She looked exactly the same as when Isera had seen her last. For all she knew it could have been yesterday. Isera, on the other hand, felt the last night years in the aches of her movements, though more than one of the Clan’s hunters had flattered her with saying how young she looked._

_With a deep breath Isera turned fully around and gave a nod to the woman._

_“Hello Flemeth.” She replied._

_For a moment neither woman said anything, both trying to calculate the other's thoughts, reasons and reactions. Isera spoke first._

_“I guess Hawke and their companions released you from the amulet at Sundermount. I can’t see you travelling here by boat and there have been no reports of a giant dragon recently.” Isera said._

_Flemeth smiled, not a warm smile, it was more a stretching of her features than a way to show emotion. “You are indeed correct.” Flemeth began to walk towards Isera until she was standing directly in front of her, towering over her. “In fact, everything you spoke of you were correct on.”_

_Isera let out a relieved sigh that she didn’t know she was holding. That those things had been correct meant the timeline was still the same, there hadn’t been to many alterations… yet.  
“I only gave you general information. It was not hard for it to be correct.” Isera shrugged, trying to deflect the searching golden eyes of the woman who was part goddess._

_“And yet, the few specifics you gave were very specific.” Flemeth hummed, still smiling in an erie and predatory manner. “It makes me wonder if you orchestrated them to gain my trust.”_

_“Since we left Ferelden after the last Arlathvhen I have been here in the Free Marches, busy with my own work. I haven’t had time to dabble in blights and politics in Ferelden.” Isera scoffed. “As another single mother, I’m sure you know how much work it is.”_

_“I know.” Flemeth said, “and yet that does not explain why you knew what you did. You did not just know the events that would happen, you knew the outcome of various choices to such precision that it would have been almost impossible for even a powerful seer to anticipate.”_

_Isera said nothing in response. She simply continued to meet the unnerving gold eyes of the goddess. For that is what she was now, Isera could feel the power that could only be Mythal’s power rolling over her own aura. At this moment, there was more Mythal than Flemeth._

_“So,” Isera finally said, licking her lips nervously, “who was the warden?”_

_“I assume you mean the dwarven lass and not the now King of Ferelden?” Flemeth replied. “She was spirited. I liked her. Who knows where she is now.”_

_“She still lives then?” Isera asked._

_Flemeth narrowed her eyes are her pointedly. “Yes, she lives. So does the King of Ferelden. And Morrigan, though I know not where she or her eventual offspring are.”_

_“They completed the ritual then…” Isera muttered to herself, trying to recall how that affected things._

_“Yes, they did. The fools. My daughter knows not what she will bring forth to this world.” Flemeth sneered._

_“I would advise against looking for her,” Isera said, “it will be a waste of energy. She will come to you eventually. Well, to Mythal anyways.”_

_“So you said the last time we met.” Flemeth replied. “You also said an old friend of mine would awaken and proceed to make, another, set of grievous mistakes that would culminate in my death.”_

_“In the transfer of Mythal’s powers to him, I never knew if it was done willingly by you or not.” Isera backpedaled._

_“Since I do not wish to die, I do not see how it could be done willingly. Though neither can I imagine him, of all people, wishing me dead.” Flemeth huffed._

_“He doesn’t wish you dead, he wishes Elvhenan alive.”_

_“And you know him so well that you can discern his motivations?” Flemeth laughed._

_“I know enough. Not all.” Isera said._

_“So then tell me child,” Flemeth said leaning even closer, “What do you plan to do about it.”_

_Isera smiled, an idea forming in her mind as pieces fell into place. “I plan to try and keep the world from being destroyed. Perhaps you would care to assist?”_

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

Isera wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. Perhaps it was a great idea. Or a horrible idea. Her brain was too fuzzy to decide. So instead of thinking about it, she poured another drink into her’s and Solas’ glasses. Beside her Solas chuckled as her hand shook slightly and before she had finished he had plucked the bottle from her fingers.

“Perhaps you should not be the one pouring.” Solas purred, his voice smoothed by liquor. Isera could only giggle as he leaned over and deftly filled the glasses. 

They had already finished off one bottle and were just starting the second. They had each shared, in vague detail, how they had met Wisdom, times she had helped them, what they liked best about her and more. Now they were drifting into a comfortably drunk silence as they sipped their drinks and leaned against each other. It was so easy, Isera found to just rest her head on Solas’ shoulder, he had such broad shoulders, perfect to just close her eyes…

“Isera,” Solas said, his low voice rumbling through her body as she leaned on him, “I have… I mean, I found….”

She turned to look at him and was surprised to see Solas looking at her with a nervous furrow to his brow, and an awkward quirk to his lips. Isera cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him an encouraging smile. The nervous furrow washed away and the smile grew. 

“I want to show you something.” Solas continued. He stood up, slowly for him, but Isera almost fell over from the sudden lose of the support she was leaning on. 

With a chuckle he took her hand and helped her to stand. Was it Isera’s imagination or did he pull her just enough so that she would be forced to catch her balance by putting a hand to his chest. The little smirk that pulled at one corner of his mouth told her it was perhaps not all in her imagination. 

Solas led her towards his desk, where a leather bound book was sitting. She studied the title as they approached. It was one of Brother Genitivi's books. Interesting yes, but not worth the bashfulness of before.

Solas looked at her and gave her a coy smile upon seeing her confusion.

Then he opened the book.

Pressed between two pieces of vellum was a spray of bright blue flowers. They were small, likely a kind of mountain flower that grew in the area, but the blueness of them was so vibrant against the colourless vellum and book pages.

“Solas! These are beautiful!” Isera exclaimed, a hand reaching out to hover above the delicate petals.

“I found them as I was returning to Skyhold.” Solas said softly, “They... they reminded me of you.” Then he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear with his long, graceful fingers. “They reminded me of your eyes.”

Isera took a sharp inhale and looked up at the tall elvhen man. Their eyes met and for a moment it felt as if timed stopped. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. All she could do was gaze into his eyes and pray the ocean in them didn’t sweep her away.

It was a moment before Isera realized that they were slowly drifing closer, almost close enough that if he leaned in just a bit more....

“We should go outside!” Isera suddenly blurted out. “Go and look at the stars.” 

Solas looked at her a mixture of surprise and relief on his face, while his brow furrowed in confusion. “If you insist.” He said with a chuckle.

Isera smiled and took a step back from him and towards the couch. “You grab the drinks,” she said, “I’ll bring the blankets.”

Solas followed her lead, moving to gather up the remaining bottle of liquor and the glasses. Isera grabbed a heavy fur blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Before she could move towards the door Solas reached out and captured one of her hands in his. With a devilish grin he pulled Isera towards the exit and began leading her across the keep and up a staircase she didn’t think she’d seen before. Isera didn’t resist, Creators help her she followed willingly and giggled like a young girl. 

“Where are you taking me Solas?” She laughed as they reached the top of another flight of stairs. 

Solas just gave her a devious half smile. “You said you wanted to see the stars.” He said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Isera’s spine. “I know the perfect place.”

He gave her hand a little tug and continued to lead the way.

Two more flights of stairs and they emerged on the roof of one of the towers. Isera couldn’t help but draw in a gasp of breathe. The stars covered the night sky so thickly that there was hardly any space between them. It was a rare night when both of Thedas’ moons were in the new phase, but tonight the lack of moonlight only made the starlight seem brighter. Not even the light of the torches from the battlements impeded their view. 

“Solas,” Isera laughed, a joyous smile on her face, “this is beautiful! You’re going to spoil me with so many beautiful things tonight”

The elvhen mage gave a cheeky laugh, “Ah, but I believe it is I who am spoiled with a view of such beauty.” His eyes locked with hers and he gave another smile before slipping towards the center of the roof and beginning a spell to clear away the snow.

Isera felt the heat rise to her cheeks and ears, and her lips couldn’t help but smile widely. She took advantage of having two free hands to wrap the fur blanket she carried around her shoulders and watched as Solas finished clearing the snow and casting a small heating rune.

They stared at each other as they stood in the cleared snow, Isera wrapped in furs and Solas suddenly unsure what to do with his hands.

“Shall we have another drink?” Isera blurted out. If her hands were not busy with a glass she feared what they would do, where they would wander. 

Solas nodded and they sat down next to each other as he poured more liquor into the glasses. Isera conjured up a small veilfire light that cast long shadows as Solas’s long fingers put the cork in the bottle for now. Those same long fingers that moments later brushed Isera’s as he handed her a glass.

“Ma serannas.” Isera whispered. She felt the tips of her ears warm as she smiled coyly at the man next to her.

“ _‘Ma neral_ ” Solas replied, shifting just a bit closer.

“I only grabbed one blanket.” Isera said.

“I think we can make do.” Solas chuckled. When Isera lifted up one side of the giant blanket, inviting him in, he didn't hesitate. The hands that weren't holding their glasses soon found each other and intertwined as they leant close together. 

“Wisdom was the one who taught me the constellations.” Isera said into the silence.

“You did not know them before you came into your magic?” Solas asked.

Isera continued to stare at the sky, her eyes tracing the constellations above them. “I thought I did,” she whispered, “but once I was found by the Dalish, it was one more piece of knowledge I lacked.” Isera took a sip from her glass. “Perhaps that is why Wisdom came to me, I knew so little.”

“Or perhaps it is because you shine so brightly.” Solas replied softly.

Isera turned to look at him and found that his face was only a breath away from hers. She found her eyes tracing the outline of his lips before they moved to meet his gaze. Those eyes, stormy blue and grey. She felt herself involuntarily holding her breath as they gazed at each other. Isera saw Solas’ gaze drift over her face. 

Solas’ hand came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb running over her cheekbones. For a moment Isera thought she saw sadness spark in his eyes as he watched the trail of his thumb brush the branching vallaslin on her cheeks, but it was gone when he met her gaze again. 

“You shine brighter than anything I have ever seen.” He continued, his breath catching for a moment as Isera flicked her gaze to his lips. 

“Then perhaps you need to look in a mirror.” Isera whispered back. 

Solas’ looked at her with such a mix of emotions. Confusion, embarrassment, joy, worry, all flitting across his features in only the tiniest of twitches. 

Before he could say anything to counter her statement, Isera bridged the ever shrinking distance between them and kissed him.

She heard him take in a sharp breath through his nose and felt his body tense as she pressed her lips to his. Isera pressed another kiss to his lips. And another. Then, with a sigh that was part satisfaction and part resignation, Solas began to return the kisses. 

Time stopped as they sat in the middle of the heating rune, sides pressed against each other, hands entwined between them and heads angled awkwardly together. They kissed each other softly, almost chastely, as they each fumbled through the motions they had not exercised in so long. 

Solas broke the kiss first, moving out of Isera’s reach and looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite quantify. Then he began to turn away. Isera’s heart plummeted. But instead of words of regret from him as she had expected, she heard the clink of his mug being set down on the stone floor. She tilted her head in confusion as Solas turned back to her and then reached over and took her glass out of her hand and set it next to his and moved the still partly full bottle of liquor slightly further away. 

He turned back to Isera with a warm smile. “Now, where were we.”

*******************

When she smiled back at him, Solas felt his heart leap into his throat. He swallowed hard to try and push down his nerves. That he would still be nervous of a kiss, at his age, should have been embarrassing, but instead he felt, almost giddy with the headiness of it.

He sunk the fingers of one of his hands into Isera’s red hair and the other hand went to her waist. With a gentle pull he guided her towards him. She moved easily to meet his lips, a smile on hers when the kissed. She tasted of the liquor they had been drinking, but it was sweeter on her lips as he flicked his tongue out to taste. With a sigh Isera opened her mouth to him and her own tongue darted out to meet his. 

Solas gave a low groan and wrapped his arm more tightly around her waist, drawing her closer. In response Isera’s hands moved to his face and then trailed around his neck and over the back of his scalp. Her fingers moved lightly over his skin and elicited a shudder of pleasure from him. 

On instinct his aura reached for hers, weaving and intertwining them. Isera gasped and Solas dropped his hands to her rear and pulled her into his lap. She shivered from the intensity of joining auras. Her own aura was tentative, unsure of where to go or how to mingle with his. The same way she guided his head with her hands as they kissed, he guided her aura, teaching, pulling it gently so it flowed through them and around them more freely. 

The heat of her aura, the intensity, it was like a drug. Solas feared that if he let it, it would consume him. But he kept chasing it, trying to cool it with his own aura but it would not be tempered. It was a flame that would not go out, but, in the end, could be guided. By the time Isera pulled back from his mouth for a breath he had guided her aura from a raging wild fire to a brightly lit beacon. Both strong, both large against the darkness, just with a different purpose. 

As their lips parted and eyes met, their auras settled into a pleasant truce, entwined around each other in an almost playful manner. 

Isera was breathing heavily, her blue eyes were slightly lidded as they looked up at Solas. Those blue eyes, like the sky on a cloudless day, Solas wanted to fall into them, into her. 

“What… what was that?” Isera asked slowly as her gaze flickered over his face. 

“Did you think our auras would stay neatly separated as our bodies moved closer?” Solas chuckled, his voice low and raspier than he had expected. 

He watched as Isera’s eyes widened in surprise, and then felt as she tested out the connection between them, gently pushing and caressing his aura with hers. They both sucked in a sharp breath almost in unison.

“I… I’ve never been with another mage…” Isera whispered as she moved closer again, brushing the end of her nose against his. “I had no idea…”

“It is… not something I have experienced in a long time.” Solas said, leaning in to capture her lips only to have Isera dart back at the last moment.

“It makes me feel…. very exposed.” She said softly.

Solas stilled and leaned back to look at her. “I do not wish to make you uneasy or uncomfortable.” 

When he made to draw his aura back Isera’s pulled at his harder, deepening the joining. He gave a small groan at the feeling of fullness that settled in his chest from it.

“It is new, and a little unnerving, but not something I dislike or wish to stop.” Isera said, leaning forward.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Solas smiled, “everything about you is a treasure, and I don’t know if I would be satisfied without experiencing it all.” He pulled her close and began to pepper kisses over her jaw and down her neck. 

“Solas…” Isera whimpered. His hands on her rear responded by giving a gentle squeeze that turned her whimper into a moan. “Oh Solas, what will we do now?” She asked in a whisper.

Solas stopped and pulled back to look at her. He raised a hand to brush some of the hair he had displaced earlier out of her face. “I do not know…. But I find… I find there is something familiar and almost comforting in you.”

Even in the night he knew the woman was blushing. 

“I find something similar in you.” She said, looking up at him through her lashes. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. Neither of them spoke for a long time, they simple basked in the feeling of their mingled auras and listened to each others heart beat.

*******************

“Are they done yet?” Iris called up to Sera and Dorian through the hole in Cullen’s roof. The pair were sitting precariously near the edge of the hole, each holding a spyglass that was trained on a tower on the other side of the keep.

“Do you mean, is our dear apostate done putting his tongue down your mother’s throat?” Dorian quipped back. “I believe so, for now anyways.”

“Dorian!” Iris whined, “I really didn’t need that image in my mind… that’s… that’s… my mom!” 

“Maybe you should have watched… might learn something new to use on Cully Wully.” Sera cackled. Iris groaned. 

The creak of hinges and slam of a wooden door from the office below made all three freeze. Iris listened with dread as she heard heavy boots climbing up the rungs of the ladder. 

When Cullen looked up over the edge of the floor he gave a start. “Iris? What are you…” but his question died as Dorian and Sera peeked their heads down through the hole in the ceiling.

“Maker’s Breath! What is going on here?” He asked as he pulled himself to his feet. 

“Iris’ dear mother and Solas are having a clandestine meeting of the romantic variety and we are endeavouring to ascertain was is going on.” Dorian said nonchalantly.

“We’re spying!” Sera grinned.

“Didn’t I just say that?” Dorian replied. 

“Maybe? Your words are so long I stopped listening.” Sera said.

As Sera and Dorian bickered, Iris went over to Cullen. “I’m sorry for invading your space, we tried all the other towers and yours had the best view and I really just wanted to make sure my _mamae_ was okay…” Iris began rambling. 

Cullen took her hand and stopped her. “Perhaps your mother would have prefered some privacy. I know I would if it was me.” He said in a low voice.

Iris hid her face in embarrassment as she felt the heat rise to her ears and cheeks. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She muttered. 

“You guys aren’t going find any privacy here then, Dorian makes us spy on you too.” Sera piped up as she jumped down from the roof. Dorian gave an indignant squawk as he jumped down next to her.

“OUT! Both of you NOW!” Cullen bellowed and the two troublemakers skittered down the ladder just in time to escape a pillow thrown at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, almost 75,000 words in and these two goof balls finally kiss. Hurray!
> 
> **Elven Translations:**  
>  ‘Ma neral - my enjoyment or my pleasure, an archaic form of 'you're welcome' (from FenxShiral's Project Elvhen)  
> mamae - mother
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! for your patience and your wonderful comments. I love you all to bits!


	20. Deciding to be Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera and Solas each wrestle with what the events of the previous night and what it might mean for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! Another chapter! Almost on time too. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much to everyone who keeps reading and commenting even though the update schedule has been eradic as of late. It means so much to me!

### CHAPTER 20

**9:33 Dragon - Clan Lavellan, The Free Marches**

_“Isera, do you have a moment?” Keeper Deshanna called across the camp._

_Isera turned from the cloth sails she was mending to give Deshanna a nod to invite her to sit next to her. Deshanna weaved her way through the hustle and bustle of the camp as they prepared for the upcoming Arlathvhen. The whole clan was busy working to ensure they left the best impression on the visiting Keepers._

_“What is it Deshanna?” Isera asked as the older woman sat down next to her. She chanced only a brief glance at the woman before looking back to the mending in her hand._

_For a moment Deshanna doesn’t say anything, she simply sat in silence. It wasn’t until Isera set down her needle and thread that Deshanna spoke._

_“I have decided that it is time to change your role in the Clan.” Deshanna said. The long slow breath she let out after wards told Isera that this is not something that Deshanna thinks will go over well._

_“I’m happy to help the Clan however I am able.” Isera said, worry and apprehension furrowing her brow._

_“In discussing with some of the other clan elders, we think it is best if you step down from your role as First and take the role of Second.” Deshanna said, not meeting Isera’s eyes. “It is traditional for a Keeper to be unattached and to have no children. It would not be fitting for you to eventually take that place.”_

_Isera stabbed at the cloth with the needle, pricking her finger. She grumbled as she pulled it back to keep the blood from getting on the fabric. “And who would be first?” She asked, trying not to grit her teeth._

_“Mahanon. He is coming into his magic very well. Though he might not have your instincts about it, he will be a good, impartial Keeper.” Deshanna answered._

_What Deshanna really meant was that he would stick with tradition and not have shouting matches with the elders over what the Clan’s children should or shouldn’t learn._

_Though it must have been only seconds, it felt like an eternity before Isera was able to respond without snapping._

_“As you wish.”_

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

When Isera awoke the next morning she was still feeling the slight effects of the liquor from the night before. Her tongue felt fuzzy and she had the slight headache in the back of her skull. For a moment she lay in her bed, arm thrown over her eyes to block out the sunlight coming through the window. 

She took a deep breath to ready herself for the day.

But all she breathed in was him.

The memory of his lips on hers, the taste of liquor on his tongue, the way his hands felt as they reached for her and pulled her closer, the sounds he made when….

Isera gave a low, shaky breath and slowly pushed herself up to sit. She stared down at the clothes from yesterday that she still wore. She hadn’t even bothered to change when she returned to her room. 

Creators, Maker, God, whatever deity would listen - what had she done? That had really happened. They had kissed. They had more than just kissed, they had made out like teenagers. Isera groaned and buried her face in her hands.

What had she been thinking? When had she gone from trying to stop the Dread Wolf’s plans to kissing him till they were both breathless?

With a sigh Isera got out of bed and stripped of yesterday's clothes, quickly washing herself with the water and cloth that had appeared sometime between last night and this morning. It was still strange to her to have someone tending to her room. Isera decided that she would have to find out who it was so she could thank them properly, as well as tell them not to bother with bringing warm water, she could warm it herself. 

It was easier to think of these small things than of the more pressing question. The question of what she would do when she saw Solas. 

Isera grabbed a dress and apron to wear, not bothering to check if they matched. She was so distracted she had to redo her foot wrappings twice. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have to do anything. Maybe Solas would pull away and she would be able to just go along with it. The thought of that left Isera feeling like she’d been punched in the gut. She knew, she KNEW it would be the smarter option, the easier option… but it wasn’t the option she wanted to take. Creators help her, what she wanted was to leap into his arms and hold him close. 

Perhaps asking the Creators for help was not appropriate in this situation. She could think of at least one of them that would probably get a good laugh out of this whole business. 

Once she had finally gotten her foot wrappings done up and her hair braided Isera took a deep breath, preparing to face the day. At least no one else knew what had happened.

There was a sharp knock at her door just then. Isera started, but when the knock came again she went to answer it. 

She had expected it to be a messenger or perhaps of of the house staff.

Isera had not been expecting to see her daughter standing in the doorway. 

“Iris?” She asked, as she stepped aside to allow Iris to enter.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you would be up yet…” Iris said. She laughed nervously and was pulling at her fingers. Isera frowned, recognizing her nervous habits. “I mean, you were out pretty late last night. I just… I just wanted to, uh, check on you.”

Isera stared at her daughter, her mouth hanging open. She couldn’t be saying….

“I mean, I know you’re my mom and an adult, but it’s been so long, since papae, that I wanted to just let you know that, uh, I’m happy for you.” Iris continued awkwardly.

With a groan Isera sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. “Creators, please tell me this isn’t happening” She grumbled.  
.  
Iris snorted a laugh and sat down next to her mother, “It’s weird for me too, trust me.”

“This isn’t… I mean, I hadn’t planned on…I don’t even know...” Isera began, stumbling over the words as she looked at her daughter, her all grown up daughter. She sighed, “Iris, none of this changes how much I loved your father.”

“Mamae, it’s been 12 years.” Iris replied, “I know you loved papae, but I think he would want you to be happy.” When Isera let out a ragged breath that sounded more like a sob, Iris reached over to hug her. “I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you _ma ise’melana’len_.” Isera said, returning the hug.

“Honestly, it’s not weird that you finally found someone, it’s really just weird that it’s SOLAS. I mean, he’s so... He’s Solas. It’s weird to think of him doing anything other than lecturing or sleeping. And he’s so... bald.” Iris said seemingly blind to the glare her mother was giving her as she continued. 

“Iris,” Isera growled.

“Sorry!” Iris giggled, raising her hands in surrender. “To each their own, right?”

Isera groaned. “I don’t even want to know how you know what happened, but at this point it would be best if no one else knew. Solas is very private and we… I… there are things that need to be discussed. I would rather the entire keep didn’t have the impression we were together before he and I know.”

“Uh…..” Iris said biting her lip, “That MIGHT be a problem. I only knew ‘cause Sera and Dorian told me.”

Oh no.

“So they informed you this morning?” Isera asked warily.

“Noooooo….” Iris squeaked. “They were watching from the roof of Cullen’s tower and I was… not watching.”

“Uh huh,” Isera stated, “you were just holding the ladder for them.”

“No, they used a rope to climb up….” Iris stopped realizing she had been caught. 

Isera sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “And no one knows how to keep a secret like Sera or Dorian. Especially one that doesn’t actually involve them.”

Iris frowned and hung her head. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I understand and appreciate your concern…” Isera began, then she stopped. “Oh for the love of, THIS is why Dorian gave me two of his best bottles of liquor without hardly a fuss isn’t it?!”

Iris blinked and raised her hands in surrender. “That I did not know and had no part in.” She claimed quickly.

“Who would have thought that the members of the Inquisition would be even more nosey and meddlesome than a Dalish Clan?” Isera grumbled. “If you see Dorian, tell him I’m looking for him.”

Iris grimaced and exited the room as quickly as she could. She knew that look on her mother’s face. Dorian was definitely in trouble.

*******************

Solas had not slept well that night. He had slipped in and out of dreams as he struggled with the feelings that arose after the evening with Isera. Now he stood in the library in Skyhold grumbling about missing books, poor organization, everything.

What had he been thinking? He must have been mad. Perhaps he was drugged? No, that was ridiculous. He had been a little drunk, but not so much that he didn’t have control over his own actions. Solas unconsciously put a hand to his lips and scowled at the bookcase in front of him. 

She had kissed him.

And he had returned the kiss.

The memory of her lips on his, of the feel of her hands on his skin, the weight and press of her body against his when he pulled her to him, the way their aura’s…..

Solas shook his head, he felt the heat rising to his ears and cheeks just thinking about it. This was not good. He could not allow this to distract him, to distract her. If she knew the truth, she would run. She should run from him. 

“ _Fenedhis_.” Solas cursed, slamming closed another book that he hadn’t really read anything of. The irony of the curse was not lost on him in this instance.

He should save her the pain, he should tell her it was mistake. She was reasonable, she would not push. She would accept his feelings and though she might not like it, she would leave him alone. 

That thought tore a hole in his heart. For a moment he felt he couldn’t breath. 

This… this was not something he had anticipated.

“Having difficulties finding something?” The self assured voice of a certain Tevinter Mage suddenly asked from behind him. Solas turned to see Dorian leaning against the bookcase with a smug smile. “Perhaps this is what you need?” He held out a thin book.

Solas eyed him warily before plucking the book from his hands. The cover had no title, so Solas opened the book to a random page near the front. 

“ _Fenedhis!_ ” Solas cursed again as he slammed the book shut, turning as quickly as he could so as not to see any more of the various sexual positions that were diagramed within it. 

“No, that position is much further along in the book.” Dorian chortled, “you will probably want to work up to it. Though I have overheard from a few ladies that it is quite pleasurable.”

Solas scowled and handed the book back to Dorian, “I do not see how this is relevant.” He said with an arched eyebrow at the Tevinter mage.

“Obviously.” Dorian rolled his eyes. “That’s why you went to bed alone last night instead of with the beautiful Isera Lavellan.”

Just the sound of her name made his heart stutter. Spirits, this was not good.

“Again,” Solas said, “I do not know how this is relevant.” He tried to move past Dorian but Dorian’s arm shot out and barred his path.

“It’s relevant because Isera is a wonderful woman. I have met very very few people who are so open and caring to everyone.” Dorian began, then he narrowed his eyes at Solas, “And because you have the look of a man trying to decide if he should run.”

Solas schooled his face into an unamused expression and stared at the man in front of him. “It is not your concern.”

“It is, actually,” Dorian continued, “Because Isera is my friend. And, truth be told, so are you Solas, despite your prickly nature. I wish only the best for both of you. Which is why I would advise you to stop fretting and planning and whatever else is going on in that bald head of yours. I know you have little experience with people from your days wandering the wilderness, but it’s considered rude to put your tongue down some else's throat and then run before you even have a chance to speak with them.”

Solas wanted to roll his eyes and push Dorian out of the way, how could he know what Solas was struggling with? How could he appreciate the great precipice this put him on? Put his people on? Put Thedas on? He couldn’t, Solas knew that. But when Dorian had called him a friend, the look in the other man’s eyes was sincere. It had been a long time since Solas had a friend.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Dorian spoke is again, putting a friendly hand on Solas’ shoulder. “Just, try talking to her first. This world is full of so much death and horror. Don’t let go of what little happiness that comes within your grasp just because of fear.”

With a gentle pat the mage turned and left Solas standing alone with his thoughts.

*******************

Isera spent the morning in the schoolroom with Eli, partly trying to finish any last minute details in preparation of the school’s opening in two days, and partly trying to avoid everyone who had heard various bits of gossip that likely originated with either Sera or Dorian. It was rather useless as Eli kept grinning at her like a cat who caught a canary. When Jessa had stopped by mid morning with some tea for them, she too gave Isera a knowing look.

“I knew there was something up with you two the first time I saw you at the Val Royeaux school house.” Eli said as he bit into a sweet bun. “He was far to interested in talking about you to just want to know about the schools.”

“From what you told me,” Jessa said slyly, “he didn’t ask much about the schools, just about Isera.”

“Then the last dinner we had before you left the city,” Eli continued, “Jessa, do you remember how he scowled at that dwarven scout, Ozzy?” 

“What? At Ozzy?” Isera asked in confusion.

“Yes!” Jessa giggled, “every time Ozzy flirted with you Solas would frown so much I thought he was going to end up with a permanent wrinkle on his forehead.”

Isera looked in confusion between the two. “That.. you must be mistaken.”

“You weren’t much better, casting glances at him whenever he wasn’t looking.” Eli poked.

“I wasn’t! I mean, I didn’t want him to feel out of place in such a big crowd….” Isera fumbled, “ugh, that doesn’t make it sound any better does it?”

The chuckles from the two other elves was all the answer she needed.

“So, have you spoken with him yet?” Jessa asked, cutting right to the heart of what Isera was trying to avoid thinking about it. 

When Isera didn’t answer and only sipped her tea, Jessa groaned and Eli leaned forward with a frown.

“I’ve never known you to be one for avoiding things.” Eli commented.

“I’m not avoiding things….” Isera said defensively. “I’m just… okay, maybe I’m avoiding things.” 

“Skyhold might be a massive fortress, but you’re bound to see him eventually.” Eli smirked.

“It would be best to speak with him sooner rather than later.” Jessa said softly.

Isera looked between the two. She knew they were right. It would only be worse the longer she waited, especially since it seemed the matter was not as private as she would have liked. With a sigh she stood up and set down her teacup. 

“I’ll be back later.” She said, ignoring the grin that Eli had on his face as she walked out the door and headed through the gardens towards the great hall.

Isera tried to pretend that her heart wasn’t beating faster as she made her way through the nobles and chantry sisters who wandered through the flowers bushes. She tried to pretend that she wasn’t excited, and afraid. She was so very afraid.

Isera took a deep breath and pushed through into the great hall. As she entered she looked up just in time to see Solas exiting the rotunda. He looked up at her and they both froze. Between them the usual nobles, servants and other guests of Skyhold mingled and chattered away. But Isera didn’t hear them. All she heard was the blood pounding in her ears. 

Solas moved first, a tentative half step towards her. Then Isera found her body moving of its own accord. And suddenly they were standing in front of one another, looking at each other and neither knowing exactly what to do. 

“Hello,” Isera said softly.

“Hello,” Solas replied.

The tension was so heavy, Isera felt like she could reach out and push it. So she did. With a gentle push of her aura against his. Solas stiffened slightly, his back straightening. 

Isera just chuckled, “We’re being ridiculous.” She said, knowing she was probably blushing. 

“That is likely true.” Solas said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“We should, probably talk….” Isera said, trying to hide the fear in her eyes and the hesitance in her voice.

“Yes,” Solas said too quickly, “Though, not here. Perhaps we could go for a walk in the courtyard…”

“That sounds lovely.” Isera said, smiling through her nerves.

They walked out of the great hall, with just enough distance between them that any physical contact would have to be on purpose - though neither of them reach out to close the gap. Once they were down the stairs they chose a direction based on the least number of people. Still, neither of them spoke. It wasn’t until they had stopped in the shade of some of the few still green trees that they finally looked at each other.

“Isera…”

“Solas…” 

They both spoke at the same time, and then stopped. Isera chuckled. For two fully grown adults (one of them a few millennia old), they were just like awkward teenagers. 

“Solas, I enjoyed your company last night. I enjoyed the time we spent together.” Isera said, letting out a long breath.

“I enjoyed it as well.” Solas replied, his voice barely a whisper, “but the kiss…”

“Was impulsive.” Isera cut him off. She knew he would say it, so she said it for him. It was easier to believe is she said it. “And probably a very bad idea.”

“Ah, yes… “ Solas said. He seemed startled at her words. His grey blue eyes darted between hers and looking at the ground or his hands.

“In a time like this, with so much uncertainty… it wouldn’t be good to start anything.” Isera continued, tucking her red hair behind her ears and looking anywhere but at the tall, very handsome, man standing across from her.

“Yes,” Solas said slowly, though he didn’t seem convinced of his words any more than Isera had been of hers. “We each have duties that we must not be distracted from.” 

“So last night was just…”

“It was….” Solas paused. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again those stormy blues locked with her’s and Isera couldn’t help the hitch in her breath as they gazed at each other. “It was more than I ever dreamed.” He finally sighed with defeat.

Isera stood still for a moment. She should run. She should run and never look back. But instead she reached out and took his hands. He looked at her, and she saw the tortured expression on his face. “For me too.” She whispered, pulling his hands close to her heart.

“It would be kinder, in the long run….” Solas began, looking away from her gaze.

“Life isn’t kind.” Isera said, stepping forward to close the distance, trapping their entwined hands between them. “Life is hard and cruel and painful. But that is what makes the beautiful things all the more worthwhile.” She smiled, trying to catch his gaze as it darted away from hers.

Solas furrowed his brow and frowned, “If you knew....”

Isera chuckled, “If you knew.” She retorted.

This made Solas chuckle. He squeezed her hands gently and pulled them closer as if he feared she would disappear if he let them go. They were pressed so closely to his chest that she could feel his heart beating beneath his clothes.

“Solas,” Isera said, “I’m afraid.” Her voice was small. She knew the fear and uncertainty were written clearly on her face, but she refused to look away from him.

“I….I find I am too.” Solas said, his gaze softening at the vulnerability in hers, opening up himself just a bit, “it is not what I would have expected.”

Isera chuckled again. “Nothing ever is.”

“No, it is not.” Solas looked over her face and released one hand to brush some of her red hair out of her face and behind her ear. “I would never have expected to meet you.” 

Isera smiled. 

“So….” She finally said.

“So…. “ Solas replied, “perhaps you would like to join me for lunch?” 

Isera smiled, fear flying from her shoulders. “I would love that.” She said as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Solas smiled down at her and they fell into a contented silence as they headed towards the tavern. 

The silence was broken by the sounds of loud shouting and breaking furniture coming from one of the smaller out buildings near the tavern. Solas and Isera, as well as everyone else in the courtyard stopped what they were doing and watched as Iris burst out of the great hall at a sprint and headed towards the shouting. 

A moment later it died down and the sound of breaking furniture stopped. Isera chuckled.

“What is so funny?” Solas asked.

“In a moment Varric is probably going to come out of there, likely doing a fast walk.” Isera said. 

“How do you know…” Solas began, but was cut off when the dwarf emerged and with barely a glance behind him, sped out of the door and too the tavern. Solas raised an eyebrow at Isera. “Is this another example of your foresight?” He asked.

“Hardly,” Isera laughed. “More like an example of piecing together gossip. Varric brought the Champion here to assist with Corypheus. I do not think that Cassandra is very pleased with him about it.” 

Solas nodded in understanding. “Should we eat else where then? I would not want our meal interrupted by an angry Seeker.” 

“I have full faith in Iris to calm her down and talk her through things.” Isera smiled. “Let’s go eat lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ma ise’melana’len - my summer child  
> Fenedhis -wolf penis, Dalish curse word. I personally think it's one of those curses that Solas almost NEVER uses, but oddly, in this particular instance, it's almost appropriate. *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> PS. I almost decided to change my whole plan and NOT have them get together yet. 'Cause I'm a horrible person with no respect for my writing outline.


	21. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first day of the Skyhold School has finally arrived, and Isera and Solas tentatively test their boundaries in their changed relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with this chapter, but I really don't want to leave you guys hanging for 2 weeks again. So here it is! Tada!
> 
> As always, thank you all SO Much for your comments and kudos and everything. How much everyone enjoyed the last chapter sure spurred me on to write this one. :D

### CHAPTER 21

**9:33 Dragon - The Fade**

_Isera sat in a chair by a fire. The room, the fire, the chair were all constructs in the Fade, but it was easy for the flickering flames to lull her into a sense of peace. When she heard the door to the room click open she turned to see Felassan enter. His violet eyes took in the room and then eventually Isera._

_“Impressive. I wasn’t aware that there were any in this day and age that had the ability to create such a realistic construct in the Fade.” He hummed with approval. “Or such a guarded one. Don’t think I didn’t notice all the wards on my way in.”_

_“I wasn’t trying to hide them.” Isera shrugged and motioned the ancient Elvhen to sit across from her. “I just don’t want any unintended guests to interrupt us.”_

_“You want me all to yourself hmm?” Felassan smirked, his violet eyes shimmering with laughter._

_Isera laughed and gave the other dreamer a grin. “If that’s what you want to think, I won’t stop you.”_

_“Minx.” Felassan grinned back. Then he turned his head to the roaring fireplace and watched as the flames flickered. He made a small sound of surprise._

_“What?” Isera asked when he looked back at her._

_“The flames are exceedingly realistic. It’s usually the small things that an inexperienced dreamer gets wrong when they create a construct. Fire is one of those things. But yours… I have no doubt that if I put my hand in them it would burn.” Felassan answered._

_“Fire has always come easy to me.” Isera said with a shrug._

_“And healing, you had mentioned once.” Felassan chuckled. “Fire and healing. At least I know you can heal me once you’ve burnt me.”_

_“Do you think that’s what I asked you here for?” Isera frowned._

_Felassan shrugged. “One never knows. It was… not unheard of for dreamers to be used to nullify one's enemies through their dreams. It was considered horrible, uncivilized and rarely done unless in the most dire of circumstances. But not unheard of.”_

_Isera felt a cold shiver run through her body at his casual words. “That is, in a strange way, part of why I asked to meet with you. Not so I can… nullify… you,” Isera said quickly when she saw Felassan’s face harden slightly, “but to keep someone else from doing it to you.”_

_“Since the only two dreamers I know of are us….” Felassan began slowly._

_“There is a boy in Kirkwall who will be a dreamer… or is one already, I’m not sure on the timeline in that account, but he is very very inexperienced.” Isera interrupted._

_“Then who would wish me harm?” Felassan continued._

_Isera took a deep breath. “Fen’Harel.” She answered._

_Felassan blinked at her for a moment. Then he began to laugh. He laughed until he was doubled over holding his stomach. “Oh you had me there,” Felassan gasped as he tried to catch his breath, “for a moment there I thought there actually WAS someone out to get me.”_

_“Felassan…” Isera started_

_“Please, don’t tell me, the Dread Wolf, Lord of the Fade, is out to eat my soul because I’ve been a bad little elf. And you, as First of your clan must protect me.” Felassan wiped a tear from his eye before leaning forward and grinning, “It’s an odd game to play but I’m willing if you are.”_

_Isera glared at him. “A game you say? Fine, then here is my checkmate - in 9:40 Dragon, Fen’Harel or perhaps you know him better as Solas, will awaken from uthenera. He will come to you to ask for information about the Eluvian Network that is under control of an elf from Orlais name Briala. You will not give it to him, for reasons that are your own. He will kill you for what he sees as betrayal.”_

_Felassan was no longer laughing. “What do you know of the Eluvian network, and Briala? And how do you know the name Solas?” He asked, quietly but his voice was firm and sharp, almost accusatory._

_Isera sighed, “It’s an even longer story than I have time to tell you. I asked you to come here for two reasons. Firstly, so I could try and warn you not to meet with Fen’Harel in the Fade. And secondly, in the hopes that you will be able and willing to help me stop him from trying to destroy the world.”_

_The other dreamer said nothing for a time, leaning back in his own chair and watching the fire dance as he thought. When he turned his violet eyes back to Isera she could tell that he had made a decision._

_“I am coming to enjoy this world. While it is not what I am used to, it is not without merit and while I do not know why my friend would wish to destroy it, I do not think it deserves destruction. Elvhenan was not without faults, and some of them ran very very deep.” Felassan paused to glance at the flames again. “Fine, I will help you. You have already helped me, it would be rude not to return the favour.” He grinned playfully, “Besides, I want to live long enough to see you meet my dear friend. And to see him meet you.”_

_________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

The next couple of days left Isera feeling like she was floating on a cloud. She and Solas spent more time together. She began to take her mid morning tea in his rotunda as he painted. In the evening they would read together on the couch as the sun set. Though they had decided to be open to the idea of something more between them, neither seemed quite sure of how to go about it. 

They would brush against each other, and test the boundaries of the space between them. Isera would put a hand on Solas’ arm as they spoke, or Solas would put a hand on the small of her back as he pointed out something he was working out in his paintings. The touches were hesitant, unsure. Even their aura’s were more restrained and tentative in the way they brushed each other and twined. They had not shared a kiss since the night on the roof top. 

Yet each small contact, each smile from the usually serious man, made Isera’s heart soar. She found herself humming and smiling for no reason. It had been a long time since she had felt so young. 

She was humming and smiling to herself on the morning of the first day for the Skyhold school as she puttered around the school room. She only stopped when there was a knock on the door. 

Isera turned around and felt her heart beat faster as she saw Solas standing in the doorway, framed by the morning light. 

“Solas! What a surprise!” Isera said, motioning for him to come in. 

Solas entered, his hands resting behind his back as was his habit. “I know today is an important day. I wanted to come and wish you well on it.” He replied, a small, almost shy, smile on his lips. 

“Thank you Solas,” Isera said, blushing as she looked into his eyes. 

“I… I also brought these.” Solas said, pulling out a bouquet of wild flowers. 

Isera gasped at the flowers. “Oh, Solas!” She said, reaching for the bouquet and putting her hands over his as they wrapped around the long stems. “They’re beautiful.” 

“They reminded me of you.” Solas said in a low voice, his other hand reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Isera couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her as his fingers brushed the shell of her ear.

When she opened her eyes again, Isera found that they were standing closer than she realized. Their hands were both still wrapped around the bouquet and around each other's hands as their bodies threatened to crush the flowers in between them.

“Isera,” Solas almost whispered. Isera saw his gaze flutter down from her eyes to her lips, “May I…”

“Yes,” She breathed and stood up on her toes.

Their lips met as their eyes closed. Isera sighed into the kiss and felt Solas smile against her lips. Isera pulled back from the kiss to see the smile reflected in his shining eyes. She laughed and kissed him again, a quick peck.

“Thank you Solas,” She said pulling the now slightly crumpled flowers from his hands and breathing in their fragrance. “For the flowers, and for the well wishes.” She turned and found a container for the flowers to sit in. She’d have to get some water for them later.

“It is my pleasure.” He smiled back, his eyes still shining with a kind of happiness Isera hadn’t seen in them before. Isera let a smile break on her own face and walked back to where he stood, taking his hands in hers.

“I will come by after the school day is done. I’m sure I’ll have many amusing anecdotes by the end of the day.” Isera chuckled. She stood up on her toes again, even then she still had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. 

With a small chuckle Isera put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Solas froze for a moment out of uncertainty, but soon he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him till he was supporting her as her feet were only just touching the ground. Isera wrapped her arms around his neck and focused her kisses on his bottom lip. Solas let out a small groan and ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, silently requesting entrance. Isera didn’t hesitate to part her lips and meet his tongue with hers. 

Around them their aura’s danced and twined, curling like smoke from the heat of them.

“The children will be showing up soon. You two should probably put this on hold.” A laughing voice said suddenly from the doorway.

Isera and Solas stilled and turned towards the intruder of their private moment. Isera saw Eli coming through the door and smirking at them as he removed his outer coat and went towards the blackboards to prepare for the morning. 

Solas slowly lowered Isera till her own legs were holding her up. Though she found them slightly less steady than they were a moment ago. 

“Till later today then,” Solas said to her with a smile. She nodded back, biting her lip in eager anticipation. Solas gave a curt nod to Eli and then left through the still open door.

For a moment Isera just stood there, watching after where he had gone. Then with a deep breath and a shake of her head she focused on what was needed at the moment. She gave Eli a quick glare but it had not bite behind it. 

Less than half an hour later a motley crew of a dozen or so children came through the door, all looking confused and apprehensive as a Chantry sister shooed them in. 

Isera smiled at the children as they shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where to stand or what to do. 

“Good morning everyone!” Isera chimed, her voice bright and welcoming. “I’m so happy to see you here, please come and have a seat anywhere you like.”

As the children slowly began to creep away from the corners they had found to stand in and moved to sit at the chairs and tables set out, Isera shared a joyous smile with Eli. The first days of school were always some of her favourites.

*******************

The children had just been dismissed for lunch when Iris came and knocked on the frame of the school room door.

“Hey Mamae! Do you have a moment?” Iris asked.

“I do.” Isera smiled as she put a few books away that had been taken out. The morning hadn’t had much actual teaching in it. Her and Eli had spent most of the time just talking with the children, learning their names, letting them get to know each other. They played some rhyming games and sang some songs. The children were smiling more than they had when they arrived as the Chantry sister had come to collect them for lunch.

“I’m going to go and see Jessa for lunch.” Eli said, “I’ll be back before the children return.” With a wave he was gone.

“What did you need _ma’isemalana’len_?” Isera asked.

“I want you to meet some people who are visiting Skyhold.” Iris grinned. Then she turned and spoke to someone outside the door.

A woman with choppy black hair and a streak of red paint over the bridge of her nose stepped through the door. Her eyes were full of laughter and a permanent grin twitched at the corners of her mouth. Behind her was an elven man with shocking white hair. He glowered at the room and stood with his arms crossed. Tattoos were etched over his arms and up his neck. Isera could feel the hum of the lyrium in them as he neared.

“So you’re Iris’ mom?” The woman asked, holding out her hand, “I’m Marian Hawke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I am Isera Lavellan. The pleasure is mine, I assure you. My school room is not often visited by Champions.” Isera smiled warmly, taking Marian’s hand and returning the firm shake.

“You are a teacher?” The elven man asked. There was a hint of curiosity behind the words, though he still frowned at her. Perhaps his lyrium tattoos allowed him to sense her magic.

“This is Fenris.” Marian smiled, sliding a hand through the crook of the elf’s elbow. “Since he didn’t introduce himself.” Fenris made a disgusted sigh and Marian answered it with a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yes, I am a teacher.” Isera answered with a chuckle. “Today is actually the first day for the children here at Skyhold.” Then Isera turned to address Fenris, “I would also like to let you know that I am a mage, for honesty’s sake.”

Fenris frowned, and his jaw clenched. “The Inquisitor already told us.” He said in his smooth voice. “Though I appreciate the honesty.”

Isera smiled at him, though Fenris only looked away and went back to studying the classroom.

“I wanted you to meet the Champion and Fenris before we left.” Iris said, talking over the slightly awkward silence. “There is a Grey Warden that Hawke knows who might be able to give us more information about Corypheus.”

“You are leaving again, so soon?” Isera asked, trying to hide the concern on her face for her daughter.

“The Inquisitor’s work is never done.” Iris chuckled. “It’s likely to be a longer trip. While Marian and Fenris go to meet their contact, Cullen has asked me to go to Emprise du Lion to search for some information about the ex-Templar who is now the General to Corypheus’ armies.”

Isera sighed and wrapped her daughter in a hug. “I don’t think I will like having to constantly watch you go while I stay here.”

Iris hugged her mother back tightly. “I know, but you will be busy here, especially now that the school has started.” Iris pulled back and grinned “and I’m not taking Solas with me this time, just for you.”

Isera glared at the grin on her daughter's face. “You would do well to remember who it is you taunt da’len. I am the one who knows all the embarrassing stories of your childhood and could easily tell them to a certain authorial dwarf. Or better yet, a handsome Commander.”

Iris’ eyes went wide and she blushed from her neck to the tip of her ears. 

“Mothers,” Marian laughed, “The same the world over. Didn’t mine try the same thing last time we visited?” she asked Fenris.

Isera blinked in confusion at Marian. “Your mother…”

“Is alive.” Marian finished. “Varric put in the book that she died, and we let everyone believe that. With how unstable Kirkwall was at the time, I just wanted to get her out of there. I wanted her safe.” Marian paused for a moment before continuing, “She never fell for the blood mages tricks. She actually helped me catch him. She told me later that she’d received a letter a year or so after we arrived in Kirkwall, telling her to be wary of anyone who gave her white lilies, that they meant to kill her.” Marian shrugged, “I’d tried to investigate where it came from, but always came up empty. In the end, I don’t really care. She’s alive. She might not be otherwise.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Isera said as calmly as she could. “It was one of the hardest parts of Varric’s book to read.”

“Yeah, for me too.” Marian said in a soft voice. 

For a moment no one said anything. Then Isera turned to Iris, “When do you leave for Emprise du Lion?” She asked.

“Tomorrow,” Iris sighed. “There is never enough time to rest in between.”

“Then go and get the rest you need now.” Isera said giving her daughter one last hug. “Whether that means sleeping or enjoying time with the people here.”

“Yes, mamae.” Iris smiled. “Meet me in the dining hall for dinner tonight, okay? Varric will probably be there to tell stories. Hawke will be there to correct him.”

Isera laughed, “I wouldn’t miss it.” With another quick hug, Iris turned and exited the school room with Marian and Fenris.

Once they were gone Isera let out a sigh. “There is so much danger out there _ma ise’melana’len_ , I wish you did not have to go searching for it.”

*******************

Solas was was preparing the pigments for his paint mixtures. It was tedious and monotonous work, but he enjoyed grinding the different colour components and measuring out the mixtures. It was relaxing. And often while doing it he found his mind wandering.

Today he found it wandering to Isera, as it seemed to do often over the last few days.

If he closed his eyes he could almost still feel the warmth of her lips on his own, could smell her hair, and see the sparkle of joy in her eyes at the simple flowers he gave her. When was the last time he had brought someone he cared for flowers? It seemed so simple and act, and yet it made his pulse race with joy and nervousness just to think of it. 

Part of his mind wanted to chide him for his behaviour. He was, after all, not a young winsome youth any more. Though, neither was Isera, and she seemed to be as affected as he if the strength of the blushes that spread over her cheeks around him was any indication. 

Isera. It meant fiery dream in Elvhen. It suited her, with her fiery passion and dreams of making the world better. They were really not so different. Perhaps….

No. He quashed that thought before it could take hold. Another day, he would have to deal with it. But today he could put it off.

“You’re humming again!” Dorian called over the railing from the floor above. “If I wasn’t so happy for you both, I’d throw a book at your head.”

“It is likely that the book would be safer down here with me than up there with you.” Solas quipped back, though he could not quite get his face to glower at the Tevinter mage as he usually did.

Dorian made a sound of disgust and then disappeared from view. Solas simply chuckled and went back to grinding his pigment.

He wasn’t startled when Cole appeared on the other side of the desk, his head resting on his arms as he watched Solas. 

“Can I help you Cole?” Solas asked.

“You’re happy.” Cole said with a small smile. “It’s nice. She makes you feel warm, alive. Like a fire thawing out the ice.”

“I am assuming you are speaking of Isera.” Solas said.

Cole nodded. “You make her feel so small and also big and grand. Like a single snowflake, so unique, and yet also like a blizzard, overwhelmed if she were to try and see each one.”

“Snowflakes aren’t unique Cole. They are all snow. Perhaps different sizes or consistencies...” Solas replied. 

“They are to her.” Cole answered.

Solas stopped what he was doing to look up at Cole with confusion. Just as he was about to ask the spirit boy to clarify, Isera walked into the rotunda. His gaze was drawn to her, like a plant reaching for the sun, and without a thought he set down his work and stepped out from behind his desk.

“Hello.” Isera smiled, shyly looking up at him through her lashes as they approached one another. 

“Hello.” Solas smiled back, not hiding the joy on his face at seeing her. 

They stood in front of each other, neither moving, still unsure of what to do. Isera reached for Solas’ hands, suddenly and gave them a squeeze as she used them to leverage herself up on her toes. He lowered his head and met her lips for a short, chaste kiss before she dropped herself back onto her feet.

It wasn’t enough. Solas began to lean in to kiss her again, more deeply, to pull her close to him and feel her body against his, when the shadow of a large brimmed hat suddenly fell on them.

Cole was standing next to them, looking expectantly from Isera to Solas.

“Why did you stop when….?” Cole asked in confusion, then a realization came over his face, “Oh! I’m not supposed to be here anymore.” With that the spirit was gone.

They stared at the spot where the spirit boy had previously stood in awkward silence before Isera broke it with a laugh.

“It seems that Skyhold needs more going on so people are less interested in two elves.” Isera chuckled. “Perhaps once Iris is out and about people will be more interested in what she is up to and less about us.”

“Perhaps, though I fear that Skyhold may simply attract those who enjoy sticking their noses in others business.” He glanced behind him to the library balcony. The rustle of fine fabric could be heard as a figure disappeared from a corner. Isera simply shook her head with a sigh and smiled. 

“How was the first day of school?” Solas asked as he began to lead Isera towards the couch. 

“It was interesting and full of possibility.” Isera smiled as she settled into the sofa. “There were about a dozen children today of various ages. They are all orphans that the Chantry is caring for. Sadly, there weren’t any children from the families who live here at Skyhold, but I’m sure with time they will come.”

“I don’t imagine orphans have had much prior education” He stated smiling at how passionate Isera was about this. He could easily lose himself in the fire of her bright blue eyes. 

“Not so much, no.” Isera replied, “Some of them recognize a few letters, and they are very good at reciting the Chant of Light in the most bored tones I have ever heard.”

Solas chuckled. He stretched an arm out over the back of the sofa. When Isera settled into it and moved closer to him, he felt his heart jump to his throat. He tried to distract himself from the feeling of warmth where she rested against his side by asking another question. “Do you anticipate that the Chantry will give you problems while you teach here?” 

Isera hummed as she thought on the question. Solas felt it reverberate through him. 

“I hope they don’t, but you never know.” She finally answered. “We don’t actually teach anything that goes against the Chantry. We simply don’t teach things that only support the Chantry. I try and teach the children how to have an open mind and how to ask questions. That is where the problem can be. Not all Chantry Mothers or Sisters like to be questioned.”

“Did you ask questions? When you were young?” Solas probed. 

“Of course!” Isera laughed, “didn’t you? Why is the sky blue? How do birds fly? Why do we have ten toes….” 

“I meant about things like the Chantry.” Solas chuckled, “Or the Dalish gods…”

“Are you trying to trick me into a discussion on religion?” Isera asked coyly, turning to look at Solas with a grin. 

Before Solas could answer he felt a hand slip between his back and the sofa to wrap around his waist. Solas gave a knowing smile to the woman looking up at him and shifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders, his fingers slowly running up and down her arm. Isera smiled back and gave a contented sigh as she snuggled into his side. 

It felt like the world had shrunk to just the two of them. 

“No, of course not.” Solas smiled leaned down to kiss the tip of her freckled nose. “Not yet anyway.” 

Isera chuckled but said nothing as she snuggled closer to Solas’ side. She wrapped both her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Solas wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

They sat there in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, for how long Solas wasn’t sure. They didn’t make a move to part until the sounds of kitchen runners delivering dinner to the scouts and Sister Leliana upstairs broke them from their trance. 

“Iris is leaving again tomorrow.” Isera said, slowly pulling back to look up at Solas’, “I’m going to have dinner with her in the dining hall. I believe there will be a crowd as the Champion will be there too.”

“I think I would like to meet the Champion.” Solas smiled at her. “She seems to be an interesting character, if Varric’s book is anything to go off of.”

“Then let’s go.” Isera said, stretching to stand up, her arms slipping away from him. For a moment Solas lamented the warmth and comfort they took with them, but once Isera was on her feet she extended a hand to him with a smile. 

Solas did not hesitate to take it, and quickly entwined their fingers together as they left the rotunda. He did not want her to slip away from him in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting a running counter of how many times Solas and Isera get interrupted during private moments. Skyhold really needs some other form of entertainment.
> 
> Elvhen Translations  
> Mamae - mother  
> ma’isemalana’len - my summer child


	22. Gently down the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera and Cullen see Iris and her companions off, Leliana is Sneaky, Solas is nosey and Dorian reveals something about his personal wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashback this chapter. This baby was so long that adding a flashback felt like it would be too much. 4600-ish words for this chapter! Woot! Woot! I hope you enjoy every single one of them!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to everyone who comments and kudos and bookmarks and reads. You are all awesome! I'm horrible about replying to messages, but I will get to them eventually, please don't stop leaving them!

### CHAPTER 22

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountain**

Isera was awake and down in the courtyard of Skyhold as the sun was beginning to rise over the mountain tops. She pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders as her breath fogged in the air. By the stables, Iris was finishing loading her pack onto her horse and checking her bow and arrows. Sera, Varric and Blackwall were doing the same. 

“Morning everyone!” Isera greeted as she moved out of the open air and into the sheltered stable. 

“Morning _Mamae_!” Iris grinned back, coming over to give Isera a hug. “I’m glad you came, we’re almost ready to head out.”

“I wanted to wish you good luck and to tell you to try and stay safe.” She said, returning her daughter’s hug. Then she looked around at the group and suddenly frowned. “You aren’t taking any mages with you?”

“Not this time.” Iris said seriously. “Our intel says there is a Red Lyrium mine in Empris du Lion. And the whole place is swarming with Red Templars. I don’t want any of my mages anywhere close to that.”

“We’ll be fine! We don’t need any magic-stuff to kick some templar butt!” Sera crowed as she hopped onto her horse.

Isera smiled and gave Iris another hug. “You are a strong and caring leader my daughter.” She said with a proud smile. “I love you. Stay safe.”

Iris smiled back. “I’ll be fine. You stay safe too. Don’t let those little ones at the school get too crazy.”

“I think they’ll be fine.” Isera chuckled.

“Ah, I’m glad I haven’t missed you.” A voice behind Isera said. She didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. The smile that lit up her daughter’s face told her enough.

“Cullen!” Iris exclaimed as she bounced over to the tall Commander and leaped up to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Cullen caught the bounding elf with a sound of startled surprise. Isera chuckled and heard Varric and Blackwall doing the same from their horses. Sera only made gagging sounds. Isera moved closer to the other three companions, giving her daughter and her love some privacy.

“You all take care of Iris out there.” Isera said with a waggle of her finger at the two rogues and the warrior. 

“Of course my Lady.” Blackwall said with a nod. 

“We’ll make sure Butterfly comes back safe and sound. Don’t worry.” Varric said with a half smile.

“‘Course, she’s our people.” Sera replied. 

Within a hour the four were all saddled up and headed out of Skyhold. Isera and Cullen stood together on the battlement over the bridge watching as they slowly disappeared into the distance.

“Is it this hard every time?” Isera asked with a shaky breath, “to watch her leave and not know if she will come back?”

“Every time.” Cullen sighed.

“After my Roshan died, I was away from the clan often. Usually just to Wycome, but sometimes farther afield to Denerim or Val Royeaux. It was hard leaving, every single time it was hard to leave her. It never occurred to me that staying might be even harder.” Isera said.

“I left my family when I was young to go and join the Templars.” Cullen said, softly. “Even when I visited them I was always the one to go away. Every time I watch her disappear over the horizon, I wonder if this is how my family felt when I left.” He sighed.

“I would love to meet your family one day.” Isera smiled warmly up at him. “Perhaps they could come and visit one day.”

“I… uh…. I haven’t actually told them where I am…” Cullen said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“WHAT!?” Isera exclaimed, whirling to look at him. The Commander hunched his shoulders in embarrassment and tried to disappear into his furry pauldron. 

“Well… there’s been so much going on….” Cullen stuttered.

“CULLEN RUTHERFORD, GO WRITE YOUR FAMILY THIS INSTANT!!!” Isera barked and began to push him towards his office. “If you do not, then I will be forced to write them myself!!”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Cullen pleaded, hands in the air signaling defeat. “Please, don’t write them, let me. Maker help me, I fear that you and Mia would get along far too well.”

“Then I look forward to hearing when I will be meeting her.” Isera called back as Cullen high tailed it to his office. 

Isera laughed to herself and turned towards the staircase down from the barricades. As she neared the stairs she saw a black cloaked figure standing at the top of the stairs. The telltale red hair that peeked out from under the hood was the only thing that Isera could tell who the person was.

“Sister Nightingale.” Isera said with a bow. 

“Please, call me Leliana.” The redhead replied in her thick Orlesian accent. “Were you watching as the Inquisitor and her party left?” Leliana gestured towards the stairs and Isera continued her way down them, the spymaster falling in step beside her.

“I was,” Isera said, “the Commander and I watched till they were out of sight.”

Leliana nodded and hummed in acknowledgement and they walked in silence for until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Then Leliana turned, her hands behind her back and stopped Isera in her path. “I have not had much opportunity to speak with you since you have arrived.” She began calmly enough. But Isera had a sense that this was not simply a friendly conversation.

“I was in Val Royeaux for a good portion of time. Thought I’m sure you have heard all about our trip already from others.” Isera replied, honest but tentative too.

“Yes, I have heard many interesting things about it from my scouts as well as from Cassandra. You are an interesting character Lady Lavellan.” Leliana paused and then with barely a twitch of a smile she continued, “Or should I perhaps call you Lady Genevieve?” 

Isera couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure that was no surprise to you. I never tried to hide the fact. Most people simply did not want to look beyond the surface.”

Leliana smiled at that and even chuckled. “True. I had heard rumors and after meeting Iris and looking into her background more closely, I had my suspicions. Now they are simply confirmed.”

“So, you want to know what other nefarious identities I’m hiding.” Isera said with a conspiratorial wink to the spymaster.

“You are very funny,” Leliana laughed, though there was a hardness to it. “If you had other identities, I would know about them.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Isera replied. “In that case, I must continue on my way. I wish to finish preparing for the school day. 

“There is one matter,” Leliana began. Something about her tone caused Isera’s muscles to tense, as if in preparation to run. “It has come to my knowledge that you are, close, to our resident fade expert, Solas...” 

“No.” Isera said firmly. “Whatever you are going to ask me, the answer is no.”

“I have not finished,” Leliana said. Her voice was like a dagger hidden in velvet. “Of all the people here, he is the one I have been able to discover the least about. It worries me. It should worry you. It would be to your benefit to at least hear my offer.”

“Sister Nightingale, there is nothing you have to offer that would entice me to spy on one I hold dear.” Isera stated. 

“Not even for knowledge of your past? Of who you were before you lost your memory?” Leliana dangled the bait in front of her.

Isera did not even blink.

“No.” She reiterated, folding her arms to glare at Leliana. “Who ever I was then, it is not who I am now. Who I am now is what matters.”

“And yet it is who we were in our pasts that make us who we are now.” Leliana continued, trying to entice and stir up doubt. “Perhaps this knowledge could give the Inquisition some leverage…”

“You are welcome to try and find the answer if it bothers you,” Isera replied, “I, however, how no interest in that question. And I am sure there are far more pressing questions for you to consider at the moment, such as the Grey Wardens and how to get an invitation to the Winter Palace. My past, and Solas’ past, are pretty low on the list of important issues.”

Without another word Isera stepped around the woman and continued towards the great hall. That Leliana did not stop her was a relief, but it did not stop the hairs on the back of her neck from prickling.

*******************

Skyhold, as Haven before it, settled back into a routine fairly quickly once the Inquisitor was again out in the field. Life continued on in so many ways as if nothing was different. The servants cooked, cleaned, ran errands. The soldiers trained. The nobles in the Great Hall milled about trying to look important and fooling no one. And yet, the continuation of life and the settling of routines felt stranger this time to Solas. For the first time in a long time he found himself willingly changing his habits and, even stranger, he found he did not mind.

Over the last few days, Solas found himself stopping his work to wander aimlessly in the garden. He had never been one to stop in the middle of a task, and yet somehow he found himself arranging his day so that it would be convenient to take a break in the mid afternoon. That the school day ended about this time and that a stroll in the garden usually afforded him an opportunity to see Isera did not do anything to convince him to cease the habit. Often he found himself sitting on a bench just outside the door and simply enjoying the sound of the children playing and learning. 

When was the last time he had heard children laughing? It felt like so long ago. Though he had seen children often during the time he wandered after he awoke from Uthenera, he realized that he hadn’t really thought of them as anything worth his time. Going back even further in his life, to a time when Skyhold was his, he tried to remember if there were any children that lived there when it was the base of his rebellion. Surely there must have been, he had freed whole families from slavery. Had he simply forgotten them? Or had they been quickly whisked away to some place less likely to be a target for an attack? 

Perhaps there were just fewer of them. With their almost endless lifespans, the Elvhen did not have that many children. Why would they? They did not need to replace citizens since most did not die of old age. The slaves and poorer Elvhen likely had more children, but he would never have seen them around the temples. To think of it now, it seemed strange to him, and stranger still that he never thought twice about it. 

A song drifted out of the school room. Solas heard Isera’s voice start the melody and he couldn’t help but smile to hear it’s sweet sound. Soon the children joined in. 

_Row row row your boat_  
Gently down the stream  
Merrily merrily merrily merrily  
Life is but a dream 

Solas furrowed his brow in confusion at the odd sounding song. What do boats and streams and dreams have to do with each other? Despite the strange lyrics, he couldn’t deny that the tune was soothing. 

He was soon broken from his reverie by the sharp footfalls of someone approaching. Solas looked up and saw one of the Chantry sisters down the walk. She frowned at him, and looked down her nose as he gave her a nod of greeting. The Sister rapped on the door sharply with her knuckles before entering. Inside he heard the music stop and the voices of Isera and Eli as they got the children ready to leave.. Soon the children filed out the door. A few of the children glanced at him and he could not help but notice that the elven children seemed to have much more ill fitting clothes than the human children. They were so small, it made him frown. 

Once the children had left, Solas stood with a stretch and entered the school room. Isera and Eli were chatting about the day as they tidied up the room. 

“Solas!” Isera smiled when she looked up to see him, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“Since we had plans to meet for dinner, I thought to meet you here and walk with you.” Solas said. 

“That’s such a lovely idea.” Isera said, standing on her tip toes and pulling Solas’ shoulder down so she could give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Solas felt the warmth of her lips on his skin radiate throughout his whole being. It was something that he was always caught unaware by, her simple acts of touch and comfort. “Unfortunately,” Isera continued, “Lady Montilyet has asked for me to come and see her as soon as I was done here. She said it wasn’t serious and should only take a moment…”

“Go on, do not keep Lady Montilyet waiting.” Solas replied with a smile, “I will meet you in the dining hall for dinner.”

“Of course.” Isera replied with a warm smile and another kiss, quickly on the lips, before she grabbed her outer coat and waved goodbye to Eli before heading out the door.

Solas stood and watched where she went, the last traces of her aura fading in her wake. 

A chuckle behind him started him out of his thoughts. Solas turned to see Eli sweeping the floor of the school room and grinning at him.

While Solas’ reason for stopping by the school room was always Isera, it had also given him an opportunity to observe Eli, an elf who his agent suggested was responsible for the lack of recruitment in Val Royeaux. Eli was cheerful, smiled easily and laughed often. He had a teasing rapport with Isera which suggested they had known each other for a while and were not simply casual acquaintances. While he did an admirable job teaching the children, nothing about him struck Solas as an overt threat to his cause. So why had his agent mentioned him?

“You have known Isera for a while, have you not?” Solas asked suddenly, leaning casually against a table.

“For five years or so.” Eli answered as he continued to tidy the room. “I grew up as a servant for one of the larger households in Val Royeaux. They were not unkind, they taught me to read and write and when it turned out I was good with numbers I was given responsibilities of maintaining account books for the kitchens and ensuring that what was ordered for the household is what was delivered. Then they hired Jessa, and we fell in love. It was frowned upon, but not forbidden for two servants to pair off.” He paused there and frowned, turning to look Solas in the eye as he continued.

“When some other nobleman’s son came to visit he took a shine to Jessa. Our mistress, hoping to keep the man away from her own daughters, ordered Jessa to… attend to him.” Eli almost growled out the last sentence. 

There was a silence that followed as Eli composed himself before he could continue. Solas could not help but be curious at the rage and anger that lived underneath the cheerful exterior the elf usually presented. 

With a deep breath, Eli continued. “Jessa refused. The mistress fired her on the spot. I quit before the end of the day and we were married before the fortnight was over. When we moved to the Alienage we were happy, but terribly poor. After talking with the Hahren to try and find out if he knew of any place mine or Jessa’s skills would bring in coin he mentioned the school. At first I thought it was ridiculous. I was picturing some noble woman who thought she was doing charity for the poor children of the area and didn’t actually care one bit about them outside of how pious it made her look. Jessa eventually prodded me to go as we could hardly survive on what we had. After that… well… the rest is history as they say.”

Eli flashed a grin at Solas as he finished. The story was fairly common, though the fact that neither Eli, nor his wife had buckled under the orders of the human nobles was testament to a strong will. In truth he was exactly the kind of elf that Solas would have liked to have as an agent.

“I am sorry to hear about the difficulties that you and your wife had with the humans.” Solas said with a nod. “It is... disgusting… that they would think they had a say over so intimate a part of your lives.” Solas did not hide the snarl in his words. Perhaps he could convince Eli he was of the same mind.

“Don’t be sorry,” Eli laughed, “honestly, it was probably the best thing that ever happened to us. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that.”

“It still does not excuse…” Solas began.

“No. But those were their choices. I don’t have to let myself be weighed down by them.” Eli stopped him before he cold continue.

Solas snapped his mouth shut. Unsure of what to say in response to that. After a moment’s thought he changed the subject.

“Was there much unrest in the alienage? I imagine the news of what happened in Halamshiral was distressing” Solas asked.

“Always. There is always unrest and fear and anger.” Eli sighed. “Ambassador Brilla had agents there often talking of reform. There were even a few people who spoke of rebellion against the humans and claimed that ‘The Breaker of Chains’ was going to come and save us from the humans.” Eli shrugged. “For a bit it seemed like a few people were starting to follow along, to overthrow the shems, as they said.”

“And yet when we visited Val Royeaux there seemed to be no undercurrent of revolt.” Solas interjected.

“Thank goodness, no.” Eli chuckled, “not everyone fell for it and we managed to keep the hate from spreading. Jessa and I worked with a few others to really talk to the people who were in favour of it. In the end, they just wanted change. They felt that violence was the only way for it to come about.”

“What did you tell them?” Solas asked.

“That they were right. We are oppressed, stepped on and belittled for no fault of our own other than the shape of our ears. That it wasn’t likely to change in our lifetime, maybe not even our children’s lifetime. But that violence would only make it worse, not better.”

“None of that sounds very encouraging.” Solas replied.

“You’ve be surprised. Sometimes people just want to be heard,” Eli chuckled. “But that was just the first part. The second part was about what we could do now.”

“Which was?”

Eli laughed. “If I started telling you everything we’d be here all night. And I don’t want you to miss your dinner date.” He winked at Solas with a cheeky grin. “But if it’s something you’re interested in, I know Isera is planning on doing a lot of the same things here. You can always ask her about it.She’s the one who gave me the ideas after all.”

Solas frowned, a thought niggling in his mind but when he tried to focus onit, it slipped away.. “Isera was against an elven revolt?” 

“Yes and no.” Eli answered. “She, like most any elf, wants change. She just thinks there are ways to do things that can minimize the violence.” The elf chuckled to himself before continuing. “When I told her about what people had been saying about “The Breaker of Chains” she laughed. Laughed till she could hardly breath. Then she stopped and looked at me very seriously and said ‘broken chains are all well and good, but they still leave you with manacles on your wrist and ankles.’”

Solas stared at the elf in front of him, his mind trying to process the information he just gave him. Before he had a chance to say anything in response, Eli spoke again.

“You better get going, wouldn’t due to leave Isera waiting.” The elf chuckled.

“Yes,” Solas said, turning to leave, “and thank you for the discussion, it was very informative.”

*******************

The evening had been lovely. Solas and Isera had enjoyed a meal amongst friends in the dining hall. Isera could tell that it was not something Solas did often, sitting down to enjoy the company of others. Even tonight he had seemed, as he usually does, to keep himself apart from the rest of the people at the table. Unless of course he had something to argue about. Which was how Solas, Dorian and her ended up sitting on the sofa and chairs in the rotunda arguing whether or not it was more difficult to raise the dead to fight for you or to give sentience to plants.

“But the bodies you raise are already built and ready for cognitive and sentient thought.” Solas pointed out to Dorian. “It is far easier to control a man’s body because you know how a man’s body works and thinks. That is not so for things from the natural world. There is no common understanding there.”

“Necromancy isn’t just about controlling the dead. It’s about inviting a spirit to temporarily inhabit the body and aid you. It is much more nuanced than just making them do what you want.” Dorian huffed.

Solas scowled, “I have not forgotten that part of necromancy. It is distasteful to me that you would use a spirit for so small a reason as to defend your own skin.”

“It’s not just to defend my skin. It’s also to avoid getting blood on my clothes. It is so hard to wash off and these shirts are custom made.” Dorian said dramatically.

“Wait,” Isera interrupted with a laugh, “your shirts are custom made?”

“Of course, I worked with the tailor on the design personally.” Dorian smiled, “would you like his name? He’s in Minrathous, but since he has all my measurements I can still order from him. I could get him to do something up for Solas if you wanted to look at him in something less drab.”

Solas huffed and crossed his arms as Isera began to double over with laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glare he sent her way. Isera tried to stifle her giggles and put a reassuring hand on the elven mages knee. Dorian simply grinned and chuckled himself, believing that he and Isera were both in giggles over the same thing.

They were not.

“I just can’t believe,” Isera finally got out between laughs, “that you not only REQUESTED a shirt with only one sleeve, but actually found a tailor who consented to make it for you.” She finished. “I mean, I always thought it was just a Tevinter fashion thing. Or maybe a tailor who was trying to save on the cost of cloth… but that you ASKED for it….” She descended into giggles again and collapsed against Solas’ side.

Dorian stared at her for a moment as he realized that she was laughing at him. “Hmph.” He finally said, “apparently a lack of fashion sense is something else you two share in common.” 

Solas chuckled and flashed a smile at Isera as she leaned into his shoulder and took his hand in hers. She smiled back, and felt that all was right with the world.

“Well, I think it’s time I left you two to your own devices.” Dorian said, standing from the chair he was sitting in. “Goodness knows what you’ll get up to without me here to entertain you, but I suppose that isn’t my problem.”

Isera chuckled and waved at him. “Till tomorrow then Dorian. Don’t forget you promised to come by the school this week and let the children ask you questions.”

“I would never forget something that made my Dalish Rose smile.” He said and blew and exaggerated kiss to her as he headed out the door. 

“Dorian is coming by the school?” Solas asked, eyebrow raised in question. Isera looked up at him and saw the slightest bit of a frown play at the corner of his mouth. In response Isera snuggled closer to his side until he relented and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Yes, he overheard me talking with Eli about asking some of the residence in Skyhold to come and give a short presentation to the children on something they are passionate about or that they would like to share. He must be exceedingly bored because he practically jumped out and volunteered before I had finished a sentence.” Isera answered. “I had meant to ask you first, but I can’t always account for eavesdropping necromancers.” Solas chuckled at her comment.

“What will he talk about, do you know?” Solas asked, the frown flittering away as Isera smiled at him. 

“No idea yet, though I have asked him to run it by me before he starts.” Isera answered.

They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in thought and comfortable in each others company. Isera sighed happily as Solas’ thumb began to absently stroke her upper arm. How had they reached this point? It seemed to have come so quickly. Was it only a month and a half ago that they had met? Isera’s thoughts were soon interrupted when Solas spoke again.

“If I were to speak with the children, what would you have me speak about?” His voice was soft and she sensed that he was trying not to sound as curious as he felt.

“Whatever you felt appropriate.” Isera smiled at him.

“Hmm, but I am curious as to your opinion.” Solas chuckled and brushed the end of their noses together.

Isera sighed happily before replying, “If it was up to me, I would ask you to speak to them about painting, maybe get them to paint something.” She hummed, turning her head to take in his murals.

“Truly?” Solas asked. “Painting?”

“Truly.” Isera replied with a sleepy sigh. “To be able to express your feelings through art, to create art and appreciate it is a large part of culture and society that is too often denied to those without wealth or standing. Would the world not be better if there were more artists and less lawyers or self-important nobles?”

Solas chuckled and Isera felt it reverberate through her as she was pressed against his side. “You are likely correct, _‘ma nehn_.” Solas replied softly as he pulled her closer to him.  
<  
Isera stiffened slightly at the endearment. She had not been expecting this, not so soon. She felt Solas stiffen and begin to pull away from her, her lack of response obviously unsettling him. A small whisper in her mind said this could be her out, her escape from the coming heartbreak. All she had to do was pull away.

She didn’t. Instead she snaked her arms around Solas’ waist to keep him from moving and pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

“Of course I’m right.” She chuckled, “ _‘ma era_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen Translations:  
> ‘ma nehn - my joy  
> ‘ma era - my dream
> 
> I had a lot of trouble trying to find some sweet nicknames Solas and Isera could call each other because I just don't think they are at the 'vhenan' stage yet. They're both still holding to much back.


	23. The Philosophy of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which disaster strikes Skyhold and Isera's life is endangered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of those chapters that I rewrote many times over the last week (at least 3, possibly 4). I really wanted to get the flow and the feelings right. I think I managed to. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a big fire and Isera is stuck in it. No one dies, but since there have been so many horrible wild fires this summer, I wanted to let people know, since I imagine a few have had some traumatic experiences with them. To anyone affected by the numerous natural disasters that are plaguing the world right now, please stay safe.

### CHAPTER 23

**9:34 Dragon - Clan Lavellan, The Free Marches**

_Isera sat with Mahanon as he practiced his magic. Deshanna was not far away, she never was when Isera was around Mahanon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Deshanna watching them. Isera tried not to bristle at the almost blatant distrust._

_“You’re so good with fire.” The boy in front of her said suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts. “Is it because you like to make things explode?”_

_The small snaking rope of fire that Isera was twining through her fingers stuttered for a moment at the question._

_“What makes you ask that?” Isera replied, trying to sound calm._

_Mahanon shrugged. “I overheard some of the hunters talking about things that explode. It sounded big and exciting. I kind of wanted to see it….” the boy confessed._

_Isera chuckled. “I suppose that explosions are big and exciting. And also very dangerous.”_

_“Like fire?” Mahanon asked._

_“Yes, like fire.” Isera said, changing the fire in her hands to three small juggling balls and began to pass them from hand to hand through the air. Mahanon watched with wide eyes._

_“But if fire is dangerous, shouldn’t we leave it alone?” He asked, his little face contorted in confusion._

_“A very good question.” Isera smiled. “Tell me Mahanon, how do we cook our food?”_

_“Over the fire, or in a smoke pit.” Mahanon answered quickly._

_Isera nodded. “Yes, neither of which would be possible if we didn’t have fire.” She continued to juggle the balls of fire, glancing every once in awhile at the boy who was following her every move._

_“So fire is good?” Mahanon asked._

_“Fire isn’t good or bad,” Isera corrected, “It is just fire. Fire can create warmth and bring people together like during storytime around the campfire. It can give hope, like a candle in the dark. It can be a tool that we use to cook our food. But it can also burn you if you aren’t careful and leave horrible scars. It can consume an entire forest if it is big enough. It can cause destruction and devastation on a massive scale.”_

_“So why do you like fire?” Mahanon asked, pulling his knees to his chest._

_Isera caught the balls of fire in her hands and pushed them back into one before extinguishing it._

_“I like it because of what it represents. Because people are a little bit like fire, neither good nor bad, just people. There is not one side, no black and white. Only shades of grey. And yet, even then you never know what you will get.” Isera paused to look at her enrapture audience. “Did you know that there are some trees whose seeds are only able to start growing after they have been heated in a forest fire?”_

_“Really?” Mahanon said, his jaw dropping open in surprise._

_“Yes, really.” Isera laughed. “Those seeds are not able to become new trees unless first the forest is burnt down. To us, a forest fire is something destructive. But to those seeds… to those seeds it is the force that allows them to begin their life.”_

_“But… that doesn't’ make any sense!” Mahanon exclaimed in confusion and frustration._

_“Life usually doesn’t.” Isera said with a smile._

____________________________________________________________________________

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold Frostback Mountains**

_First there was just darkness. Then it came, in great waves. Heat. An almost blistering heat that made Isera close her eyes and turn her face away to try and escape it. But it followed her. If not the heat, then it was the smoke that burned her eyes and choked her throat. When she opened her eyes a scream was born and died in her throat before it could escape._

_Everywhere she looked there was fire._

Isera woke with a start. She sat up, gasping for air and looking around her room wildly. It took a few breaths for her to realize where she was. She pulled the blankets closer up to her chin and laid back down, trying to ignore the sticky feeling of sweat on her pillow and sheets. She rolled over and saw that the fire in the hearth was almost out. Isera shivered as the sweat on her skin chilled in the night air. 

But she couldn’t convince herself to get out of bed. The images of flames and the choke of the smoke was still to fresh in her mind. 

With a huff, Isera rolled back over and managed somehow to go back to sleep.

The next morning Isera was running late when she slipped into the dining room to grab a quick bite to eat on her way to the school room. She’d just finished spreading jam on a thickly buttered piece of bread and was about to leave when she turned and almost ran into Solas.

“Isera, are you alright?” Solas asked, steadying her with his hand as she tried to balance her breakfast and keep it from falling.

“Yes, just tired.” Isera said, trying to hold back a yawn. “I didn’t sleep well and now I’m running late.”

Solas looked at the food in her hand and then back at her with a small quirk of a smile on his lips.

“If you must eat on the go, may I accompany you to ensure you do not run into anything else?” He said offering his arm to her.

Isera couldn’t help but smile. “Of course you may.” She replied, then she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. 

They walked in silence until they were out of the great hall. When they neared the gardens Solas turned towards her, a small furrow between his eyebrows.

“Is there anything I can do to ease your sleep?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“Perhaps,” Isera answered between bites, “I’ve just been plagued by a few nights of bad dreams. They do not respond to my control of the Fade as other dreams do.”

“That is strange for ones such as you and I.” Solas said with a frown. “May I ask the nature of the dreams?” 

“I can barely remember them come morning. I just remember that everything was burning.” Isera sighed with frustration. 

As they reached the door of the school room Solas stopped and turned to fully face Isera. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he bent down to give her a small kiss on the forehead. Isera sighed happily at the warmth of his hands and his lips on her skin.. 

“If you need anything of me, I am here.” Solas whispered against her skin. “Take care, _ma nehn_.”

“And you, _ma era_.” Isera replied with a purr as she brushed her nose against his chin. 

They parted with a wave and quick plans to meet later in the rotunda. Once Solas had disappeared from the garden Isera turned and with a deep breath shook the tiredness from her shoulders and went to work. Perhaps they would take the children to the barn today to to see the horses.

*******************

The day in Skyhold was cold and cloudy. As Isera and Eli herded the children through the courtyard to the stables they watched as the children’s eyes roved over the market stalls and the many different people who were there. With a chuckle they simply moved the group along whenever they stopped and stared, trying to answer their many questions.

“Why is that lady wearing a mask? Is something wrong with her face?”

“No, she is Orlesian and wearing a mask a custom from Orlais. It is part of their culture.”

“That’s a dwarf!!! I’ve never seen a dwarf before!!!”  
“Yes, there are few dwarves around Skyhold, some are merchants, many are soldiers and scouts in the Inquisition forces.”

“Look! Horsies!!!”

Isera looked up to where the little girl who had spoken was pointing and saw Master Dennet with one of the horses out in front of the stable. He was giving it a good brush down. When he looked up and saw the children his usual stern face broke into a smile. Soon he had the children helping to brush the horse and helping to put the tack away. 

“Thank you for your offer to bring the children by.” Isera said as she smiled at the children’s instant joy.

“You came at just the right time.” Dennet said with a smile as he lifted a little boy up onto a stool so he could pet the horse. “The rest of the horses are in the back field, they’ve been getting antsy. This fella just came in with a scout.”

As Isera and Eli helped the smaller children reach things, Dennet tasked the older children with helping to put the tack away. When a couple of the children became more interested in a dog that one of the Fereldan merchants had with them at their stall, Isera asked if it was alright if they played fetch with it. The merchant laughed and with a quip about the dog needing exercise, let it run off towards the barn with the children. 

“Stay within sight of either Eli or myself!” Isera called after the two as they ran. Before she had even finished the sentence they had rounded a corner into the barn where Blackwall usually worked on his carving.

“I’ll go catch them.” Isera laughed to Eli before running after them.

Eli simply chuckled and turned back to help one of the younger children climb onto a step stool so they could reach the back of the horse to brush it. 

Isera entered the barn to see the two, an elven boy and human girl laughing as they played tug of war with the dog using an old piece of rope. 

“I thought I said to say where you could see Eli or me.” Isera said with her hands on her hips as she approached them.

With a jump the two children let go of the rope as they whirled around to face her. The dog, suddenly with no one pulling on the other end, back peddled and ran into one of the posts that supported the loft of the barn. A lit lantern that sat on the edge of the loft tilted precariously on the edge. As Isera tried to corral the children, the dog decided that the post was perfect place to scratch an itch, jostling the post even more. 

The sound of breaking glass and the yelp of the dog drew Isera’s attention. She gasped as she saw the hay and straw that littered the floor of the barn catch as the flames from the lantern spread. 

“Fire!” She yelled out as she ran to the children who had been trying to sneak up to the loft when she wasn’t looking. 

She had almost reached the children when the flames licked at a pile of wood dust that had gathered near Blackwall’s work table. With a shout, Isera dived towards the children as the fire exploded.

*******************

Solas dropped his paintbrush as a shock ran through his body. Something was wrong. He stilled and began to reach out with his aura to find the source.

The sound of an explosion rocked the keep. It came from the courtyard, towards the barn. Solas had jumped down from his scaffolding and was halfway out the door without a thought. The sound of footsteps running down stairs told him others were close behind him.

The Commander was running out of his tower just as Solas came out onto the walkway. For a second they stared at the barn that was now blazing. Then both men flew into action. Solas heard the Commander barking orders at the soldiers within the vicinity while he turned and ran down the steps towards the barn. 

He pushed his way through the market and saw Cole soothing a horse as he pulled it away from the barn, while Dennet, Eli and a few of the vendors were gathering frightened children into a group. A few had already run for buckets to fill with water. A dog ran around yelping and barking at the flames.

“What happened?” Solas demanded as he ran up to the school teacher and horse master. “Where is Isera?”

Eli’s face fell, fear and concern written all over it. “She’s… she’s in the barn…with two of the children.”

Solas felt as if his heart stopped. No, she... she couldn’t be… Instinctively he reached out with his aura, searching for her. At the back corner of the barn he felt it. She was casting, and she was scared, but she was alive. He sensed the presence of two others with her.

“They are still alive.” Solas said, feeling his heart start again. 

Solas drew on his mana, reaching for the Fade and feeling the familiar hum of it through his body. Without a glance back he fade stepped and in the next moment he was in the midst of the flames.

*******************

Isera held the barrier over her and the children, whispering soft words of comfort as they huddled in the corner they had fallen after the stairs had collapsed under them during the explosion. She cast a barrier on the children just in time to keep them from being injured in the explosion, and had even managed to levitate them down towards the ground so they landed more softly.

She had not had time to do the same for herself. 

Her left leg was on fire with pain from landing on something sharp and hard in the hay, and her right arm was most likely broken from trying to protect the children against parts of the falling loft. The barrier she cast was as tight as she could make it, and while it kept the flames out and any falling wood, the heat and smoke still got through. It was not meant for sustained casting, but she held the spell, even when she felt her hands begin to shake. 

The children cried softly and held onto her as the fire burned hotly around them. Isera cooed nonsense to sooth them, but she felt her own heart beat hard and fast against her ribs as visions of her dreams leapt to her mind. Adrenaline fulled her every move as one thought repeated over and over in her head. 

_I don’t want to die._

“ISERA!!!!” A voice called through the flames. Isera almost cried with relief at the sound of Solas’ voice.

“Over here!” She called before she began coughing.

With a blink of magic Solas was suddenly in front of them. His own barrier quickly extended over hers, and she let out a breath at the relief of pressure. Isera watched as his stormy eyes quickly took in everything. They met hers and for a moment Isera saw both fear and relief in them. 

“Solas… “ She started, but he cut her off.

“Pass me one of the children.” He said, crouching down. “Between the two of us we can carry them…”

“No.” Isera shook her head. “My leg, it’s injured. I can’t stand on my own. You have to take them.” Solas stared at her and she feared he would argue before she saw his stony mask slip over his face.

While her good arm was still sustaining her barrier, she used her injured arm to nudge the children towards Solas. The children quickly scooted towards him and soon had their arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted one in each arm.

“Isera…” Solas said, looking down at her as he stood.

She held her barrier over herself, arm shaking just slightly. “Get them out of here.” Her voice was firm.

Solas simply nodded and fade stepped away.

Isera released a choked sob as he disappeared, leaving her alone surrounded by the flames. She tried to fight against the fear that threatened to overwhelm her mind. In the quiet she thought she heard the crackle of the fire become voices, whispering just low enough so she couldn’t quite make out the words. Maybe if she just focused…

A sudden flame that flickered too close to her face, reaching through her barrier, startled Isera out of the trance the fire had lulled her into. With a deep breath she refocused on her barrier.

When Solas appeared before her again from his fade step, Isera was almost ready to collapse. The heat and smoke were combining to make her feel dizzy, and the voice in the flames kept telling her to lie down. 

“I’m here,” Solas said, his barrier and aura covering her as he knelt down to help her up, “you can let go.” 

Isera did as he said, feeling a wave of relief as she finally let her barrier down. She tried not to wince as he helped her stand. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, her voice hoarse from the smoke.

“You’re welcome.” Solas whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer in preparation of his fade step.

CRACK!

The sounds startled them both. Isera looked up to see part of the roof collapse and begin to fall towards them. It felt as if time had stilled as she watched the pieces fall, threatening to crush them. A ragged scream clawed it’s way out of her throat and the voice in the flamed rose higher.

“NO!” Isera screamed, “Not again!” Anger and fear and rage and a burning desire to live bubbled up in her, bursting like a geyer. She screamed in pain as a white light engulfed her vision.

For a blissful moment there was silence, and an understanding of…. Something…. 

Then she fell into blackness.

*******************

Solas had looked up just in time to see part of the roof hurtling towards them. He had felt more than heard Isera’s scream. Before he even had time to turn and pull her along with his fade step, he was blinded by a flash of white light and covered his eyes reflexively.

With a gasp he felt magic and power pour out of the small elven woman in his arms. It ran over him, through him, around him, carrying on like a shockwave of which she was the epicenter. The breadth of it took his breath way. 

When Solas uncovered his eyes again, he stared in awe. 

The fire was gone, only the charred and smoking struts and posts as evidence that it had been.  
Solas looked at Isera to see her eyes still tightly shut. For a moment she remained so still he feared she had stopped breathing. Then she took a shallow breath, followed by a pained gasp as her knees gave way. Solas caught her as she crumpled to the floor.

“Isera,” Solas said, almost begged, as he pushed her hair out of her pale face. “ _Ma nehn_ , please speak…”

She took another deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him. “ _Ma era_ … “ She said weakly, “I am still here…”

Solas pressed a light kiss to her forehead before he gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the smoking building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen translations:  
> ma nehn - my joy  
> ma era - my dream


	24. Out of the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isera is taken to the infermary, Solas does a lot of thinking, and Dorian and Cassandra have a talk about what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for going so long between updates. We've had a lovely bout of bad colds going through our house. First me, then our daughter, then my husband. It took a lot out of all of us and we're finally getting back to a normal routine. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get back to a more regular writing/posting schedule, though it might be that I end up having to move updates from once a week to once every two weeks. The last couple of chapters have pretty much blown my outline out of the water and I'm still figuring out how to rein this thing back in. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to every single person who has read this, left a kudos, a comment or anything. You are all amazing.

### CHAPTER 24

**9:41 Dragon - Skyhold, Frostback Mountains**

Isera clung to consciousness as Solas carried her out of the smoking barn. Her whole world focused on the grip of his hands as he held her, the beating of his heart as she rested her head on his chest. The earthy scent of him in her nose. Her eyelids closed as she breathed it in.

“Stay awake, _ma nehn_ , for just a little longer.” Solas said, his voice almost pleading.

“Anything for you.” Isera smiled wryly as she tried to look up at him, but the movement caused her head to spin, so she let her head fall down again. 

She heard other voices, Dorian, Cullen, maybe others, but the whatever they were saying was cut short by Solas who kept walking right by them, throwing only a sharp reply in their direction. He carried her past other people, she could only sense them vaguely in her peripheral. For the moment it didn’t concern her. She simply relaxed in Solas’ strong arms. 

Isera only stirred when they passed from the light of outdoors to a dimly lit room. More people were talking, ones she didn’t recognize. Then she was being laid on a bed, and Solas’ hands were slipping away from her.

“No….” She groaned, trying to chase his hands but her body moved like molasses.

“Shhhh….be still _ma nehn_ …” Solas whispered, his hand smoothing her hair back from her face. Isera tried to look at him but his face kept sliding in and out of focus. “Let the healers tend to you. I will not be far.” She felt his aura smooth hers, the same way he smoothed her hair. Isera let her hand fall to her side and between one long blink and the next, Solas was gone, but his aura remained close to, soothing and soft.

*******************

“We’ll need you to leave now.” One of the healers said, shooing Solas away from where Isera lay sleeping. Another moved to the other side of her bed and began to assess her injuries.

Solas opened his mouth to protest but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Cassandra standing behind him. Her face was firm, but there was an understanding in her eyes that Solas hadn’t expected from the serious warrior.

“Give them room to work.” Cassandra said softly, “They are very good at what they do, they will take care of her.” 

He acquiesced as she lead him to a chair along one wall, out of the way but close enough to ease his mind. As the Seeker sat next to him Solas couldn’t help but feel surprised at her unspoken compassion and understanding. When he shot her a questioning look Cassandra said nothing, simply leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest as she settled in. 

With a sigh Solas sat down and rested his elbows on his knees as watched the healers speak in low voices to each other. He listened carefully and heard them speak of setting bone and healing burns. Solas couldn’t help frown at how passive they were, detached as they applied salve and set about splinting Isera’s arm. A sudden urge to protect and save her, even from those who meant to help, rose up in his chest. His shoulders tensed as he watched the healers movements with a piercing eye. 

Cassandra gave a disgusted sigh next to him. “Glaring at them will not change anything nor will it make them work faster.” She huffed.

Solas glared at her and let out a long sigh, putting his head in his hands. “I cannot sit idly by while others…” He began with a growl.

“So don’t.” Cassandra cut him off.

“Excuse me?” Solas replied.

“Don’t sit idly.” Cassandra continued, “I suggest something that keeps your hands busy. It helps you release the tension. I knew many Seekers and Templars who knit, they said the repetition helped calm them when tensions ran high. Perhaps there is something similar that you could do.”

“Why would I knit when Isera lies there, unconscious and injured?” Solas spat with more venom than he expected. 

Cassandra didn’t flinch. Her eyes softened with something akin to empathy as she answered. “Because you working yourself into a knot will not help Isera, nor would she want it. We all must accept that there are times when things are beyond our control. You will do no good by sitting here being angry and agitated.”

As much as he wanted to protest, to yell and rage at Cassandra, at the healers, at anyone in his way, Solas knew that the Seeker was right. He took a few deep breaths, flaring his nostrils as he tried to calm his emotions. Then he let out a long sigh and felt the anger dissipate from him. 

“Do you know how to knit Seeker?” Solas asked softly without looking at Cassandra.

“I do, in fact.” Cassandra said. Solas looked at her and she gave a small smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Without another word she rose. “I will be back with some yarn and needles.” She said softly as she left.

Solas turned back to watch the healers as they set up a simple partition between Isera’s bed and the rest of the room. His heart dropped like a rock when she was blocked from his view. 

“Ice and cold. Can’t breath, frozen in my lungs. Now I’m alone again.” a soft voice said from the chair that Cassandra had vacated. 

Cole’s voice startled Solas into letting out the breath he was holding. Slowly he turned to look at the spirit boy. “I do not think now is a good time Cole.” He said, still feeling a tightness in his chest that he was unaccustomed to.

“But you hurt.” Cole replied. “Not the old hurt; you won’t let me help with that. But this is new hurt. I can help with this hurt.”

Solas did not respond. He rested his chin on his hands as his elbows dug into his knees. This did not feel like a new hurt. It felt like it buried right through him, digging up every hurt, fear, and insecurity he had ever felt. Solas closed his eyes and unbidden the memory of Isera, crouched in a corner as the flames lashed all around her, eyes watering from the smoke but still unwavering in her decision as she told him to take the children first. He had to harden his soul like iron when she asked this of him. At the time he knew even a moment's hesitation could mean disaster. So he had turned his back on her and left her alone. 

How could he have left her alone? Solas covered his face with his hands, trying to erase the images and thoughts that rose in his head.

“She wasn’t mad. When you left. She loved you for it.” Cole said, breaking into Solas’ thoughts. 

Solas struggled to hold back the shaking sob that threatened to claw it’s way out of his throat. 

“Please, Cole…” Solas whispered. 

“I’ve made it worse. I’m sorry.” Cole said, hiding his face with his large hat. Before Solas could put words together to try and comfort the boy he was gone.

And again, Solas was alone. 

The familiar fear snaked into his thoughts. But now it took on a new twist. Always the fear had taunted him with images of him walking alone because others had left him, disgusted by what he had done, but what he was, by him. Now it whispered that there were other ways to be left alone. Ways that would tear and gnash and claw at his heart as pieces were ripped away with screaming and tears. Could he continue on the path he had set for himself if she had been lost? Would the grief overwhelm him, as he had seen it do to Elgar’nan after Mythal’s death? Would it turn him into a vengeful mad man? 

Solas took a sharp breath as he realized that he had thought of his brief time with Isera as akin to the millennia that Elgar’nan and Mythal had spent together. 

With a groan he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. 

He never should have pursued this. Never should have allowed himself to follow through with his selfish desires. If he hadn’t, then he would never have known the feel of her lips on his, or the warmth of her body as she curled up next to him and they read together. He never would have run his hands tentatively over her back, wondering how far down he should let them go. He never would have felt the joy in his heart swell as he watched the small things she did, the way she smiled, or got down on her knees to teach a child, or…

No, this had to stop. He had to end this. Solas looked at the privacy screen the healers had put up. Once she was awake, once she was healed he would tell her. Though it would hurt, it would be better in the long run. 

_Coward._

He had spent centuries as a soldier and eventual General in Mythal’s army, then millennia later, he had fought a rebellion against his brethren. In all that time he never remembered wanting to run from the decisions he had to make. Not even when those decisions were over who should live and who would die. He had made each of those decisions with the certainty that was necessary of him, quietly regretting his choices and keeping a tally of the people who had died due to his decisions. The weight of those choices he still carried to this day. 

But this, to choose between staying and causing more pain later, or leaving and hurting now… He could not make this choice. 

_Life is hard and cruel and painful. But that is what makes the beautiful things all the more worthwhile._

The words she had said to him when they first started this affair came back to him now. Solas leaned his head into his hands. He pictured her there as they stood in the courtyard, he remembered the way the wind tugged at her hair, how the light fell on her face. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes and the way she smiled, the warmth of her hands on his and the fire they had lit inside him. 

How could one woman, one mortal woman whose life was but a blink in time compared to his, be full of such bravery as to put him to shame?  
Solas knew he would not leave, not now anyways. He knew he was a fool for staying, for putting her through the torment and pain that would come. But he had always been a little selfish.

For now, perhaps he could find some peace in the Fade. Perhaps some answers too. He leaned back in the chair and let his chin fall to his chest as he crossed his arms and let sleep overtake him.

*******************

Isera opened her eyes slowly, the stone ceiling above her slowly coming into focus. She took a shaky breath and turned her head to one side. She had to close her eyes again quickly at the feeling of disorientation and dizziness that came over her. When she again ventured to open them she saw Cassandra sitting in a chair looking at her worriedly, a needles and yarn and a half knit sock now forgotten in her lap.

“You’re awake.” Cassandra said softly, half full of hope and half of disbelief.

“Where am I?” Isera asked, her throat burning as she spoke. 

“The infirmary.” Cassandra said, “You were injured during the fire.”

“Cassandra…” Isera began, “what happened?”

“What is the last thing you remember?’ She asked shifting forward in her seat.

“I remember Solas taking the children out… Creators, are they safe? Did they make it out?” Isera tried to pushed herself up only for Cassandra to place a hand on her shoulder to still her movements. 

“Yes, they are fine, they made it out.” Cassandra soothed. “Do you remember anything else?”

“Solas came back, I… I couldn’t walk. Then the roof, the roof started to fall.” Isera said, trying to piece together things in her still hazy memory. “I saw a bright light. And then…. “ Isera shrugged one shoulder. 

“Before you and Solas came out,” Cassandra said, drawing out each word as if she hoped it would stale having to complete her sentence, “there was a flash of blinding light, and a powerful magic exploded out of the barn, washing over everyone. It... I have never felt magic that strong, not in all my years.” She closed her eyes and Isera thought she saw a small shudder at the memory. Then with a deep breath Cassandra continued, “when the light disappeared we saw that the fire was completely extinguished, only smoke and ash remained. Then Solas walked out of the smoke carrying you.”

“Solas,” Isera almost whispered, “is he… “

Cassandra chuckled and pointed her chin to the opposite side of the bed. Slowly, careful of her injured arm, Isera rolled over and saw Solas slumped in a chair. His chin rested on his chest and his arms were crossed. A faint snore rose and fell in time with his breaths. Isera smiled as she watched him, a warmth blooming in her chest at the idea that he stayed by her.

“He has hardly left your side.” Cassandra said softly, drawing Isera’s attention back to her. 

Just as Isera began to turn to address the Seeker when one of the younger infirmary assistants came around the privacy screen.

“Ah! You’re awake!” The healer smiled, “I will go and get the healers!”

Solas awoke with a loud snort and blinked at the healer, at Cassandra and then looked at Isera. 

Isera smiled at him as his eyes focused on hers and watched as his breath caught in his throat. Then he reached for her, slipping from the chair and kneeling at the side of the bed, one hand coming up to hover over her cheek in hesitation for a moment before touching it gently. Isera leaned into his hand with a smile. 

“ _Ma lath_ ,” Solas said, his voice low and rough, “I was not sure…” 

“I am fine.” Isera said, reaching for him with her own hand only to wince as she tried to move. “Well, perhaps not completely fine.” She tried to chuckle at that, but Solas’ did not smile at the joke. His eyes darted over her face, her arm that she now realized was in a sling, he smoothed her hair back from her face, his expression was one of awe, fear, worry and something else, something almost reverent. 

Before either of them could say anything else, the healer returned and began her examination. Cassandra slipped out, but Solas did not move. He remained beside Isera the entire time that the healer examined her leg wound and her broken arm. The cuts and scratches were already well on their way to healing thanks to an elfroot salve and healing potion. During the examination Isera noticed that Solas did not seem content unless he was touching her. His hand on her hand, or on her shoulders or resting with his finger tips just brushing her hip. Whenever she tried to catch his hand and hold it though, it would slip away only to be back a moment later. Isera gave a sigh and turned her attention back to the healer.

“Considering how bad the fire was, you’re lucky your injuries weren’t worse.” The healer said once her examination was complete. “You’ll need to stay here a day or so, so I can make sure your bones are knitting together properly in your arm, but after that you will be free to leave.”

“Thank you.” Isera said with a smile. Her voice was still hoarse and her throat felt raw. She gave a small cough. 

“I’ll fix you some hot water and honey to help with your throat.” The healer gave a smile and slipped off leaving Isera and Solas alone.

Isera used her good arm to try and prop herself up so she could see him better. Before she’d even finished moving Solas was gently helping her to sit up, adjusting the pillow behind her back.

“ _Ma serannas_ ,” Isera said softly, with a smile at the elven man.

Solas didn’t say anything, he simply smoothed her hair away from her face and adjusted her broken arm so it was supported. “ _Ara melava son’ganem, ma lath_.” He said softly back, meeting her eyes for just an instant before looking away to smooth her covers.

So he had said that. Isera wasn’t sure she had heard right the first time. Her heart beat a little faster and warmth grew in her chest at the use of the phrase. ‘My love’, it was more intimate even then ‘ _ma nehn_ ’ as he had taken to calling her. 

Isera reached over with her good hand and caught his fingers before he could skitter them away.

“ _Ma lath_ , will you stay with me for a bit?” Isera asked, the words of affection felt both natural and clunky on her tongue. It had been so long since she had felt anything close to this. 

Solas stilled as her fingers wrapped around his, intertwining with them to keep him from slipping away. He looked up at her, his stormy eyes searching hers for something. Finally he smiled, and with his free hand he reached to pull his chair closer.

“Of course I will.” He said as he sat down. Once he was sure the chair was in the right spot, he leaned over and brushed his thumb over Isera’s cheeks before gently capturing her lips. “Of course _ma sa’lath_.”

*******************

Cassandra was met at the door to the infirmary by a surprisingly large crowd. For a moment she was taken aback by the diversity of it. The other teacher and the school children were there, that was not surprising, but she had not expected Grand Enchanter Fiona nor Josephine to be standing in the cold with everyone else. The Charger’s and the Iron Bull were there, so were a number of others who Cassandra realized were like servants or kitchen workers from around Skyhold. She felt her cheeks begin to warm as she realized she didn’t know any of them...

Dorian, who seemed to have kept the group in semi-order, stepped towards Cassandra before turning to the group and raising his hands up to soothe their questions and murmurings.

“Seeker Pentaghast can’t hear everyone when you speak all at once.” He chided in a haughty voice. Though Cassandra could tell from the way his brow furrowed and his lips tugged downward that he was trying to hide his concern. “Let’s be civilized about this.” 

The crowd calmed and all eyes turned to Cassandra.

For a moment Cassandra didn’t know what to say. Then she cleared her throat, “Lady Isera Lavellan is awake, and though suffering some minor injuries, will be fine after some time to heal.” She said clearly, eyes scanning from front to back.

A collective sigh was released by the crowd. A few cheered and the school children laughed. Soon everyone began to disperse, some heading towards the clean up of the fire that Cullen was already directing, others back to their duties around the keep. 

“She’s amassed a nice little following here in Skyhold, hasn’t she?” Dorian said as he and Cassandra watched everyone leave.

“I can see where the Inquisitor gets her charisma.” Cassandra replied.

“Yes, quite.” Dorian chuckled. He turned to Cassandra and for a moment seemed to evaluate her. Cassandra watched as the muscles in his jaw tenses and worked as he mulled whatever was on his mind. Then with a sigh he seemed to make a decision. Dorian stepped closer to whisper under his breath. “Cassandra, the wave of energy… before the fire went out…” The Tevinter Mage faltered with his words, but Cassandra knew what he was saying.

“Yes, I felt it.” She said in a low tone. “It felt, strange.”

“Strange is an understatement my dear Seeker.” Dorian replied. “I’ve never felt anything that powerful. Not blood magic, not the Breach, nothing.”

“I haven’t either.” Cassandra confirmed. 

“But the strangest thing about it was what it did… or should I say, what it didn’t do.” Dorian continued.

“I do not follow.”

“It didn’t hit us, like a wave. Power like that should have knocked us and, Maker, probably a few walls down. But it didn’t do that. It felt as if it I passed right through me, as if I was non-existent.”

“But if it was not force magic…”

“Irrelevant, it should have done more than just put out a bunch of flames.” Dorian said with a shake of his head. “And… this is going to sound crazy, but it felt as if the fire was not put out so much as that it chose to go out.”

Cassandra didn’t look at Dorian. It was crazy, fire could not choose to come or go. And yet something in her agreed with him. The fire did not extinguish as a fire should have. There was not hissing, no burning coals, left over… it was just gone.

“Could everyone feel it?” Cassandra asked hesitantly.

Dorian shook his head, “No, at least, not in anyway that they would have known how to quantify what they felt. Fiona and I tried to ask a few subtle questions. The ones who would have known something was off were the mages, of which there are many here, and the templars to a lesser extent. And apparently yourself. Many will not think anything of it. But most of them haven’t spent as much time around rifts and other powerful magics as we have.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“Nothing, at the moment.” Dorian said. “After all, we don’t know what caused it.”

Cassandra looked at the door to the infirmary and thought of the two elven mages in there. “Or who.” She whispered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> I was unsure of the last conversation between Cassandra and Dorian. I wanted Dorian and SOMEONE to discuss what the hell happened and Cassandra seemed to be the one who worked best. My thoughts are that as a Seeker she probably knowns a bit more about the feel or magic and the general mechanics of it than your average person. If the role of Templars and Seekers needed post-secondary education, I sort of see the Templars as needing a 2 year certificate, while Seekers need a Masters degree. Hence why Cassandra would be able to converse with Dorian in any sort of educated way about this.
> 
> Elvhen Translations:
> 
> ma nehn - my joy  
> Ma lath - my love  
> Ma serannas - Thank you  
> Ara melava son’ganem, ma lath - You're welcome (literally, 'my time is well spent') my love  
> Ma sa'lath - my one love, my only love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Elven Translations:**  
>  Da’len - Little Child  
> Ma ise'melana’len - My summer child
> 
> Soooooo.... I have become a bit obsessed with Dragon Age fanfiction lately and decided to try my hand at some. I haven't written fanfiction since highschool, which was about 15 years ago, so I'm nervous about this. Please share your thoughts with me. I'd love to hear them!


End file.
